


Игры Боэтии

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Black Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Novelization, Politics, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Мстителей в антураже игры "Скайрим"</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Посвящается Achenne. Это не человек, это мой личный сорт лунного сахара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры Боэтии

История первая. Механикус.  
История вторая. Взгляд в прошлое.  
История третья. Рифтен, город-на-озере.  
История четвертая. Наместник.  
История пятая. Игра началась.  
История шестая. Центурион.  
История седьмая. Черный предел.  
История восьмая. Всевидящее око.  
История девятая. Бледное пламя.  
История десятая. Тонкое искусство лжи.  
История одиннадцатая. Путь наверх.  
История двенадцатая. Мрачный замок.  
История тринадцатая. Угасшее сияние.  
История четырнадцатая. Солитьюд, город над морем.  
История пятнадцатая. Конец и начало. 

 

История первая. Механикус.

Дождь зарядил пополудни третьего дня, и с той поры не прекращался. Мелкий и частый, он шелестел в иссохшей траве и еловой траве, окутав лес волглой пеленой тумана. Очертания дальних и ближних гор Джерульского хребта размылись, став похожими на льнувшие к земле свинцово-серые тучи. Конец месяца Огня Очага, затянувшееся межсезонье: лето толком не кончилось, а осень не вступила в свои законные права. Время голых полей, с которых собран последний колос и последнее зерно, затяжной мороси и первых заморозков. Время похрустывающего под ногой льда на лужах, частого стука топоров в лесах и ожидания снегопадов.  
На обочине проселочной дороги стояла крытая промасленной кожей повозка, запряженная двумя лохматыми пони. Воспользовавшись передышкой, пони увлеченно отрывали листья с куста увядшего бурьяна. Нахохлившийся возница-босмер сидел на передке, держа под рукой взведенный арбалет и настороженно озираясь. Его спутник, долговязый широкоплечий норд, привалился спиной к дощатому боку фургона и, пристроив руки к мотне, отливал в канаву, полную мутной грязи и опавшей листвы.  
Вдоль кожаного тента фургона косо тянулась сделанная некогда белой краской, а теперь выцветшая надпись: «Лотар и компаньоны. Полезные товары. Дешево и выгодно». Три с небольшим десятка таких повозок в любое время года неспешно продвигались вдоль южных границ Скайрима по лесным да горным дорогам от Рифтена до Фолкрита и обратно. Навещая удаленные хутора, охотничьи выселки, хижины углежогов и сборщиков дикого меда. Развозя по деревенькам заказанный городской товар, какого не встретишь на сельской ярмарке. Скупая у хуторян мешочки засушенных целебных трав, бочонки с тягучим, черным медом, выделанные шкуры и засоленные медвежьи окорока. Промысел был хлопотливым и тягомотным, но в целом окупался.  
Несколько раз лихие люди пытались захватить фургоны Лотара и присвоить выручку себе. Удачливых грабителей вскоре нашли прибитыми к вязам вдоль дороги к ферме Снегоходов. К тому же прошел слушок, что торговый дом Лотара водит близкую дружбу с Серой гильдией Рифтена и самой Матушкой Мавен. Гильдия, хоть и переживала не самые лучшие времена, еще могла показать клыки и пребольно куснуть обидчика. Грозная Мавен Черный Вереск и ее семейство держали в железном кулаке весь Рифтен с окрестностями. С той поры фургоны, поскрипывая и качаясь на ухабах, невозбранно катились с горки на горку, от одной не отмеченной на карте деревушки до другой, через глухие леса, разваливающиеся бревенчатые мосты над безымянными речушками, в дождь, снегопад и летнюю жару.  
Норд закончил отливать и затянул завязки на штанах. Обошел фургон, без особой нужды потыкав сапогом колеса и подергав упряжь пони. Колеса и упряжь оказались в полном порядке.  
— Да мать твою ети… — раздраженно проворчал себе под нос нордлинг. – Где его носит, гробокопателя недоношенного?  
— Придет, никуда не денется, — откликнулся с козел его спутник. Разговаривая, босмер забавно тянул гласные в словах. – В прошлый раз пришел? Пришел. Придет и теперь, — он прислушался к лесному шуму и шелесту дождя, выпростав из складок капюшона длинное ухо, и удовлетворенно кивнул: – Ага.  
— Тащится, что ли? – вскинулся норд.  
Мокрые кусты куманики на другой стороне канавы размашисто закачались, затрепетали, роняя последнюю листву. Сквозь густое сплетение колючих ветвей целеустремленно ломилось нечто большое и темное. Таинственный зверь оказался человеком в плотной накидке из оленьих шкур и с туго набитым мешком за плечами. Кроме внушительных размеров мешка на нем болтались еще пяток охотничьих сумок и подсумков, внутри которых угловато выпирало что-то острое и ребристое. Тяжело груженый выходец из леса с пыхтением и ругательствами перебрался через канаву, зачерпнув сапогами воды, и выбрался на дорогу. Вернее, попытался выбраться, но заскользил по грязи под тяжестью груза обратно. Нордлинг сгреб его за отворот накидки и одним рывком вытащил к фургону.  
— Гарт, — как ни в чем не бывало кивнул гость, с довольным кряканьем сваливая звякнувший мешок на землю. – Фендал. Ну не рад ли я вас видеть, парни. Я успел изрядно соскучиться по вашим унылым рожам! Как поживает почтенный Лотар? Все мается брюхом и подагрой?  
— А мы-то как по тебе истосковались… — хмыкнул Фендал-босмер. – Ночей не спали, днями недоедали. Хозяин в порядке. Что полезного раздобыл, что хорошего приволок?  
— Разуй глаза да сам посмотри. Гарт, где мое барахло? — потребовал говорливый лесовик, сгружая прочие сумки. На первый, мимолетный и невнимательный взгляд, он смахивал на обычного хуторянина, причем не из зажиточных. Штаны в заплатах, растоптанные сапоги порыжелой кожи, облысевшая безрукавка волчьего меха и пояс с тусклыми бронзовыми бляшками. Однако что-то в нем вызывало подозрение, не укладываясь в цельную картину лесовика-отшельника, пришедшего к странствующим торговцам за своим уговоренным товаром. Слишком правильные и четкие черты лица, пусть и заросшего темной бородой, живой и ехидный взгляд, бойкая, гладкая речь – речь горожанина, не фермера и не охотника.  
Нордлинг, откликавшийся на краткое имя Гарт, откинул заднее полотнище фургона. Неспешно вытащил несколько узких и длинных ящиков из сосновых дощечек, большой тюк с меховой рухлядью, а еще — пару зимних сапог добротной нордской работы. Фендал, отложив арбалет, увлеченно рылся в принесенных гостем мешках. Их содержимое любому показалось бы удивительным, а стражникам — крайне подозрительным.  
Были там заполненные разноцветными жидкостями стеклянные флаконы. Был мешочек с пригоршней иссиня-черных, гладких камней и прозрачно-голубых кристаллов. Связка нанизанных на прочную бечевку, точно свежие бублики, зубатых шестеренок тускло-желтого металла. Берестяной короб с пучками резко и пряно пахнущих трав. Серебряные и золотые перстни с камнями. Два закрытых шлема, разрозненные детали тяжелого доспеха и маленький кинжал, целиком отлитый из стекла цвета морской волны. В отдельном ящике покоилось нечто вовсе несусветное, отчасти смахивающее на металлическое насекомое с длинными суставчатыми ногами.  
Окажись поблизости случайный патруль блюстителей порядка, они немедля кинулись бы брать в железа всю теплую компанию. За злонамеренное и продуманное нарушение императорского закона, запрещающего подданным самовольную добычу и перепродажу любых предметов двемерского происхождения. Право на таковые изыскания уже которое десятилетие принадлежало Восточной Имперской компании. Факторы держались за свою привилегию когтями и зубами. Свирепо, расчётливо и жестоко карая любого, осмелившегося посягнуть на дарованное им право единолично процветать и богатеть, грабя двемергские катакомбы.  
Но в здешней глуши на десяток лиг в округе не сыщешь внимательных дознавательских глаз и ушей, и посредники жадно разглядывали трофеи охотника за сокровищами.  
— Как насчет центуриона, Тони? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Фендал, захлопнув крышку ящика с механическим скакунцом. – Большого, могучего двемерского центуриона? Пускай не целенького, без руки там или головы. Хозяин в любом случае готов щедро заплатить за эдакую диковину.  
Тони почесал кончик носа и возвел глаза к затянутому серыми облаками небу:  
— Фендал, дружище. Ты это знаешь, и господин Лотар знает. Даже белки в лесу, и те усвоили – у меня есть принципы. Я не торгую оружием.  
— Твои принципы – что флюгер на ветру, — не унимался босмер. – Они совершенно не мешают тебе варить и продавать отнюдь не лекарственные зелья, изготовлять отмычки и гнать балморскую синь, неотличимую от настоящей! Смотри, ты притащил нам кучу отличного двемерского железа. Как ты думаешь, что мы из него выкуем? Ножницы, иголки и столовые ножи? Конечно, нет! Прекрасные клинки, ради обладания которыми покупатели выстроятся в очередь длиной отсюда до Солитьюда!  
— Этот выбор целиком и полностью за вами, — упрямо мотнул головой Тони. – Вы можете сработать из этой стали добрые плуги и продать крестьянам. Мои зелья излечивают каменную лихорадку и песью водобоязнь, а не только дают вам возможность невидимками шнырять по чужим домам. Я поставляю материалы. Что вы из них сработаете и как ими распорядитесь – дело не мое.  
— То есть центуриона ты нам не притащишь, — подвел неутешительный итог Фендал.  
— Не притащу, — кивнул охотник за сокровищами. – Увы-увы. Так и передай хозяину. Когда явитесь в следующий раз?  
— Доберемся до Фолкрита, и оттуда по первому снегу двинем обратно, — босмер выглядел разочарованным. – Через месяц, наверное, снова будем в ваших краях. Привезти тебе чего?  
— Ящик белого вина с виноградников Сурили, — Тони задумчиво пощелкал языком. – Набор инструментов по ювелирному делу. Только не первых попавшихся, а брумской работы. Десять унций лунного сахара.  
— Сахар-то тебе зачем понадобился? – Гарт закончил укладывать добычу Тони в потайные ящики фургона. – Ты ж не хаджит какой хвостатый. Только хаджиты от него дуреют. Я как-то лизнул на пробу – гадость первостатейная.  
— Для алхимических опытов, — отрезал Тони. – Еще прихвати бутылку настоя на снежноягоднике. Да проверь сперва, чтобы была опечатана как следует и не поддельная!  
Фендал безнадежно махнул рукой и вскарабкался на передок фургона, разбирая поводья. Пони дожевали бурьян и перебирали мохнатыми ногами, застоявшись на месте. Гарт замешкался, якобы помогая Тони навьючить мешок на спину, и вполголоса окликнул:  
— Помяни мое слово, Тони, в своей берлоге ты скоро вовсе мхом зарастешь. Или обратишься медведем. Будешь носиться по лесам и рычать, пока какой-нибудь удачливый охотник не проткнет тебе брюхо рогатиной. Чего б тебе не уехать в Рифтен? Там у тебя точно не будет отбоя от заказов и покупателей. Ты же любого гильдейского алхимика без труда за пояс заткнешь.  
— Мне не по душе города, — хмыкнул Тони. – Напомни-ка, сколько раз ваш хозяин уже предлагал мне перебраться под теплое крылышко Гильдии?  
Нордлинг посчитал на пальцах:  
— Шесть. Этот будет седьмым. Ладно, я уловил. Но ты все-таки подумай. Поразмысли как следует. Ты не сможешь всю оставшуюся жизнь торчать в лесу. Ну, бывай, — он тяжело протопал к фургону и уселся рядом с напарником. Пони дружно налегли на постромки. Повозка сдвинулась с места и покатилась дальше, к башне Тревской заставы и такому далекому отсюда торговому городу Рифтену. Тони какое-то время задумчиво смотрел вслед удаляющемуся фургону. Попрыгал на месте, проверяя, хорошо ли уложен груз на спине, и вломился в куманику, следуя прихотливым изгибам почти незаметной оленьей тропы. 

 

Хутор Горькая Вода когда-то был многолюдным и оживленным местечком. Но здешняя молодежь частью ушла на Великую войну вместе со скайримскими легионами и сгинула в кровавой мясорубке Красного Кольца, частью подалась в города на поиски лучшей доли. В опустевшей деревне коротали затянувшийся век с полсотни стариков и старух. Они вели безнадежную битву с сорняками, всякий год захватывавшими еще немного земель некогда ухоженных огородов и садов, ухаживали за козами и свиньями, варили мед и яблочный сидр.  
Погожим весенним утром лет пять тому в пределы деревушки въехал одинокий всадник на отощалом и спотыкающемся от усталости мерине. Странник был молод годами, угрюм, насторожен и изнурен долгой дорогой. Он походил на преследуемого сворой гончих оленя, напряженного и готового в любой миг сорваться в заполошный бег. Перемолвившись со старостой Горьких Вод, парень остался в деревне. Полудохлого мерина он щедрым жестом подарил старосте, в благодарность за приют.  
Поселился чужак в давно заброшенной и стоявшей наособицу охотничьей хижине в Ореховом урочище. Все лето возился с избушкой, чиня прохудившуюся крышу и перекладывая гнилые доски пола. Порой бродил вокруг деревни, расставляя силки и собирая травы.  
Осенью выяснилось, что Тони, как назвался приезжий, весьма искушен в лекарском искусстве. Отварами и декоктами он вернул к жизни дряхлую Мэгг, не чаявшую дожить до будущей весны. Срастил кости сломанной руки Тамбы Ворчливого и излечил Яфтора Скалогрыза от сухого кашля, коим тот маялся последние четверть века. Взамен врачеватель просил немного: делиться с ним запасами провизии и не упоминать о нем ни словечка, буде в Горьких Водах объявятся подозрительные гости. Последнее условие было нетрудно выполнить. В уединенную деревушку никто не заглядывал, только раз в два-три месяца наведывалась передвижная лавка господина Лотара.  
С Лотаровыми людьми у Тони установились свои, особенные отношения.  
Начало им было положено, когда во время очередного блуждания по окрестностям Тони наткнулся на айлейдское святилище. Древняя постройка, на три четверти разрушенная и чудесным образом сохранившая воздушную легкость очертаний, привела человека в сущий восторг. Тони облазал развалины сверху донизу, перевернул каждый камень и отважно сунул любопытный нос в подземелья, не убоявшись легенд о мстительных призраках и кровожадных упырях. Он вернулся с домой с пригоршней мерцающих камней душ в кармане, и с тех пор начал целеустремленно искать по лесам старинные руины.  
Истинным праздником для Тони стал день, когда он отыскал и расчистил полуобрушившийся вход в двемерское поселение. Обмотавшись веревками, с запасом факелов и сумок с провизией, он протиснулся в щель между скругленными створками кованых ворот и на несколько суток сгинул под землей. Вернулся на удивление бодрым, волоча с собой мешки, доверху набитые разрозненными деталями хитроумных двемерских механизмов.  
На любой товар сыщется покупатель. Заезжие торговцы Лотара, к которым рискнул обратиться Тони, быстро смекнули, что к чему. Им было не привыкать промышлять контрабандой, и они охотно приняли предложение охотника за сокровищами. Золото в глухой деревушке ни к чему. Тони обменивал найденные трофеи на вещи, полезные в хозяйстве, ингредиенты для алхимических опытов и инструменты для проведения изысканий. По договоренности с Лотаром часть вырученной за продажу сокровищ суммы оседала на счетах торгового дома Арнлейфа. Тони подозревал, что господин Лотар в последнее время настойчиво зазывает отшельника из Горьких Вод в Рифтен, мучимый осознанием того, сколько денег пропадает зря. Тони с его золотыми руками и талантом алхимика стал бы для Гильдии и лично господина Лотара весьма и весьма выгодным приобретением. Но ему было неплохо и здесь, в скрытом от посторонних глаз урочище, в своем доме.  
Была б возможность, Тони бы по кусочкам вытащил на поверхность все уцелевшее наследие двемеров. Но жадность – дурной советчик. Приходилось довольствоваться малой толикой сокровищ, надежно укрытых толстыми слоями земли, камня, металла и пролетевших лет. Изыскатель не унывал, предпринимая вылазку за вылазкой. Добывая и принося в дом новые и новые детали, щерившиеся зубатыми сочленениями и множественными шестеренками, в паутине тончайших проводов и звеньях искусно выкованных передаточных цепей. Тони разыскивал книги двемеров и ветхие, древние свитки, возился с переводами, установив название покинутого городища под землей – Бталфт.  
Тянулись дни и месяцы, складываясь в годы. Опадала и вырастала листва. На кладбище в Горьких Водах прибавлялось могильных камней. Единственный молодой житель хутора взрослел, мужал, хлопотал по хозяйству, наведывался в Бталфт в поисках новых открытий. Долина стала его логовом, где он изучил каждую тропу. Он мог пробежать по здешним лесам глухой полночью с завязанными глазами, ни разу не споткнувшись. Местные хуторяне были дружелюбны и ненавязчивы, подручные Лотара забирали добычу и доставляли из города потребные Тони товары.  
Осенью и зимой, когда снега заносили звериные и охотничьи тропы, а ветра завывали стаей оголодавших волков, Тони увлеченно возился со своими находками. Разбирал и сортировал сваленные в ящики груды звенящих деталей – шестеренки, скользящие кольца, гайки и болты с косой нарезкой, упругие пружины и цепко схваченные лапками оправ прозрачные кристаллы. Отскребал слои наросшей грязи и ржавчины, шлифовал, гранил, смазывал, обтачивал и подгонял друг к другу, пытаясь разгадать замыслы инженеров давно сгинувшего народа. Порой случалось чудо – затаив дыхание, Тони слегка сдвигал маховик или поворачивал ключ, заставляя причудливую конструкцию оживать. Азартно клацая сочленениями, механизмы шагали по столу, испускали ослепительно яркие лучи, исполняли несколько тактов причудливых мелодий или распускались, как цветы на первом солнце. В эти мгновения Тони ощущал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Безмятежная и гордая радость созидающего творца, чистая и сверкающая. Затмевающая своим первозданным блеском то, что он старался навсегда вытравить из памяти – и что упрямо возвращалось кошмарами во снах.  
Приливная волна, равная по высоте Глотке Мира, тянущаяся к небу – а в ее бездонных глубинах с тошнотворной, сонной медлительностью извиваются огромные черные щупальца. Волна неспешно движется к берегу, поглощая морскую воду. Гавань мелеет, он видит лежащие на дне гнилые остовы давно погибших кораблей, ржавые якоря и обнаженные ребра-шпангоуты. Крабы разбегаются в панике, оказавшиеся на суше рыбы беспомощно разевают рты. Вода с оглушительным рокотом падает, снося все на своем пути. У него перехватывает дыхание, нет даже сил закрыть глаза пред ликом неотвратимой гибели.  
Прямо над его головой смертоносный вал превращается в снег. Колкая круговерть метели, из которой, раздвинув боками тонкие развевающиеся полотнища, выступает рослый белый конь в серебряной сбруе. Тони видит силуэт всадника, чье лицо скрыто глухим шлемом. Это важно, невероятно важно – увидеть его лицо. Как только Тони увидит его, все встанет на свои места. Больше не будет пугающих снов, воспоминаний, бегства от одного ненадежного укрытия к другому. Все будет хорошо. Перестанет болеть сердце и трястись руки, мысли обретут четкость и кристальную ясность. Исчезнет внезапно накатывающий беспричинный ужас, вынуждающий прятаться в дальних углах дома и вздрагивать от каждого шороха.  
Но в видениях Тони таинственный воин никогда не снимал шлема, а падающие снежинки превращались в раскаленные угли и пепел. Серый, невесомый, бесконечно сыплющийся с неба пепел множества сгоревших страниц. Он стоял по колено в пепельном сугробе, вокруг простирались руины огромного города. Все были мертвы. Некому задать вопрос о том, что здесь произошло, не с кем перемолвиться ободряющим словом, не с кого с мечом в руке потребовать виры за пролитую кровь. Ни друзей, ни врагов, никого. Развалины, тоскливый свист ветра и пепельные вихри. Наверное, именно так выглядит сейчас некогда цветущий остров Вварденфелл — после того, как двести лет назад там взорвалась Красная Гора.  
Тони раздраженно встряхнул головой, возвращаясь к работе. Работа спасала. Пока еще спасала, помогая справиться с кошмарами и удушающим страхом. Но пытливый ум все чаще задавал неудобные вопросы и указывал на очевидное. 

 

«Пребывание в глуши не идет тебе на пользу, Тони, — въедливо твердил рассудок. – Посмотри правде в глаза. Гарт изрек сущую истину: ты тупеешь. С утра до вечера болтаешь сам с собой, чтобы не разучиться говорить. Забываешь основные формулы алхимических соединений и законы движения планет. Пялишься на страницы, внезапно разучившись выписывать буквы на пергаменте. Сидя здесь, ты собрал уйму потрясающих сведений по истории двемеров. Но какой прок в знаниях, коли ими нельзя поделиться с теми, кто способен оценить их по достоинству? Хорошо, не хочешь ехать в Рифтен и служить пройдохе Лотару, так вернись в Винтерхолд. Ворвись в Коллегию, вызови старого дурня Савоса на поединок за право владеть посохом архимага. Шанс на твоей стороне. У тебя и тогда нашлись сторонники, готовые поддержать твою кандидатуру. Но ты струсил и предпочел смыться!».  
— Это не трусость, а разумное отступление, — возразил невидимому собеседнику Тони. – Я не гожусь в архимаги. Тратить жизнь на то, чтобы целыми днями выслушивать занудливые поклепы уважаемых коллег друг на друга и разбираться, кто у кого украл гениальную идею? Пфф, не ко мне.  
Он аккуратно подцепил щипчиками выпуклую линзу зеленоватого стекла, со второй попытки вставив ее в медное колечко оправы. За минувшие годы стараниями Тони бывшая охотничья избушка превратилась в настоящее логово ученого-механикуса. С большим столом, на котором разместились три перегонных куба, с ювелирным верстаком, маленькой наковальней для кузнечных работ и уголком для слесарных дел. Парни Лотара перетаскали в Горькие Воды уйму полезных вещиц, теперь тщательно развешанных по стенам и разложенных по ящикам. Тони привязался к этому месту, обустроенному так, чтобы все нужное всегда было под рукой. Бросать жилище, в кои веки ставшее почти настоящим домом, чтобы мчаться вдогонку за призрачными надеждами? Сдались они ему. Дайте срок, он изготовит зелье против ночных кошмаров. Те, что он варил прежде, оказывались недостаточно действенными. К тому же голова после них была словно набита мокрой ватой.  
Насвистывая, Тони воссоздавал из обломков двемерскую игрушку, Птицу-Ку. Если верить легендам, механическая птичка обладала способностью запомнить довольно длинное сообщение, а затем самостоятельно разыскать адресата, где бы тот не находился, донеся ему и только ему хранящиеся в памяти слова. Тони пока не разобрался в тонкостях устройства запоминания. Для начала он хотел добиться того, чтобы крошка Ку взлетела и пару мгновений продержалась в воздухе.  
Он как раз натягивал тончайшие проволочки, соединявшие перья в крыльях, когда до его слуха долетел отдаленный собачий лай. Тон озадаченно поднял бровь. В Горьких Водах из всех собак уцелел только один пес-волкодав. Да и тот был дряхл, предпочитая целыми днями валяться на солнышке либо около печи. Тони ни разу не слышал, чтобы волкодав подавал голос. А тут заходились лаем сразу несколько псов, бодро и азартно, как делает вставшая на теплый след добычи свора. Может, охотники из Айварстеда, преследуя зверя, забрались в эти глухие края?  
Они проскочат мимо, убеждал себя Тони. Хижина надежно укрыта за стволами деревьев и зарослями чертополоха. Он навалил на крышу пласты свежего мха, тот прижился и теперь его дом походил издалека на травяной холмик.  
Лай и вой стремительно приближались, точно катящаяся с горы лавина. Тони вздохнул. Он так старался избежать общения с миром, но таково его везение, что мир настиг его даже здесь. Значит, он соберет остатки своего мужества и попытается заговорить неожиданным гостям зубы. В конце концов, это просто охотники. Он угостит их медовухой и пожелает всяческой удачи.  
Собаки заходились совсем рядом. Тони прицепил на пояс ножны с кинжалом, снова тяжко вздохнул и поплелся к выходу. Толкнул вечно застревающую дверцу, выбрался на покосившееся крыльцо и изо всех сил постарался выглядеть туповатым, но радушным хуторянином.  
Целеустремленно прорвавшись сквозь заросли чертополоха, гончие озабоченно забегали вокруг хижины, принюхиваясь и перелаиваясь. Псы были не местной породы, что хороша для травли кабана или медведя, однако совсем не годится для долгого преследования. Свору подобрали из чистокровных валенвудских борзых, поджарых и легких на ногу. Среди них выделялся размерами, черной мастью и злобно оскаленной пастью имперский гармр в шипастом ошейнике. Пес выпучился на Тони маленькими яростными глазками. В его горле отдаленным громом перекатывалось гулкое рычание. Тони замер, не решаясь сделать шаг прочь с крыльца и удрученно понимая – невезение решило явить себя во всей красе. Это кто угодно, только не охотники.  
В подтверждение его невеселых догадок объявились владельцы своры. Числом пятеро. На хороших лошадях, в доспехах из вываренной кожи и бронзы. С серебряными значками конных имперских егерей на груди. Тони с трудом подавил желание прыгнуть с крыльца и шмыгнуть в кусты. Да, он изучил окрестные леса как свои пять пальцев, но с гончими ему не тягаться. Он представил, как клыки гармра впиваются ему в задницу, и содрогнулся.  
Свора гончих толпилась около подклети. Тони соорудил ее из жердей для хранения крупных частей двемерских доспехов и фрагментов боевых машин-анимункули. Псы толкались, огрызаясь друг на друга, скребли лапами плетеную дверь и всячески рвались проникнуть внутрь.  
— Поздорову вам, добрые люди, — внезапно осипшим голосом заикнулся Тони.  
— Кто таков? – рыкнул один из егерей, с соломенного цвета бородкой и волосами, как выцветшая рыжая пакля. Глаза у него были, ровно у охотничьего сокола – цепкие, бесстрастные и слегка навыкате. Тони решил, что это старший отряда. А гонятся егеря отнюдь не за матерым оленем, на чьих рогах десять отростков кряду, и не за белой ланью Гирцина с золотыми копытцами.  
— Э-э… Больдом меня кличут. Я тут чего… бортничаю помаленьку, — забормотал Тони, как и подобало испуганному крестьянину в присутствии имперских блюстителей. — Медку свеженького не желаете отведать, господа хорошие?  
— Позже, — отмахнулся рыжий. – Скажи-ка, Больд… Тут давеча никто не пробегал?  
— Не, никто, — не покривил душой Тони. – Ни зверь, ни человек какой. Да сами видите, какой здесь медвежий угол. Ни единой живой души на десяток лиг в округе.  
— А там что? – егерь указал на осаждаемую собаками подклеть.  
— Известное дело, сарай. Я там припасы к зиме к зиме храню, да меды настаиваю… — Тони подумал, что выйдет крайне скверно, если егеря пожелают заглянуть в подклеть.  
Предчувствия не обманули.  
— Проверить, — недослушав, распорядился старший. Двое его подчинённых спрыгнули с коней, подойдя к сарайчику и отогнав нетерпеливо поскуливающих собак. Дверца там была хлипкая, одно название. Обычно Тони запирал ее на щеколду и для верности подпирал поленом. Одним могучим пинком высадив тонкую деревянную створку, егерь сунулся внутрь – и тут же отшатнулся назад, схватившись за плечо. Из руки торчала тонкая стрелка. Остальные бросились на помощь товарищу. Тони болезненно скривился, услышав, как с колокольным звоном разлетаются так старательно собранные им части доспехов. Подклеть опасно закачалась, едва не раскатившись по бревнышку, кто-то заорал благим матом, кто-то выругался, помянув дреморово дерьмо. Одержавшие верх егеря выволокли наружу свою добычу, высокого человека в драном зеленом тряпье.  
— Е-есть! – задыхаясь, прокричал один из загонщиков. – Есть, господин Ригге! Взяли! Живехонького!..  
— Значит, никто мимо не пробегал, — задушевным голосом повторил старший егерь. Ловким, стремительным движением он покинул седло, свистнул черному гармру и поднялся по ступенькам. Тони отступил спиной вперед, уткнувшись в дверь. – Взяли, так волоките сюда. Потолкуем о делах наших скорбных. Больд… я ведь верно расслышал, тебя зовут Больд? Больд сейчас явно захочет поделиться с нами давно наболевшим.  
Пятившийся Тони ввалился обратно в горницу, проклиная все на свете. Следом вошел господин Ригге, удивленно хмыкнувший при виде алхимической лаборатории. Егеря втащили пленника и толкнули на колени. Тот не сопротивлялся. Руки ему скрутили за спиной, а лицо скрывал низко наброшенный просторный капюшон. Тони видел только очертания упрямо выставленного вперед подбородка.  
— Бортничаешь, стало быть, — Ригге прошелся туда сюда, внимательно разглядывая колбы в держателях, стеклянные змеевики перегонных кубов и лежавшую на столе Птицу-Ку с распластанными крыльями.  
— У меня патент есть, — буркнул Тони. – С печатью Винтерхолдской Коллегии. Я алхимик.  
— Патент как, выписан на имя Больда? – проницательно заметил имперский егерь. – Он такой же фальшивый, как твое имя? Кстати, это что? – он мимоходом коснулся гребенчатого шлема, мирно красовавшегося на полке. – Двемерская работа, если не ошибаюсь. Ты работаешь на Восточную компанию, так? Можешь предъявить контракт или какую-нито бумагу, дающую разрешение копаться в старых захоронениях?  
Тони гордо отмолчался.  
— Ты вор и грабитель могил, — заключил Ригге и чуть понизил голос. – Понимаешь, я вполне мог бы закрыть на это глаза. Каждый зарабатывает на жизнь, как может. Компания не разорится, ежели кто-то в обход нее выкопает из земли пару эбонитов или старый меч. Но пособничество альтмерам – совсем иной коленкор. За такое можно и петлю за ухо схлопотать, причем без участия судьи и свидетелей.  
— Каким еще альтмерам? – день сегодня точно не задался, и Тони уже начал сомневаться, суждено ли ему увидеть нынешний закат. – Слушайте, я поселился тут именно потому, что здесь никогда никого не бывает. Я месяцами не вижу человеческих лиц… никогда не имел дела с альтмерами!  
— Выходит, ты его не знаешь? – егерь кивнул своим подчиненным. Тот, что стоял слева от пленника, протянул руку и откинул мешковатый капюшон назад. Открылось лицо с резкими, острыми чертами и желтовато-бронзовой кожей. Лицо не человека, но мера, существа высшей крови и потомка древнейшей из тамриэльских рас. Не утратившее своей красоты и надменности даже сейчас, когда под глазом наливался здоровенный синяк, а на щеках и лбу заплывали кровью глубокие царапины. Альтмер, пусть и брошенный на колени, равнодушно смотрел поверх голов пленивших его людей. Оба длинных, вытянутых вверх уха были обрублены на кончиках и чуть заметно подергивались, как у сидящего в засаде хищника.  
— Первый раз вижу, — со всей дарованной ему убедительностью заявил Тони.  
— Он прибежал сюда и укрылся в твоем сарае, — указал Ригге.  
— Понятия не имею, на кой ляд ему приспичило здесь прятаться, — упорствовал охотник за двемерскими сокровищами. – Может, он просто несся, куда глаза глядят. Заметил дом и решил отсидеться.  
— А может, рассчитывал найти помощь и поддержку? – вкрадчиво намекнул егерь. – А еще — твои зелья, излечивающие от ран и быстро восстанавливающие силы. Уверен, на полках отыщется состав, напрочь отбивающий нюх у собак. Какая-нибудь водица с анисовым семенем и ягодами паслена. Ты просто не успел пустить ее в ход, ведь так? Мы слишком быстро примчались к дому, иначе все обернулось бы по-другому. Свора ничего бы не нашла, добрый бортник угостил нас свежим медком и пожелал всяческих успехов в поисках.  
— Я его не знаю! – взвыл Тони, мысленно проклиная всех эльфов и их прародителей до седьмого колена. – Я не собирался ему помогать! Да, вы меня напугали, и я решил прикинуться обычным вилланом, но я действительно ученый из Коллегии!..  
— Больд или кто ты есть на самом деле. Я ведь хотел тебе помочь, — сокрушенно покачал головой Ригге. – Даже в эдаком захолустье должны знать, как опасно нынче связываться с остроухими. Я мог бы вздернуть тебя на первом же суку за пособничество, запирательство и укрывательство преступника, но я чту закон. Ты и твой дружок отправитесь в столицу. Нет, не в нищенское городище, что по недоразумению зовется столицей Скайрима, но в город Белого Золота. Как, пойдешь сам или придется тащить тебя волоком?  
Тони затравленно огляделся. Пять человек и безучастный ко всему альтмер. Хотя нет, сейчас пристальный взгляд сощуренных глаз был устремлен на неудачливого охотника за сокровищами. Альтмер самую малость склонил голову, перекатил зрачки влево-вправо. Словно пытался донести до человека что-то важное. Понять бы еще – что.  
— Никуда я не поеду, — Тони шарахнулся вбок. На ощупь сгреб со стола недоделанную Птицу-Ку, ощутив, как комкается в ладони тонкий металл, и метнул ее Ригге в лицо на манер ножа. Тонкий клюв птички глубоко вонзился егерю в шею, брызнула кровь, Ригге отшатнулся.  
Воспользовавшись замешательством, Тони юркнул под стол, перекатившись под ногами у егерей. Он рвался в дальний закуток своего убежища, где под отрезом холста покоилась позолоченная сфера размерами с крупный эльсвейрский арбуз. Дотянувшись, Тони со всего размаху ударил ладонью по изогнутому рычагу, выступающему над гладкой поверхностью. Сферу рассекла длинная зубчатая трещина, откуда высунулось нечто вроде продолговатой головы насекомого со стеклянными глазами и прикрепленных к ней пары длинных суставчатых рук. Вместо пальцев конечности завершались веером из десятка острых тонких клинков, собранных на единую ось. Внутри сферы загудело и защелкало, внутри глаз вспыхнуло синее пламя, а лезвия стремительно закрутились, полосуя воздух. Качнувшись влево-вправо, двемерское изделие сорвалось с места и покатилось к ошеломленным егерям.  
— Спасайтесь, болваны! – завопил Ригге, выдернув и отбросив в сторону окончательно испорченную Ку. – Бейте ее, пока вас в фарш не изрубили!..  
Альтмер гибким движением поднялся в полный рост, одновременно выбросив вперед невесть как освободившиеся от пут руки. С раскрытых ладоней спорхнули тонкие ледяные стрелы, с устрашающей точностью вонзившиеся в глаза ближайшему из охотников. Тот истошно завопил, заметался, беспорядочно размахивая руками и врезавшись в стол с перегонными кубами. Звенело бьющееся стекло, скрежетали кромсающие все подряд лезвия. Альтмер, с невероятным проворством уклоняясь от хаотически мечущейся по небольшой горнице смертоносной сферы и выпадов людей, оказался за спиной у Ригге и плавно резанул человеку по горлу острым осколком колбы.  
Будучи невысокого мнения о своих бойцовских талантах, Тони предпочел юркнуть за массивные опоры слесарного верстака. Спустя миг поперек его лица, вынудив зажмуриться, брызнула густая россыпь теплых и липких капель. Неподалеку с истошным воем рухнуло чье-то тело – сфера подрубила не успевшему убраться с пути егерю ноги. Упавший человек судорожно ерзал в растекающейся луже крови, пытаясь ползти невесть куда и надрывно звал на помощь. Поколебавшись и прикинув его шансы выжить, Тони подкрался ближе. Положив конец чужим мучениям одним точным и сильным ударом долота в затылок.  
Двемерская сфера прогрызла огромную дыру в двери и выкатилась наружу. Во дворе ее встретили яростно лающие собаки. Вот одна из них пронзительно завизжала – и ее визг, к облегчению Тони, начал удаляться.  
Утерев лицо рукавом, он осторожно высунул голову. Сущее побоище. Все переломано, опрокинуто и разбито. Росчерки крови на бревенчатых стенах, ошметки плоти под ногами. Трое егерей, включая Ригге, валялись мертвыми. Еще двоих и альтмера видно не было. На полусогнутых ногах Тони двинулся к двери, пару раз едва не шлепнувшись на ставшем отвратительно скользким полу.  
Собаки, включая жуткого гармра, разбежались. Кони разумно последовали их примеру. Широкая просека в кустах и приглушенное жужжание отмечали путь спятившей сферы. Кто-то из егерей сумел перед смертью нанести ей достойный удар, своротив набок насекомью голову. Двемерская машина каталась по большому кругу, то и дело со всей дури ударяясь о деревья. При каждом ударе на ее блестящей поверхности появлялись глубокие вмятины, а внутри протяжно ухало и скрипело.  
Четвертый из егерей вытянулся ничком у крыльца со странно вдавленным внутрь черепом. Последнего Тони нашел рядом с подклетью. Выглядел он так, словно на него с большой высоты рухнуло нечто тяжелое, переломав все кости, но при этом не пролив ни единой капли крови.  
Чуть дальше, привалившись спиной к большой старой ели и обессиленно разбросав в стороны длинные ноги, сидел альтмер. Лицо его было по-прежнему на удивление спокойным. Даже несмотря на то печальное обстоятельства, что из его левого бедра торчали два толстых арбалетных болта, и ткань драных штанов вокруг них быстро пропитывалась кровью.  
Заслышав приближающиеся шаги, альтмер медленно поднял руку. Между пальцами предупреждающе замерцали чародейские искорки рождающегося заклинания.  
— Стоило бы прирезать тебя за такое, — рявкнул Тони. – Ты даже не представляешь, что натворил, скотина остроухая! Ты мою жизнь разрушил! Разнес до последнего камешка!..  
— Так убей меня и насладись местью, — с трудом разомкнул губы альтмер. Он явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но его зрачки закатились под веки, и он грузно, без всякого изящества, завалился набок – в точности мешок с мукой. Тони сплюнул, потоптался на месте и, собравшись с духом, крепко пнул обеспамятевшего высшего эльфа по ребрам. Тот всхрапнул, но в сознание не вернулся.  
Предстояло решить, чем заняться в первую очередь: раненым или разбросанными повсюду трупами. Мертвецы, в общем-то, могли обождать, все равно их земной путь подошел к концу. Но Тони совсем не улыбалась мысль отныне жить в доме, насквозь пропитавшемся запахом крови. Значит, придется сделать уборку, да как можно скорее. Альтмеры, как утверждали знающие люди, не ведали себе равных во владении чародейством, зато выносливостью их боги обделили. Что нордлингу мелкая царапина, то эльфу – верная смерть. Стало быть, сперва альтмер, потом трупы, затем наведение порядка. Отличный выдался денек, ничего не скажешь.  
Померещилось ему или нет, якобы у раненого альмера глаза были не песчано-золотистого оттенка, как у большинства выходцев с Саммерсета, но голубые, как соцветия горечавки? 

 

История вторая. Взгляд в прошлое. 

Раны заживали медленно, зато волосы отрастали быстро. Альтмеры, с которыми прежде доводилось сталкиваться Тони, чрезвычайно гордились своими роскошными шевелюрами, сооружая из них причудливые высокие прически. Даже беженцы и военнопленные не пренебрегали заботой о волосах, что уж говорить о зажиточных торговцах или придворных. А этот, невольно оказавшийся на попечении Тони, был исключением – его макушка была налысо выбритой, как у орсимера. Спустя месяц на ней проклюнулась короткая жесткая щетина то ли рыжего, то ли темно-русого цвета.  
Этот альтмер вообще имел мало общего с распространенным представлением о высших эльфах – утонченных, изысканных и прям-таки излучающих обворожительное коварство. Он больше смахивал на закаленного невзгодами легионера, прошедшего три изнурительных компании и четыре кровопролитных гражданских войны. Повидавшего неприглядную изнанку жизни, как она есть, донельзя уставшего и мечтающего только об одном – чтобы его наконец оставили в покое. Первую седмицу он вообще молча и неподвижно лежал там, где его устроил хозяин дома. Тони преследовало гнетущее ощущения того, что альтмер брезгует его обществом и донельзя раздражен необходимостью зависеть от человека. Только жесточайший контроль над эмоциями удерживает Высшего от того, чтобы с наслаждением перерезать Тони глотку.  
Отчасти Тони его понимал. Отношения между людьми и мерами в нынешнем столетии складывались чрезвычайно тухлые. Никто больше не верил в то, что ситуация может улучшиться. По молчаливому уговору люди предпочли вычеркнуть из памяти то обстоятельство, что их империя родилась на руинах королевства высших эльфов. Что в основе любого знания, открытия, закона людей лежали творения альтмерских ученых. Что альтмеры, пусть и неохотно, обучили людей всему, что те знали теперь. Люди захватили власть, одержали победу над Старшей кровью, и возгордились.  
Возмездие не заставило себя ждать. С начала Четвертой эпохи альтмеры острова Саммерсет политической хитростью и военными действиями целеустремленно разрушали Империю, отрывая один лакомый кусок за другим. Дошло до того, что нынешний император, вступив на престол, получил в качестве владений лишь жалкие ошметки былого величия – Сиродиил и Хай-Рок, да еще хранивший относительную верность трону Скайрим. Все остальные провинции добровольно или принудительно вошли в состав Альдмерского Доминиона. Талмор, правящий клан Доминиона, бросил вызов Империи и ее правителю Титу Миду, второму этого имени.  
Так вспыхнуло и разгорелось пламя Великой войны, четыре долгих года бушевавшей над просторами Тамриэля.  
В безжалостном огне сгорели тысячи жизней – солдатских и тех, кому не повезло вовремя убраться с пути боевых колесниц. Были навсегда позабыты былые союзы и клятвы о дружбе и нерушимом мире, данные некогда Высшими и людьми.  
Поначалу военная удача была на стороне альтмеров и их союзников. Огнем и мечом пройдя по провинциям Империи и успешно отражая попытки людей противостоять их натиску, альтмеры лихим наскоком захватили столицу. Вкусившие крови эльфы разграбили ее, безжалостно истребляя жителей города Белого Золота, не делая различия между солдатами и мирными обывателями. Реки крови текли по улицам, кровь стекала в канавы, отрубленные головы катились по мостовой. Нигде не было ни спасения, ни защиты. Император бежал с остатками войска и приближенными. Альтмеры сочли его поступок предвестием близкой капитуляции, готовясь праздновать победу и выдвигать условия, на которых они согласятся принять поражение людей.  
Однако счастье переменчиво, а военное счастье – обманчиво вдвойне.  
Из Скайрима и Хаммерфельда спешным маршем подтянулись свежие силы. Император Тит Мид сумел горячими речами и решительными действиями вдохнуть мужество в сердца отчаявшихся легионеров. Воздев над головой сияющий золотой меч, он, как буря, обрушился на альтмерские ряды, ведя за собой преисполненную доблести гвардию.  
Битва Красного Кольца длилась пять дней. Не считаясь с потерями, люди упорно шли вперед. Сломив яростное сопротивление Высших и прорвав кольцо окружения, легионы ворвались в столицу. Император лично взял в плен высших военачальников альтмеров, повелев предать их жесточайшей из казней. Уцелевшие войска эльфов в панике устремились на запад, ища спасения на побережье и палубах ожидавших кораблей. Победители устали и были измотаны, солдаты метались по улицам, разыскивая родных и близких, но император решил не прекращать преследование. Армия людей наступала потрёпанным альтмерам на пятки, возвращая утраченное и восстанавливая власть Империи в принявших сторону Доминиона провинциях. В Валенвуде, дабы проучить босмеров и навсегда отучить лесных жителей от пагубной мысли заключать союзы с Высшими, легионеры подожгли странствующий город Фалинести и выкорчевали священный дуб Древний Корень, засыпав место, где он рос, солью и серой.  
Альтмеры добрались до кораблей, намереваясь то ли пересечь узкую полосу Саммерсетского пролива, то ли собраться с последними силами и дать имперцам сражение на море.  
Ничего из этого сделать им не удалось, ибо с небес спустились драконы.  
Уверяли, якобы драконов призвал император – мол, кто-то из Девяти Божеств, как бы не сам Акатош, даровал ему право в часы беды воззвать к помощи крылатых ящеров.  
Драконов было трое – черный, изумрудный и цвета вечернего неба на закате. Неторопливо и размеренно взмахивая огромными кожистыми крыльями, они пролетели над забитой кораблями Лонгхэвенской гаванью, выдыхая раскаленное пламя. Описав три больших круга, драконы скрылись за горизонтом. Гавань превратилась в огненное море страданий, кишащее горящими кораблями и тонущими альтмерами. Зарево было такой высоты, что ночами его видели даже в Анвиле, Кватче и Скинграде, отстоящих на сотни лиг от побережья и Лонгхэвена.  
То был воистину черный и скорбный день для Высших – день, когда их влиянию в Тамриэле пришел конец. Вырубленные рощи Валенвуда пошли на строительство флотилии кораблей, на которых император и его воинство беспрепятственно достигли Алинора, столицы королевства эльфов. Армия победителей встала огромным лагерем в окрестностях города, не причинив вреда никому из горожан и не пролив ни капли эльфийской крови. Обе стороны готовились к грядущим переговорам.  
Далее летописцы и свидетели становились чрезвычайно многословны и уклончивы, выдвигая несколько версий и причин случившегося. Сходились они в одном: некто, тайком проникший в имперский лагерь, коварным образом умертвил одного из лучших военачальников, вернейшего соратника императора и любимца солдат, скайримского генерала Джонну Старка. Обнаруживший тело денщик генерала в скорби и ярости обвинил в содеянном славящихся своим коварством и двуличием альтмеров. Его истошные вопли нашли отклик в сердцах оказавшихся рядом легионеров. Тит Мид то ли не успел, то ли не пожелал вмешаться, кто-то призвал отомстить за сожженный Имперский город и погибших от рук эльфов сородичей, и вспыхнуло то, что позже предпочли обходительно именовать Алинорским инцидентом, а лучше – вообще лишний раз не упоминать.  
Разъярённые легионеры казнили членов Талмора и изрубили всех, кто имел неосторожность оказаться у них на пути. Они сожгли здание Гильдии магов (вместе с запертыми внутри чародеями и их прислугой), осквернили Храм Предков и разбили статуи альтмерских божеств. Саммерсет в ужасе содрогнулся… и прикусил язык, потому как даже знаменитые альтмерские маги не горели желанием на своей шкуре выяснить, что окажется сильнее – их чары или драконий огонь.  
Переговоры все-таки состоялись. Альтмеров представляли несколько чудом уцелевших глав знатных семейств, запуганных и согласных на все, лишь бы уберечь Саммерсет от полного разорения. Договор по эльфийской традиции получил громкое наименование Конкордата Белого Золота. Согласно его условиям, победители могли рассчитывать на изрядную компенсацию и возвращение незаконно захваченных земель.  
С той поры миновало почти пятнадцать лет. Империя разоряла мятежный Саммерсет налогами и взятками, пополняя оскудевшую за время Великой войны казну. По условиям Конкордата альтмеры, жившие в Тамриэле, лишились большинства исконных привилегий и теперь усердно пытались делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Изрядно досталось всем бывшим союзникам Доминиона – босмерам, эльсвайрским хаджитам и аргонианам из Чернотопья. Заодно прилетело и данмерам, темным эльфам Морровинда. Да, они всячески избегали участия в войне, но после того, как их провинцию засыпал пеплом взорвавшийся вулкан, данмеры скопом кинулись переселяться на материк. Беженцы заполонили приморские города Скайрима, а оттуда начали просачиваться в Сиродиил. Они занимали рабочие места, они притащили с собой Каммона Тонг и Мораг Тонг, немедля вступившие в яростную грызню с Серой Гильдией и Гильдией убийц за место под солнцем, от них были сплошные убытки, скандалы и разорения. Обитатели Империи в кои веки объединились в своей неприязни к данмерам, но тем было не привыкать к трудностям. Сомкнув ряды и обнажив кинжалы, эльфы пепла приготовились отражать нападение.  
Вот так обстояли в Тамриэле невеселые дела на нынешний день. Вражда и подозрение царили там, где прежде относительно мирно уживались племена меров, людей и разумных зверорас. Альтмеры были слишком горды, чтобы безропотно смириться с поражением, босмеры не могли забыть горящий Фалинести, лишившиеся родины данмеры задирались ко всем подряд, а люди… Ну, люди всегда остаются людьми. По части ненависти остальные расы могут смело брать с них пример.  
Мертвых егерей Тони столкнул в глубокий овраг и закидал ветвями. Может, запах дохлятины приманит волков, росомах или медведей, и к началу зимы звери обглодают тела до последней косточки. Оставались еще разбежавшиеся лошади и собаки. Кони, возможно, сумеют выйти к ближайшему городу – если не заплутают в лесу и не угодят на зубок кому-нибудь быстрому и хищному. Оставшаяся без хозяев свора либо начнет искать людей, либо обоснуется в чащобе, став одной из стай полудиких собак. С гармром сложнее. Гармр – тварь на диво умная и сметливая. У него достанет ума вернуться в гарнизон, откуда выехали егеря. Да, черный пес не обладает даром речи и не сумеет поведать о том, что случилось с пропавшим отрядом. Но командование егерской бригады наверняка заинтересуется, куда бесследно сгинул один из патрулей и организует поиски.  
Такова уж сила невезения Тони, что через месяц или полгода у порога хижины непременно объявятся всадники с озлобленным гармром на цепи и настойчивым вопросом: «Здесь в конце лета не проезжали пятеро егерей с собаками?». Что, опять прикажете пускать их в расход? Оврагов для складирования мертвецов не напасешься. Он мирный алхимик и врачеватель, а не живорез из Гильдии Теней!  
Первую пару дней альтмер провалялся без сознания. Не очнулся, даже когда Тони стаскивал с него драное зеленое тряпье, вытаскивал глубоко засевшие в плоти арбалетные болты и промывал раны жгучим настоем горноцвета и болотных стручков. Из-за обрубленных ушей Тони мысленно прозвал альтмера Корноухим. Надо ж будет как-то его звать, когда очухается, а настоящих своих имен Высшие не открывают никому. То, как они именуют себя в обществе людей – не более чем прозвища, названия цветов и трав, иногда даже просто наименования цифр на древних языках меров.  
Судя по оставшимся на коже меткам и затянувшимся шрамам, последние лет десять Корноухий вел весьма бурную и насыщенную жизнь, полную лишений и опасностей. Он был тощим и жилистым, как тот, кому частенько приходится голодать и довольствоваться малым. Обе ступни стерты в кровь почти до мяса – похоже, он несколько дней подряд бежал, почти не останавливаясь, в сапогах, которые были ему малы. По плечам и спине тянулись тонкие рубцы – кто-то изрядно поработал над альтмером плетью. Под нижними ребрами справа багровело шершавое пятно размером с ладонь Тони, явственный след недавнего и плохо зажившего ожога. Как истинный исследователь, Тони потыкал в пятно металлической палочкой и на всякий случай брызнул на него снадобьем собственного изготовления. Ожог никуда не денется, но есть недурной шанс на более быстрое заживление.  
Покопавшись в своих вещах с намерением переодеть альтмера, Тони выяснил, что его барахло либо узко Корноухому в плечах, либо коротковато.  
— А кто виноват, что ты такая дылда? – раздраженно сообщил Тони бесчувственному телу. – Другой на моем месте сразу придушил бы тебя да выкинул за порог. Но я ведь душа добрая и отзывчивая. Мне всегда больше всех надо. Возись тут с тобой, как будто заняться больше нечем. Бравые егеря тебя наверняка заслуженно гоняли. Может, ты как есть убийца и преступник, на которого розыскные листы на всяком углу развешаны. Что я из-за тебя натворил, спрашивается? Прикончил блюстителей при исполнении. Без всякой жалости и снисхождения. Меня за это точно вздернут. Утешает, что и тебя тоже.  
Прежде чем спалить бывшую одежду альтмера в печи, Тони вдумчиво обшарил карманы. Отыскал пару серебряных септимов с вычеканенным драконом, пригоршню медной мелочи, пергаментный свиток с короткой записью незнакомыми буквами и тщательно сложенный лоскут ткани черного цвета. Тони развернул находку и озадаченно покрутил в руках. Кусочек плотного шелка, наискось отрезанный от стяга или баннероли. Ткань украшал вышитый золотыми нитями герб в виде двух скрещенных стрел и пятиконечной звезды под ними. Мысленно Тони порылся в книге своей памяти, хранившей множество полезных и бесполезных сведений. Записей касательно звезды под перекрещенными стрелами отыскать не удалось. Но, коли альтмер так бережно хранил эту вещицу, значит, она имела для него некое важное значение. Может, это был герб его рода.  
Пожав плечами, Тони свернул ткань по сгибам, как было, и засунул под набитый сеном мешок, заменявший Корноухому подушку.  
На третий день альтмер очнулся. Открыл глаза и безучастно уставился в низкий закопченный потолок. Тони подумалось, Корноухий даже помирал бы так – с бесстрастной физиономией и в полнейшем спокойствии. Глаза у него и в самом деле были не золотые, а непривычно-светлые.  
Тони приносил ему еду, воду и лекарства, ставя на табурет рядом с лежанкой – альтмер сразу же дал понять, что не желает ничего принимать из человеческих рук. Тони обозвал нахлебника высокомерным засранцем, но никакого ответа не получил. Корноухий решил накрепко держать язык за зубами. Говорить с человеком, пусть и спасшим ему жизнь, было ниже его достоинства.  
С другой стороны, компаньоном он был почти идеальным: лишнего не выспрашивал, в споры не встревал, под ногами не путался, на тяготы не жаловался. Иногда альтмер казался Тони точной копией двемерского центуриона. Застывшая в ожидании статуя, оживающая от прикосновения к рычагу. Неподвижный голем, пристально следящий за действиями человека – как тот хлопочет по хозяйству, возится у верстака, заново собирает разбитые перегонные кубы.  
Месяц Огня Очагов закончился, начался месяц Начала Морозов. Тони ловил себя на том, что разговаривает с безмолвным Корноухим – как обращался к выходящим из-под его рук изделиям. Не ожидая ответа, болтая с самим собой, чтобы разрушить царящую в избушке тишину.  
Порывистый ветер гнал с севера низкие, темные тучи, обрывая с деревьев последнюю листву и заливая Ореховое урочище холодными дождями. Альтмер счел, что его раны достаточно затянулись, чтобы подняться на ноги. Первая же его попытка встать завершилась неуклюжим падением. Не отдавая себе отчета, Тони ринулся подхватить упавшего, впервые услышав от Корноухого хоть какой-то звук – сдавленное, раздраженное шипение сквозь зубы. Альтмер вырывался, проковылял к лежанке и свернулся там, сверкая из полутьмы глазами, как разъяренное животное.  
— Я просто помочь хотел, — растерялся Тони.  
Но в его помощи тут явно не нуждались.  
— Поселился в моем доме, жрет мою еду и еще рычит на меня! – искренне возмутился охотник за сокровищами. Озадаченно размышляя о том, что совершенно не рассчитывал зимовать в компании. Сделанных им за лето запасов вполне достанет одному человеку. Двоим уже придется туго. Конечно, поселяне из Горьких Вод поделятся, чем смогут. Беда в том, что местное старичье само живет впроголодь. Совесть не позволит ему обирать голодающих хуторян. Может, когда Корноухий поправится, выгнать его из дома его на охоту? Парочка упитанных олешков здорово скрасила бы их жизнь. Вот только как с ним договориться, если из альтмера слова клещами не вытянешь?  
Однако кое-что начало меняться к лучшему. Корноухий начал ходить, подволакивая заживающую ногу. Выяснилось, что с готовкой он справляется куда ловчее Тони. У занятого изысканиями механикуса вечно что-нибудь пригорало либо убегало. Порой альтмер помогал по дому или подолгу разглядывал трофеи из двемерских подземелий. В эти мгновения его бесстрастная ледяная маска давала трещину, сквозь которую искристо проблескивала врожденная любознательность и интерес к чудесам мира.  
Нынешним утром небо слегка прояснилось, и Тони, прихватив ведра, отправился на ручей. Он успел сделать три или четыре неспешные ходки туда-обратно, наполняя стоявшую на кухне здоровенную бочку, прежде чем почуял неладное. Колкий, прохладный воздух комом застревал в горле, вынуждая надсадно кашлять. Потом затряслись руки, да так сильно, что он умудрился опрокинуть последнее ведро. Вода с шумом разлилась по полу, Тони выругался, отшвырнул ведро – и ненароком заметил свое искривленное отражение на влажном полу. Доски потемнели, как тогда, от брызнувшей крови. Ему пришлось изрядно поползать с рубанком, снимая тонкий верхний слой древесины, пока кровь не успела впитаться слишком глубоко. Впрочем, дело было не в крови. Дело было в подступающей волне, ведь она уже близко. Она ревела, безжалостно увлекая за собой, кувыркая крохотного человека так, что Тони совершенно терял представление о том, где небо, а где земля. Вокруг была только бездна, глубина, он нелепо махал руками, пытаясь всплыть, тщетно крича себе, что никакой волны нет. Он на суше, в глубине материка, ему нужно успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
Волна шла за ним, величественная и жестокая, в короне из клокочущей белой пены. Всхлипывая и бормоча, Тони ринулся на поиски укрытия. Дальше, дальше, в самую глубину хижины, забиться в щель, зажмуриться и ждать. Он тонет, задыхаясь, рот полон слюны с кислым медным привкусом страха, сердце заполошно колотится, ударяясь о ребра. Мир стремительно терял цвета, становясь призрачно-серым, выцветая и рассыпаясь горстями пепла. К чему бы он не прикасался, за что не пытался ухватиться – все ломалось, точно прогнившее дерево. Тони завыл, пытаясь вжаться в сходящиеся углом стены, стать их частью, годовыми кольцами древесины, комком пакли, забитым в трещину…  
— Это всего лишь твое воображение, — прозвучавший рядом голос был низким, хрипловатым и довольно приятным для слуха. Чья-то рука крепко стиснула запястье Тони, не позволяя соскользнуть в водоворот пугающих видений. – Твои страхи. Скользящие тени во мраке. Не позволяй им завладеть твоим рассудком, или они заберут тебя с собой. Прямиком во владения Шеогората, где ты до конца времен будешь метаться в поисках выхода.  
Если б Тони не был так занят борьбой с удушливой паникой, то безмерно удивился бы внезапному красноречию Корноухого. И тому, что высокомерный альтмер сидел рядом с ним на полу, держа человека за руку. Но у Тони было куда более важное дело – дышать. Один глубокий вдох за другим. Втянуть теплый воздух избушки носом, выдохнуть ртом.  
— Тебе надо отвлечься, — сказал Корноухий. – Идем.  
Он встал, потянув Тони за собой. Неуклюже переступая с ноги на ногу, Тони проковылял в горницу и был усажен на табурет. Альтмер исчез из поля зрения, что-то нежно звякнуло и под носом у человека возник плоский короб со стоящей посередине разобранной двемерской головоломкой. Тони однажды пробовал ее собрать, но бросил, отчаявшись постичь нечеловеческую логику двемеров.  
— Давай, — шепнул над ухом альтмер. – Ты сможешь.  
Тони взял головоломку в руки. Она была прохладной и приятно тяжелой. Пальцы задвигались сами по себе, без вмешательства рассудка. Надавить вот здесь. Повернуть шпенек на пол-оборота. Поменять местами блоки. Выдвинуть освободившийся цилиндр и передвинуть его по диагонали…  
Внутри головоломки звонко щелкнуло. Впервые за сотни лет детали встали на свои места, образовав гладкий цельнолитой кубик с загадочными узорами на стенках и изображениями хода планет. Тони изумленно потряс головой. Никакой пришедшей из глубин моря Призраков волны, никакого подступающего к горлу темного ужаса.  
Корноухий сидел напротив, спокойно и слегка насмешливо взирая на растерянного человека.  
— Где ты взял все эти… — альтмер замялся, подбирая нужное слово, — диковины?  
— В Бталфте. Это брошенный двемерский город под землей. Как раз прямо под нами, — разъяснил Тони. – Я спускаюсь туда, хожу и ищу. Иногда подворачивается что-нибудь интересное.  
— Зачем это тебе? Продавать собирателям редкостей? – Корноухий вполне здраво судил о целях охотников за сокровищами.  
— Кое-что продаю, остальное оставляю себе. Мне нравится восстанавливать двемерские вещицы, чтобы они снова работали. Они такие… восхитительные, — Тони совершенно не представлял, зачем выкладывает свои тайны этому совершенно незнакомому созданию, но поговорить с кем-то действительно существующим, а не с самим собой было так приятно. Пес с ним, что он не расслышал ни слова благодарности. Благодарность альтмерам вообще не свойственна. – Подлинное совершенство в каждой детали.  
— Там сохранились даже такие, которая была здесь… с ножами? – Корноухий слегка прищурился.  
— Я зову их Паучьими Сферами, — уточнил Тони. – Пока мне удалось разыскать и поднять наверх всего одну, сохранившуюся более-менее в целостности. Во-первых, они тяжеленные, у меня чуть пупок не развязался ее тащить. Во-вторых, ты когда-нибудь слышал такое слово – анимункули?  
Альтмер подумал и отрицательно мотнул головой. Левое ухо у него порой мелко подергивалось Похоже, это был непроизвольный тик.  
— Ну так вот, анимункули – это двемерские устройства, в которых магия одушевляет механику, — обрадовался возможности почесать языком Тони. — Есть вещицы, которые работают от силы скрученной пружины или горячего пара. Есть такие, что оживают, когда в них вкладывается камень душ. Эти камни, сам понимаешь, на дороге не валяются. Их можно купить у магиков, умельцев по зачаровыванию. Можно создать самому, если знаешь нужное заклинание и удастся найти в развалинах нужный камень. Да еще не всякий подходит. И отнюдь не каждую душу удается заточить внутрь. Вот эта, которая разбилась, жила за счет старого злобного кабана. Я долго его выслеживал, выяснял, какими тропами он ходит, потом мастерил ловушку, а потом еще убивал его дОлжным образом. Я, знаешь ли, не некромант какой. Кстати, меня зовут Тони, если тебе интересен этот факт. И если ты мечтаешь поднять армию двемерских големов, чтобы пройтись с ветерком по Империи, вынужден тебя разочаровать – это невозможно. Большинство механизмов, оставшихся там, внизу, не действуют. Двемеры, прежде чем навсегда исчезнуть с Тамриэля, испортили свои игрушки. Наверное, чтобы они не попали в дурные руки.  
Корноухий опять погрузился в замкнутое молчание, куда не допускались посторонние. Молчал он так долго, что Тони успел вернуть собранную головоломку на место, вытер с пола разлитую воду и поставил греться на огне котелок с настоем на меду и можжевеловых ягодах.  
— Рингилл, — наконец выдохнул он.  
— Это в каком смысле? – не понял Тони. – Ты, случаем, не какое-нибудь ужасное эльфийское проклятие вечной почесухи на меня наслал, а?  
— Можешь меня так называть, — медленно, преодолевая огромное нежелание говорить человеку, представителю низшей расы, нечто подобное, объяснил Корноухий. – Это мое прозвище среди людей. На ваше наречие оно переводится как… как звание «Капитан».  
— Почему – капитан? – немедля пожелал узнать Тони.  
— Потому что в былые года у меня был корабль и преданная команда, — нехотя буркнул альтмер.  
— И что с ними сталось?  
— А куда исчезает свет падающих звезд?  
— Понял, не дурак, — закивал Тони. – Был бы дурак – не понял. Рингилл. Отлично. Звучит намного лучше, чем Корноухий. Ну, коли мы теперь друзья навек, могу я спросить – какого ляда ты носился по лесам от егерей и притащил их к моему порогу? И что за магическую тряпочку ты бережно хранишь около сердца?  
— Мы не друзья, — сухо отрезал Рингилл. – Никогда ими не станем. Я – чистокровный альтмер. В нынешние времена этого вполне достаточно, чтобы за тобой бегали с топором и петлей.  
— А вот не надо было сжигать Золотую Башню, — отпарировал Тони.  
— А вот не надо было лезть в дела, не касающиеся вас, людей! – огрызнулся альтмер. – Вам всегда всего мало, мало, мало. Вы хватаете еще и еще, даже не сознавая, что не в силах переварить и усвоить уже проглоченное. Вы плодитесь и множитесь, как насекомые, основываете города, крадете все, что подвернется под руку, и гордо именуете это своим. Вы ничего, ничего не хотите знать о том, что вас окружает!..  
— Упс, — признал свое поражение в неожиданной дискуссии Тони. На его счастье, зашипел позабытый и выплеснувшийся через край котелка настой. 

 

История третья. Рифтен, город-на-озере. 

Мир побелел. Выглянув утром из хижины, Тони шумно втянул покалывающий острыми иголочками воздух и зажмурился. После ночного снегопада развиднелось. Тонкая корка свежевыпавшего снега ослепительно переливалась на солнце алмазной крошкой. Дальние горы подернулись светлой голубизной, а недосягаемая вершина Глотки Мира казалась не остроконечным пиком, но истинной обителью богов, исполненной великолепия и торжественности.  
Преображение мира Тони созерцал уже в пятый раз, и все равно не переставал удивляться этому чуду – приходу зимы в Скайрим. Отлично зная, что здешняя зима не приносит с собой ничего, кроме суровых морозов, снегов, заметающих избушку почти по самую крышу, и полнейшей невозможности выбраться за порог. Знал – и все равно восхищался.  
От накатившей полноты чувств Тони сплюнул в начавший расти подле крыльца сугроб и шустро юркнул обратно.  
Альтмер возился около печурки, размеренно подкармливая огонь тонкими полешками. В ответ на радостные вопли человека он только дернул плечом и скривил угол рта:  
— Твой дом совершенно не приспособлен для зимовок. Удивительно, как ты умудрился не окоченеть в лед.  
— Я согревался тем, что целыми днями и ночами бегал по лесу за медведями и накручивал им хвосты, — выпалил Тони. Корноухий чуть поднял бровь:  
— Полагаю, образчик человеческого чувства юмора?  
— Самого низменного и примитивного, совершенно несвойственного высшей и благородной расе альтмеров, — поддакнул Тони. – У меня небольшие потребности. Конечно, ближе к концу зимы приходилось затягивать пояс и грызть гнилую морковку позапрошлогоднего урожая, но живут же как-то люди! Поколение за поколением. И ничего, не жалуются.  
— Они не живут, а выживают, — Рингилл пристроил на печь сковороду и принялся нарезать тонкими ломтями бекон. – Фалмеры, укрывшись под землей, тоже наверняка сперва не жаловались, считая, что им крупно повезло.  
— Конечно, повезло, — не унимался охотник за сокровищами, принюхиваясь к ароматному запаху жарящегося мяса. – Им не сыпется на головы снег и дождь, они не платят налогов и сидят в тепле. Пользуются благами опустевших двемерских городов и мастерски режут глотки любым незваным гостям. Правда, теперь фалмеры слепее кротов, но это такая малость. Интересно, отчего двемеры не захватили своих приятелей, когда подались в увеселительную прогулку невесть куда? На них приглашение покинуть Тамриэль не распространялось?  
Альтмер молча бухнул на стол выщербленные деревянные тарелки. Он быстро усвоил, что единственный надежный способ вынудить человека заткнуться – поставить перед ним миску с едой.  
— В твоем складе бесполезного хлама отыщется карта провинций? – спросил он, дождавшись, когда Тони расправился с завтраком.  
— Никакой это тебе не хлам, а мое имущество, — обиделся гордый владелец хижины. – Конечно, у меня есть карта. Даже не одна. Тебе которую? – он бросился перелопачивать содержимое полок в книжном шкафу. Часть фолиантов немедленно шелестящей лавиной съехала на пол, над ними взметнулось серое облачко пыли. Тони выудил несколько длинных, разлохматившихся по краю, пергаментных свитков, и широким жестом раскатал их по столу. – Вот Сиродиил, вот собственно Империя… ага, вот и Скайрим, кстати, весьма подробной и недурной работы. Ты что, собственно, ищешь-то?  
— Безопасную дорогу, — показалось или нет, но в интонациях Рингилла звучала нотка извинения. – Я собираюсь уйти. Ты не обязан оказывать мне помощь и давать приют. Это твой дом, твое убежище… не хотелось бы навлекать на тебя неприятности.  
— Какие крамольные для отпрыска Старшей крови речи, — подивился Тони. – Разве не вы на всех углах кричали о том, что люди – прах под вашими ногами? Ладно-ладно, я пошутил. Тебе совершенно необязательно прямо сейчас срываться в путь. Во-первых, — для наглядности он загнул указательный палец, — грядет зима. Седмица-другая, и нас по пояс завалит снегом. Во-вторых, куда бы ты ни сунулся, с тебя потребуют денег. Наличности в твоем кошеле — два септима серебром. На них даже пожрать в трактире толком не удастся. Отправляться в путешествие на север лучше по весне, когда сойдут снега и просохнут дороги. Если тебе совсем невмоготу тут оставаться и ты сумеешь очень шустро перебирать своими хромыми ногами, то успеешь до снегопадов добежать до Белой Долины. Там начинается Серебряный тракт в Бруму. В долине стоит имперский гарнизон, но альтмерскому магу не составить труда прикинуться невидимкой и проскользнуть мимо туповатых солдат, верно?  
Тони сам не понимал, отчего намерение Рингилла вскоре уйти так задело его. Альтмер был логичен и прав – наступающей зимой двоим придется очень и очень тяжко. Однако Тони успел свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что альтмер останется в Ореховом урочище до весны. Вместе куда веселее. Хотя Корноухий чаще всего сидит и молчит, размышляя о своем, недоступном примитивному человеческому разуму.  
— Ни в Бруме, ни в каком-либо из городов Сиродиила мне показываться не стоит, — покачал головой альтмер.  
— А что так? – не унимался Тони. – Ты крупно задолжал Имперскому банку? Тебя повсюду ищут разъяренные приставы с дубинками?  
— В месяц Последнего зерна я убил Брандона Карвейна, графа Брумы, и Тута Руделлиуса, командующего тамошним гарнизоном, — отчетливо и размеренно произнес Рингилл. – Не считая дюжины солдат, чьими именами я забыл поинтересоваться, и людей, которые пытались мне помешать.  
Тони осекся:  
— Упс. А… Э-э… А можно спросить? Они косо поглядели в твою сторону или действительно заслужили того, что с ними случилось?  
— Почему ты не возмущаешься? – свою очередь удивился альтмер.  
— А что, надо? – состроил удивленную физиономию Тони. — Ну, убил. С кем не бывает. В недавнюю войну вообще все подряд резались со всеми. За что ты невзлюбил брумских управителей?  
— В городе уже много лет жила большая община моих сородичей, — Рингилл уставился на карту, словно в ожидании того, что сквозь пергамент проступят огненные письмена древнего заклятия. Лицо его было бесстрастно, но левое ухо с обрубленным кончиком мелко подергивалось, выдавая нешуточное волнение. – После завершения войны Карвейн решил, что, подобно вашему Императору, имеет полное право с чистой совестью грабить общину. Ведь вы победили, а не в правилах людей щадить побежденных. Он обложил моих сородичей непомерными налогами, постепенно разоряя их. Они обратились за помощью и законной защитой к командующему гарнизоном. Тот, получив щедрую мзду от Карвейна, отмахнулся от просьб. Альтмеры хотели уехать из Брумы. Им не позволили, пригрозив обвинить в шпионаже в пользу Доминиона. Потом Карвейн положил глаз на двух младших отпрысков семейств. Сулил оставить общину в покое, если те согласятся отдать подростков на службу в графский замок. Старейшины наотрез отказались… и вскоре дети исчезли. Карвейн уверял, якобы не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Может, дети ушли погулять и заблудились в окрестном лесу. Или альтмеры сами спрятали их, чтобы коварно обвинить графа в похищении.  
Тони скривился. В любой ситуации люди неизменно оставались людьми.  
— Я в это время был в Бруме… и решил вмешаться. Мне удалось разыскать и вернуть родителям девушку, но мальчика я не нашел, — альтмер помолчал и вполголоса бросил: — Может, оно и к лучшему. Спустя несколько дней девица приняла решение отправится тропой предков в небеса. Родные не сумели ее переубедить. Она больше не хотела жить. Значит, и графу Корвейну вместе с господином командующим не стоило задерживаться на этом свете.  
— Не стоило, — подумав, согласился Тони. – Поэтому егеря так рьяно гнались за тобой? Что, неужели от самой Брумы?  
— Гарнизон Долины будет ждать возвращения моих загонщиков либо вестей от них, — подтвердил Рингилл. – Уже почти месяц, как они ушли в земли Скайрима и не вернулись. Их наверняка разыскивают, причем всеми имеющимися силами. Да, здесь медвежий угол, горы и непролазные леса, но вы, люди, упорнее и настойчивее голодного вампира. Дозорные пройдут по моему следу и отыщут твой дом. Вопрос в том, как скоро это произойдет. Поэтому мне лучше уйти. Попытаюсь добраться до побережья, в Солитьюд или Данстар. Прежде там жили мои друзья. Может, кому-нибудь из них повезло уцелеть. Может, они сумеют посадить меня на корабль до Солтсхейма. Тамошнюю альтмерскую общину норды вроде бы не притесняют…  
— Глупейший план, какой мне только доводилось слышать, — решительно оборвал Тони. – Уши вянут и в трубку сворачиваются. Не забывай, скоро зима. Только безумец отправится в плавание по морю Призраков зимой. Солитьюд и его наместник хранят верность тяжелой руке Империи. Альтмер, показавшийся на улицах Солитьюда, рискует очень и очень многим. И, наконец, подобный замысел требует вложений. Больших денег. Которых у тебя нет. А у меня, вот совпадение, — охотник за сокровищами самодовольно хмыкнул, — у меня есть. Целая куча золотых монеток скучает в банке Рифтена, ожидая меня. Так что мы отправляемся в Рифтен!  
— Мы? – с неподражаемо саркастичной интонацией переспросил Рингилл.  
— Именно что мы, — подтвердил Тони. – Вскоре через Горькие Воды проедут мои знакомцы. В их фургоне наверняка найдется местечко для двух путешественников. В Рифтене я перемолвлюсь словечком с нужными людьми. Они недолюбливают власть Империи и умеют хранить секреты. Уверен, они найдут способ быстро и незаметно переправить тебя на побережье. Не в Солитьюд, а в какую-нибудь неприметную гавань. Откуда ночами украдкой выскальзывают лодчонки под черными парусами и плывут себе на все восемь сторон света и Истинный полдень.  
— Тебе-то какой прок мне помогать? – недоумевал альтмер.  
— Будем считать, я засиделся на месте, — отмахнулся Тони. – Эти унылые Горькие Воды у меня уже в печенках сидят. Перезимую для разнообразия в Рифтене. На людей погляжу, а то совсем одичал в этой глуши.  
— Ты непохож на человека, которому нравится одинокий образ жизни, — с неожиданной проницательностью заметил Рингилл.  
— Я смотрю, ты хорошо разбираешься в моем племени, — хмыкнул Тони. – Наверное, был знаком со многими интересными людьми? Правда, ваше знакомство длилось недолго – ровно до того мгновения, как ты перерезал им глотки.  
— Я не всегда убиваю встреченных людей, — с достоинством заметил альтмер.  
— Правда? – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Иногда ты просто ломаешь им руки или ноги, и оставляешь помирать?  
— Одного чрезмерно болтливого я сбросил в сухой колодец, — поделился воспоминаниями Рингилл. – Не знаю, что с ним сталось. Я постоял, слушая, как он надрывается внизу, и ушел. 

 

Фургон, принадлежащий торговому дому Лотара и компаньонов, неспешно полз по заснеженной дороге. Колеса с повозки сняли, установив ее на пару широких полозьев, а вместо коротконогих пони в оглобли был впряжен крупный соловый конь с флегматичной мордой. Жеребец уверенно шагал по снежной целине, взметывая вокруг себя снежные фонтанчики. Босмер Фендал в обнимку с неразлучным арбалетом сидел на козлах, Гарт правил. Завидев две стоящие на обочине фигуры, закутанные в плащи и меха, норд натянул вожжи, останавливая фургон.  
— Здорово, парни! – жизнерадостно помахал рукой Тони. – Гарт, пляши и ликуй, ты добился невозможного – ты меня уговорил.  
— А кто твой дружок? – настороженно осведомился Фендал, нацеливая арбалет на молчаливого спутника охотника за сокровищами.  
Предусмотрительный альтмер надвинул капюшон и замотал лицо шарфом, так что видны были только глаза. Солнце и отраженный сугробами искрящийся свет придали им ослепительный ярко-голубой оттенок.  
— Это вам не конь нассал, а последний на всем Тамриэле двемер! – торжественно объявил Тони. – Бедолагу позабыли. Он почти две тысячи лет одиноко болтался по брошенным подземельям, пока я не наткнулся на него и не вывел к свету. Он желает взглянуть на изменившийся мир. Мог ли я отказать ему в такой малости?  
— Тони, ты все-таки свихнулся, — высказал свое веское мнение Гарт. – Какой, мать его ети, двемер? Они все давным-давно передохли. Кого ты притащил?  
— В вас обоих нет ни капли полета фантазии, — огорчился Тони. – Ладно, будь по-вашему. Это беглый убийца из Мораг Тонг с руками по локоть в крови. Его нужно поскорее вывезти за пределы Скайрима. Он заплатит столько, сколько запросит Гильдия. Так лучше?.. Фендал, у меня яйца отмерзли и скоро звенеть начнут!  
— Запрыгивайте, — переглянувшись с напарником, разрешил босмер. – Да постарайтесь ничего не разбить и не сломать, не то хозяин с нас живьем шкуру снимет.  
Тони забросил в фургон мешок с припасами и нераспроданными трофеями, и забрался сам. Следом через бортик перевалился Рингилл. Он все еще прихрамывал, хотя и уверял Тони, что способен ходить и сражаться не хуже закаленного в боях легионера.  
Норд присвистнул и щелкнул языком. Соловый, громко фыркнув, размеренно затрусил вперед, выбивая широкими копытами в снегу глубокие лунки. Фургон слегка раскачивался на полозьях и, повозившись и потолкавшись, две путников обустроили себе из шкур и одеял лежбище среди ящиков, плетеных коробов и накрытых холстиной корзин.  
Предстоял долгий, не меньше седмицы, спуск с горного плато вниз, к берегам реки Тревы, с посещением всех мелких хуторов и деревушек, что встретятся по пути. Фургон неспешно покатится вдоль реки, пока не достигнет ее истоков у озера Хонрик. Там, в больших Осенних лесах, на озерном берегу, раскинулся Рифтен, город торговцев, медоваров и рыбаков – переживший дни своей славы, но упрямо цепляющийся за обрывки былого достоинства.  
В годы поиска места для убежища Тони проездом побывал в Рифтене, сохранив воспоминания об окутанных золотистой дымкой вечной осени рощах и выстроенных на сваях старинных, разрушающихся от гнили и влаги домах. Несмотря на уличное многолюдье, Рифтен показался ему городом-призраком, прихотью могучего колдуна вынырнувшим из озерных глубин. Изъеденные жучком деревянные стены ветхих зданий, затянутые поверху плющом, а снизу – зеленой плесенью. Нависающие над давно нечищенным от ряски каналом узкие балконы, впитавшаяся в камень и дерево вонь разделанной рыбы… Одно хорошо – в Рифтене наверняка не будет треклятого снега. В силу природных особенностей там очень мягкие зимы, а озеро с бьющими со дна горячими ключами почти никогда не замерзает.  
«Весной вернусь назад, — уверял себя Тони. – Спроважу альтмерское недоразумение на север, перезимую и вернусь. Интересно, Корноухий врал насчет резни в Бруме или сказал чистую правду? Наверное, правду. Альтмеры же считают ниже своего достоинства лгать таким, как мы. Эк его припекла жажда справедливости. Ну, а чего ожидать, если императорские указы открыто поощряют подданных при всяком удобном случае пинать альтмеров в задницу? Сколько столетий Высшие безмятежно помыкали всеми вокруг, снисходительно раздавали указания и играли в престолы. Нечего теперь удивляться, что все так ополчились против них. Хотя брумский граф все равно скотина редкостная. Дети-то чем виноваты? Только тем, что в их жилах текла Высшая кровь, и у них были смазливые личики?»  
Снег визгливо скрипел под полозьями, хутор Горькие Воды оставался все дальше и дальше. Пару раз Тони ощущал подступающую к горлу удушливую горечь паники, но захваченная с собой в дорогу хитроумная головоломка двемеров исправно возвращала охотнику за сокровищами ясность мыслей. Рингилл по большей части дремал вполглаза либо жестами предлагал Гарту сменить его на посту возницы. Норд забирался в фургон, закутывался в шкуры и тут же начинал громогласно храпеть. Фендал насвистывал, озираясь по сторонам и держа арбалет наготове.  
На пятый или шестой день пути впереди переливчатым малахитом заблестели волны Тревы. Потеплело, сугробы исчезли, сменившись сухим трактом, и странствующие торговцы сделали остановку в маленьком поселке углежогов. Общими усилиями с повозки сняли лыжи и вновь установили фургон на большие, обитые медными полосами колеса с толстыми спицами. Окончание работ отметили шумным ужином и кувшином медовухи десятилетней выдержки с клеймом медоварни «Черный вереск». Тони отчётливо помнил, как Фендал откупоривал и разливал, как они смеялись незамысловатым шуткам Гарта… а потом все тонуло в белесом тумане. Наверное, мед оказался слишком забористым, он перебрал хмельного и незаметно задремал.  
Пробуждение вышло не самым лучшим. Толком не придя в себя, Тони подивился тому, что не в силах шевелить руками. Окончательно проснувшись, он судорожно дернулся и завертел головой по сторонам. Выяснив, что руки у него связаны, сам он притянут ремнями к колесу фургона, Рингилла нигде не видно, а норд и босмер вполголоса яростно спорят между собой. Гарт, заметив подергивания Тони, оборвал спор резким:  
— Он очухался. Я считаю, надо ему все сказать. Все, как есть.  
— Вот и говори, — Фендал раздраженно выдохнул через нос и задергал острыми ушами. В точности злящаяся собака, что и хочет укусить, и боится.  
— Парни, что здесь творится? – хрипловатым спросонья голосом осведомился охотник за сокровищами. – Вконец спятили? Вы чего это удумали?  
— Слушай сюда, — норд поднялся с бревна и присел на корточки перед Тони, — тока не перебивай, не ори и не дергайся. Тони, мы с этим остроухим уже сколько лет тебя знаем. Сколько добра перетаскали из твоего логова в город и обратно. Заметь, мы с Фендалом тебе в душу грязными сапогами никогда не лезли. Не выспрашивали, кто ты есть таков, откуда взялся и почему протираешь штаны в такой дыре, как Горькие Воды. Честно замолвили за тебя словечко перед хозяином, не крысили твою долю и добывали ту алхимическую дрянь, что ты просил. Так ведь?  
Тони согласно кивнул – воистину, так.  
— Мы считаем, что ты – отличный парень, — продолжил свою речь норд, въедливо уточнив: — Не без придури, конечно. Какой-то не от мира сего. Ты хоть разок задался вопросом, кого приютил и кого по доброте душевной тащил на хвосте в Рифтен?  
— Вот кого! – Фендал сунулся через широкое плечо напарника, ткнув почти в самое лицо охотнику большим куском пергамента. Гарт отодвинул босмера назад, отобрал загадочный лист, расправил на колене и показал Тони.  
Пергамент оказался розыскным листом с ало-золотой печатью Бдящих, особого имперского департамента по разысканию злоумышленников. Обычно на таких листах более-менее правдоподобно малевали лица разыскиваемых преступников, но здесь потрудился талантливый маг, ожививший изображение. С пергамента на Тони испытующе и сурово взирал, как живой, альтмер со светлыми глазами и выбритой налысо головой, запечатленный анфас и в полный рост. Картинка была черно-белой, но ошибки и сомнения не возникало – это Рингилл. С подрезанными на кончиках ушами.  
— Так, — пробормотал Тони, вглядываясь в идущие понизу убористые строчки. – Приметы… Может использовать имена… Неоднократно уличен… Публичные призывы к мятежу и учинение заговоров против законного правительства Империи… Скрывался с места преступления… Разыскивается властями Сиродиила, Нибенея, Коловиана и Хаммерфельда… Безжалостное и коварное умерщвление представителей имперских властей в Бруме… Вознаграждение за живого или мертвого… Двести тысяч?! – у него невольно сорвался голос. – Да кто он такой, чтобы за его голову обещали двести тысяч звонких септимов?  
— Кто он такой – этого тебе в точности никто не скажет, — Гарт бережно свернул пергамент. – Но объявился он сразу после того, как Большая война закончилась. Болтали, якобы он – единственный выживший из Талмора после того, как случилась та шумная заварушка в столице Саммересета, как бишь ее?..  
— Алинор, — подсказал Фендал.  
— Ага. Она самая. Всех прикончили, а один шустрый оказался, ускользнул, — норд восхищенно цокнул языком, отдавая дань упрямству противника. — Прошмыгнул на материк и давай пакостить везде, где только можно. Альтмеры его между собой прозвали Последним Мстителем и еще Павшей Звездой, не знаю уж, отчего. Ты в своей глухомани ничего не слышал и не знаешь, а этот выкидыш дреморы сколотил целую шайку таких же сорвиголов и изрядно пошумел по всем городам. Бдящие их долго выслеживали, гоняли по Империи… В прошлом году зимой или весной, не помню уже, наконец накрыли где-то под Скавеном. Резня была – в точности вторая битва при Моэсринге! Отряд положили, да вот незадача – вожака упустили. О нем долго ничего не слышно было. Бдящие обрадовались, может, помер где в глуши. Или на Вварнедфелл ушел, с последними данмерами пепел глотать. А он раз – и вынырнул нынешним летом в Бруме. Графа тамошнего прирезал и рванул на север. Двести тысяч за него дают, да… Сам понимаешь, Тони, такое дельце подворачивается раз в жизни. Облажаться никак нельзя.  
— Так что мы улучили миг и плеснули в мед малость настойки болиголова, — снова влез босмер, явно раздраженный неторопливой манерой повествования норда. – Ты-то почти сразу захрапел, а дружок твой стойким оказался. Пришлось добавить ему слегка дубинкой по затылку, чтобы лег и не брыкался. Мы, значит, размотали с его морды все тряпки, поглядели так и эдак. Точно, он. Как есть он. Я Высшую кровь издалека чую, но надо ж было удостовериться!  
— А если бы вы обознались? – спросил Тони. – Если бы это оказался совсем другой альтмер?  
Торговцы дома Лотара удивленно переглянулись.  
— Да какая разница, — пренебрежительно махнул широкой дланью норд. – Прикончили бы, и всего делов. Альтмером больше, альтмером меньше. Кто их сейчас считать-то будет? Ты о другом лучше подумай. Ты, простая душа, что собрался делать? Обратиться за помощью к господину Лотару, чтоб тот вывез твоего дружка куда подалее.  
— Ну, — осторожно подтвердил Тони.  
— А господин Лотар, как пить дать, прямиком метнулся бы за советом к Матушке Мавен, — подхватил Фендал. — Матушка – она ведь какая? Хлебом не корми, дай швырнуть горсть песочку в имперские жернова. Ей побоку, сколько золотых сулит император за эту Упавшую Звезду. Старушка Мавен навроде тебя, Тони – любит упираться рогами в свои принципы.  
— Из-за которых вместо ста тысяч дрейков на брата два отличных парня получат шиш с маслом, а альтмерский убийца и преступник смоется от правосудия, — веско припечатал Гарт.  
— Можно подумать, вас так заботит правосудие, — заметил Тони.  
— Закон меня не гребёт, — не стал отпираться норд. – Но вот звонкая монета – дело другое. Да еще ты. Если отвезти тебя в Рифтен и бросить без присмотра, ты ж немедля начнешь трепать языком. Вдруг люди из Гильдии прислушаются к твоей болтовне и начнут задавать неудобные вопросы, на которые нам с Фендалом совершенно не хотелось бы отвечать? Мы просто хотим заполучить денежки и свалить по-тихому. Готов поспорить, ты прям-таки жаждешь вернуться в Горькие Воды, к своей берлоге и вонючим колбам. Сговоримся по-хорошему, в память нашей долгой дружбы. Мы захватим тебя в Рифтен и подыщем укромный уголок, где ты тихо-мирно просидишь денька три-четыре. Как только золотишко окажется в наших руках, мы доставим тебя обратно на хутор и распрощаемся навсегда. Согласен?  
— У меня есть выбор? – уныло поинтересовался Тони.  
— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Гарт. – Вот Фендал вообще предлагал незамысловато тебя шлепнуть. Он у нас тварюка кровожадная, как и все босмеры. Да, остроухий?  
— Да, мой большой глупый друг, — согласился Фендал. Рука босмера совершила молниеносное, едва уловимое глазом движение сверху вниз. Зажатый в ладони тонкий кинжал по самую витую рукоять вонзился под ключицу норда, перерезав шейную жилу. Гарт разинул рот, захлебываясь криком и кровью, пошатнулся, грузно рухнув на колени и пытаясь зажать рану. Черная кровь упруго хлестала во все стороны, с каждой ее каплей из огромного тела норда стремительно утекала жизнь. Фендал отпрыгнул назад, опасаясь испачкаться, и с интересом созерцал агонию бьющегося напарника. Тони застыл, ни жив, ни мертв, гадая, кого внезапно сдуревший босмер решит прикончить следующим.  
— Я не спятил, — рассеянно уверил его Фендал. – Не вижу смысла делить пополам то, что может достаться одному, — подобрав сук покрепче, он осторожно подобрался к неподвижному норду и потыкал в него палкой. Гарт отозвался глухим стоном, и босмер удовлетворенно кивнул. – Тони. Я сейчас буду слегка занят, а ты не делай глупостей, хорошо? Знаешь босмерскую поговорку: стрела летит… и всегда догоняет?  
Под остекленевшим взглядом человека Фендал, кряхтя, за ноги оттащил тело бывшего напарника ближе к речному берегу. Сбегал к фургону, вернувшись с небольшой пилой, молотком и запасным крюком от упряжи, и присел рядом с Гартом. Усердно трудясь, он где распилил, где выломал мертвому норду ребра, вскрыв его, точно панцирь грязекраба. Просунул руку внутрь и аккуратно извлек капающий сгустками крови комок сердца. Облизнулся и подмигнул Тони, судорожно дёргавшемуся при каждом тошнотворном хрустящем звуке ломающихся костей:  
— Понимаешь, сегодня такой важный день. Моя судьба наконец повернется к лучшему. Конец попрошайничеству. Конец вечным побегушкам на посылках у людей. Надо сделать все, как положено. Согласно традициям. К тому же он мне никогда не нравился. Шутки у него были дурацкие.  
Бережно держа вырванное сердце в ладонях, Фендал пинками скатил изуродованное тело норда по пологому берегу и столкнул в воду. Трева с негромким «плюх» приняла подношение, повлекла так нелепо и внезапно расставшегося с миром Гарта за собой, прочь от Рифтена. Босмер уселся поудобнее – Тони горячо поблагодарил Девять божеств за то, что Фендал оборотился к нему спиной – и впился в сердце зубами.  
Обитатели Империи частенько посмеивались над босмерами, уроженцами бескрайних Валенвудских лесов, именуя лесных эльфов туповатыми дикарями, умеющими только скакать с ветки на ветку да ловко стрелять из луков. Болтали, якобы на заре времен босмеры поклялись своим богам не причинять вреда и не употреблять в пищу ничего, растущего из земли. Мало кто задумывался над тем, что Зеленая Клятва отнюдь не запрещала босмерам поедать мясо любых живых существ. В том числе охотничью добычу, погибших соплеменников или убитых в бою противников.  
— Мне всегда хотелось узнать, кто ты такой, Тони, — заметил Фендал, ритмично работая челюстью и пережевывая твердые волоконца мяса. – Что ты скрываешь. Гарт твердил, мол, не наше это дело, а меня грызло любопытство. Ты непохож на обычного алхимика или мага. Но ты же не захочешь поделиться со мной своими тайнами? Ну и ладно. Знаешь, что я придумал относительно тебя? Гарт намеревался тебя отпустить… но я лучше тебя продам. В Рифтене всегда околачивается кто-нибудь из Тирской братвы. Такие шустрые деловые парни, которые никогда не смотрят покупателю в лицо и не выспрашивают, кого это ты приволок на продажу. Они охотно купят искусного алхимика и увезут тебя из Скайрима на юг, — он сдавленно хихикнул. – Ты никогда-никогда не проболтаешься. Я получу свои двести тысяч и тоже уеду. Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, где тепло и много зелени. Куплю особняк, заведу свое дело и позабуду Рифтен, как страшный сон. Так что, Тони, давай ты не станешь портить мою мечту и пытаться сбежать. Иначе мне придется влить тебе в глотку скуумы. Будешь спокойный, сонный и совсем дурной. Вряд ли это тебе придется по душе. Веди себя смирно, и мы отлично поладим.  
Он дернул головой, с усилием сглатывая очередной шматок сердца, и задумчиво поделился:  
— Надо было сперва его обжарить. Сырое совсем невкусно.  
Тони стиснул зубы, заклиная себя не блевать. Это просто кусок мяса. Ага, выдранный из груди человека, с которыми он недавно разговаривал. 

 

Оставшуюся часть пути до Рифтена они преодолели всего за полдня. Босмер непрерывно нахлестывал коня. Соловый шел крупной рысью, фургон подбрасывало и качало из стороны в сторону.  
Имея дело с альтмерским магом, Фендал проявил изрядную предусмотрительность. Тщательно связав Рингилла по рукам и ногам, он счел, что этого будет недостаточно. Обматывая пленника тонкой железной цепью, босмер заметил, что тот начинает возвращаться к жизни. Фендал немедля зажал пленному нос и влил в приоткрывшийся рот щедрую порцию сонного отвара, пробормотав: «До заката не сдохнет, а потом дело не мое». Удостоверившись, что зелье подействовало и альтмер пребывает без сознания, Фендал заботливо укрыл драгоценный трофей шкурами и довольно хихикнул:  
— Бдящие столько гонялись за ним, вывалив языки, а поймал его я.  
Босмер отвязал Тони от колеса и пинками загнал в фургон, усадив поближе к месту возницы и старательно связав. Поить сонным зельем, правда, не стал, лишний раз предупредив, что удирать не стоит.  
— Вы же оба – меры, — попытался воззвать к голосу крови Тони, елозя по дощатому полу раскачивающегося фургона. Острый край какого-то ящика то и дело врезался ему в спину. – Собратья и сородичи, старшие из рас Тамриэля. Как ты можешь продавать людям одного из своих?  
— Очень даже могу, — огрызнулся Фендал. – Талморские болтуны втянули Валенвуд в войну с людьми. Сулили нам легкую победу. И что мы получили? Наши древние леса и святыни обратились в пепелище. Люди подозрительно косятся на нас и не желают иметь с нами дел, потому что мы, босмеры – младшие сородичи саммерсетских выскочек. Альтмеры затеяли войну, проиграли и бросили нас на произвол судьбы, предоставив выкручиваться самим. Вот я и выкручиваюсь. Пусть его везут в столицу и там режут на тысячу кусочков, мне-то что. Я этой войны не хотел и в ней не участвовал. Я просто хочу получить обещанную награду и свалить отсюда.  
Эту краткую и ёмкую речь почти теми же словами босмер повторил перед ярлом города Рифтена, стоя в полутемном внутреннем дворе крепости Миствейл.  
Ярл Лайла по прозвищу Рука Закона — невысокая, коренастая женщина-нордка средних лет с чуть подернутыми сединой рыжими волосами, затянутая в кожаный плетеный доспех – молча слушала, хмуро взирая на двух пленников в фургоне. За спиной ярла каменной глыбой громоздился телохранитель-хускарл, здоровенный и мускулистый, с украшенной татуировками мрачной физиономией, гребнем торчащих поперек лысого черепа жестких бурых волос и облаченный в редкостную диковину – золотистого оттенка броню эльфийской работы. Дополняли картину четверо солдат, двое из которых держали фонари, сгущающийся вечер и робко высунувшая серебряный краешек из-за зубчатой стены Секунда.  
Рингилл лежал без сознания — босмер откинул с его головы холстину, дабы госпожа Лайла собственными глазами сравнила изображение на розыскном листе и лицо альтмера. Тони сидел, привалившись спиной к мешкам. Ему очень хотелось заорать, взвывая к справедливости и закону, или проклясть Фендала в три загиба. Босмер предусмотрел все: перед въездом в город повернулся к человеку, вздохнул, вытащил из-за пазухи свернутый трубочкой пергамент и резким движением разодрал его пополам. Тони хотел спросить, с какой целью он это сделал, открыл рот – и не сумел издать ни звука. Беспомощно зашлепал губами, ощущая себя рыбой на берегу. Голос не возвращался. Фендал и заклятие временной немоты позаботились, чтобы ничьи истошные вопли не прерывали деловую беседу.  
— С альтмером ясно. Кто второй? – наконец спросила Лайла. Голос у ярла был хрипловатый и низкий, больше подходивший мужчине, чем женщине.  
— Должник господина Лотара, — откликнулся босмер. – Хозяин хотел потолковать с ним.  
— А чего он молчит, словно язык проглотил?  
— Сказать нечего, вот и помалкивает, — пожал плечами Фендал. – Знает, что нашкодил.  
— А-а, — Лайла размашисто кивнула. Босмер переступил с ноги на ногу, искательно глядя на рыжеволосую женщину в доспехах и с топором на поясе:  
— Так на чем сойдемся, госпожа ярл?  
— Розыскной лист подлинный. Этот альтмер и впрямь как две капли воды смахивает на Последнего Мстителя, — согласилась Лайла Рука Закона. – Только в городской казне Рифтена даже в лучшие дни города было не наскрести двухсот тысяч дрейков…  
— Знаю, знаю, — отмахнулся Фендал. – Меня вполне устроят и десять тысяч для начала. С вашим своеручным письмом о том, что именно я схватил Павшую Звезду и мне причитается вознаграждение. Доберусь до Имперского города, а в тамошнем казначействе получу остальное. Идет? – улыбка на его простоватом лице выглядела косо прорезанным шрамом, длинные уши под встрепанными волосами тесно прижались к черепу. – Госпожа ярл?  
Лайла потянула себя за мочку уха. Тони отчаянно пытался поймать ее взгляд, чтобы хоть гримасами привлечь внимание к своей персоне. Альтмеру крышка, но он-то, он не имеет к этому никакого отношения! Он просто случайный свидетель и жертва босмерских интриг!  
— Видишь ли… как тебя, Фендал? Наверное, как представитель закона, я должна поблагодарить тебя, — в задумчивости протянула ярл. — Ты совершил достойный поступок, Империя тебя не забудет и все такое. Но есть некоторые обстоятельства…  
— Десятая часть на нужды города и лично вам за участие, — быстро и горячо прошептал босмер.  
— Имперский наместник в последнее время открыто намекает, что я не слишком-то хорошо справляюсь со своими обязанностями, — продолжала рассуждать Лайла, словно не услышав щедрого предложения Фендала. – Обидно признавать, что в кои веки он прав. Моя семья несколько поколений правила этим городом, а теперь старая Мавен и ее злобные детки полагают Рифтен своей личной кормушкой. Серая гильдия утратила последние крохи уважения к закону, торговля идет из рук вон плохо… Да еще Игрища приближаются, будь они неладны. Наш холд обязан выставить своих представителей. Добровольцев в этом году не сыскалось, с заключенными тоже дела плохи – либо старики, либо юнцы, от которых никакого проку. А хорошие бойцы нужны позарез.  
— Бросьте им альтмера. Пусть сожрут его во славу императора, — Фендал нервничал, от него остро тянуло мускусным запахом, и его голос стал умоляющим: – Госпожа ярл, восьмая доля! Я всего лишь хочу получить мои деньги и больше ничего!  
— Я понимаю, — кивнула ярл. – Но пойми и ты меня… Унмид!  
Верзила хускарл сорвался с места, облапив не успевшего пискнуть босмера железной хваткой медвежьих объятий. Перехватил и ловко вывернул руку с кинжалом. Нож выпал, жалобно зазвенев на брусчатке. Яростно шипя, Фендал рвался на свободу, пока Умнид не прогудел ему прямо в ухо:  
— Не дрыгайся, остроухий, а то руку сломаю. В трех местах.  
— Вы!.. Вы сволочи! – в голос истошно заорал босмер, поняв, что его планы только что рухнули. – Я же предлагал честно договориться!.. Вы не можете так поступать со мной!..  
— Можем-можем, — самым дружелюбным тоном заверила его Лайла. – Двести тысяч дрейков на дороге не валяются. Они очень поддержат Рифтен в эти сложные времена, — она отвернулась от выкрикивающего бессильные угрозы Фендала, отдавая быстрые и четкие распоряжения: — Так, парни. Тащите босмера и второго парня в камеру. Альтмера – в нижний подвал. Унмид, проследи, чтобы с него глаз не спускали. Отыщи Вайландрию и дай ей хорошего пинка под тощий зад, скажи – я разрешила. Пусть спешно пороется в своих магических книжках и сплетет для эльфа заклятие покрепче, чтоб не смылся. Содержимое фургона и саму повозку мы конфискуем, — она по привычке дернула себя за ухо. – Ничего не забыла?  
— Нет, — заверил ее телохранитель, с силой встряхивая босмера, чтобы тот перестал орать. – Вы молодцом, госпожа. Так с ними и надо. А то ишь чего удумал, засранец остроухий – двести тысяч ему вынь да положь. 

 

История четвёртая. Наместник. 

В былые времена Скайримом правили короли и ярлы, кичливо величавшие себя Верховными королями провинции и требовавшие от ярлов присяги верности. Все сознавали, что на самом деле громкий титул давным-давно ничего не значит, а короли Скайрима – не более, чем вассалы императора, но конец затянувшейся дурной традиции пришел всего лишь с десяток лет назад.  
В день, когда верные долгу и преданные Империи подданных восстали против власти Ховарда Старка, последнего из Верховных королей Севера.  
Ховард, как гласил зачитанный позже во всех городах провинции имперский манифест, преступно умышлял порвать древние узы братства, пренебречь данными клятвами, учинить беззаконие и сделать Скайрим личной вотчиной, отделив его от Империи. Проведенное дознание представило неоспоримые и веские доказательства готовящегося при дворе Старка заговора, посему император Тит Мид в милости своей выражал благодарение и щедрым жестом даровал прощение всем участникам Снежной Битвы у древних стен Солитьюда.  
Предводитель восставших был отмечен особой наградой, став новым правителем Скайрима.  
В мудрости и предусмотрительности своей он отказался от титулов Верховного короля и Первого ярла, предпочитая именоваться просто наместником провинции. О Старках, правивших Севером на протяжении нескольких веков, старались лишний раз не вспоминать, да и не уцелело никого из их рода. Младший брат Ховарда, полководец Джонна Старк, был коварно убит альтмерами на Саммерсете задолго до заварушки в родном Скайриме. Джонна не оставил после себя потомства и до сих пор считался героем Империи, хотя и несколько сомнительным. Жена Ховарда, благородная дама имперской крови по имени Милия Валентия, погибла во время сражения за Синий замок. Его сын-подросток оказался настолько труслив, что бежал, бросив отца на произвол судьбы. Рыбаки и рабочие порта уверяли, якобы видели, как младший принц садился на пристанях в парусный баркас, хотя день был сильно ветреным и с моря шла крутая волна. Молва сходилась на том, что боги презирают трусов, и младший Старк утонул, пытаясь выйти из гавани в открытое море. Обычно рассказчики в этом месте всегда прибавляли: «Туда ему и дорога!», а слушатели согласно кивали головами и заказывали еще по одной кружке меда.  
Провинция Скайрим, город Солитьюд и Синий дворец отошли под руку его милости имперского наместника – молодого человека чистейших нордских кровей, из древнего, но пришедшего ныне в упадок рода Лаувейссонов. Уверяли, якобы прародитель рода был из числа соратников не то прямых потомков легендарного воителя Исграмора, победителя эльфов и основателя первого королевства нордов на Тамриэле. Наместник, когда его спрашивали об этом, загадочно улыбался и отвечал, что все это было слишком давно. Дошедшие до нас сведения слишком противоречивы и больше напоминают саги, нежели истинное изложение событий – однако он почел бы за честь оказаться дальним потомком великого завоевателя.  
Имя новому наместнику Скайрима было Лофт, Лофт Лаувейссон. Немногие близкие приближенные и трактирные сплетники назвали его Локи. За десять лет он выказал себя толковым правителем, способным железной рукой удерживать буйных скайримских ярлов в единой упряжке. Шептались, якобы Лофт сумел заключить постоянный контракт с почти истребленной Гильдией Убийц, посулив гонимым Детям Ночи приют и убежище. Взамен убийцы заботились о том, чтобы враги его милости наместника не задерживались на этом свете.  
Лофт не разорял Скайрим чрезмерными поборами, как были склонны поступать Старки, и не обзавелся свитой жадных до золота любимчиков. Он поддерживал хорошие отношения с Империей, добиваясь соблюдения интересов провинции, а в своих решениях следовал мудрому принципу: «Не чини там, где не сломано».  
Наместник обладал холодным и расчётливым бесстрашием, которое так ценят норды. Именно он приказал взломать двери в простоявшее запертым почти четыреста лет западное крыло Синего замка. Никто из Старков не решился сделать этого, опасаясь встречи с мстительным призраком безумного императора Пелагия. По слухам, тот сих пор шатался по пустым коридорам, завывая и требуя возмездия. Лофт первым переступил порог западного крыла и с факелом в руках прошел по заброшенным комнатам, наглядно доказав, что никакого призрака нет и не было. Слуги вытащили и сожгли прогнившую мебель, смахнули многовековые полотнища паутины и до блеска натерли полы. Теперь в бывшем крыле Пелагия располагались покои для именитых гостей, архивы Скайрима и Восточной компании, и комнаты для прислуги.  
Призраку спятившего императора пришлось искать себе другое место для проживания – здесь сделалось слишком шумно и многолюдно.  
Наконец, Лофт был свой, доброй нордлингской крови. В отличие от явившихся в незапамятные времена чужаков Старков, в родословной которых затесались и редгарды, и имперцы.  
Однако и у наместника имелись кое-какие мелкие странности.  
К примеру, он был практикующим магиком, хотя не выставлял свои таланты напоказ, зная, с каким подозрением его соотечественники относятся к чародейству. Несмотря на лестные и выгодные предложения знатных семейств, Лофт до сих пор не обзавелся женой – но в последнее время рядом с ним постоянно ошивалась Элисиф Красотка, мастерица помахать мечом и коротким топором.  
Жители Солитьюда полагали своего наместника весьма сдержанным и хладнокровным человеком, не склонным предаваться пустопорожней болтовне или легкомысленным развлечениям. Они весьма бы удивились, доведись им каким-то чудом заглянуть нынешним утром в опочивальню наместника, расположенную в башне восточного крыла. Большие стрельчатые окна круглый год стояли нараспашку, впуская свежий ветер с моря: Лофту нравился его соленый вкус. Наместник был совершенно равнодушен к холоду, даже когда зимой на полу его спальни наметало маленькие сугробы.  
На широкой низкой кровати, застеленной шкурами снежных медведей с густым и жестким ворсом, сошлись в яростном поединке двое. Не мужчина и женщина, как следовало бы ожидать, но двое мужчин – человек с темными взъерошенными кудрями и остроухий босмер с коротким ежиком каштаново-рыжих волос. Схватка была безжалостной, исполненной бьющей через край чувственной страсти и жестокости. Сплетенные тела перекатывались с одного края постели на другой, на коже дерущихся пролегли длинные, заплывающие кровью царапины. Босмер одерживал верх, но придавленный весом соперника чернявый умудрился ящеркой выскользнуть, заломив руку противника в жестоком захвате и перекатив его на живот.  
— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, — невнятно пробормотал босмер. Человек – в котором многие из солитьюдских обывателей без труда признали бы его милость наместника Лофта — коленом раздвинул побежденному противнику ноги и улегся сверху. Поерзав туда-сюда, чернявый отыскал подходящую позу и резко качнул бедрами вперед. Эльф сдавленно вскрикнул. Лофт, выбросив длинную руку вперед, ухватил его за короткие волосы, с силой уткнув лицом в шкуры. Человек размеренно задвигался, вколачиваясь в распростертое под ним тело. Босмер хрипел, силясь приподнять голову и вяло подмахивая задницей.  
— Локи. Локи, пусти… — с трудом выговорил он, отплевываясь от набившейся в рот шерсти. – Локи, да будет тебе, не надо…  
— Заткнись, — раздраженно буркнул человек. Совершив еще пару сильных движений, он шумно выдохнул и замер, приподнявшись на вытянутых руках и мелко вздрагивая. Откатившийся в сторону босмер жадно втягивал холодный воздух, неловко тиская в кулаке стоящее колом достоинство.  
В дверь размеренно, увесисто постучали. Эльф вскинулся, опасливо стрельнул глазами по сторонам.  
— Скройся, — приказал человек. Босмер скатился с постели и, как был, нагишом метнулся в дальнюю часть комнаты. Ударил ладонью по одному из выступающих камней облицовки – и часть стены бесшумно отодвинулась, открыв узкую темную щель. Стремительным и гибким движением босмер ввинтился в потайной проход и сгинул в полумраке, махнув рукой на прощание.  
Тяжелые, украшенные резьбой и коваными бронзовыми накладками створки неспешно распахнулись. В опочивальню вступил приземистый, кряжистого сложения норд степенного вида в добротном стеганом камзоле цвета брусники. Скуластое лицо украшала короткая рыжая борода, на вытянутых руках он с большим достоинством нес отделанный куньим мехом шелковый халат. Норд ничуть не удивился, обнаружив постель пустой, а владельца опочивальни – сидящим на широком подоконнике распахнутого окна, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на рассветное море. Ветер теребил его спутанные черные волосы.  
Рядом с наместником прыгала здоровенная, иссиня-черная сорока с длинным хвостом и острым желтым клювом. Года два назад Лофт подобрал под замковыми стенами маленького безобразного птенца с куцыми обрубками крыльев. Найденыш вырос в крупную, гладкую и нахальную птицу с чрезвычайно громким и пронзительным голосом. На потеху обитателям Синего замка сорока выучилась повторять отдельные слова и фразы, причем делала это порой на удивление уместно и разумно. Со свойственным ему мрачным юмором и за склонность красть блестящие безделушки Локи прозвал сороку Ноктюрнал – в честь богини тьмы и ночи, покровительницы воров и мистиков. Его приближенные запросто кликали черно-белую птицу Ноной и наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез верили, что сорока подслушивает и запоминает все разговоры вокруг, чтобы пересказать их наместнику.  
— Доброго вам утречка, господин Лофт, — басовито провозгласил норд. Наместник приязненно кивнул в ответ. Сорока разинула клюв, отчетливо проскрипев:  
— Сахар-рок! Утр-ро! Пр-ривет, Фор-рк!..  
— И тебе не хворать, — откликнулся норд. На самом деле его звали Фолком, но буква «л» сороке никак не давалась. — Ванна готова, вашмилость. Где прикажете накрывать завтрак – здесь или в зале Чертополоха?  
Услужливые без угодности и раболепного заискивания манеры выдавали в рыжебородом Фолке опытнейшего дворецкого, не один год проведшего на службе.  
— Здесь, — распорядился Локи, спрыгивая с подоконника. Движения у него были плавные, чуть замедленные, словно он изо всех сил сдерживал клокотавшую в нем внутреннюю силу. Локи прошлепал в ванную комнату, послышался плеск льющейся воды. Приоткрыв дверь, наместник крикнул изнутри:  
— Как дела в городе? Есть новости?  
— Прилетел ястреб с весточкой – кортеж императора пересекает Драконий мост, — доложил Фолк. Тихая девушка с толстой косой через плечо споро расставляла на столе тарелки, кувшины и бокалы. – К полудню или чуть позже их заметят дозорные Небесной башни.  
— Импер-ратор! – выкрикнула Ноктюрнал, перепархивая на стол и боком прыгая среди тарелок. – Дозор-р, дозор-р!..  
— Нона, закрой клюв, — Локи вышел, на ходу приглаживая влажно поблескивающие волосы. Фолк набросил ему халат на плечи, продолжая докладывать:  
— Пожаров, краж и драк в трактирах между игроками доброй воли нынче ночью не замечено. Хмурый замок вычищен, вымыт и готов к приему гостей. В городе завершают последние приготовления. Солдаты капитана Алдиса следят за порядком. Из семи ярлов Скайрима пятеро уже прибыли... О, я слышу шаги прекраснейшей леди, — дворецкий и хозяин переглянулись, и Фолк окликнул служанку: — Уна, золотко. Второй прибор для госпожи.  
Элисиф Красотка, которую друзья, враги и даже соперницы в борьбе за внимание наместника именовали просто леди Сиф, под цокот каблуков ворвалась в покои. Хвост темно-рыжих волос, перехваченных серебряным кольцом, летел за ней языком пламени. Глаза у девы были прозрачно-зеленые, почти такие же, как у наместника. Высокая, гибкая и фигуристая, она носила доспех вареной кожи с позолоченным тиснением, перехваченный широченным поясом, шерстяную юбку-килт в цветах ее клана и короткий боевой топорик на бедре. Сиф была как порывистый ветер, обжигающий морской свежестью, холодом и уверенностью в себе. Не дожидаясь приглашения, дева шлёпнулась на табурет и потянула к себе блюдо с закусками.  
— Спорим, ваша милость не знает того, что знаю я? – бодро прочавкала она, отгоняя сороку, уже нацелившуюся стянуть аппетитный грибок. Нона возмущенно застрекотала, хлопая крыльями.  
— Спорим, — Локи взирал на приятельницу с умилением. Словно на большую, шумную и жизнерадостную охотничью собаку.  
— Поздним вечером явилась Лайла Рифтенская со свитой и игроками, — сообщила Красотка. Заговорщицки прищурила глаза и понизила голос: — У ее дверей с утра пораньше толкутся приемщики ставок. Лайла рассчитывает сорвать на Играх большой куш.  
Наместник вопросительно изогнул бровь. Сиф ткнула вилкой в блюдо с грибами и торжественно выдохнула, размахивая воздетой на вилку жареной белянкой:  
— Лайла схватила легендарного Последнего Мстителя!  
— Да быть того не может, — вырвалось у Фолка, раскладывавшего на постели одеяния наместника для выхода в город. – Его сколько лет Бдящие ловят, а все без толку!  
— И тем не менее, — воительница упрямо тряхнула головой. – Я, как услышала, сразу рванула к Лайле. Мол, наилучшие пожелания от наместника, как добрались, устраивайтесь поудобнее, не хотите ли отведать нашего медку с дороги и все такое прочее. У нее язык и развязался. Она даже позволила взглянуть мне на него одним глазком. По всем приметам точно он, Павшая Звезда. Высший альтмер чистейших кровей. Смотрит так, что мороз по коже. Лайла держит его в серебряных оковах и под постоянным надзором.  
— Сер-ребр-ро?.. – сорока заинтригованно склонила голову набок. – Р-рифтен!..  
— Предусмотрительно, — одобрил Локи. – Ты случаем не вызнала, как именно Лайла намерена распорядиться своим ценным трофеем?  
— Она еще не решила, что выгоднее, — пожала плечами Красотка Сиф, расправляясь с остатками жаркого и вливая в себя кружку доброго эля. Подруги злобно шипели ей вслед, ненавидя за способность жрать, точно оголодавший волк, и оставаться стройной, как юное деревце. – Она может торжественно вручить его императору и получить под всеобщие аплодисменты и поздравления обещанные двести тысяч золотых. Дальнейшую судьбу Звезды определит император – или казнит на месте, или отправит на игры. Но Лайле сладка мысль о том, чтобы оставить Звезду себе. Выставить игроком от Рифтена и начать принимать ставки на его победу. Этот альтмер – живая легенда, а в Солитьюд нынче съехались все богачи Тамриэля. При таком раскладе Лайла на одних долях от ставок получит куда больше, чем обещано короной, понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Как не понять… — раздумчиво протянул наместник. – Фолк, отправь гонца к госпоже Лайле. Передай, что я желаю видеть ее в Синем замке, и как можно скорее. Будет негоже, если она в одиночку выберет все соты из этого золотого улья, не так ли?  
Фолк и Элисиф согласно кивнули. Внизу море с шумом билось о скалы. Взошедшее солнце отражалось в лазурных черепицах замковых крыш, из-за которых Синий дворец Солитьюда получил свое наименование. В порту разгружались или готовились выйти в путь торговые корабли. По пристаням бродила, скрипуче предлагая на продажу только что выловленных крабов и сочные ракушки, молодая аргонианка с красновато-зеленой чешуей. Черные с желтыми клювами бакланы пикировали с высоты в пенистые буруны, хватая серебристых рыбешек, и сохли на камнях, развернув широкие крылья. Горожане, перекликаясь и обмениваясь свежими сплетнями, развешивали знамена с алой головой волка в белом поле, гербом холда Хаафингар, чьей столицей был город-порт Солитьюд. Над вершиной Императорской башни реяли серебристые чайки. У дверей таверны «Смеющаяся крыса» кучками собирались нарядные зеваки обоего пола, ожидая сигнала караульщиков с Небесных ворот о том, что император и его свита вот-вот вступят в столицу Скайрима. В обширном дворе Мрачного замка плотники торопливо заколачивали последние гвозди, завершая строительство огромного шестиярусного кольца трибун. Патрули легионеров обходили город, безжалостно изгоняя прочь с улиц тех, кто с утра уже успел чрезмерно приложиться к бочонкам с медовухой и элем. Город замер, насторожившись и предвкушая – в конце концов, Пепельные Игры впервые должны были пройти именно здесь, в Солитьюде. 

 

Кортеж императора оказался совсем не таким большим, как ожидалось. Сотня закованных в тяжелые сверкающие латы гвардейцев, десятка два Бдящих, три больших неповоротливых рыдвана для придворных дам и прислуги, дюжина свитских кавалеров и рыцарей, представители коронного совета. И, наконец, сам император, его величество Тит Мид Второй, нестарый еще мужчина величественной наружности в поблескивающей броне двемерского стекла и накинутом на плечи алом плаще с драконьим гербом.  
Миды, всего лишь двести лет назад сменившие на троне прославленную династию Септимов, не могли похвалиться ни примесью драконьей крови в жилах, ни великими и громкими деяниями предков. Основатель династии, Тит Мид Первый, коловианец родом, был всего лишь одним из военачальников на службе Империи. Звезд с неба он не хватал, но слыл умелым стратегом и отважным воякой. В грозный и страшный год Кризиса Обливиона, когда демоны-даэдра пытались захватить Тамриэль и погибли последние Септимы – кто от рук заговорщиков, кто ради спасения мира – генерал Мид стал одним из тех, кто вступил в Грозовое Междуцарствие, яростную грызню за обладание опустевшим троном Имперского города.  
Военная удача проявила к нему благосклонность. Одолев в сражениях нескольких соперников и заручившись поддержкой нордов Скайрима, Мид и его легионы захватили столицу. Победитель объявил себя императором, а его отпрыски унаследовали трон.  
Династии Мидов выпало править в непростое время. Провинции сражались друг с другом, стремясь обрести статус независимых королевств, а былой авторитет императорской власти стремительно падал. Воспользовавшись моментом, Альтмерский Доминион привлек на свою сторону Валенвуд и Эльсвайр, развязав Великую войну. Ценой огромных потерь и невероятных усилий Титу Миду Второму удалось одержать верх над альтмерами и вновь объединить Империю под своей рукой.  
Император вступил в столицу Скайрима. Кортеж неспешно проследовал под тяжелыми сводами оборонительных сооружений города – Небесного, Грозового и Шквального бастионов, внушительных каменных колоссов, оберегающих подступы к единственному входу в Солитьюд. Собравшиеся на Колодезной площади норды размахивали флагами, свистели и орали. Взобравшиеся на перемычку Южных ворот подростки опрокинули над проезжающими гостями корзины с цветами камнеломки и лаванды. В воздухе радостно закружились голубые и лиловые лепестки, прилипая к бархатным плащам рыцарей и путаясь в гривах коней. Кортеж проследовал далее вверх по узким улицам, огибая сложенное из огромных замшелых валунов основание Императорской башни, втягиваясь в украшенные знаменами провинций Скайрима ворота Хмурого замка.  
Согласно традициям, наместник и ярлы Скайрима ожидали правителя Империи на широких, выщербленных снегами, ветром и дождями ступенях лестницы, ведущей в башню-донжон. Там же толпились свитские ярлов, их хускарлы-телохранители и обыватели побойчее, успевшие затесаться в толпу придворных. На фоне выделанной кожи, стали и мехов поблескивали украшения из бронзы, серебра и меди с вкраплениями грубо обработанных рубинов и изумрудов. Локи, предпочитавший в нарядах черные и зеленые тона с редким вкраплением золота, по сравнению с высокорослыми и крупными ярлами казался слишком молодым и хрупким. Однако выражение его лица никому не позволяло усомниться в том, кто здесь обладает всей полнотой власти.  
Выбравшиеся из рыдванов утонченные столичные дамы немедля сбились в пеструю стайку, зашелестели приглушенно, снисходительно косясь на грубых северянок – среди которых умение обращаться с мечом и топором ценилось неизмеримо выше искусства вести приятную беседу и изящно кружиться в танце.  
— Я что-то не вразумевши, — громко поделилась леди Сиф с задушевной подругой Йордис Мечницей, пристально разглядывая вычурные платья и слегка растрепавшиеся в долгой дороге локоны императорских фрейлин, — мы ж вроде победили альтмеров, так?  
— Победили, а как же, — с готовностью согласилась Йордис.  
— Тогда с какой радости эти фифы разгуливают в драных эльфьих тряпках и с эльфьими прическами?  
— Наверное, мужья им на бедность трофейного барахла с Саммерсета привезли, — предположила Мечница. – Вот и натянули, чего по сундукам отыскалось.  
Стоявшие рядом с девами ярлы Сиддгейр из Фолкрита и Корир Винтерхолдский жизнерадостно заржали. Локи метнул в сторону веселящейся компании раздраженный взгляд, безмолвно приказывая заткнуться.  
— Они б еще в задницы себе павлиньих перьев навтыкали, — мрачно буркнула Лайла Рифтенская. Утром наместник побеседовал с ней, и у ярла Рифтена резко испортилось настроение. Господин Лофт намекнул, что, если Лайла хочет произвести хорошее впечатление, ей стоит передать Титу Миду известную личность безо всяких требований вознаграждения. Ее верноподданный жест будет оценен по достоинству и послужит вящему укреплению репутации госпожи Лайлы, а также подтверждению доброго мнения императора о провинции в целом. В свою очередь, наместник позаботится, чтобы Звезда не отправился на плаху, но был включен в число игроков. Часть выигрыша от принятых на него ставок пойдет Лайле и Рифтену, часть отойдет наместнику. Справедливо, госпожа Лайла, не находите?  
Лайла совершенно не находила такой расклад справедливым, но крыть ей было нечем. Ей позарез требовались деньги для города и возможность сохранить титул ярла. Лайла удрученно взглянула в полные искренней заботы прозрачно-зеленые очи Лофта Лаувейссона, мысленно выругалась и кивнула – пусть будет так.  
Император спрыгнул с коня, обернулся, приветственно вскидывая сомкнутые руки над головой. Солитьюдское общество обрадованно заголосило в ответ, многие слаженно заколотили мечами или топорами по щитам. Нестройно, но оглушительно взревели витые рога. Наместник склонился в коротком поклоне, широким жестом предлагая гостям проследовать в распахнувшиеся двери башни.  
Рядом с императором тенью мелькнула высокая и тонкая фигура в просторном одеянии сдержанных лиловых тонов. Советница Катария, неизменная и всецело преданная служению трону. Личность, не имевшая официальных титулов, однако чье слово порой перевешивало мнение всего Коронного совета. Катария в неизменной маске тончайшей черной кожи с узорчатой золотой каймой вокруг прорезей для глаз и рта.  
Сполох магического огня, обжегший ей лицо в битве Алого Кольца навсегда перечеркнул и изменил жизнь этой незаурядной женщины. Прежде, шелестела молва, она была прекраснейшей из фрейлин имперского двора и отважной воительницей. Она вела свой род из какого-то данмерского Великого Дома – то ли Редоранов, то ли Телванни. Лишившись в бою лица, она отказалась и от родового имени.  
Прозвищем Катарии ее наградил император, заметив, что знанием жизни и дипломатическими талантами его советница ничуть не уступает великой императрице Катарии, супруге потерявшего рассудок Пелагия Септима. Императрица тоже происходила из колена данмеров, прославившись тем, что сумела исправить пагубные последствия деяний своего безумного муженька, а по его кончине почти сорок лет мудро и справедливо правила Империей.  
Даже враги императора неохотно признавали, что леди Катария никогда не злоупотребляла своим влиянием, а любые ее действия и советы были направлены исключительно в благо страны. При дворе Катарию недолюбливали, но уважали за острый ум, сдержанность и проницательность. Советница императора отлично знала свое место и не стремилась занять чужое.  
Знатные гости из столицы и скайримские хозяева скрылись в дверях башни. Народ не спешил расходиться, радуясь возможности всласть почесать языками и перемыть косточки приезжим. Было объявлено, что сегодня наместник и ярлы устраивают пирушку в честь императора с придворными, а на Колодезной площади всем и каждому будет раздаваться бесплатное угощение с праздничного стола. Игрища, ради которых в Солитьюд съехалось столько гостей, торжественно открывались завтра, в день Боэтии – единственного из принцев даэдра, откликнувшегося на людские мольбы и оказавшего свое покровительство легионам Империи во время битвы Алого Кольца.  
Застолье в Имперской башне было обычным для любого из скайримских замков. Много хмельного меда, много копчёной в ольховом дыму оленины и вымоченной в вересковом настое медвежатины, много громогласных речей, шума и мгновенно вспыхивающих ссор, тут же заканчивающихся общим примирением. Леди Сиф и Йордис показали гостям захватывающий дух танец с метанием топориков, ножей и кубков в партнера. Ярл Скальд из Данстара пел под аккомпанемент арфы – хотя его пение больше напоминало рев вошедшего в охотку матерого оленя – и рассказывал жуткие истории о временах Потемы, королевы-волчицы, воскрешавшей мертвых и резавшей сородичей в борьбе за трон. Столичные дамы бледнели, ахали и украдкой строили глазки не ведающим хороших манер, но таким мужественным северным воителям.  
Советница Катария, улучив момент, тихонько исчезла из залы – шумные застолья были ей не по душе, если только ее присутствие не требовалось регламентом или желанием императора.  
Влетели нанятые для увеселения гостей редоранские плясуньи – смуглые и черноволосые, в перезвоне золотых монист и браслетов, в вихре пестрых легких тканей. Закружились, гортанно и резко вскрикивая, отмечая такт звонкими хлопками ладоней. Беседы гостей привольно скакали с одной темы на другую. Волнения в Хаммерфелле и последние новости из покоренного Саммерсета. Скандальное увлечение чейденхолльского герцога симпатичными хаджитками и уничтоженное отрядом Бдящих в Элинире святилище Матери Ночи, не-мертвой покровительницы Гильдии Убийц, да когда ж наконец удастся с корнем выжечь эту смертоносную заразу? Вспыхнувшая среди богатых дам повальная мода на украшения из двемерского стекла – и, как следствие, очередной виток войны Восточной компании с вольными грабителями подземелий. Резня в Брумском замке, где неуловимый Последний Мститель альтмеров расправился с герцогом Карвейном, между нами – той еще сволочью. Дознаватели говорят, Мстителя наняла тамошняя альтмерская община. Значит, ей и расплачиваться за пролитую кровь. Собственность конфискуем, самих альтмеров отправим на осушение болот Аргонии или расчистку Морнхолда от пепла. Пускай трудятся на благо государства.  
Ближе к полуночи император вместе с частью свитских покинул застолье, прочие гости остались веселиться. Наместник впал в рассеянную задумчивость, невзирая на все попытки леди Элисиф растормошить его и вынудить хотя бы разок улыбнуться. Наконец, извинившись и сославшись на грядущий трудный день, он тоже удалился. Красотка сорвалась было следом, но Локи уговорил ее вернуться, попросив взять на себя обязанности хозяйки пира. Сиф понимающе закивала и уселась обратно на свое место по правую руку от опустевшего кресла наместника. Нацедила полный кубок меда, залпом опрокинула его и мрачно уставилась на шумные пляски в зале.  
— Стряслось что? – заметила дурное настроение подруги Йордис.  
— Да не… — помотала отяжелевшей головой Сиф. Рядом галдели и хохотали, никто не обращал на нее внимания, и захмелевшая Красотка тоскливо поделилась с Йордис наболевшим: — Никак не возьму в толк, что ж это за человек такой. Мила я ему или нет? Чего он мне голову морочит? Ладно, замуж не зовет, бывает. В конце концов, кто он и кто я. Наместник, ярл, уважаемый господин, с императором запросто беседует, а у меня в роду даже ни одного завалящего тана не было!  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась суровая Мечница. – Развела страдания на пустом месте – мила, не мила. Была б не мила, разве б сидела ты за столом в Имперской башне? Он же перед всеми столичными гостями тебя за руку брал и вел, как свою законную госпожу. Да любого спроси на улице, кто у нас в Солитьюде королева? Скажут – Элисиф Прекрасная, кто ж еще!  
— Кто ж еще… — с непонятной интонацией повторила Сиф и протянула руку за вторым кувшином, нарочито громко засмеявшись: — Давай напьемся, Йорди, да так, чтоб всем тошно стало!  
— А давай, — охотно согласилась Мечница. Сиф, конечно, отличная деваха и подружка что надо, но в глубине души Йордис полагала, что смотрелась бы рядом с господином Лаувейссоном ничуть не хуже Сиф. Да, порой он кажется немного странным, ну и что с того? Она бы не стала ходить вокруг да около, а быстренько вынудила бы его сделать предложение. Леди Йордис, госпожа наместница. Звучит-то как, заслушаешься. 

 

Несколькими этажами и толстыми перекрытиями выше, в покоях на самом верхнем ярусе Имперской башни двое мужчин стояли у распахнутого окна, рассеянно созерцая гавань Солитьюда в жемчужно-серебристом сиянии Массера и Секунды. Небольшая лодка черным призраком выскользнула из-за мыса и, поймав в паруса ветер, быстро побежала по направлению к башне маяка. Трещали поленья в камине, распространяя приятный запах смолистой горной сосны. Тени и отблески метались по полу и старинным гобеленам с изображением подвигов Исграмора на поле брани. Шептались, якобы среди гобеленов сохранились один или два доподлинных, времен самого Воителя, вытканных руками пленных эльфиек, а вместо шерстяных нитей в них вплетены срезанные с голов побежденных волосы.  
Прошмыгнувшая в покои Ноктюрнал старательно прикидывалась пыльным чучелом сороки, украшающей ветвистые оленьи рога на стене.  
— Твоя подруга очень хороша собой. Она такая милая… и непосредственная, — высказал свое авторитетное мнение император. Лофт кивнул:  
— Элисиф? Да, она может быть очень полезной. Горожане просто обожают ее... и мне тоже перепадает малость уделенного ей внимания. Сиф любит поболтать, умеет слушать и всегда в курсе происходящего в Солитьюде. Она — моя личная Катария, — он ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям. Леди Сиф подобная ухмылка очень бы не понравилась, но леди Сиф сидела в большом обеденном зале, стремительно и целеустремленно накачиваясь медовухой в компании Йордис и ярла Корира, славного умением пить, не пьянея.  
— Неужели у бедняжки нет ни малейшего шанса стать когда-нибудь леди Лаувейссон? – судя по интонации, Мид откровенно поддразнивал своего собеседника.  
— Всякий раз, когда меня подмывает сказать «да, Сиф, давай поженимся», я иду посмотреть, как она упражняется с топором, — откликнулся Локи. – Созерцая разлетающиеся в щепки мишени, я нахожу множество аргументов в пользу холостой жизни. Успеется. Дурное дело нехитрое.  
— Топор-р, — не удержалась сорока. Потрясла длинным хвостом и нерешительно добавила: — Р-рубить?..  
— Это еще что такое? – удивился Мид.  
— Извольте видеть, это наша Ноктюрнал, — хмыкнув, представил сороку Лофт. – Удивительно разумное для птицы создание. Верный патриот своей малой суровой родины.  
— Р-родина! – обрадованно заорала Нона. – Скайр-рим! Скайр-рим для нор-рдов! Смер-рть остр-роухим! На костер-р!..  
— Кыш, — шуганул птицу Локи. Ноктюрнал перепрыгнула выше и оттуда требовательно выкрикнула:  
— Сахар-рок!..  
— И как широко простираются ее познания? – заинтересовался Мид. – Ну-ка… император!  
— Безвр-ременно, — зашелестела крыльями Нона. – Ур-риэль!..  
— А вот с этого места, пожалуйста, подробнее.  
— Ноктюрнал не способна предсказывать будущее, — вступился за любимицу Локи. – Да, она постоянно болтает, но не понимает и четверти того, что говорит.  
— А мне кажется, ее высказывания не лишены определенной мудрости, — не согласился император. – Да, Ноктюрнал? Что думаешь о судьбах Империи?  
— Тамр-риэль, — откликнулась сорока. – Др-раконы! Кр-ровь!.. – она щелкнула клювом, четко выговорив: — Даэдр-ра!..  
— Новенькое в ее репертуаре, — подозрительно нахмурился наместник. – Нона, где ты этого нахваталась?  
— Двор-рец, — коротко и емко заявила Ноктюрнал, и скосилась вопросительно: – Скайр-рим?..  
— Скайрим вечен и незыблем, — согласился с птицей Лофт. Мид кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, протянул руку и сгреб Локи за плечо, привлекая ближе. На мгновение уткнулся лицом в темные волосы, глубоко и тяжко вздохнув, как вынырнувший из глубин на поверхность кит. Лофт замер, не препятствуя настойчивым рукам гостя расстегивать позолоченные пряжки на колете черной кожи. Одна, вторая, третья – Локи быстро и ловко извернулся, сбрасывая колет на пол, и застыл, полуприкрыв веки, из-под которых остро поблескивала зеленая искорка. Ладони спустились к талии, вытягивая ремень из зажимов тяжелой кованой пряжки и стягивая вниз штаны с узких бедер. Пробираясь внутрь, к прохладной коже и напрягшемуся достоинству. Локи чуть вздрогнул, когда столичный гость хозяйским движением провел большим пальцем вдоль его члена, слегка надавив на головку.  
— Мы давно не виделись, — непонятно, чего в голосе Мида было больше – сдержанного упрека или сожаления об убегающем прочь времени. Откинув голову назад, Локи пристроил ее на широком плече стоявшего позади императора и чуть подался бедрами вперед. Ладонь, плотно обхватившая его достоинство, сжалась и ритмично задвигалась вверх-вниз, даря острое и болезненное удовольствие. Локи прикусил губу, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно, пока Мид ласкал его – недостаточно сильно, на вкус Локи. Мида раздражали откровенные проявления страсти, все эти судорожные вопли-визги, надрывные стоны и назойливые требования «скорее-трахни-меня-быстрее-глубже». Он полагал их насквозь фальшивыми и наигранными, плохо скрывающими истинную суть происходящего: поддельная любовь в обмен на настоящее золото и привилегии при дворе. Но спокойное, идущее откуда-то из самых глубин души согласие и готовность Локи уступать чужим причудам пришлись императору по вкусу.  
Это было нечто общее, вспыхнувшее между ними еще тогда, в военные дни, подле только что отбитой у альтмеров столицы, под треск яростного пламени, пожиравшего изнутри башню Белого Золота – самую прекрасную и древнюю из построек Тамриэля. Нечто, имевшее определенное отношение к услугам, оказанным Лофтом Лаувейссоном правителю Империи и неписанным договорам, заключенным между ними. Разделенное ложе и разделенная на двоих тайна как безмолвное подтверждение клятв и деяний, свершенных во имя Империи. Они вряд ли сумели бы договориться, если б не это – неуловимое, как осенняя дымка, ощущение родства, общности, единства.  
Мид опять не позволил аманту кончить, с силой сжав пальцы у основания члена за считанные мгновения до того, как Локи был готов выплеснуться прямо на подоконник Имперской башни. Не удержавшись, Лофт досадливо скрипнул зубами и различил довольный утробный смешок за спиной. Мид увлек его за собой, опрокидывая на кровать, сдирая съехавшие уже до самых колен штаны и рубашку с узорчатой вышивкой, вытканной своеручно леди Сиф. Навалился сверху, не целуя, но жадно прикусывая кожу на шее и плечах, царапая жестким золотым шитьем на камзоле. С этой его привычкой Локи тоже пришлось свыкнуться: император хотел видеть любовника полностью обнаженным, но сам предпочитал от одежды не избавляться. Лофт никогда не оставался в общей постели до рассвета – как только все заканчивалось, он прощался и уходил, уступая место вышколенной прислуге, давно усвоившей, на что следует закрывать глаза, а чего в жизни императора никогда не было и быть не могло.  
— Она жаждет, — одними губами выговорил Мид на ухо Локи, вдавливая грузным телом в набитый сухими водорослями матрас и шаря ладонью промеж его широко раскинутых ног. – Всякую ночь я различаю ее шепот, напоминающий о долге, — два сложенных воедино пальца ткнулись в выемку между ягодиц Локи. Погрузились, растягивая узкое кольцо плоти и вынуждая сдавленно постанывать через сомкнутые, искусанные губы.  
— Игры начнутся завтра, — с трудом выговорил он, ерзая горящей задницей по скомкавшимся простыням. Терзаемый двумя противоположными стремлениями: поскорее избавиться от раздражающего трения пальцев внутри и добиться того, чтобы оно сделалось сильнее. – Несколько дней – и все закончится. Она оставит нас в покое.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался — что будет, если Игры не состоятся? – Мид уловил желание партнера, заработав кистью быстрее и настойчивее.  
— Не-а, — язык Локи наотрез отказывался слушаться и порождать внятные слова. – Н-но… ничего хорошего я бы не ждал…  
Мид убрал руку, мимоходом звонко шлепнув Локи по бедру и с усилием переваливаясь на спину. Лофт знал, что это означает: теперь он может расстегнуть нижние пуговицы на камзоле императора и слегка приспустить штаны, наконец-то выпустив на свободу стиснутый парадными одеяниями член – вполне таких достойных размеров член не старого еще мужчины, бодрого духом и телом. Мид обычно не настаивал, но Локи сам не возражал против того, чтобы сперва взять крепко торчащую, упругую плоть в рот, старательно облизать ее от основания до набухшей головки и ощутить на языке солоноватый привкус. Медленно, неспешно опуститься сверху, помогая себе рукой и направляя скользкую от влаги головку в нужное отверстие. Вздохнуть полной грудью, ощущая, как чужая плоть втискивается в тебя, заполняя изнутри. Мало какое ощущение в жизни могло сравниться с этим – отдаваясь, утверждать свою власть над тем, кто ошибочно полагает себя твоим повелителем. Устроить бешеную скачку за ускользающими лунами, танцевать на морских волнах, падать и взлетать в поднебесье. Стать на краткое время единым целым… и в миг наивысшего торжества украдкой вспомнить о своем маленьком секрете.  
О том, что в мире живет человек, обладать которым – наслаждение куда более яркое и яростное, чем танец на императорском члене. Императору совершенно не обязательно знать об этом, а потому на время Игрищ этому человеку приказано затаиться и не высовываться. Да, Локи позаботился о том, чтобы этот человек, третий из посвященных в их общую мрачную и грозную тайну, не распускал язык. Как говорится, лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. У императора хорошая память, на поверхность могут всплыть давно утонувшие трупы. Зачем рисковать попусту? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Он будет покладистым и сговорчивым, не станет просить Мида не стискивать так сильно пальцы на его бедрах, чтобы потом от них оставались расплывчатые багрово-синие пятна. Он сделает все, что взбредет на ум императору: изобразит лань, пьющую из ручья, и распускающийся лотос, и игру на флейте без отверстий. Посмеиваясь про себя, ибо воистину владеет миром не тот, кто сидит на троне, издает эдикты и повелевает армиями, но тот, кому ведомо скрытое. Кто знает узкую тропку к жилищу истины, этой неприглядной, ворчливой старухи, обожающей читать наставления.  
— Мы справимся, — заверил императора Локи, прежде чем покинуть опочивальню. Задница у него сладко ныла, ноги слегка подкашивались, но никто из близких знакомцев Лофта не заподозрил бы, чем он увлеченно занимался полночи напролет в императорской спальне. – Справлялись прежде, справимся и в этот год. Клянусь, это будут отличные Игры. Они войдут в историю Тамриэля. Седые деды будут рассказывать внукам, как они побывали на Скайримских игрищах. 

 

История пятая. Игра началась. 

Заклятие немоты спало и голос вернулся, но несколько первых дней своего путешествия поневоле Тони провел, словно погрузившись в дурной сон наяву. Его жизнь, начавшую кое-как налаживаться, смело могучим ураганом непреодолимых обстоятельств. С каждой пройденной лигой хижина в Ореховом урочище оставалась все дальше. Не имело смысла протестовать или доказывать свою невиновность. Его судьба, как и судьба оказавшихся с ним в одной лодке, была предрешена. Их везли на Игрища в Солитьюд, и с этим пришлось смириться.  
Первую часть пути, от Рифтена до Виндхельма, они проделали по воде. Лайла наняла баржу, вместительную и неторопливую, под названием «Ивовый лист». Игрокам отвели просторную часть грузового трюма, позволив располагаться, как угодно, и даже сняли с них цепи. Со всех, кроме альтмера – ярл полагала его слишком ценным призом и опасалась, что он изыщет самый неожиданный путь к бегству.  
Надо отдать Лайле должное. Ярл заботилась о своих подопечных, решив, что раз их путь все едино пролегает в один конец, совершенно незачем причинять им лишние страдания. Будущих игроков пристойно кормили и даже снабжали недурной выпивкой.  
Фендал, по чьей вине они здесь оказались и который теперь разделял заключение со своими былыми пленниками, никак не желал смириться с поражением. На второй же день пути босмер попытался сбежать, взяв в компанию юнца-воришку, страшно тосковавшего по родному Рифтену. Ночью, воспользовавшись тем, что караульный задремал, им удалось взломать замки и оглушить одного из стражников, однако на палубе их заметили. Пацана, успевшего спрыгнуть в воды Белой реки, выловили и втащили обратно на борт. Оравшему и плевавшемуся слюной босмеру телохранитель ярла Лайлы навалял по шее – без излишней злобы, но сильно, умело и деловито.  
Ярл лично спустилась в трюм, где содержались игроки. Тридцать пар глаз со всех сторон уставились на нее – злобно, с ненавистью, с усталой обреченностью и безнадежным равнодушием.  
— Слушайте, не я это придумала и не я затеяла, — в ее голосе равно смешивались горечь и раздражение. – По мне, отправить вас в рудники или приставить к какому делу было бы куда полезнее. Но так решил император. Я не буду оспаривать его законы. Как многие из вас, я пережила войну и вдоволь насмотрелась, к чему приводят споры с Империей. Поэтому я говорю вам: примите свою судьбу. Может, вам повезет. В любом случае, я сделаю все, чтобы притащить вас в Солитьюд. Всех до единого, живыми и невредимыми. А дальше – будь что будет. Мой холд и мой город куда ценнее ваших никчёмных шкур.  
Пришедший в сознание Рингилл хранил высокомерное молчание, не удостаивая собратьев по заточению ни единым словом. Тони утешало хотя бы то, что альтмера держали вместе со всеми. Можно было присесть рядом. Вообразить, что они разговаривают. Присутствие Корноухого подтверждало, что все это было – затерянная в лесах деревушка Горькие Воды, охотничья хижина, алхимическая мастерская. Уходя в Рифтен – как он думал, до весны – Тони тщательно убрался в доме, перенес инструменты в погреб и заколотил дверь. Кому теперь достанется его дом? Увидит ли он когда-нибудь Ореховое урочище?  
Тони опасался, что мир снова подернется серой пеленой. Спасительная головоломка осталась в фургоне и теперь угодила невесть в чьи руки. Но паники не было, было лишь усиливающееся с каждым днем тягостное ощущение множества бессонных ночей и бесконечной усталости. Все, что ему оставалось — ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Хотя это было глупо. Так глупо.  
Покачиваясь, баржа шла вверх по реке, поднимаясь от истока к устью. В один из дней остойчивый корабль с силой закачало на волнах. Снаружи о борта с вкрадчивым шорохом терлись льдины, в узкие окна просачивался холодный, пронзительный ветер. «Ивовый лист» приткнулась широким боком к причалу. Грохнули перекидываемые сходни, явившиеся в трюм солдаты ярла погнали игроков на выход.  
В своих странствиях Тони предпочел обойти этот город стороной, однако много читал и слышал о нем. Рифтен-на-озере мог похвалиться навеки загостившейся в окрестностях теплой осенью, Виндхельм же избрала своей постоянной резиденцией зима. С пасмурного неба сыпалась мокрая пороша, по черным волнам гавани мотались туда-сюда расколотые льдины, под ногами чавкала перемешанная со снегом грязь. Некогда Виндхельм был велик и славен – первая, древняя столица империи нордов, созданная по слову Исграмора Воителя, но, как и многие из скайримских городов, за время войны он пришел в упадок. Город жался к скальным террасам, карабкаясь вверх, туда, где громоздился массив королевского замка, заложенного еще во времена Исграмора и его соратников.  
Высокие обледенелые стены наводили на мысли не о былом великолепии, а о том, что укрепления не мешало бы подновить, да поскорее, пока кого-нибудь не зашибло падающими глыбами. Арки огромного моста, ведущего из гавани к городским воротам, выщербились и раскрошились. На большой виселице прямо рядом с воротами болтались трупы мужчины и женщины. Судя по некогда серой, а теперь почерневшей и начавшей облезать коже, и длинным ушам, не человеческие. Ветер трепал оборванную юбку женщины и смерзшиеся в сосульки длинные волосы мужчины. Данмеры, темные эльфы. Когда Вварденфелл, прекрасный цветущий остров, накрыло облаком пепла из жерла взорвавшейся Красной Горы, его обитатели бросились искать укрытия на материке. Семьями и кланами данмеры пересекали границу провинций, и ближайшим крупным городом на пути беженцев стал Виндхельм. Данмеры вошли в его ворота – но, похоже, так и не приняли здешних порядков. Отделенные морем и своей относительной независимостью от законов Империи, данмеры привыкли быть сами по себе. Люди не обрадовались непрошенным гостям, но темным эльфам было больше некуда идти. Последние указы императора воспрещали тем, в чьих жилах текла хоть капля крови меров, покидать место проживания без уважительной причины. Люди и данмеры оказались заперты в пределах города. Бурлящий, как ядовитое варево в накрытом крышкой и забытом на огне закипающем котле, Виндхельм был обречен на неминуемые бедствия.  
— Этот город пропитан ненавистью, — чуть слышно бормотал Рингилл, пока выстроенных в шеренгу игроков торопливо вели по безлюдным улицам и загоняли в сенной сарай позади общинных конюшен. Ворота заперли, ярл с телохранителем ушли нанимать лошадей и фургоны до Солитьюда. – Его возвели на костях моих сородичей, покоренных Исграмором…  
— Ты снова обрел дар речи? Чудо, чудо! – съехидничал Тони. Конечно, древний воитель Исграмор ненавидел Высших. Но кто, как не эльфы, на протяжении нескольких поклонений обучал нордлингов высокому искусству ненавидеть и истреблять врагов до последнего? Альтмеры оказались отличными учителями. Стоит ли удивляться тому, что ученики превзошли наставников?  
Альтмер пропустил насмешку мимо ушей, назойливо твердя свое. Выплевывая быстрые, тихие слова, словно проклиная небо и землю вокруг:  
— Они хотели, чтобы замок простоял тысячи лет. Замуровывали в основание еще живых пленников. Десятки, сотни душ, не нашедших упокоения. Ветра стонут их голосами. Пролитая кровь смешалась с речной водой и землей, навсегда отравив ее. Здесь больше ничего не растет, только камни и лёд. Здесь всегда будет царить холод – вечный холод, последняя месть поверженных и исчезнувших победителям…  
— Точно-точно, однажды мы все умрем, — поддержал его Тони. Собратья по несчастью подозрительно уставились на него, и бывший охотник за сокровищами разъяснил: — Такова упадническая точка зрения альтмеров на наш бренный мир. Чем быстрее мы отсюда сгинем, тем лучше для Тамриэля.  
— Эй, там, заткнитесь! – рявкнул на них стражник у дверей. – Ярл велела сидеть тихо, вот и сидите! Кто начнет стучать языком о зубы – живо выставлю на мороз!  
Ярл Лайла вернулась в середине дня. Солдаты широко распахнули ворота, по сараю пролетел стылый ветерок. Тони увидел с полдюжины фургонов на окованных железом колесах, с маленькими зарешеченными окнами и массивными дверями. Каждый фургон тащила четверка тяжеловозов. Лайла махнула рукой, приказывая начинать погрузку. Ее мрачный хускарл расхаживал по двору, словами и щедро раздаваемыми оплеухами поторапливая замешкавшихся и отставших. С Рингилла так и не сняли цепи. Пока трое охранников вели альтмера через двор к фургону, Тони вяло прикидывал шансы на успешный побег. Если бежать, то прямо сейчас, пока он еще не под крепким замком. Сумерки и дурная погода, несомненно, будут только на руку. Проскочить мимо стражников, рвануть по кривым, запутанным улочкам. Скверно, что он совершенно не знает города. Преследователи могут загнать его в тупик, откуда не будет выхода. Но предположим, ему повезет, он скроется от людей Лайлы Рифтенской. Снова беглец без гроша в кармане. Ему не привыкать, но как же трудно начинать все сызнова… И еще Рингилл. Что станется с упрямым, помешанным на своей ненависти альтмером? Не то, чтобы Тони ощущал взятый на себя груз ответственности, вот только он невесть отчего успел привязаться к Корноухому. А тому наверняка плевать с высот Хрустальной башни и на человека, и на его переживания.  
С улицы донесся приглушенный топот копыт, и в оживленный двор вступил конь. Приземистый и выносливый, на коротких и толстых ногах, привычный к тяжелым грузам. На спине животного, к удивлению Тони, восседал орсимер. Самый настоящий, чистокровный, с торчащими из широкой пасти кончиками клыков и зеленоватой кожей. Хайрокские орки редко ездили верхом, ведь не всякий конь мог подолгу тащить на спине столь изрядный вес. Еще лошадей пугал исходивший от орсимеров маслянистый запах, похожий на запах хищного зверя, они шарахались, пытались сбросить седока или впадали в тупое оцепенение. Но тяжеловоз бурой масти вышагивал твердо и уверенно, а его всадник поблескивал из-под кожаного плаща доспехом хорошей работы. За седлом у него бугрилась пара набитых дорожных сумок, а над плечом торчала крестовидная рукоять длинного меча.  
— Я ищу Лайлу из Рифтена, — хрипло рыкнул орк, вынудив всех присутствующих хоть на миг, да застыть, настороженно всматриваясь в ссутулившийся силуэт верхового. – Дельце у меня к ней.  
— Ярл Лайла – это я, — правительница Рифтена выступила вперед. – Говори, но имей в виду – я спешу.  
— Вы едете в Солитьюд, — из-за клыков и странного акцента название столицы в устах орка прозвучало как «Солтуд». – На игрища. Я с вами.  
— У меня уже есть полный комплект участников, — Лайла поразмыслила и добавила: — уважаемый.  
— Сопляки и дохляки, — отмахнулся орк. – Ты не поняла, ярл. Я ищу не того, кому бы продать свой меч, а компанию.  
Он порылся у себя за пазухой и вытянул на свет длинную цепочку. На цепочке покачивался, ярко блеснув в свете факелов, гладко отполированный бронзовый жетон. Подтверждавший всем и каждому, что носитель данного предмета есть добровольный участник грядущих Игр от одной из провинций. Обладающий правом на бесплатное жилье и кормежку в любом трактире Империи, также как и дозволением бесплатно плыть на любом корабле или позаимствовать любого коня в городских конюшнях. Орсимер явно был опытным воином, и Лайла Рифтенская уважительно кивнула:  
— Мы будем рады, если ты присоединишься к нам, почтенный... какое имя ты предпочитаешь?  
— Халаг, — буркнул орк. – Этого достаточно. Когда в путь?  
— Как только закончим погрузку, — Тони пихнули в спину, он влетел в темноту фургона. Под ногами зашуршало сено, он споткнулся о чьи-то ноги и выругался. За ним втолкнули еще двоих не то троих. Лязгнул замок, заключая их в небольшом, качающемся пространстве. В узком оконце мерцали оранжевые факельные отсветы. Седмица пути от Виндхельма до столицы по тракту вдоль горной цепи. Поневоле уверуешь в нависшее над Видхельмом проклятие сгинувших эльфов: стоит отъехать от пределов города всего лишь на какую-нибудь пару-тройку лиг, как свинцовые тучи над головой уступают место ясному небу, обледенелые камни сменяются лесистыми холмами, а затем начинаются вполне плодородные земли. Вечная непогода гигантской змеей обвилась вокруг древнего города, запустила в него клыки и по капле цедит оставшуюся кровь. Если дела пойдут так и дальше, Виндхельм разделит горькую участь Винтерхолда, став городом-призраком. В Винтерхолд пришло море, обрушившее добрую часть города в прибрежные воды, Виндхельм однажды поглотят непреходящие снега и туманы.  
Странным образом Тони стал находить в неспешном путешествии некоторую притягательность. Ему не нужно было заботиться о пропитании и средствах передвижения – все это делали за него. Да, в конце дороги его, как и всех прочих участников Игрищ, ожидала верная смерть – но, в сущности, это не имело большого значения. Вся его жизнь была одной сплошной нелепостью, и кончина будет такой же. Он умрет только потому, что оказался замешан в чужие разборки. Было бы куда справедливее угодить на Игры как уличенному в поиске и продаже двемерских изделий в обход Восточной компании, но никто, даже ярл, так и не узнал об этой стороне его жизни. Он просто случайно подвернулся под руку. 

 

В сумеречном состоянии духа бывший охотник за сокровищами прибыл в Солитьюд. Ярл Лайла добралась до столицы одной из последних, к самому началу Игр. Ей пришлось размещать своих подопечных в казематах под старым казармами – места получше были уже заняты. Ярл проследила за тем, как игроков переводят из фургонов, отдала распоряжения и ушла, оставив хускарла за главного. Больше Тони ее не видел.  
Время шло. Сменился караул, принесли горячий обед. Толстые стены не пропускали ни единого звука с поверхности, было трудно сказать, что наверху, день или ночь. Ожидание затягивалось, разрешившись внезапно вспыхнувшей суетой и беготней. Залязгали отпираемые замки, игроков выстроили в коридоре и под бдительным присмотром цепочкой погнали вверх по широкой лестнице.  
Там, наверху, было удивительно много пространства, звуков, красок и ветра, пропитанного солоноватой влажностью близкого моря. Надрывно орали чайки и голосило пестрое многолюдье зрителей. Тони только успевал вертеть головой по сторонам, удивляясь избирательности своей памяти. Вроде он должен был отлично помнить эти места. Здесь прошло самое счастливое и беззаботное время его жизни, пока все не покатилось под откос. Здания вокруг, огромная скала-мост, разделяющая город и Синий замок — все стало чужим. Это были не его воспоминания. Просто вырванная из полузнакомой книги страница, рассказывавшая о каком-то совершенно другом человеке, по странному совпадению тоже носившему имя Тони.  
Ослепительно сияло солнце. Во внутреннем дворе Хмурого замка поднимались многоярусные трибуны. Метались распорядители, разгоняя участников из разных провинций по отведенным им местам. Кто-то уже успел затесаться к соседям. У щурившегося на яркое солнце Тони разболелась голова, но подступающей к горлу паники, хвала всем богам, пока не ощущалось. На скамьях зрителей орали, потом под двором пролетела чистая и звонкая мелодия, выдохнутая медной трубой, и стало тихо. Многоголосица уступила место одинокому человеческому голосу, приветствовавшему собравшихся. Тони озадачился размышлениями, был ли то наместник Скайрима, или, может, лично император, не особо вслушиваясь в саму речь. Все равно в ней не было того, что он желал услышать: «Игры отменены, катитесь на все четыре стороны». Напротив, их призывали быть сильными и уверенными в себе, напоминали о павших в Великой войне, что сейчас незримо взирают на них, напоминали о чести и доблести – интересно, какой часть игроков вообще доводилось слышать в своей жизни эти слова, честь и доблесть? – снова и снова твердя о победе над Саммерсетом, о принесенных ради этого жертвах и о том, что они должны гордиться своей избранностью. Они не жертвы, нет, они наследники тех, кому не посчастливилось дожить до этих времен. Пролитая ими кровь послужит искуплением и лишним напоминанием о том, что Великая война никогда не будет забыта…  
Трескуче вспыхнул огромный факел. Он будет гореть, пока не определится победитель Игр и собственной рукой не затушит пламя. Огню суждено полыхать день, седмицу или две – до самого конца состязаний не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Трое гвардейцев вытащили на площадку рядом с огненной чащей Рингилла. Все, что удалось издалека разглядеть Тони – альтмер даже сейчас держал голову высоко, не собираясь склоняться перед людьми. Под возмущенный гул толпы герольд зачитывал длинный список преступлений Падшей Звезды, а Тони пытался свыкнутся с мыслью, что сейчас длинной и тяжкой жизни Рингилла придет конец. Альтмеру отрубят голову или вздернут, потому что такова судьба побежденных. На этом витке истории Высшие потерпели одно из самых сокрушительных поражений – и будут очень и очень долго расплачиваться за свои ошибки. Интересно, сумеет ли Лайла Рифтенская выбить из имперской казны обещанные двести тысяч?  
Но Рингиллу не было суждено умереть сегодня. Последнего Мстителя Талмора предъявили обывателям, заверив в том, что Империя зорко бдит и защищает любого из своих подданных, и втолкнули обратно к игрокам. Кажется, герольд начал зачитывать свод правил Игр, но Тони уже не прислушивался. Правила просты и известны любому в Империи: как только игроки пересекут границу территории, отведенной для Игрищ, для них прекращается действие любых законов и начинается сражение. Нет ни друзей, ни союзников, только враги. Убивай, или будешь убит. Единственный выживший получит все: титул, должность при дворе, почет, щедрое вознаграждение. Большая часть игроков не выживет, но для некоторых участников это возможность начать достойную жизнь. Наемники, опытные бойцы навроде орка Халага, самоуверенные молодые люди заявляют о своем желании стать игроками доброй воли, получают бронзовый жетон и выходят на поле боя наравне со всеми. Конечно, их шансы на победу куда выше, чем у взятых из тюрем воришек, убийц или неудачливых грабителей двемерских руин.  
Разномастное, многоголовое море участников Игрищ качнулось, двинувшись вперед. Гвардейцы с копьями и алебардами прокладывали себе путь в людской массе, разбивая игроков на небольшие группы в два десятка человек. Их выводили с замковой площади через разные ворота, Тони подхватила напирающая толпа, повлекла за собой, над головой проплыли тяжелые своды барбикена – и, не успев опомниться, он снова оказался запертым в фургоне.  
— Куда нас везут? – спросил он у безликих теней, своих собратьев по несчастью.  
— А пес его знает, — с досадой откликнулись голоса с разных сторон. – Нам не докладывались. Туда, где будут эти проклятые Игрища.  
Новое путешествие оказалось коротким – весь оставшийся день, ночь и еще полдня. Ярл Лайла больше не сопровождала игроков, и многим вспомнились ее хлопоты. Лайла ценила игроков и заботилась о них. Нынешним сопровождающим было важно только одно: поскорее доставить живой груз в условленное место.  
Выехав из стен Солитьюда, цепочка фургонов спустилась к морю. Судя по тревожному ржанию лошадей, крикам и плавному покачиванию фургонов, их вкатывали на большие паромы или баржи. Они пересекли большой пролив или рукав реки, выехали на твердую землю, проехали около пяти лиг и снова переправились через водный поток. После этого долго ехали по каменистой дороге с плавными и долгими поворотами, постепенно взбиравшейся вверх по отлогому горному склону. Остановок почти не делали, кормежки не было, разве что швыряли сидевшим в повозках бурдюки с водой и дешевым кислым вином.  
Стадо на убой, подумалось Тони. Ну да, так оно и есть. Красивые и громкие речи призваны сделать только одно – прикрыть завесой благопристойности этот неприглядный факт. Первые Игры состоялись после войны – как было объявлено, в память жителей Империи, трагических погибших от рук альтмеров в Золотом городе. Говорят, тогда в Игрищах участвовали только эльфы – взятые в плен во время военных действий меры всех народностей и вывезенная с Саммерсета альтмерская молодежь. Люди ненавидели Высших, многие слишком хорошо помнили залитые кровью столичные улицы и объятую пламенем башню Белого Золота, единодушно сочтя такое воздаяние справедливым. Но в последующие годы вместо альтмеров в числе участников все чаще стали оказываться люди – приговоренные к смерти убийцы и грабители, застигнутые с поличным мародёры, уличенные в заговоре против Империи придворные, объявленные еретиками и злоумышленниками. Те, от кого Империя решила избавиться. Юнцов и стариков не брали, предпочитая мужчин и женщин в расцвете сил. Вскоре до всех дошло: лучше избегать вопросов и публичных рассуждений о том, зачем нужны Игры. Распоряжение Императора. Новая традиция возрожденной и обновляемой Империи. Память и скорбь по ушедшим. Ежегодное грозное напоминание мерам Старшей крови, рискнувшим посягнуть на основы человеческого государства. Один раз Империя дала слабину. Больше подобного не повторится. Никогда. Ни за что.  
Их привезли в сосновый лес. Густой бор на склоне сопки, откуда хорошо видно темно-зеленое хвойное море, уходящее к горизонту. Никаких городов или деревень поблизости, ни струек дыма, ни очертаний крепостных стен и крыш. Бронзовые стволы сосен, обширная поляна… и внушительного вида каменная башня на лесной опушке. Тони с первого взгляда смекнул, кто мог быть ее творцами – характерный округлый купол, крытый позеленевшей медной черепицей, массивная арка над входом, колонны с повторяющимся мотивом тройного узора, похожего на сложный плоский узел… Двемеры. Отлично сохранившийся вход в двемерское подземелье.  
Тони огляделся. Десяток фургонов выстроился вдоль мощеной дороги. Стражники мудро решили не выпускать на свободу сразу всех заключенных, ограничившись для начала всего лишь дюжиной. Пинками и тычками их погнали к входу в башню. Одна из женщин – судя по всклокоченным рыжим волосам, босмерка – стремительно бросилась под ноги охране. Ей удалось перекатиться и оказаться за пределами оцепления. Петляя как заяц, рыжая во весь мах понеслась к деревьям. Далеко ей убежать не удалось.  
Свистнул брошенный аркан, взлетевшая тонкая петля охватила шею беглянки и с размаху опрокинула ее спиной вперед в заросли пырея. Подбежавшие гвардейцы вздернули ее на ноги, и тогда босмерка завизжала. Тонко и пронзительно, как подстреленное и агонизирующее животное. Заклиная убить ее прямо здесь, но только не сталкивать вниз, в темноту и ужас двемерских пещер. Она согласна принять смерть, но под ликом солнца, а не среди мертвых камней и слепых чудовищ. Босмерка кричала и дралась, яростно выкручиваясь из рук людей, затихнув только после того, как старший охраны с размаху заехал ей в висок. Эльфка хрипло выдохнула и обмякла. Ее швырнули под ноги остальным, сгрудившимся на небольшой круглой площадке. Один из гвардейцев, сверяясь с небольшой книжкой, дернул выступающий из наружной стены рычаг – вокруг площадки выросло невысокое ограждение из переплетенных железных полос.  
— Слушайте сюда, засранцы. Как спуститесь вниз, считайте, вы в игре, — откашлявшись для солидности, провозгласил старшина гвардейцев. – Правила известны. Сразу спрыгивайте и разбегайтесь, куда глаза глядят. Кто считает, якобы самый умный и вздумает не сходить с платформы, того скинем вниз и лети белой чайкой. Как переправим всех, поднимем лифт и заблокируем наверху. Единственный способ выйти обратно – прошмыгнуть по лабиринтам и сыскать действующий подъемник, да еще остаться при этом в живых. Все понятно? Запускай!..  
Башенка содрогнулась. Тони примерно догадывался, чего ожидать, и приготовился, задержав дыхание и начав медленно вести счет улетающим мгновениям. Остальных ждало изрядное потрясение. Каменный пол под ногами дрогнул, лязгнули протянутые в глубине толстых стен цепи и маленькая площадка легко заскользила вниз. Светящийся кружок солнца удалялся, становясь все меньше и меньше. Они падали в глубины каменного колодца, в объятия гладко отполированных стен, все быстрее и быстрее. Борясь с головокружением и сосущим под ложечкой жутким ощущением того, что желудок остался далеко наверху. Мимо летели спрессованные воедино слои гранита, базальта и песчаника, порой можно было различить вкрапления более светлых прожилок и блеск просачивающейся воды.  
Площадка с тяжким грохотом ударилась о чашевидную поверхность нижнего причала. Ограждение исчезло. Их доставили в пещеру скругленных очертаний, освещенную тускло-желтыми сферами на стенах. Игроки гурьбой ринулись прочь, в сумрак узкого коридора. Кого-то сбили с ног, он с воплем упал в узкую расселину между основанием платформы и причалом. Тони замешкался, не желая оказаться затоптанным. Рыжая босмерка по-прежнему бессильно лежала на подъемной платформе, даже не пытаясь встать. За время спуска эльфийской девице свернули шею.  
Невесть зачем Тони столкнул ставшее мягким и вялым тело вниз, и спрыгнул сам. Площадка-лифт устремилась к поверхности. Тони проследил ее движение взглядом, отметив свисающие с днища цепи. Если он не ошибся в подсчетах, глубина шахты составляет около четырехсот футов. Можно дождаться следующего рейса и, когда платформа начнет подниматься, ухватиться за цепь. Если ему достанет сил и упрямства, он поднимется к верхнему павильону, дождется ухода стражников и выберется наружу. Если руки ослабнут, грянется вниз. Будет большой удачей скончаться еще в полете.  
Из коридора выплеснулись отчаянные вопли и лязгающий грохот. Тони скривился. Плохая, скверная идея – нестись толпой в неизвестность. Если он что-то понимает в устройстве двемерских подземелий – а большинство из них возводилось примерно по одному и тому же плану – бегущие скопом игроки только что встретились с первой из цепей охранных ловушек. Возводя охрану своих поселений, двемеры старались предусмотреть все, в первую очередь – внезапную атаку врагов с поверхности. Нет, он не станет бежать сломя голову. Для начала осмотрится. Рядом с подъемником всегда располагается огражденная решетками выгородка для караульных, охраняющих механизм лифта, и глубокие ниши для дозорных, замаскированные под скальные выступы. Вот одна из них, кстати. Он заберется туда, затаится и подождет. Чему он в совершенстве обучился, будучи охотником за сокровищами, так это искусству терпения и внимательности. В двемерских городах нельзя перемещаться наобум, надеясь на лучшее, нельзя спешить и проявлять невнимание к мелочам. Здесь нужно ступать как можно тише, ни на миг не забывая об осторожности. Двемеры были непревзойденными мастерами по части устройства всевозможных ловушек, качающихся под ногами плит, вылетающих из стен лезвий, обрушивающихся потолков и прочих коварных штучек. Тони искренне восхищался их талантами в области защиты своего жилища – и предпочел, чтобы через цепь ловушек для начала пробежал кто-нибудь другой. Он пока затаится и прикинет, что к чему.  
Значит, на сей раз для Игрищ выбрали подземелья. В какой-то год Игры проводили на засыпанном пеплом Вварненфелле, в брошенных крепостях Шестого Дома. Был год, когда игроков отправили на закованный льдами остров Солтсхейм, были Игрища в руинах разрушенного при нашествии даэдра города Кватча, а теперь – опустевшие двемерские города. На самом деле не такие уж они опустевшие. Защитные механизмы двемеров по-прежнему действуют, нападая на любую движущуюся цель. В Черном Пределе расплодились фалмеры, ослепшие, но не ставшие от этого менее опасными потомки ушедших под землю снежных эльфов. Где-то обосновались разбойничьи шайки нордов, где-то орудуют охотники за двемерским наследием, а теперь к ним добавились участники Игрищ. По прикидкам Тони, на площади в Солитьюде толпилось не меньше пяти сотен голов, а около уединенного павильона стояло пять не то шесть фургонов. Значит, лифт еще два или три раза спустится вниз, поднимется и больше не вернется. Интересно, в какую именно часть обширного двемерского подземелья их сбросили? Дорога была недолгой… — Тони прикрыл глаза, вспоминая карту и пытаясь сориентироваться, — караван пересек несколько рек, потом начались пологие сопки и сосновые леса, судя по положению солнца, финал путешествия расположен где-то к восходу от Солитьюда… Мзинчалефт? Что ему известно о Мзинчалефте? Вот бы россказни искателей сокровищ о том, что под Скайримом тянется огромная взаимосвязанная сеть пещер, оказались правдой. Он прошел бы тайными тропами под горами и выбрался через Бталфт рядом со своей покинутой хижиной в Ореховом урочище…  
Лязгая, спустился и встал в угловые крепления лифт. Люди брызнули с платформы, как тараканы от луча света. Следом за ними в привратную пещеру выкатился сплетенный клубок яростно дерущихся тел. Тони различил бугристую лысую макушку орсимера и безо всякого удивления понял, что тот пытается молотить головой Рингилла по каменным плитам. Наверное, стражники ужасно веселились, столкнув лицом к лицу альтмера с Саммерсета и орка. Всем известно о тянущейся несколько тысячелетий вражде между двумя ветвями Старшей крови. Неудивительно, что они немедля сцепились не на жизнь, а на смерть. Хотя игра еще толком не началась. И ему, Тони, понадобятся союзники, если он рассчитывает снова увидеть голубые небеса и солнце в них.  
Охотник за сокровищами пошарил вокруг. Вот отличный камень, в меру тяжелый, в меру округлый. Никто не обращает на него внимания. Никто не помешает ему спрыгнуть вниз и, улучив момент, от души треснуть орка по затылку.  
Халаг хрюкнул раненым кабаном и ткнулся физиономией в пол.  
— Смотри-ка, я опять спас твою шкуру, – Тони вцепился в руку альтмера, выволакивая из-под тяжелой туши орка. – Добро пожаловать на Игрища. Что вы с ним не поделили?  
— Башню Диренни, — выкашлял Рингилл. – Откуда ты взялся?  
— Меня спихнули вниз вместе с прочими, — удивился вопросу Тони. За его спиной раздался гулкий хлопок – лифт отправился к поверхности за новой группой игроков. – Или ты решил, я по доброй воле явился сюда? Ногами шевелить можешь? Давай-ка поторопимся.  
— Они не дали нам оружия, — проскрежетал альтмер. – Но я и так справлюсь, — он дернулся к орку, уже начавшему приходить в себя и шевелиться. Тони дернул Корноухого в другую сторону:  
— Эй. Успеешь еще проломить ему башку. Подумай о том, как отсюда выбраться. У нас совсем нет друзей и целая куча врагов. Но есть преимущество – я более-менее представляю, как тут все устроено. Не зря же я столько лет мотался по двемерским подземельям. Слышишь, там грохочет и кто-то орет благим матом? Это неудачники, вляпавшиеся в ловушку. Но я, я-то умный. Я знаю, как проскочить мимо и уцелеть. При условии, конечно, что ты не загонишь мне нож под ребро. Мы ведь не друзья, помнишь?  
— Трепло, — ответил на это Рингилл. Бросил мрачный взгляд на орка, легко перешагнул через первую жертву Игрищ, мёртвую босмерку, и последовал за Тони. 

 

История шестая. Центурион. 

Им везло, но, как твердо верил Тони, везет умелым. Тем, кто не теряет присутствия духа, как бы хреново не обернулись дела.  
Из привратного помещения они выбрались не следом за основной массой игроков, но куда более безопасной дорогой — по найденному Тони узкому боковому коридору, которым прежде пользовались стражники Мзинчалефта. Коридор вел вниз, гладкий пол порой сменялся ступеньками. Вдоль стены тянулась узкая, теплая на ощупь труба. Примерно каждые двадцать или тридцать шагов в нее были врезаны цилиндры толстого стекла, заполненные светящимся изнутри газом, оранжевым или бледно-желтым.  
Путь завершился в большом квадратном зале с низким потолком и поддерживающими его толстыми колоннами, украшенными барельефами в виде цепей. Решетка у схода с большого пандуса являла собой наглядное доказательство двергской нелюбви к незваным гостям. Сюда скатились останки тех, кто первыми бесславно погиб в сработавших ловушках – утыканные короткими толстыми стрелами тела, несколько отсеченных голов с разинутыми в последнем вопле отчаяния ртами и чья-то отделенная от туловища рука. По каменному желобу сбоку неспешно полз густой ручеек крови.  
— Погибли не все, — заявил альтмер, принюхавшись и бросив быстрый взгляд по сторонам. – Некоторым повезло. Они пошли дальше, но прежде… прежде они сразились за подарочек от устроителей.  
На трехступенчатом возвышении в центре зала громоздился здоровенный каменный сундук или саркофаг без крышки. Рядом с ним валялись мертвецы, чье-то тело грузно перевесилось через край сундука – ноги снаружи, голова внутри. На каменном полу тянулся размытый кровавый след, уводящий в дальний конец залы. Кто-то из игроков, даже будучи серьезно ранен, нашел в себе силы ползти. Похоже, тут развернулась серьёзная схватка не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Тони сунулся было глянуть, что в сундуке, но был немедля отпихнут железной дланью Корноухого назад.  
В сундуке оказалось кучей свалено оружие. Не самой лучшей работы. Зато его было много, из расчета под любую руку и на любого умельца. Большую часть расхватали уцелевшие игроки, но, порывшись в лязгающей свалке, альтмер и человек сумели выбрать себе кое-что толковое. Правда, Рингилл косился на свой стальной трофей с таким отвращением, будто ему предложили сражаться дохлой жабой, натянутой на палку от метлы.  
— Если повезет, в нижних залах можно наткнуться на настоящее двемерское оружие, — обнадежил его Тони. – Слушай, я понимаю, это несвоевременно, но дай-ка я озадачу тебя одним вопросом… Что мы намереваемся искать?  
— Выход отсюда, — Рингилл поднял одну бровь, что было у него признаком крайнего удивления.  
— Ежу понятно, что выход. Я про другое, — развил свою мысль Тони, — нам нужен выход, где ожидают имперские гвардейцы и местные вояки, чтобы поздравить с заслуженной победой и торжественно притащить обратно в Солитьюд, на последнюю решающую схватку? Или такой выход, где ни одна живая душа не заметит, как мы злостно уклоняемся от участия в Игрищах и рвем когти?  
— Второе, — без малейших раздумий заявил альтмер.  
— Почему-то мне так и казалось: ты совсем-совсем не желаешь поддержать традиции Империи…  
— Сможешь отыскать такую лазейку? – перебил Рингилл.  
— Могу попытаться, но! – Тони предостерегающе вскинул руку. – Мне доводилось видеть карты Мзинчалефта, но нет никакой гарантии в том, что они верны. Я более-менее представляю, в каком направлении вести поиски и что искать. Вода. Нам позарез нужна вода. Подземные реки, водопады, ручьи, все, что угодно. Любые реки текут здесь сверху вниз. Вода всегда пробьет себе дорогу, улавливаешь ход моих мыслей?  
Альтмер медленно кивнул:  
— Да. И куда же нам идти для начала?  
— Все едино, — беспечно отмахнулся человек. – Куда-нибудь прочь отсюда.  
Из зала уводило три арочных прохода. Левый Тони чем-то не приглянулся, он сунулся в тот, что посередине.  
Тянулись коридоры, похожие друг на друга, как две капли воды. В глубинах что-то рокотало, ухало, тоненько посвистывало, словно вздыхала нависшая над головами груда камня. По стенам коленчато изгибались трубы с нанесенными на них угловатыми значками двемерского алфавита и помеченные то синими, то алыми, то зелеными полосами. В маленьком, наполненном удушливым паром зале, в центре которого размеренно грохотал и вращал уходившее в пол громадное колесо загадочный механизм, они налетели на засаду из трех человек. Размытым призраком скользнув сквозь белесые клубы, альтмер без особых усилий положил всех троих, Тони даже не успел вмешаться. Обшарив мертвецов, охотник за сокровищами обзавелся на удивление ладным топориком на длинной рукояти и почти полной флягой с водой.  
Один из коридоров, уводивших дальше, через двести шагов оказался намертво засыпан грудой камней. Пришлось возвращаться и искать другой путь. Выведший сначала в лабиринт маленьких, соединенных между собой помещений, похожих то ли на заброшенные мастерские, то ли кладовые со множеством железных стеллажей, заваленные обломками скамей, ящиков, разрозненных деталей для механизмов и подготовленных к обработке досок. Тони рвался пошарить среди пыльных руин, твердя, что именно в таких местах он частенько находил брошенные наборы инструментов для ювелирного и слесарного дела, и все-таки добился своего. Вернулся, торжествующе размахивая небольшой кожаной сумкой, украшенной по углам позолоченными накладками. Рингилл недовольно фыркнул, человек принялся рьяно доказывать, что в здешних подземельях пара отмычек никогда не бывает лишней.  
За мастерскими начался пологий спуск вниз, по железным мостикам, повисшим высоко над лавовыми потоками, закончившийся в большой двухярусной пещере. Компаньоны заметили торопливо прошмыгнувшие наверху силуэты – но, кто бы не скрывался в тенях, он предпочел улизнуть, не ввязываясь в сражение.  
Здесь в облицованном черным камнем углублении бежал ручеек. К сожалению для человека и альтмера, ручеек вытекал из небольшого круглого отверстия в стене, забранного решеткой. Тони попытался открутить болты, крепившие решетку, повозился и плюнул, признав свое бессилие перед двемерским мастерством.  
Они поднялись наверх и спустились вниз, миновав еще с десяток коридоров, сводчатых проходов, залов с механизмами работающими и застывшими в неподвижности. Тони озадачился, далеко ли от них бегают других участники Игрищ и удалось ли кому-нибудь забраться в глубины Мзинчалефта – но не успел он задать свой вопрос вслух, как альтмер насторожился и сделал знак помалкивать. Прижимаясь к стене, они просквозили до конца закрытой галереи и осторожно высунулись наружу – туда, где раздавалось мерное механическое звяканье, перемежаемое истошными человеческими воплями и ругательствами.  
— О, — прищелкнул языком Тони, оценив ситуацию, — старые знакомые.  
Группа игроков числом человек десять, державшаяся вместе, угодила прямиком в зал, до сих пор охраняемый пауками и сферами двемерской работы. Пауки, приземистые и смахивающие на котелки, снабженные восемью суставчатыми лапами, шустро метались по залу, норовя вцепиться клешнями в ноги людей. Порой над их выпуклыми макушками со свистом взлетали белые струйки пара. Две тускло блестящие золотом сферы раскрылись, подобно цветочным бутонам. Из них выросли долговязые, закованные в броню тощие фигуры механических воинов. Лязгали и защелкивались, вставая на места, суставы и пластины. Со змеиным шипением натягивались арбалеты, пронзали воздух выдвижные зазубренные клинки, заменявшие Сферам правые конечности.  
Кто-то из людей нанес удачный удар пауку. Тот опрокинулся набок и судорожно задрыгал конечностями, пронзительно свистя, точно забытый над очагом чайник. Сфера развернулась на звук, покатилась, слегка наклонившись вперед и угрожающе выставив длинную голову в высоком, ломаных очертаний шлеме. Люди брызнули в разные стороны, но оказались недостаточно проворны. Небрежным выпадом Сфера проткнула одного из убегающих. Стряхнула переломившегося в поясе человека с меча и помчалась дальше. Тони передернуло от скрежещущего звука клинка о кость.  
Более сметливый из игроков – может, ему доводилось слышать о способе одолеть Сферу – издалека метнул в механического воителя камень, целя в нижнюю часть, распахнутую полость металлического шара, наполненную светлым переливающимся сиянием. Не попал, камень звякнул по металлу, но пример подал. Люди принялись со всех сторон обстреливать сферы камнями. Несколько бросков оказались удачными. Механическая фигура суетливо и бессмысленно тыкала клинком перед собой, но внезапным рывком прижала руки и подбородок к груди. Сложилась, многократно уменьшившись, и провалилась внутрь звонко сомкнувшегося шара.  
Вторую Сферу поразил Рингилл. Вытащив один из прихваченных ножей, альтмер подбросил его в воздух, ловко перехватил за лезвие и коротким движением кисти отправил в полет. Нож по касательной вошел точно в серебряное свечение под ногами механизма. Короткая вспышка – и механический воин застыл в нелепой позе, чуть завалившись набок и неуклюже вывернув левую руку с арбалетом. Пауки, словно почуяв неладное, сбились в кучку, согласованно пятясь к дальней, погруженной в темноту части зала. Люди, решив не рисковать и не испытывать лишний раз судьбу, бросились прочь. Тони презрительно засвистел им вслед.  
— Пошли, — одернул его Рингилл.  
В зал выходили с осторожностью. Вдруг паукам вздумается вернуться и напасть? Но членистоногие больше не высовывались. Альтмер опасливо потыкал кончиком меча в неподвижную Сферу. Двемерское изобретение не шелохнулось. Тони примерился вывернуть из суставчатой хватки механического воителя длинный клинок, но, оглянувшись, испустил недоверчиво-удивленное восклицание:  
— Эй! Глянь-ка вон туда! Неужто глаза меня не обманывают?  
Альтмер настороженно прищурился, следя за тем, как человек, словно увлекаемый невидимой привязью, шагает к глубокой нише в обрамлении выступающих ребристых колонн. Там угрюмо громоздилось нечто, похожее на отлитую из бронзы статую воина в броне.  
— С ума сойти, — недоверчиво изрек Тони. – Нет, правда, с ума сойти. Ты хоть представляешь, что это такое? – он пощелкал по металлической ноге, и та отозвалась глухим звоном. – Это ж воплощенная мечта всех искателей двемерских сокровищ. Целехонький и новехонький центурион, мать его так!  
Пропустив мимо ушей предостерегающий окрик, Тони вскарабкался в нишу. Макушка человека оказалась как раз вровень с поясом неподвижного гиганта.  
— Мне нужен свет. Я должен взглянуть на него поближе, — непререкаемым голосом заявил Тони. Альтмер беззвучно ругнулся, перебросив ему найденный на заброшенном складе шарообразный светильник в оплетке из медной сетки.  
С фонарем в руке Тони двинулся дальше, протискиваясь между конечностями закованного в броню воителя и стеной. Двемерский центурион возвышался над ним, сумеречно сияя ничуть не потускневшим за столетия золотом и алой эмалью на острых закраинах вычурного доспеха. Задрав голову, Тони восхищенно таращился вверх, на сложенные крест-накрест руки воителя, опутанные тонкой металлической паутиной соединений и тяг, на покрытую сложным узором броню и то, что могло бы условно считаться лицом под стрелкой низко надвинутого шлема. Удерживая фонарь одной рукой, охотник за сокровищами ухватился за выступ в коленном соединении центуриона. Неловко подтянулся, карабкаясь все выше и выше, пока не взобрался на плечо металлического воителя. Ему пришлось скорчиться в три погибели, чтобы не разбить голову о каменную арку. Цепляясь за выступы брони и опустив фонарь за спину центуриона, Тони что-то пристально рассматривал.  
— Слезай, — потребовал альтмер.  
— Мы куда-то спешим? – долетело в ответ.  
— На кой ляд тебе сдалась эта громадина?  
— Хочу понять, как она запускается…  
Рингилл беззвучно взвыл. Пристрастие охотника за сокровищами ко всякого рода механическим устройствам порой казалось альтмеру коварной разновидностью умопомрачения, поражавшей отдельных представителей человеческого рода. В случае Тони этот недуг развился до просто всепоглощающего состояния. Вокруг могла твориться чудовищная резня, земля полыхала под ногами, а небо раскачивалось, грозя упасть и уничтожить все живое – но Тони будет сидеть и преспокойно ковыряться в недрах очередной железяки!  
— Брось эту штуку и слезай немедленно. Ты все равно ее не оживишь. Сам говорил, необходим камень душ, — альтмер попытался воззвать к спасительной логике.  
— Э-э, тут совсем иное дело! – нездорово оживился Тони. – Представляешь, тутошние мастера анимункули в своих механизмах использовали совершенно другой способ. Да, не обошлось без магии, но основная движущая сила их машин – пар и сложная система передач…  
Наверху щелкнуло и лязгнуло. Рука центуриона дрогнула, заскрежетала, слегка сдвинувшись со своего места. Тони обрадованно выругался:  
— Действует! Кажется, я смекнул, как оно тут все устроено. Погоди, сейчас залезу в его башку и устрою представление… — долетавший сверху голос сделался глухим и неразборчивым. Человек и впрямь втиснулся в недра огромного механического воителя. Что-то загрохотало, из сочленений локтей двемерского изобретения со свистом вырвались упругие струйки пара. Багрово засветились крохотные точки зрачков и золотисто-алый диск, врезанный в нагрудную часть доспеха.  
— Я ухожу! – рявкнул не на шутку озлившийся альтмер. Развернулся на пятке, оказавшись лицом к зеленоватой морде орсимера. Прокравшийся в зал орк с искренним любопытством наблюдал за манипуляциями охотника за сокровищами. Орк был тот самый, с которым он сцепился на подъемнике – здоровенный, в тяжелом доспехе нордской ковки, с торчащими из пасти кончиками пожелтевших клыков. Рингилл шарахнулся назад, выхватывая клинок, но орк вскинул руку в примиряющем жесте:  
— Слышь, Рваные Уши, давай вышибем мозги друг другу чуток попозже, а? Я уже давно тут на вас гляжу… и стало мне позарез интересно – что это твой дружок там вытворяет?  
— Он не мой дружок и он пытается оживить центуриона, — альтмер не опустил меча.  
— Да ну? – удивился орк. – Эти железные истуканы проторчали тут почти тысячу лет и наверняка насквозь проржавели.  
— Двемерская сталь не ржавеет, не надо грязи! — возмущенно прокричали из недр статуи. – Эй! Глядите, что сейчас будет!..  
Огромная ручища с зажатой в ней подпружиненной секирой внезапно взметнулась к потолку. Ее движение было тягучим и плавным, завораживающим своей обманчивой медлительностью. Механический центурион, словно разминаясь после долгого сна, провел образцовый удар правой рукой крест-накрест. Он закачался в своей нише, взлетела пыль – и двемерский механизм грузно шагнул из ниши на пол. Раздался гулкий, звенящий удар, точно подал голос огромный колокол, а не успевший отшатнуться орк обнаружил, что над ним угрожающе завис боек готового нанести удар молота, закрепленного в левой руке центуриона.  
— Шустрый, — признал орк, без особого страха покосившись вверх. – А что он еще может?  
— Понятия не имею, но сейчас проверим, — бодро откликнулся Тони. – Ты будешь мишенью, идет?  
— Эй, — орк сделал опасливый шаг в сторону, — парни. Обождите. Не горячитесь. Я чего тащился-то за вами. Я ж договориться хотел!..  
— Нет, — отрубил альтмер.  
— О чем? – Тони высунулся наружу и подтянулся, усевшись на широченном плече центуриона.  
— Смотрю, вам эти норы темные-вонючие что дом родной, — поделился наблюдением орк. – Меня от них жуть берет. Опять же, готов биться об любой заклад, победа в Играх вам нахрен не сдалась. Хотите смыться, верно? А я вот зачем сюда полез-то, как дурак доброй воли. Приз хочу добыть.  
— О как, — задумчиво изрек Тони.  
— И мнится мне, что втроем, особенно с этой махиной, мы без труда пробьемся до ближайшего выхода, — изложил свой замысел до конца орсимер. – А там каждый пойдет своим путем.  
— Эта железяка останется здесь, — непререкаемо завил Рингилл.  
— Почему? – возмутился со своего шестка Тони.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы всякий и каждый заранее слышал жуткий топот, оповещающий о нашем приближении? – рявкнул альтмер. – Да я лучше и впрямь заключу союз с орком, чем соглашусь на общество твоего монстра. Ну-ка ответь, что ты станешь делать, если этот металлический приятель не протиснется в слишком тесный коридор?  
— Имга весом в пятьсот фунтов ходит, где хочет, и делает, что хочет, — ответил старой босмерской поговоркой человек. – Двемеры, между прочим, были отличными инженерами и строителями. Все здешние коридоры рассчитаны как раз на таких лязгающих парней. Короче, он мне по душе, я беру его с собой. Ты подумай своей Высшей головой: у нас тут совершенное оружие, как раз приспособленное для битв в подземельях!  
— Ага, — поддакнул орк. – Слышь, человече, слез бы ты оттуда. Неудобно все время башку вверх задирать. Познакомимся, опять же.  
— Мы еще ни о чем не договорились, — холодно напомнил альтмер. Тони сполз вниз, цепляясь за выступы на броне центуриона, отряхнулся, стараясь держаться в отдалении от орка и не поворачиваться к нему спиной. Вполголоса пробормотал:  
— В чем-то он прав. Втроем у нас куда больше шансов. Кто его знает, что будет дальше? Я вот слышал, в последние годы под землей фалмеров расплодилось просто немеряно. Злые они стали, что твои демоны. С людьми-то мы справимся одной левой, я даже не сомневаюсь. А как насчет оравы фалмеров?  
— Он же орсимер, — с плохо сдерживаемым отвращением в голосе процедил Рингилл.  
— А ты альтмер. А я человек. Ну и что с того? Можно подумать, орку жить не хочется, – возразил Тони. – Значит, союз? Эй, почтеннейший, мы согласны объединиться. Я Тони. Это… гм… это Рингилл. Он слегка помешан на идее свободного Саммерсета и терпеть не может мерзких людишек, а также всю Империю в целом, но в остальном с ним можно иметь дело.  
— Халаг гро-Харр, — назвался орсимер. – Младший центурион Восьмого Имперского легиона… в отставке.  
Рингилл прищурился. Тони насторожился. Знаменитый Восьмой легион был тем самым, что оборонял столицу Империи от альтмерских войск. Легион до последнего бойца удерживал городскую стену и защищал улицы, но так и не смог предотвратить всеобщую резню среди мирных горожан. На обычно сдержанных Высших тогда нашло кровавое помутнение рассудка, они убивали всех подряд, не делая разницы между легионерами и гражданскими, убивали просто ради убийства и уничтожения людей. Была б возможность, альтмеры в своей ярости просто стерли бы Имперский город с лица земли, засыпав бывшие сады и улицы солью с известью, чтобы навсегда сделать землю бесплодной. Интересно, служил ли Халаг в легионе в те огненные времена или вступил в ряды имперской армии позже?  
Как причудливо тасуется колода судеб. Орки в годы Великой войны показали себя верными сторонниками людей… или они просто воспользовались случаем как следует проучить заносчивых старших сородичей, альтмеров? У тех и других в жилах течет кровь меров, но с каждым годом пропасть разделяющей их взаимной неприязни становится все шире и глубже. Когда-нибудь она станет совершенно непреодолимой.  
Может, перед лицом общих неприятностей они хоть на время позабудут распри, подумал Тони. Надежда небольшая, но все лучше, чем совсем без надежды. 

 

Несмотря на навалившуюся усталость и слипавшиеся веки, заснуть толком Тони не удалось. Он дремал вполглаза, ловя отдаленные звуки – рокот водопадов, скрежет работающих машин в глубинах, глухое рычание медленно струящихся по каменным руслам лавовых потоков. Размышляя над тем, как бы усовершенствовать металлического центуриона. Добиться того, чтобы управлять его движениями снаружи, а не втискиваясь каждый раз в грохочущие и царапающиеся острыми углами недра брони. Двемеры вроде как умели проделывать подобные трюки, снабжая свои боевые машины парой завороженных перчаток. Наденешь их – и руки центуриона в точности повторяют движения твоих рук. Отыскать бы такие.  
Железный гигант оцепенело замер в углу, превратившись в подобие настенного барельефа. Отблески и тени метались на его нагруднике, спетая причудливую вязь. Ее созерцание усыпляло, и Тони уже начал клевать носом, но вскинулся от легкого прикосновения, нашаривая лежащий рядом клинок.  
— Тш-ш, это я, — прошелестело над ухом.  
— Враги? – прошипел в ответ Тони.  
— Нас грабят, — откликнулся Рингилл. В шепоте альтмера для разнообразия звучала не тревога, но ехидное удивление.  
Тони слегка перекатился на бок и негромко захрапел, изо всех сил прикидываясь ворочающимся в тяжком сне человеком. Сегодня им несказанно посчастливилось. В удаленном отнорке они наткнулись на склад шайки мародёров, охраняемый всего лишь пятью караульными. Четверо из них нашли свой бесславный конец на дне безымянного подземного потока, один увернулся от удара клинка Рингилла, чудом ввинтился в неприметную расщелину и смылся. Какое-то время они слышали удаляющееся страдальческое кряхтение и сдавленные хрипы, когда беглец яростно протискивался сквозь особо узкие места.  
Им досталось истинное сокровище в этом царстве пляшущих теней и камня. Провизия. По расчетам Тони, они бродили по коридорам и залам Мзинчалефта уже вторые сутки. Ненасытный человеческий желудок отчаянно требовал пожрать хоть что-нибудь, да и у орка постоянно урчало в брюхе. Тони поймал себя на том, что с нездоровым интересом разглядывает колонии слабо светящихся грибов с рыхлыми шляпками бледно-лилового цвета и размышляет, каковы они могут быть на вкус.  
Теперь у них была еда. Настоящая еда – подвядшие овощи, полоски вяленого мяса в кристалликах соли и несколько бутылок вина. Достаточно, чтобы продержаться пару-тройку дней. Чтобы отыскать путь наверх.  
И какие-то засранцы, падкие на чужое, решили воспользоваться моментом!  
Воришки, надо отдать им должное, действовали бесшумно и ловко, обшаривая сундуки и приподнимая плетеные крышки на корзинах. Им достало ума не пытаться зарезать спящих, они просто хотели украсть запасы еды и смыться. К сожалению, они не приняли в расчет орочью предусмотрительность, усугубленную эльфийской склонностью подозревать всех и вся.  
Один из грабителей запнулся о натянутую над самым полом тонкую леску. Дернувшаяся леска сдвинула с места тщательно собранную пирамиду из двемерских шестеренок, со звонким грохотом раскатившуюся по каменному полу. Свернувшийся подле самого входа орк взвился на ноги, готовый разить и карать – и немедля грянулся наземь, ругаясь и призывая конец мира на головы тех, кто лишил его драгоценных мгновений сна.  
Одному из воришек Тони подставил подножку. Когда тот начал падать, добавил сложенными кулаками по спине. Второго взял на себя альтмер… и почему-то мешкал. Тони видел их силуэты в мечущихся багровых отсветах, вырывавшихся из отверстий решетки в полу. Рингилл атаковал, противник на удивление проворно уклонялся от свистящей полосы меча, высоко подскакивая и пружинисто отталкиваясь от стен. Крылось в дерганых движениях воришки нечто неестественное, не-человеческое. Внезапно грабитель атаковал, звериными молниеносными движениями выбрасывая вперед согнутые руки – и альтмер отшатнулся, согнувшись пополам. Вор ринулся к выходу из пещеры, закрутив колесо и превратившись в неуловимый вихрь сменяющих друг друга рук и ног. Он с размаху прыгнул через тушу валявшегося на полу орка – и легкий, стремительный прыжок к спасению оборвался в самой высокой точке. Удиравшего грабителя рывком дернуло вниз. Бесформенным мешком он плюхнулся рядом с орсимером.  
Раздался сдавленный воющий мяв, точно кошку переехали тележным колесом. Ему вторил довольный возглас орка: «Поймал!»  
Обжигая кончики пальцев, Тони торопливо запалил фонарь. Альтмер выпрямился, удрученно разглядывая четыре узкие прорехи, наискось пересекшие его кожаный панцирь. Добыча Халага истошно завывала, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из мертвой хватки. Орк заломил воришке руку за спину и медленно выгибал кисть наверх, вынуждая жертву голосить, признавая себя побежденной.  
Второй грабитель, падая, так крепко приложился лбом о камень, что до сих пор не очухался.  
— Кошак! – теперь несуразности и странности мигом объяснились. Их попытался ограбить хаджит, один из расы прямоходящих разумных кошкообразных тварей, обитавших на землях Эльсвайра и в минувшую войну неразумно принявших сторону Высших. Впрочем, даже альтмеры недолюбливали своих союзников – за склонность к вероломству и предательству, трусоватость, привычку тащить все, что плохо лежит, и поголовную склонность к дурманным зельям навроде лунного сахара. Дурная репутация бежала вперед хаджитов. Мало кто из живущих на Тамриэле доверял им, зато все единодушно признавали, что взломщики и торговцы из них первостатейные.  
Изловленный хаджит смирился с горькой участью добычи и застыл в неподвижности. Ему достало ума понять, что сопротивлением он только раздражает орка и увеличивает свои шансы остаться со сломанной рукой. Масти хаджит был огнисто-рыжей. Судя по короткой вздыбленной гривке между торчащими ушами, на свете он прожил совсем немного. Определить его пол на глаз Тони не сумел. Самцы и самки этого народа почти не различались между собой, разве что когда в подражание Старшим и людям облачались в соответствующие наряды. Изловленный хаджит таскал на себе потрепанные штаны и пеструю драную безрукавку. Глаза у него были желтые, вытянутые к вискам, и полыхали с трудом сдерживаемой яростью. Веер жестких усов трепетал, верхняя губа непроизвольно задиралась, показывая мелкие белые клыки. Вор был донельзя раздосадован неудачей. Халаг с чувством встряхнул пленника, выругавшись:  
— Нет, вы видели, что эта зараза сделала? Эта блохастая шкура, этот ходячий коврик мне сапоги повязал! Отличные сапоги, между прочим, носить их еще и носить, а теперь из-за него пришлось ремни порвать! И что я теперь, буду в драных сапогах расхаживать по его милости? Да я сейчас с него шкуру сдеру и на стельки пущу, хоть какая-то польза выйдет!..  
Хаджит, невзирая на собственное тяжкое положение, громко фыркнул – этот звук заменял его племени оскорбительный смешок. Отличная вышла шутка – скрутить в узлы ремни и шнурки на тяжелых орочьих сапогах. Неудивительно, что при первой же попытке сделать шаг Халаг впечатался мордой в пол.  
Второй воришка, оклемавшись, ящерицей украдкой шмыгнул к двери. Тони примерился отвесить ему прощального пинка под зад, но промахнулся.  
— Брось его, — брезгливо сказал Рингилл, словно речь шла о дохлятине, притащенной собакой в дом. – Он ведь не пытался нас убить. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны.  
— Ну вот еще, — Халаг перестал выламывать пленнику руку. Орк прихватил обмякшего и втянувшего голову в плечи хаджита за шкирку и без особого усилия приподнял в воздух, точно нашкодившего котенка. – Он мне выспаться не дал. Эй, помойное отродье, ты парень или девка? Хотя какая разница. Все вы одинаковы, подстилки драные, — он поволок хаджита в дальнюю, темную часть пещеры, отгороженную ящиками. Тони скривился, отлично понимая, что сейчас произойдет – Халаг сполна насладится правом победителя, а потом свернет пленнику шею.  
Хаджит завопил прежде, чем орк успел задрать ему хвост и приступить. Тони не часто доводилось общаться с представителями расы зверолюдей, но низкий, с мурлыкающими переливами, голос точно принадлежал насмерть перепуганной женщине.  
— Не надо! – отчаянно завывала хаджитка. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, лучше убейте, не надо, мы просто хотели есть, умоляю, нет!..  
Тони посмотрел на альтмера. У того беспрестанно дергался кончик обрубленного уха, а лицо выражало скорбный вопрос ко Вселенной – почему именно я должен этим заниматься?  
— Халаг, прикончи его… ее, или прекрати издеваться, — вздохнув, не приказал, но попросил Рингилл. Приказы, как они успели осознать, на орка не действовали. Вот просьбы своих временных союзников он иногда выполнял. Когда у него было подходящее настроение.  
— Что, неужто захотел сам попользоваться? – бодро заржал в ответ из темноты Халаг. – Давайте тогда по-чесноку, парни. Бросим жребий, поделимся поровну, ее на всех хватит, да, киса?  
— Ее вопли привлекают внимание, — холодно указал альтмер. – Хочешь лишиться убежища и отдыха только потому, что тебе приспичило?  
— Можно вырезать ей язык, – предложил орк. – Нет языка – нечем орать.  
— Не надо… — еле слышно всхлипнула хаджитка.  
— Или удавить ее? – вслух размышлял Халаг. – Она и дохлой вполне сойдет, остынет-то не сразу. Зато дергаться не станет и будет ти-ихая такая, спокойная...  
— Это отвратительно, — процедил Рингилл. – Как, впрочем, большинство обычаев твоего народа.  
— Уж и пошутить нельзя, — Халаг пинком вышвырнул хаджитку в пещеру. Она споткнулась и неловко шлепнулась рядом с Тони, свернувшись в шипящий, ерошащийся комок, сверкающий глазами.  
— Между прочим, я за тебя заступался, — напомнил человек. Злое желтое сияние померкло. Хаджитка перекатилась на колени, неловко поклонилась в сторону Рингилла, забормотав слова благодарности. Альтмер раздраженно отмахнулся:  
— Проваливай.  
— Но я не… — она сделала движение в сторону двери, переводя опасливый взгляд с Тони на Рингилла, и туда, в темноту, где возился раздраженный орк, заговорив сбивчиво и горячо: – Мутсере, я… я не заслуживаю такого снисхождения… но, может, я могла бы вам пригодиться?..  
— Прыгай сюда – пригодишься! – захохотал орк.  
Рингилл, уже устроившийся на подстилке из пустых мешков, подавил досадливый вздох:  
— Что ты можешь предложить нам?  
— Я вижу в темноте, — откликнулась хаджитка. – Крадусь тише, чем наследники Высших. Чую спрятанные ловушки. Могу драться, и в бою мне не нужно оружие. Обещаю, я буду верно служить вам. Клянусь Великой Матерью и ее потомством! – она умоляюще сложила руки, больше похожие на лапы животного. – Мне так жутко здесь…  
— Ты местная или тебя привезли на Игрища из какой-то провинции? – влез Тони.  
— Я жила в Нибенее, в городе под названием Чейдиналл, — отвечая, хаджитка повернулась к нему. Когда она говорила, торчащие усы забавно и быстро шевелились, а между узких черных губ мелькал кончик розового языка. – Когда была большая война, старейшины твердили нам: грядет надежда на лучшее. Вернутся прежние дни, люди оставят нас в покое… — она пугливо прижала уши. – Но Высших разбили, а моя семья убежала из Эльсвайра… По дороге нас схватили ящеры. Я тогда была котенком. Меня продали людям, я жила в их доме и служила им… а мой хозяин оказался мерзавцем. Он считал, что раз однажды заплатил за меня, то я до самой смерти принадлежу ему. Словно вещь. Я сбежала и попалась, и бежала опять. Хотела добраться на родину, но меня поймали. Долго решали, продать меня торговцам живой плотью или вернуть хозяину, а потом отдали на Игры. Не хватало участников, и мои тюремщики сказали – забирайте кошку, все равно скоро сдохнет.  
— Вот только не надо упрекать меня в несовершенстве законов! – возмутился Тони, хотя внимательно слушавший рассказ хаджитки Рингилл не проронил ни слова. – Официально рабство в Империи давным-давно отменено. Сволочи встречаются всегда. И среди людей, и среди Высших. Рыжая, у тебя прозвище какое-нибудь имеется?  
— Р’Нат, — после долгой паузы назвалась хаджитка. – Так меня назвали родители. Люди давали мне другие клички, говорили, я должна позабыть свое имя. Но я всегда помнила, я – Р'Нат.  
— А я Тони, — представился бывший охотник за сокровищами. Мысленно отметив, что хаджитка выбрала наиболее верное средство привлечь симпатию альтмера. Высшим поневоле приходилось держать ответ и нести ответственность перед жертвами их войны с людьми, а уж Рингилл с его болезненной тягой к справедливости… Теперь он точно не прогонит ее прочь. – Это Рингилл. Чудовище, что скрывается за ящиками – Халаг. Добро пожаловать в компанию.  
Хаджитка Р'Нат нерешительно растянула клыкастую пасть в том, что у человеческой или эльфийской женщины выглядело бы как робкая улыбка.  
— Снова в путь или отдохнем малость? – осведомился Тони. По его мнению, стоило воспользоваться удачным стечением обстоятельств, и Рингилл, кивнув, согласился с ним.  
— Спим. Я в дозоре, — он бросил Р'Нат кожаный мешок, — можешь поесть, только не все сразу. Это наш запас на ближайшие дни.  
— Я поняла, — хаджитка сунула лапу в мешок, извлекла полоску мяса и с глухим урчанием впилась в нее зубами. Спустя какое-то время задремавший Тони ощутил рядом теплое и непривычно пушистое тело – Р'Нат свернулась под боком у человека и тихонько засопела. 

 

История седьмая. Черный Предел. 

— Я ничего не трогала! – как заклинание, твердила Р'Нат. Большие треугольные уши хаджитки стояли торчком, хвост метался из стороны в сторону, а руки она для пущей убедительности притиснула к груди. – Правда, мутсере Тони, я ни к чему не прикасалась! – ее голос исполнился неподдельного страдания. — Не разрешайте им меня бить! Я ничего не трогала, клянусь!..  
— Кончай завывать, девка. В ушах звенит, — в доказательство своих слов Халаг повертел пальцем в ухе. – Не трогала, так не трогала. Не блажи, душевно тебя прошу.  
— Лучше расскажи толком, что случилось, — Тони пока не удалось сыскать среди множества брошенных двемерами вещей управляющих перчаток для Центуриона. Зато он сумел отладить боевой механизм так, что тот послушно следовал за компанией невольных искателей приключений, останавливаясь и снова трогаясь с места без каких-либо команд. При каждом движении внутри Центуриона размеренно погромыхивало, и на следующем привале Тони собирался всерьез этим заняться.  
После ночевки на складе мародёров их путь не вызывал особых затруднений и сделался даже слегка скучноват. Они просто топали по бесконечным коридорам, мастерским, складам, галереям и залам. Рингилл обмолвился, якобы по его ощущениям дорога постепенно идет под уклон. Несколько раз натыкались на подземные реки и даже водопады, но попытки следовать вверх по течению заканчивались безуспешно – либо у зарешеченного отверстия, либо подле такого узкого лаза, что туда могла протиснуться разве что змея.  
Легкая на ногу хаджитка добровольно взяла на себя роль разведчицы, убегая вперед и возвращаясь с новостями. Из очередной вылазки она не вернулась – издалека долетел только ее испуганный визг. Рванувшись следом за альтмером спасать чрезмерно самоуверенную и хвостатую даму в беде, они ворвались в небольшой овальный зал со сводчатым потолком и уходящей вниз винтовой лестницей. В одну из стен был врезан мраморный квадрат с десятком перебрасываемых рычагов, ажурных вентилей, выпуклых циферблатов и большим медным диском посередке. Диск был разбит на множество делений, по ним неторопливо двигались разноцветные стрелки. Рядом топталась перепуганная, обескураженная Р'Нат и жалобно скулила себе под нос.  
— Я только хотела глянуть, что там за дверью, — хаджитка встряхнулась, стоявшая дыбом шерсть на ее загривке улеглась ровно. Для пущей наглядности она указала на дверь – круглую, высотой в человеческий рост, отлитую из желтоватой двемерской стали. Сомкнувшиеся створки наискось пересекали две толстые замочные балки. – Она стояла нараспашку, чтоб мне облезть налысо вот прям сейчас! Но когда я сунулась ближе, она хоп – и сдвинулась с места. Тихонько так, плавно, как по маслу. Взяла и захлопнулась, — Р'Нат нервно облизнулась. – Засовы на ней повернулись, сами собой. Я испугалась и рванула назад, к вам. А тут в середине пол начал проваливаться. Вот тогда я струхнула всерьез и заблажила. Простите. Думала, сейчас занырну туда головушкой вперед – и конец.  
Альтмер заглянул в черный круглый провал. Из глубин долетали размеренные щелкающие и клацающие звуки – убегающая в неизвестность лестница продолжала раскладываться, выдвигая новые и новые ступеньки. Рингилл сбросил туда камешек и прислушался, как он звонко ударяется о металл. Халаг шумно принюхался, двигая вывороченными наружу ноздрями, и дернул складками кожи на лбу:  
— Камень, огонь, пыль. Здешние запахи. Сунемся или поищем другой дороги?  
— Другой дороги у нас больше нет, вот досада, — извиняющимся тоном оповестил соратников Тони. Три головы слаженно дернулись в сторону арочного дверного проема. Взгляды скрестились на золотистой поверхности, украшенной сложным орнаментом из острых треугольных выступов. Створка беззвучно выехала из недр стены и осталась незыблемо преграждать путь обратно. Ничего, хотя бы отдаленно смахивающего на замочную скважину, на ней не наблюдалось.  
Орк замысловато выругался. Тони подошел к круглой двери и присел на корточки, разглядывая запирающий механизм. Поковырялся в нем сперва кинжалом, затем длинной отвёрткой, и развел руками:  
— Похоже, наш выбор предопределен.  
— А если попытаться что-нибудь передвинуть здесь? – альтмер перебрался к плите с рычагами, озадаченно разглядывая надписи угловатыми двемерскими рунами. – Вдруг удастся подобрать комбинацию для открытия дверей?  
— Даже хаджиту достало ума понять, что лучше тут ни к чему не прикасаться, — буркнул Тони. – Мы же понятия не имеем, какой рычаг чем и где управляет. Добьемся того, что сами себя затопим или удушим рудничным газом. Что, мечтаешь закончить свои дни хорошо прожаренным куском мяса?  
— Значит, топаем, — подвел итог спору Халаг. – Интересно, глубоко ли там. И как насчет железного парня – он не развалится, прыгая по тысяче ступенек?  
— Что нам ступеньки, — Тони уже наполовину скрылся в недрах Центуриона, деятельно меняя направляющие тяг местами, что-то отвинчивая и прикручивая. Итог его трудов выглядел весьма неожиданно: железная махина вздрогнула, составила тумбообразные ноги по стойке «смирно» и словно приподнялась на цыпочках. Голенища и отвороты металлических сапог раздвинулись, зубчато сцепились между собой, изогнулись наружу и превратились в блестящий шар. Центурион грузно качнулся вперед-назад, обретая равновесие, и подкатился к лестнице. С ее правого края, вдоль стены, тянулся неприметный узкий желоб, как нельзя лучше приспособленный для того, чтобы по нему без помех перемещалось нечто круглое. – Ступеньки нам нипочём. Валяй, дружище, — человек легонько подтолкнул Центуриона. Завалившись набок и царапая противоположную стену навершием высокого шлема, стальной воин первым отправился в путешествие навстречу неизвестности. За ним спускались Халаг и Рингилл. Тони с фонарем и нервно фыркавшая хаджитка замыкали маленький строй. Р'Нат с тоской оглядывалась через плечо.  
— Мы так глубоко забрались, что скоро придем к сердцу земли, — негромко пробормотала она спустя первую сотню ступенек. – Сперва нас скинули в шахту, теперь мы сами бредем куда-то вниз… Хочу домой, — она шмыгнула носом. – Но жрать хочу еще больше.  
— Я вот про иное размышляю, — тоже вполголоса откликнулся Тони, — не дают мне покоя эти закрывшиеся двери…  
— Мы видели уйму железяк, продолжающих работать и после ухода двемеров, — напомнил орк. – Они вращаются сами по себе, и открываются-закрываются тоже.  
Мимо плыла ровная стена цвета жженной охры, с вкраплениями черно-алого сиертала и лазурных корундовых жил. Прыгали искаженные тени спускающейся в глубины Мзинчалефта разношерстной команды.  
— Ага. Но они так вовремя захлопнулись, лишив нас возможности выбрать другой путь, — Тони в задумчивости поцокал языком. – Предыдущие Игры. Они всегда проводились там, где есть возможность постоянно следить за перемещениями игроков и не дать им украдкой смыться. Кватч окружили плотной цепью легионеров. Остров Солтсхейм – сам себе тюрьма с единственным портом. Достаточно перекрыть его и все, с острова не уплывешь на плоту и не упорхнешь на крыльях. Пирамида Кагорум на Вварденфелле была каменным лабиринтом с единственным входом, он же выход…  
— Ты к чему ведешь? – спросил уловивший перешептывания за спиной орк.  
— К тому, что участники былых Игр всегда находились под контролем властей, — объяснил Тони. – Вокруг Игры ведь крутится столько денег. Представляешь, каковы ставки на его победу? – он ткнул пальцем в несгибаемую спину альтмера. – Или на твою, если на то пошлО? Нельзя же позволить вероятному победителю потихоньку улизнуть от заслуженной славы! Но Мзинчалефт – сущий муравейник, голова сыра, изъеденная мышами. Тут сотни коридоров, тысячи залов, десятки лазеек к поверхности!  
— Хотя мы так и не сыскали ни единой, — не оборачиваясь, съязвил Рингилл.  
— Просто не повезло, — отразил коварный выпад Тони. — Либо же – и с каждым шагом мне верится в это все больше – за игроками присматривают. Вынуждают их двигаться в нужном направлении. Готов биться об заклад, что в конце той лестницы нас ждет огромный зал и все уцелевшие участники. Вооруженные до зубов и готовые к бою.  
— Хех, — довольно выдохнул Халаг, перебросив из руки в руку тяжелый боевой топор. – Вот и позабавимся всласть, а то мне хуже горькой редьки надоело таскаться по.. – орк споткнулся, едва не врезавшись лбом в задницу неторопливо скатывающегося по желобу Центуриона, — по этим треклятым коридорам.  
— Каким же образом они наблюдают за нами? – поразмыслив, спросил альтмер.  
— Того не ведаю, — признал Тони, — хотя, как верно заметил почтеннейший гро-Харр, тут валяются груды брошенных на произвол судьбы механизмов с весьма загадочными свойствами. Я тебе рассказывал про Птичку-Ку, что у двемеров разносила послания?  
— Ты показал мне ее бренные останки – кучку пружин, шестеренок и золотых перышек, — Рингилл замер, настороженно всматриваясь и вслушиваясь. Острые уши с обрубленными кончиками едва заметно пошевеливались. – Я ощущаю движение воздуха. Снизу веет холодом. Кажется, мы пришли. Знать бы еще – куда.  
Следом за Центурионом они прошли под тяжеловесной, литой из черного чугуна аркой, ступив на пологий, длинный спуск из плотно подогнанных друг к другу шестиугольных плит багрового оттенка. Вышли на просторную площадку и невольно застыли, пораженные распахнувшимся видом. 

 

Высоко над головами, подернутый сизоватым туманом, угадывался каменный свод огромнейшей пещеры. В воздухе медленно перемещались, кружась и порхая, мелкие сверкающие споры, похожие на снежинки. Впереди и вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, простирался запутанный город из множества низких домиков под горбатыми округлыми крышами и примыкавших к ним стрельчатых башен с узкими щелями окон. Вдалеке протянулась то ли крепостная стена, ограждавшая город, то ли акведук. Огромное, заброшенное, погрузившееся в вечный сон королевство под землей, все в неярких синих, блекло-голубых и коричневых переливах, словно присыпанное легким пеплом.  
— Ойии… — завороженно протянула хаджитка.  
— Это уже не Мзинчалефт, — сглотнув, хрипло пробормотал Тони.  
— А что тогда? – Рингилл, словно против воли, тоже понизил голос.  
— Черный Предел, — кашлянув, торжественно объявил охотник за сокровищами. – Самое огромное и самое загадочное из двемерских поселений. Говорят, эта пещера так огромна, что двемеры сотворили для ее освещения искусственное солнце и подвесили его на цепях под потолком… Хотел бы я взглянуть на такое чудо.  
— А я хотел бы выбраться отсюда живым, — орка ничуть не восхитили подземные диковины. – Пошли-ка вперед, пока не набежали местные хозяева – спросить, какого ляда мы тут шатаемся.  
— Местные хозяева сгинули с тыщу лет назад…  
Озираясь по сторонам, они спустились по плавно изогнутой боковой лестнице, ступив на растрескавшуюся мостовую двемерского города. Вокруг было тихо, на удивление тихо. Тишина настораживала – за несколько дней путешествия под землей все привыкли к множеству отдаленных звуков: шипению раскаленной лавы и грохоту работающих механизмов, плеску воды и посвисту ветра в стенных трещинах. Но дремлющий город был окутан вязкой тишиной, и это пугало.  
Улучив момент, Тони заглянул в окно одного из домов, мимо которых они проходили. Комната, изящно выгнутый потолок, барельефы на стенах. Стол в центре залы, мебель по стенам, пузатый шкаф не то комод в глубине помещения. Обычный дом. Брошенный столетия назад. В день, когда все двемеры во всем Тамриэле пропали невесть куда. Не погибли в сражениях, не покончили с собой, не ушли всем народом на поиски лучшей доли – просто сгинули без следа, покинув свои города и крепости, библиотеки и лаборатории, кузницы и мастерские. Они были – а теперь их больше нет.  
Р'Нат, поначалу боязливо державшаяся позади всех, постепенно осмелела и вернулась к своей обычной привычке убегать вперед. Рингилл несколько раз раздраженно окликал ее, приказывая держаться в поле зрения. Хаджитка кивала и спустя миг забывала, увлеченная новой находкой – статуей во дворе, выкованным из золотистой меди распускающимся пучком цветов, огромным светящимся грибом, с нижней части шляпки которого мелкой пылью осыпались споры. Тихо фыркая, Р'Нат встала под грибом и теперь ее рыжая шкурка переливалась алмазными искрами. Довольная собой Р'Нат потрусила по узкой улице… и вякнула, едва успев присесть, когда над ее головой свистнула стрела. Хаджитка метнулась за груду камней, обернувшись в прыжке и заметив нечто шустрое, белесое, мелькнувшее в стоявших нараспашку дверях пустого дома. У хаджитки сузились зрачки. Пригнувшись, она огромными прыжками устремилась к спутникам.  
— Бежим, бежим! – с этим воплем Р'Нат вылетела навстречу отряду, едва не сбив с ног орсимера. – Бежим, скорее!..  
— Куда, от кого? – Халаг сгреб ее за плечо. Хаджитка вывернулась, шипя и плюясь:  
— Таам!.. Я видела там одного! Где один – там множество, надо бежать!.. – она захлебнулась готовым вырваться наружу паническим воплем: — Фалмеры, я видела фалмера!  
— Где? – рявкнул ей в перепуганную морду Халаг.  
— Лезь в броню! – альтмер бросал по сторонам настороженные взгляды. Вокруг его левой кисти то разгоралось, то гасло призрачное лилово-алое пламя сотканного и готового вот-вот сорваться с пальцев заклятия. Тони послушно ухватился за выступы доспеха Центуриона, подтягиваясь и влезая внутрь. Мимо него воющим шквалом когтей и шерсти пролетела Р'Нат. Вскарабкалась на плечо и застыла там, выгнув спину горбом и судорожно цепляясь за край шлема. Центурион закачался, Тони раздраженно крикнул на хаджитку:  
— Сгинь!  
— Ни за что! – Р'Нат соскользнула, лихорадочно заскребла задними лапами по нагрудным пластинам железного воителя. В окнах ближайшего дома возникла и тут же растаяла светлая тень. – Нет!  
— Тогда замри и не шевелись! – шарообразное основание в ногах Центуриона распалось, превратившись в пару устойчиво стоящих на земле ног. Тони заставил его развести руки и выдвинуть вперед секиру, подготовившись к бою. Угнездившаяся на плече хаджитка тихонько подвывала.  
Они нахлынули слаженной, безмолвной волной, возникнув из всех дверей, подвальных и чердачных окон. Приземистые существа с короткими кривыми ногами и длинными руками, вооруженные копьями, посохами и мечами, испускавшими льдистое мерцание, в доспехах из вываренной кожи и панцирей огромных подземных жуков. В их облике еще сохранились чудовищно искаженные, но все же общие с обитающими на поверхности мерами черты – крупный, вытянутый к затылку череп, острые уши и выступающие подбородки. Там, где у всех живых существ располагались глаза, у фалмеров были затянутые бугристой кожицей неглубокие провалы. Все их племя было слепо. Слепыми они рождались на свет, слепыми умирали, не увидев ни единого проблеска света и не выбравшись за пределы пещер. В легендах говорилось – такими их сделали двемеры. В давние времена обитатели подземелий когда-то дали приют гонимым сородичам, снежным эльфам, вынужденным оставить свои земли под натиском нордских дружин. Снежные эльфы, спустившиеся в города двемеров, ели и пили то, что предоставляли им радушные хозяева – и ослепли, порождая слепых детей. С каждым минувшим днем и месяцем теряя былые знания, былое величие и память о прошлом. Превращаясь в фалмеров – безглазых, чутких, алчных до чужой крови охотников тьмы. Ненавидящих все, явившееся с поверхности.  
Смотревший сквозь тонкую сетку решетчатого забрала в шлеме Центуриона, Тони не мог в подробностях разглядеть боя. Он только ощущал его, по судорожной дрожи натянутых до отказа жил, управлявших механическими руками воителя, по частым дробным ударам, отдающимся в ногах Центуриона, по упругому сопротивлению, когда секира или топор входили в живое тело. Первая волна накатила и отхлынула, орк проорал, чтобы все держались за ним, и они побежали. Ослепительно полыхнуло расширяющееся кольцо льдисто-голубого сияния: Рингилл метнул одно из своих заклинаний. Завоняло паленой шерстью, кто-то тонко, надрывно завизжал – точно мокрым пальцем провели по стеклу. Бег. Еще один всплеск боевой магии, на этот раз багровый с оранжевыми искрами. Центурион с грохотом врезался в угол дома, разворотив древнюю кладку. Новая волна, силуэт, летящий с башенного карниза – хаджитка с воплем бросилась ему навстречу, рванула когтями, швырнув вниз. Едва не сорвалась, извернувшись и чудом успев вцепиться в закраину доспеха.  
«Куда мы бежим? Кто-нибудь представляет, куда мы несемся? Нам нужно укрытие, дом с единственным входом, который можно будет оборонять… Их слишком много, я даже не подозревал, что их может быть так много. Они просто задавят нас числом, если мы не придумаем что-нибудь прямо сейчас…»  
В просветах забрала мелькнули зубчатые башни. С них взлетело тяжело гудящее облако стрел, застучало по броне Центуриона. Понадеявшись, что Р'Нат успела спрятаться, Тони заставил боевую машину своротить башни одну за другой. Во все стороны брызнули кирпичи, черепица и падающие-прыгающие фалмеры. Стеклянисто полыхнуло алым пламенем, но уже не с такой силой и яростью, как прежде. Наверное, заклятия тоже имеют дурное свойство ослабевать, а маг – терять в бою силы. Но у них еще остается непобедимый Центурион, крушащий все на своем пути!  
Созданная двемерами махина пошатнулась. Тони швырнуло лицом и грудью вперед, на паутину хитросплетения управляющих тяг и рычагов. Он ухватился за что-то раскаленное, взвыв от боли в обожжённой ладони. Центурион пытался совершить следующий шаг, но получалось не ахти – он судорожно дергался из стороны в сторону, оставаясь на прежнем месте.  
— У тебя нога застряла! – завизжала Р'Нат. Хаджитка свесилась вниз головой с выступающего козырьком края забрала, пытаясь заглянуть в недра механического воителя. – Тони, мутсере Тони, ты живой? Где ты, я тебя не вижу! Ты жив? – она заскользила вбок, скрежеща когтями по металлу.  
— Сильно застряла? – проорал в ответ Тони, бешено и беспорядочно дергая за рычаги в надежде переместить вес Центуриона и высвободить угодившую в плен конечность. Центурион раскачивался, как пьяница под штормовым ветром, Р'Нат гулко молотила кулаками по железу, выкрикивая:  
— Брось его, вылезай! Выбирайся оттуда, скорее, скорее!..  
— Это мой боевой товарищ, я его не брошу!..  
— Ты сдохнешь вместе с ним! – Р'Нат добралась до маленькой дверцы в спине Центуриона и рванула ее. Больно вцепившись кривыми когтями в одежду Тони, хаджитка выволокла сопротивляющегося человека наружу. Все, что успел Тони – выдернуть с мясом сплетенную из тонких серебряных нитей жилу, ведущую к управляющему сердечнику боевой махины, обездвижив Центуриона. Тони казалось, он своей рукой прикончил раненого соратника, дабы не оставлять раненого в руках врагов. – Прыгаем!  
Каменная мостовая больно ударила по ногам. Р'Нат выхватила у ближайшего фалмера копье, закрутила его бешеным колесом, раздавая удары налево и направо. Центурион застыл, являя собой воплощение боевой целеустремленности, чей порыв был остановлен глубоко застрявшей в трещине конечностью. Теперь Тони понял, что все его попытки заставить воителя побыстрее освободиться были безнадежны. Будь у них чуть больше времени, может, он и выручил бы своего железного приятеля, но сейчас приходилось думать только о себе.  
— Сюда! – рыкнул Халаг, крест-накрест пластая перед собой воздух топором. Фалмеры, даже будучи слепыми, приближаться к орку не решались, издалека обстреливая его копьями и стрелами. Рингилл стремительно и плавно взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней мечом, выписав сложный знак – и вокруг них кольцом разлетелись звенящие ледяные осколки, поражающие не хуже стальных клинков. Похоже, такое количество сплетенных заклинаний далось ему дорогой ценой: золотистая кожа альтмера казалась пергаментной, туго прилипшей к выступающим костям черепа, и блестела от выступившего пота. – Держаться вместе, не отставать!  
«Даже от Р'Нат сейчас больше толку, чем от меня», — Тони успел оглянуться через плечо. Центурион высился среди приземистых двемерских домов, фалмеры белыми тенями проскальзывали у него под ногами. Еще Тони увидел острые оскаленные клыки в разинутых пастях и мудро решил больше не озираться.  
Они бежали.  
Неслись сломя голову, прыгая через каменные завалы, обегая вырастающие на пути здания. Порой Тони отставал, и тогда кто-нибудь, орк или альтмер, хватал его за руку и волок за собой, рискуя выдернуть руку из сустава. Добрались до крепостной стены – Тони к тому времени хрипел, как загнанная лошадь, а перед глазами у него метались черные и зеленые пятна – юркнули в открытые ворота и побежали по длинному, плавно выгнутому мосту на тонких витых опорах. Мост вел к башенке, высившейся отдельно от прочих строений на островке посреди небольшого озерца с бурлящей черной водой.  
На середине моста Рингилл неожиданно остановился. Наклонился вперед, ведя кончиком клинка по мостовой и высекая неровную, глубокую черту. Сталь в его руках протестующе визжала, плюясь синими искрами. Упавший на колени Тони хотел спросить, какого демона творит альтмер, но был слишком занят тем, чтобы дышать. Р'Нат, выронив копье и словно переломившись в поясе, вцепилась обеими руками в тяжело хрипящего орка. Выглядела она в точности как мокрая кошка. Орава фалмеров вывалилась на дальний конец моста и прыжками устремилась к близкой добыче. Рингилл попятился, в голос выкрикнув несколько коротких, рваных слов и сделав размашистый жест, точно с силой дернул за невидимую веревку.  
С коротким жутким хрустом мост обрушился, расколовшись там, где пролегла выцарапанная черта. Взметнулось облако грязной пыли. Альтмер постоял немного, глядя, как фалмеры падают в воду или поспешно отпрыгивают назад, цепляясь за обломанные балки. Пошатнулся и неловко осел, словно у него подломились ноги.  
Расстояние между краем берега, где косо торчал обломанный остов моста, и его уцелевшей частью не превышало дюжины локтей. Тони вяло подумал, что сейчас фалмеры опомнятся и попробуют добраться до островка. Умеют ли они плавать, вот вопрос. Рингилл не спас их, но выиграл немного времени. Надо встать. Надо бежать дальше, в башню. Может, получится наскоро завалить камнями и остатками скарба двери с окнами, и занять оборону. Может, они продержатся. Надо заставить себя встать. Надо.  
Тони честно попытался подняться, и не смог, нелепо шлепнувшись на четвереньки. С дюжину фалмеров спустились к воде и нерешительно заходили глубже, принюхиваясь и примериваясь плыть. Удушающим облаком накрыло тоскливое осознание того, что это – конец. Им не выбраться с треклятого островка. Ни магия альтмера, ни выносливость и мужество орка, ни ловкость и проворство хаджитки не спасут их. У них еще оставался шанс, пока с ними шел Центурион, но этого шанса больше нет…  
Над темной водой пролетел тонкий, ноющий звук. Он трепетал, улетая под недостижимо высокие своды Черного Предела, истаивая среди созвездий мельчайших летающих спор. Звук длился и длился, тысячелетний печальный стон спрессованного в монолит камня, гранитных глыб и текучих рек магмы. Фалмеры застыли, настороженно прислушиваясь к тянущемуся звуку, поводя слепыми лицами из стороны в сторону. Те, что бродили по колено в воде, выбирались на берег, отряхиваясь и переговариваясь с соплеменниками на хриплом, повизгивающем наречии. Они сбивались в группки, медленно отходя к брошенным домам, втягиваясь в черные провалы улиц, запрыгивая на крыши. Обитатели пещер уходили, бросив такую близкую и доступную добычу, до которой было всего рукой подать.  
Тони усилием воли наконец-то собрал себя с земли и поднялся на ноги. Доковылял до Рингилла – альтмер оцепенело сидел, положив меч на колени и бессмысленно таращась на опустевший берег. Халаг и Р'Нат расцепились, хаджитка в недоумении терла глаза кулаками, орк машинальным движением поглаживал ладонью обух верно послужившего топора.  
— Они ушли, — осипло выдавила Р'Нат. – Провалиться мне на этом месте. Они могли добраться до нас, но взяли и ушли.  
Стонущий звук стих, затерявшись в глубинах. Орк потряс лобастой головой, сплюнул.  
— Чудеса какие-то, — высказался он.  
— Чудес не бывает, — к альтмеру вернулся дар речи.  
Р'Нат сдавленно вякнула, протягивая трясущуюся руку. В башне приоткрылась дверь. Из нее неторопливо, сторожко выдвинулась невысокая, плотного сложения фигура – вроде бы не фалмер, однако не человек и не эльф. Осторожно, бочком приблизилась к игрокам. Вблизи стало понятно, что неведомый пришлец – ящер, аргонианин. Сутулый, с плоской головой и темно-бронзовой чешуей в красных пятнах. Ящер кутался в короткий меховой плащ, бесстрашно смотря на вскинувшихся игроков выпуклыми глазами светло-зеленого оттенка, свойственного выходам орихалковой руды. Оружия у него не было, либо ящер не держал его на виду.  
— Незаметный приветствует вас в Черном Пределе, — с шипящим присвистом произнес он, забавно смещая ударения в словах и по традиции всех аргониан говоря о себе в третьем лице. – Вы вольны не доверять словам Незаметного, но вам незачем его бояться. У друзей Незаметного найдется убежище. Если решитесь следовать за Незаметным, он проводит вас, — он прищурился, почесав морду когтистой лапой. – Если нет – Незаметный покажет выход к солнцу. Еще у друзей Незаметного есть несколько слов для альтмера и человека. Но не для орсимера и хвостатой кошки. Для них есть только хорошая еда и безопасный ночлег.  
— А если мы не пойдем? – осведомился Халаг, сверху вниз глядя на ящера.  
— Тогда Незаметный удалится своей дорогой, — аргонианин шевельнул длинным хвостом, усыпанным по хребту зазубренными чешуйками. – А большой зеленый орк пойдет искать своего горя среди фалмеров. 

 

История восьмая. Всевидящее око. 

Как завороженный, Тони бродил по большому помещению идеально круглой формы, впиваясь взглядом в очередное порождение пытливого и не ведающего преград ума двемеров. Прежде Тони доводилось только читать путаные описания подобных машин, Всевидящих очей – способных прозревать сквозь камень и передавать движущиеся изображения на огромнейшие расстояния, от одного двемерского города к другому. Обследуя руины Бталфта, он однажды наткнулся на останки сооружения, которое могло быть маленьким Всевидящим оком. Но бталфтский механизм был так безжалостно и непоправимо искорежен оползнем, что Тони не удалось восстановить его первоначальный вид.  
— Незаметному не удалось узнать, как именовали это место двемеры. Мы называем его Большим залом Созерцания, — сказал ящер.  
— Если это — Большой зал, то где находится Малый? – немедленно пожелал узнать Тони.  
— Под руинами крепости Устенгрев, — ящер слегка кивнул плоской головой, одобряя сообразительность бывшего охотника за сокровищами. – Там заправляют имперцы. Думают, что заправляют. Залы Созерцаний связаны между собой. Наверху видят лишь то, что позволяем им увидеть мы. Они считают, что держат Игру под контролем и всегда могут в нее вмешаться.  
— Понятно, — рассеянно обронил Тони.  
Здесь, в Черном Пределе, чародейская махина сохранилась целенькой и невредимой. И действующей. Тони мог прикоснуться к ней, мог сколько угодно заглядывать через плечо пожилому данмеру, с удивительной ловкостью манипулировавшему рычагами, и созерцать сменяющиеся туманные картинки, возникавшие на большой пластине из полированного лунного лазурита.  
В центре зала красовалось сооружение, похожее на невысокую ступенчатую пирамиду. Над ним нависало закрепленное на высоком, выложенным шестигранными плитками потолке, Всевидящее око — сложнейшая конструкция из золотых обручей и спиралей, пересекающихся колец и разомкнутых дуг. Слегка раскачиваясь под собственной тяжестью и повинуясь указаниям наблюдателя, Око плавно и величаво поворачивалось вокруг незримой оси. Множественно преломленный свет отражался в идеально отшлифованных дисках и призмах пронзительно-изумрудного стекла, кружащихся в своих оправах. Всевидящее око полыхало мгновенными и ослепительно яркими радужными вспышками, матово сияло гладью полированного металла, искрилось и переливалось. Оно околдовывало соразмерностью, поразительной выверенностью деталей и точностью их подгонки друг к другу. Тони мог провести тут целую вечность, постигая секреты устройства двемерской машины.  
К сожалению, никто не разделял преклонения Тони перед совершенством двемерского механизма. Здешние обитатели просто использовали его, надзирая за тем, что творится в различных уголках Черного Предела.  
— Надо было побиться об заклад. Я б точно выиграл, — пробормотал Тони. Над его головой неспешно проплыла массивная изогнутая дуга, завершавшаяся кольцом с двумя заточенными внутри линзами. Прозрачные блики на миг придали лицу альтмера зеленоватый оттенок и перетекли на стену. – Они видели все, что с нами происходит. Гнали нас туда, куда требовалось.  
— Нам нужно было узнать, что вы из себя представляете, — невозмутимо подтвердила Николетта. – Как поведете себя в миг настоящей опасности – будете держаться вместе или предпочтете бросить одного из своих на растерзание. Ну, налюбовались? Тогда пошли, потолкуем. Айтрис, есть что любопытного?  
— Группа числом около дюжины человек атакована в Безмолвных руинах морозными пауками, — не отрывая взгляда от циферблатов, сообщил данмер. – Можно поддержать, но пауков там немного. У них есть неплохой шанс управиться своими силами. Трое игроков забрели в Дремлющую башню и вот-вот натолкнутся на Мать-Дымок в очень скверном настроении. Впрочем, я ни разу не видел, чтобы у нее было хорошее настроение. Твое решение?  
— Пусть выкручиваются сами, — не колеблясь, присудила Николетта. – Еще?  
— Отряд в здании насосной станции пытается запустить спусковой механизм шлюзов…  
Николетта хмыкнула, сморщив широкий плоский нос:  
— Не препятствуй. Глянем, что выйдет из этих стараний.  
Она вышла, сделав альтмеру и человеку знак следовать за ней.  
Николетта относилась к числу тех редкостных женщин, с которыми не отважится спорить даже прошедший три изнурительных компании центурион Имперского легиона и собаку съевшая в своем деле трактирщица. Высокая, крупная редгардка, широкая в кости, с кожей цвета жженной кости и коротко обрезанными темными волосами. Она двигалась с тяжеловесной грацией скайримской медведицы, взирая на мир глубоко посаженными карими глазами в красноватых прожилках, спутниках постоянной усталости и недосыпа. Мешковатая одежда Николетты таила множество колюще-режущих сюрпризов, не считая качавшейся на поясе тяжелой дубинки. Да и сама она была – одна сплошная недоговоренность вкупе с пригоршней загадок. У Тони сложилось впечатление, что именно эта женщина вкупе с ящером по кличке Незаметный заправляет жизнью в подземельях, решая судьбы угодивших сюда по своему усмотрению. И никакая Империя ей не указ.  
Аргонианин по прозвищу Незаметный вовсе не коротал дни, живя отшельником в уединенной башне на островке. В башне скрывалось устройство, издающее пронзительный, стонущий звук. Он был чрезвычайно не по душе фалмерам – заслышав его, они стремились оказаться как можно дальше. Наверное, он терзал их чуткие уши, привыкшие улавливать мельчайший звук, отражающийся от стен пещеры.  
Из башни Незаметный повел компанию искателей приключений по узкой, осыпающейся лестнице вниз. Они прошли лабиринтом соединяющихся коридоров и залов, вышли на поверхность и снова нырнули в подземелья Черного Предела. Запутавшийся Тони окончательно утратил представление о том, в каком направлении они движутся, и тут ящер проковылял по ступенькам к порталу, врезанному в каменный массив и украшенному бесстрастными ликами двемерских воителей. За толстыми воротными створками они окунулись в теплую полутьму, наполненную приглушенным гулом человеческого поселения и мерцанием светильников, наполненных оранжевым и голубыми газом. Здесь обитали люди, много людей – Тони видел силуэты, движущиеся по галереям и переходам, слышал перекликающиеся голоса, обонял запахи готовящейся еды и человеческого жилья. Долгий путь завершился в комнатушке, где незваных гостей, как и обещал Незаметный, накормили – без особых изысков, но щедро и сытно. Объевшаяся хаджитка прикорнула в углу и задремала, Халаг наотрез отказался вылезать из-за стола, а человека и альтмера Незаметный провел в расположенный ярусом ниже Зал Созерцания, со всем почтением представив рослой, хмурой женщине.  
Редгардка, глянув на Тони и Рингилла, вскинула бровь:  
— Свихнуться можно. Альтмер заодно с человеком и орсимером!  
— Это временно, — холодно бросил Рингилл. Тони не сказал ничего – его вниманием с первого взгляда всецело завладела сияющая двемерская машина.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — темнокожая женщина ткнула руки в крутые бока. – Я Николетта. Помешанный механикус, надо полагать, Тони. А ты – Павшая Звезда, последняя надежда Талмора?  
— Он самый, — буркнул альтмер.  
— Наслышана, — ухмыльнулась Николетта.  
Позволив Тони всласть налюбоваться на Всевидящее око, редгардка вернулась в маленькую комнату и уселась за вырезанным из камня столом, взмахом руки предложив человеку и альтмеру устраиваться напротив. Ящер взобрался на высокий колченогий табурет, свесив когтистые нижние лапы и обвив хвостом деревянную ножку. Дремавший Халаг приоткрыл один глаз, недовольно проурчав:  
— Снова вы. Какого дремора вы шляетесь туда-сюда, не давая уставшим воителям спокойно вздремуть?  
— Помолчи, большой и зеленый, — прошипел Незаметный.  
— Хозяйка, а выпить нальют? – не унимался орсимер.  
— Эй, кто-нибудь! – рявкнула Николетта. – Принесите эля! Зимнего, с ледника! Да пошустрее, не то уши на ходу обрежу!  
Когда вытребованный бочонок и кружки заняли свое место на столешнице, редгардка сложила руки домиком перед собой и шумно вздохнула:  
— Вы вроде ребята сметливые. Наверняка догадываетесь – мы не таскаем в Зал Созерцания случайных бродяг…  
— Тогда зачем вы позволили нам заглянуть туда? – озадачился Тони.  
Николетта в задумчивости потерла пальцами тяжелую челюсть и скосилась на Незаметного. Ящер ловко обмахнул морду длинным лиловым языком и сделал волнообразное движение всем телом – словно человек пожал плечами.  
— Потому что мы рассчитываем на вашу помощь, — было заметно, с какой тщательностью редгардка подбирает слова, стремясь одновременно завоевать чужое доверие и не сболтнуть более необходимого. – Но сперва мне придется рассказать вам историю. Длинную, запутанную и местами смахивающую на страшную сказку. Верить или не верить – ваш выбор, но здесь и сейчас мне совершенно незачем вам лгать. Да, мы долго следили за вашими похождениями. Вы показались нам подходящими людьми. Заслуживающими того, чтобы узнать хотя бы часть известного нам.  
— Безмерно польщены, — булькнул в кружку Тони. Альтмер ограничился тем, что скептически поднял бровь – мол, говорите-говорите. Так и быть, послушаю.  
— Начало этой истории было положено где-то за месяц до начала Великой войны, — Николетта тоже приложилась к элю, промочив горло и громогласно откашлявшись: – В последний день месяца Морозов, когда посланец Альтмерского Доминиона прибыл к императорскому двору, размахивая ультиматумом. В те дни, если кто подзабыл за давностью лет и суетностью бытия, альтмеры и их союзники завладели бОльшей частью земель Империи. Они имели все основания полагать, что сей факт дает им право диктовать людям свои условия. Эльфы требовали дани, официальной передачи захваченных провинций Доминиону, сбора налогов в пользу Талмора, роспуска Имперского Легиона, запрета поклонения Девяти Богам и разрушения храмов, и опять-таки денег.  
Тони покосился на альтмера. Рингилл мрачно созерцал прихотливые извивы резьбы на каменной столешнице.  
— Доминион получил отказ. Тогда посол велел охране открыть повозку, что альтмеры привезли с собой. Дверцы распахнули, и оттуда выкатились головы. Как капустные кочаны. Ровным счетом сто шестьдесят четыре отрубленные головы агентов Имперских Клинков, работавших на Саммерсете и в Валенвуде. Я так уверенно говорю об этом, потому как стояла в тот день в Посольском дворе Золотой башни и видела их своими глазами, — она сглотнула, но голос ее не дрогнул. – Позже я помогала с опознанием убитых. Среди голов отыскалась та, что принадлежала моему мужу, Рассимону – он руководил лазутчиками на Саммерсете. Должна была быть и моя, но за несколько седмиц до того я уехала с докладами в столицу.  
— Ты – Клинок? – опешил Тони. Орден Клинков, легендарная личная гвардия, преданно служившая императорам из рода Септимов и по наследству доставшаяся Мидам, образец преданности и верности трону. По слухам, почти все Клинки погибли в Великую войну, прикрывая отход императора из осажденной альтмерами столицы. После войны Тит Мид не стал возрождать Орден, напротив, во всеуслышание объявил о его роспуске. Клинков сменили созданные по личному указу императора Бдящие – мастера тайных дел, слежки, вынюхивания подозрительных личностей и умельцы ведения допросов.  
— Один из немногих уцелевших, — с достоинством кивнула Николетта. – Я, Незаметный, да еще дюжины две людей и меров. Те, кто помнит о принесенной клятве и хранит ей верность. Нынешнему императору мы без надобности. Слишком много знаем, о слишком многом догадываемся и подозреваем. Да, мы укрылись под землей, но это не означает, что мы дружно подали в отставку и позабыли, кто мы есть. Клинок всегда остается на службе. Даже когда те, кому мы служим, оказываются недостойны нашей верности.  
— Значит, вы точите зуб против Тита Мида – за то, что вместо благодарности он харкнул вам в душу?  
— Дело не в этом, — редгардка все-таки запнулась, вертя между ладонями опустевшую кружку. – Первые Клинки отковали по слову великого Тайбера Септима. Его преемник был волен прекратить наше существование. Мы бы смирились с решением императора, будь на троне действительно Тит Мид…  
«А кто же там?» — хотел задать вопрос донельзя удивлённый Тони, но альтмер опередил его, негромко проронив:  
— Значит, вам стало все известно. Из-за этого знания вас стерли с лица земли, так?  
— Все ведомо только богам, а мы – просто люди, — возразила Николетта. – Но мы умеем смотреть, подмечать и делать выводы.  
— Перестаньте говорить загадками! – взвыл охотник за сокровищами. – Я ничего не понимаю! Кто правит Империей, как не Тит Мид? Несколько дней тому я видел его сам — живого и здорового, в Солитьюде на открытии Игр, провались они совсем!  
— Не перебивай, — грозно зыркнула на Тони редгардка. – Имей терпение дослушать до конца. Я не знаю, как именовать то, что сейчас носит корону, сидит на троне, разъезжает по стране и издает эдикты. Но я точно знаю – это не Тит Мид, принимавший мой обет служения. Это кукла в мантии, которую дергают за ниточки, чтобы она вовремя открывала рот и произносила нужные слова. А кукловода зовут леди Катария.  
— Кто такая леди Катария? – обреченно спросил Тони. – Знаете, в последнее время я малость отстал от придворных сплетен…  
— Императорская советница данмерской крови. С послевоенных лет неразлучна с Мидом, — прошелестел Незаметный. – Куда он – там и она. Тихая, замкнутая, всезнающая, исполненная терпения и понимания. Всегда носит кожаную маску – в сражении на Красном Кольце ее ранили магической вспышкой. Угодили прямо в лицо, какая трагедия.  
— Нельзя ли чуток подробнее? – Тони торопливо заглотнул остатки эля в кружке и плеснул еще. – С какой стати эта леди вдруг заполучила такую власть над императором?  
— Когда после битвы Красного Кольца столица была освобождена, альтмеры отброшены прочь, но еще не разбиты окончательно, силы наших легионов иссякли, — тяжелые, набрякшие веки Николетты опустились, наполовину прикрыв глаза. Она говорила медленно, стараясь как можно точнее описать события, свидетельницей которых ей довелось стать больше десятка лет назад. – Все в окружении императора и сам Мид понимали, что победа – лишь краткая передышка. Альтмеры отступят, соберутся с силами и вернутся. Либо же втянут императора в бесконечные переговоры, где им нет равных. Империя разорена и обессилена войной, половина солдат в легионах выкошена, а у эльфов на Саммерсете наверняка сохранились нетронутые резервы. В ставке царила сдержанная паника: нельзя останавливаться, но нет возможности продолжать бои дальше. Пока у альтмеров остается призрачный шанс, они никогда не смирятся с поражением. Даже если они изволят подписать мир, не уставал твердить скайримский генерал Джонна Старк, то лишь на своих условиях. На тех самых, с которыми они явились к императору в самом начале войны. Требовалась решительная, безоговорочная, полная победа, которая вынудит Доминион смириться, — редгардка остановилась перевести дух и продолжила: — И вот тогда в ставке объявился этот парень с севера. Назвался Лойдуром. Молодой совсем, еще молоко на губах не обсохло, а уже чародей второй ступени из коллегии Винтерхолла. У него имелись потребные бумаги, заверенные личной печатью Верховного мага, а вдобавок – отлично подвешенный язык. Он клялся, якобы придумал надежный план, как спасти Тамриэль. С ним изрядно потолковали агенты из младших Клинков, сочли неопасным и привели ко мне… Я поговорила с Лойдуром и сочла нужным представить его императору. Да, это моя вина, моя ошибка, мне с ней жить и мне её исправлять. Император внял горячим речам магика, сделав его одним из своих советников. Для начала Лойдур потребовал немедленной, публичной и жестокой казни Наарфина, одного из пленных полководцев альтмеров. Это предложение целиком и полностью совпадало с яростным желанием большинства уцелевших жителей столицы, командующих легионов и самого императора.  
— Его живьем приколотили к стене Золотой Башни, — подал голос орк. – Все парни из Восьмого, что остались в живых, притопали на церемонию и стояли в первых рядах. Как он визжал, заслушаться. И живучий оказался, гад. Почти месяц извивался, ровно червяк на крючке, прежде чем издох. Когда зашла речь о том, кто полезет снимать дохлятину, в городе не сыскалось ни одного желающего. Даже деньги хорошие сулили, да никто не захотел марать об него руки. Я из столицы ушел тогда с армией на Саммерсет, вернулся спустя полтора года и первым делом пошел глянуть, как он там? Болтается, родимый. Волосья с черепа облезли, глаза вытекли…  
— Халаг, дрых бы ты дальше, — торопливо попросил Тони, глядя, как на лице альтмера медленно, но верно проступает ледяное бешенство. – Уймись, очень тебя прошу. Во избежание.  
— А я что, я чистую правду говорю… — пробурчал Халаг. – Так ему и надо. И Наарфину, и всему их поганому эльфячьему племени. Вы б видели, что альтмеры творили в столице – сами со мной согласились. Драные Уши, хорош исходить пеной из пасти. Про тебя я покамест ни единого дурного слова не говорил. Ты ж не виноват, что уродился альтмером.  
— С Наарфином более-менее понятно, но про таинственную Катарию мы ничего и не услышали, — напомнил Тони.  
— Дойдет очередь и до нее, — заверила Николетта. – Почтенный гро-Харр очень верно описал казнь Наарфина. С ним покончили, однако в руках людей императора оставалась еще одна высокородная эльфийская пленница, леди Араннелия. Та самая, что командовала войсками альтмеров в битве Красного Кольца. Ее тоже намеревались казнить, но чародей потребовал сохранить леди жизнь. Араннелию разместили в камере с видом на Золотую Башню, чтобы днем и ночью она могла видеть агонию своего соотечественника и соратника. Лойдур убедил императора в том, что единственный выход из положения, в котором оказалась страна – рискнуть напрямую обратиться к богам. Не к Кругу Девяти, раз они не вняли мольбам страдающих и пальцем не шевельнули ради помощи людям. К тем, кто древнее, старше и неизмеримо могущественней – к Принцам Даэдра. Мучения Наарфина, как я понимаю, соткали некий путь из Тамриэля в Обливион, план бытия высших существ. Чародей провел ритуал, и одно из божеств, как по ступенькам, спустилось оттуда сюда, воплотившись в предложенном сосуде из плоти и крови. В леди Араннелии. Ставшей с тех пор бесконечно умудренной, искушенной в понимании душ и донельзя преданной трону советницей Катарией.  
Тони изумленно цокнул языком. Рингилл, казалось, обратился в статую, внимающую каждому слову бывшей предводительницы Ордена Клинков. Халаг скептически хмыкнул.  
— Знаю-знаю. Звучит в точности как байки пьяного нордского сказителя, — размашисто кивнула Николетта. – И все же это – правда от первого до последнего слова.  
– Наш мир пережил нашествие демонов-дремора и захват власти троицей данмеров, умудрившихся стать живыми богокоролями Морровинда, — присовокупил Незаметный. – Что в сравнении с этим Принц Даэдра, занявший тело альтмерской воительницы? Досадная мелочь.  
— А кто из Принцев это проделал, вы знаете? – отверз уста альтмер. – Боэтия, верно? Принц интриг, король обманщиков и предателей. Тот, чьи жрецы до сих пор не сошлись во мнении, считать свое божество принцем или принцессой, женщиной или мужчиной. Тот, в чью честь проводятся Игры.  
— И он же — покровитель воинов и мстящих за нанесенные обиды. Катария оказалась гениальным стратегом, — неохотно признала редгардка. – Следуя ее подсказкам, Мид, располагая только изрядно оскудевшими легионами, вынудил армию альтмеров отступить к Золотому берегу. Его поход был триумфом тактики и военной мысли. Но вот методы, которые он применял к провинциям, отобранным у Доминиона и возвращенным Империи… Тит Мид, которого я знала, испытал множество трудностей и тягот. Он был суровым человеком, но разумным и мудрым правителем. Сознавал, что для сохранения добрых отношений порой лучше закрыть глаза на проступки и простить, чем карать оступившихся подданных налево и направо. Но Тит Мид, за спиной которого пряталась Катария, не моргнув глазом, отдал приказ сжечь дотла босмерские святилища и вырубить под корень валленвудские леса. Босмеры не простят нам этого. Никогда не простят. Вместо союзников мы заполучили заклятых врагов. Да, босмеры притихли и делают вид, что смирились, но я уверена – они ждут подходящего мгновения, чтобы воткнуть людям нож в спину и развязать новую Великую войну. Этого можно было избежать, но Тит Мид не желал ничего слышать. А потом был Лонгхэвен. Явившиеся драконы и полыхающие корабли альтмеров. Драконы! – Николетта в раздражении треснула кулаком по столу. – Драконов умели призывать Септимы, они сами были от драконьей крови. Да только последний Септим помер в год Кризиса, двести лет тому!  
— Еще существуют Довакины, — прошелестел Незаметный. – Обычно они рождаются среди нордов. Довакины – причудливый каприз судьбы. Внезапно она наделяет обычного человека голосом столь могущественным и властным, что даже драконы не в силах противостоять его приказам. Сие диковинное свойство обычно проявляется в юных годах, но может оставаться скрытым до самых преклонных лет, если какие-нибудь внезапные испытания и потрясения не пробудят в Довакине его удивительную способность.  
— Тит Мид не был Довакином, — отрезала Николетта. – Иначе Клинки знали бы об этом. И нордский колдун Лойдур не умел призывать драконов, я в этом уверена. Да только трудно спорить с очевидным! В Лонгхэвене были драконы, и отозвались они именно на клич императора. Спалили корабли, покружили над гаванью, перепугали всех до мокрых портков и улетели. Армия без помех переправилась на Саммерсет. Изрядно струхнувший Доминион поджал хвост и раздвинул ноги, соглашаясь с любыми требованиями. Империя победила. Настало время убрать мечи в ножны и сесть за стол переговоров, вспомнив, что все мы живем в одном мире, под единым небом. В лагере царило ликование, и мы – я, генералы Джонна Старк, Децимус, Цезоний и несколько старших легатов, а также имперский канцлер и верховный жрец Талоса – решили, что настал подходящий момент обратиться к императору. Империя спасена, говорили мы. Со всем, что случится дальше, мы в силах справиться сами, без божественной подсказки свыше. Мы благодарны советнице Катарии за ее помощь, но не смеем более навязывать ей свое общество, намекали мы. Джонна был честнее всех, откровенно заявив: леди Катарии все едино, сколько и чьей крови прольется на полях сражений. Она сделает свое дело и уйдет, а нам тут еще жить.  
Нет, отвечала нам Катария. Вы призвали меня на службу. Вы заключили соглашение. Я уйду, когда сочту нужным. Впереди уйма дел и множество допущенных ошибок, которые необходимо исправить. Спасибо за беспокойство, ступайте.  
— Но мы не согласились и не подчинились. Мы спорили с императором и Катарией. Хотели знать, на каких условиях чародей заключил сделку и как долго божество намерено оставаться среди нас. Никаких ответов мы не услышали. Нас просто вышвырнули за порог, — редгардка скрипнула зубами. — Той же ночью в шатер Джонны проникли альтмерские лазутчики и прикончили его. Легионеры как с цепи сорвались, ринувшись крушить Алинор и резать всех, кто под руку подвернется. Под предлогом мести за Имперский город и убитого Старка заодно избавились от Талмора в полном составе. Когда пыль улеглась, кровь смыли, а трупы эльфов покидали в ямы с известью, Цезонию было высказано высочайшее неудовольствие. Его вышвырнули в отставку. Якобы за то, что не удержал солдатню в узде. Цезония и зачинщиков Инцидента приказали отправить на материк. Они взошли на корабль, но неподалеку от побережья Гленвью врезались в не нанесенные на карту подводные скалы и булькнули на дно. Децимус, герой Красного Кольца, неожиданно оказался замешан в грязной истории с пропавшей казной и злоупотреблением властью по отношению к молодым солдатам. Это Децимус-то, у которого за годы службы ни монетки лишней к пальцам не прилипло! Который был помешан на верности трону и своей незапятнанной чести! – Николетта в ярости сверкнула глазами. – Децимус не дожил до суда. Кто-то протащил в камеру кинжал и помог ему избежать позорного судилища. К тому времени я уже отлично понимала, что следующей в списке Катарии буду я. Она планомерно истребляла всех, кто имел отношение к тайне ее появления. Что ж, не впервые. Я приказала Клинкам из моего окружения исчезнуть и искать способы побыстрее выбраться с Саммерсета. Инсценировала собственную кончину и ударилась в бега. Спустя несколько дней глашатаи объявили о роспуске Клинков. Нашего Ордена больше не было. Империя и альтмеры подписали Конкордат Белого Золота. Мир не видывал прежде столь унизительного для нации договора. Талмор был повержен по всем статьям и публично расписался в поражении.  
Она приложилась к кружке, быстрым движением ладони смахнула светлую пену с губ.  
— Мне повезло. Я добралась до Тамриэля. Новая тайная служба, Бдящие, мчались за мной по пятам. Земля горела под ногами, и я решила укрыться там, где беглеца сложновато найти. Обосновалась в Черном Пределе. Постепенно сюда сползлись уцелевшие Клинки. Мы принимали всех, искавших убежища – игроков, сумевших вырваться живыми с прошлых Игр. Изгнанных и преследуемых меров, ставших жертвами статей Конкордата. Облыжно обвиненных в заговорах против трона и императора. С каждым годом их становится все больше. Черный Предел огромен, но как прикажете прокормить столько голодных ртов? Мы разрабатываем месторождения и обмениваем руду на продукты, потихоньку торгуем двемерскими трофеями, но этого недостаточно…  
— А нордский колдун, который заварил кашу? – вдруг спросил Халаг. – Что сталось с ним?  
— Отличный вопрос! – редгардка наставительно ткнула в сторону орка пальцем. – Он был на Саммерсете во время заварушки, а после бесследно сгинул. Мы пытались выследить его, но не сумели – Лойдур как в воду канул. Чтобы спустя три года после Конкордата вынырнуть в Скайриме во главе неплохой дружины. Лихим наскоком он ворвался в Солитьюд, прикончил ярла Старка и от лица императора захватил власть. Только теперь он звался Лофтом Лаувейссоном. Имя другое – возможно, подлинное — человек тот же самый. Что характерно, из столицы не примчался скорым маршем и громыхая доспехами, вразумляющий легион. Напротив, Лофта поблагодарили, щедро одарили титулом наместника и оставили сидеть на троне. А Ховарда Старка торопливо схоронили на отдаленном кладбище, ославив предателем и заговорщиком, умышлявшим против законной власти. Сами того не ведая, клеветники говорили правду. Ховард действительно подумывал о заговоре. О небольшом таком заговоре в пользу родного Скайрима и его обитателей – без разницы, кто они по крови. Ярл понятия не имел о том, что произошло в столице и о тайне советницы Катарии, но был сообразителен и наблюдателен. Он не поверил в историю о смерти брата от рук коварных альтмерских лазутчиков, начав свой поиск истины. Разыскивал очевидцев, расспрашивал ветеранов, побывавших на Саммерсете. Он видел, что происходит в стране, мелкие изменения, нараставшие, как снежный ком. Ярл Ховард не ведал скрытых причин, толкавших императора на такое странное отношение к собственным подданным, но прекрасно видел последствия. Он хотел защитить свою землю. Спасти доверявших ему людей. Тогда Незаметный встретился с ярлом и поведал ему правду. Мы были осторожны, не доверяли никому, избегали чужих глаз и ушей… и просчитались. Внезапный удар последовал совсем не с той стороны. Зимний буран, высадившаяся с кораблей армия Лаувейссона… Все, что мы успели сделать, это вывезти некоторые ценные вещицы, доверенные нам Ховардом. Мы пытались спасти его жену, леди Валентию, но не успели. Мы помогли его сыну бежать. Но младший Старк оказался вылеплен совсем из иного теста, нежели его отец. Он повернулся к нам спиной и ушел в Винтерхолл, башню чародеев, заявив, что поиск новых знаний для него дороже мести. Тогда мы распустили слух, якобы младший Старк погиб, пытаясь в шторм пересечь пролив между Синим замком и материком. Ну, чтобы Бдящие не слишком усердствовали в его поисках, — Николетта мрачно уставилась на Тони. Охотник за сокровищами бесстрашно встретил ее взгляд и удивленно склонил голову набок, осведомившись:  
— Ко мне прилипло что-то зеленое? Или внезапно рога прорезались?  
— Не отвлекай, я размышляю, — буркнула редгардка. – Младшего Старка звали Эдвардом Антонио – в его родословной встречались и нордлинги, и имперцы. Он с юных лет был помешан на всяких механических штуковинах и двемерских диковинах. Скажи-ка, механикус, чьих кровей ты будешь? Где проживает твоя семья, в каком краю ты родился? Между прочим, Тони – не такое уж распространенное в Скайриме имя.  
— Я с детства сирота, — ухмыльнулся Тони. – Давайте потолкуем об ином. Вы добились своего – лично я поражен, впечатлен и устрашен. Твой рассказ, госпожа Николетта, объясняет многие несуразности, случившиеся за последний десяток лет. В том числе странные, безумные и нелепые игрища в честь Принца Даэдра. Хотя поклонение даэдра среди подданных Империи не поощряется и власти на него смотря косо. Наша вера – Круг Девяти. Но для Боэтии внезапно сделали исключение. Я так понимаю, души убитых по ходу дела игроков превращаются в золотые монетки, которыми расплачиваются за услуги Принца?  
— Верно, — в один голос согласились Николетта и ящер.  
— Мы в силах худо-бедно предсказать действия человека. Но как постичь мотивы поступков даэдра? — чуть присвистывая, вопросил Незаметный. – Мы не ведаем, чего добивается Катария. Что у нее на уме. Может статься, ее появление здесь – часть огромного и далеко идущего плана. Сейчас она занята тем, что руками императора стравливает людей и меров. Она хочет вызвать всеобщую ненависть к Империи и развязать новую войну? Уничтожить Саммерсет и окончательно утопить в крови народ альтмеров? – ящер нервно облизнулся, мелькнул тонкий, раздвоенный на конце язык сизого цвета. – Может статься, она готовится к тому, чтобы открыть порталы между мирами и учинить еще один Кризис Обливиона. Незаметный не знает. Незаметный не осмеливается строить предположения.  
— Пес с ними, с даэдрическими интригами. Скажите прямо, чего вам от нас-то надобно? – напрямую брякнул орк, высказав тот вопрос, что исподволь все больше беспокоил и Тони, и Рингилла. – Теперь мы знаем слишком много, чтобы отпустить нас бежать на все четыре стороны. Вы ведь не просто так битый час трепали тут языками?  
— Вы показали себя отличными напарниками, — Николетта повернула кран на бочонке и ругнулась под нос, когда в кружку не упало ни капли эля. – Клинки, что еще состояли в Ордене, неизбежно стареют или погибают. Мы воспитываем преемников, но лучшим из них далеко до вас…  
— Женщина, да ты со своими дружками в этой вонючей дыре совсем умом тронулись! – Халаг аж подскочил, ощерив внушительные клыки. – Я был готов рискнуть башкой заради обещанного в Игре выигрыша… но лезть против даэдры?!  
— Мы уже пытались нанести удар… — возразила редгардка, но ее голосу недоставало былой сдержанной ярости и уверенности. – Совершали покушения на императора и Катарию…  
— Чем закончились ваши попытки, если не секрет? – холодно и сухо бросил альмер. – Много ли ваших людей вернулось обратно живыми? Судя по тому, что император и его советница процветают, вы не добились ровным счетом ничего. Почему нам должно повезти больше?  
— Прежде на нашей стороне не было Падшей Звезды, который уже десятилетие умудряется водить за нос Бдящих, — не замедлила с ответом Николетта. – И человека, разбудившего двемерского Центуриона…  
— Я не на вашей стороне, — отрезал Рингилл. – Но отвращение к деяниям твоего племени, госпожа, не мешает мне здраво оценивать собственные силы. Не знаю, на что ты надеялась, да только я не владею магией настолько могущественной, чтобы изгнать из мира повелителя даэдр. Когда в год Кризиса Обливиона демоны вторглись на Саммерсет, многие из наших чародеев отдали свои жизни ради того, чтобы одолеть их в бою. Мы едва не потерпели поражение, утратили нашу гордость и сокровище, Хрустальную башню – а вместе с ней сгинул огромный пласт знаний. Да, я слишком дорожу своей жизнью, чтобы утратить ее в заведомо проигрышном бою с принцем-даэдрой.  
— А что скажешь ты, механикус? – редгардка перевела взгляд на Тони. Охотник за сокровищами испытал сильнейшее желание втянуть голову в плечи:  
— Не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Слушайте, вам необходим ответ прямо здесь и сейчас? Я… — он в растерянности стиснул пальцы в кулаки. – Я… мне нужно подумать.  
Николетта и Незаметный быстро переглянулись. Ящер сморгнул, по выпуклому глазному яблоку плавно скользнула полупрозрачная белесая пленка.  
— Хорошо, — устало кивнула редгардка. – Эй! – окликнула она, повысив голос. – Трисс! Подь сюда!  
Дверь приоткрылась, в щель сунулся нордский парень, высокий, белобрысый и взъерошенный:  
— Хозяйка?  
— Сыщи комнаты для наших гостей, — распорядилась Николетта. – Да получше, чтобы они не жаловались на нашел гостеприимство, — она встала, высокая темнокожая женщина в потрепанной одежде и кожаном доспехе, порыжевшем от старости. – Если им что-то понадобится, ты раздобудешь это и принесешь. Понял?  
— Как не понять, — часто закивал Трисс. – Пойдем, — он приглашающе махнул рукой и тут заметил спящую мертвым сном в уголке Р'Нат. – Кошку разбудить?  
— Да пусть дрыхнет, — рассеянно отмахнулась редгардка. – Как продерет глаза, отведем ее к вам.

 

История девятая. Бледное пламя. 

Хотя гости Черного Предела не спешили разделять далеко идущие планы Николетты и ее сотоварищей, о них хорошо позаботились. Трисс провел компанию по запутанным и разветвленным коридорам огромного подземного чертога к овальной арке, в глубине которой оранжево светилась начищенная медь чеканки на круглых створках. Дверь стояла приоткрытой. С помощью Халага норд откатил ее в сторону:  
— Вот. Располагайтесь. Незаметный у нас слегка помешан на истории двемеров, все пытается разузнать, куда же они подевались. Он считает, что большинство строений в Черном Пределе – просто здоровенные мастерские, а жили двемеры не то кланами, не то большими семьями вот в таких отдельных пещерах. Здесь даже сохранилась обстановка, но люди стараются держаться от этих мест подальше. Мало кто решается поселиться тут.  
— Есть причина? – язык Тони, как всегда, на долю мгновения опередил рассудок. Трисс поскреб в затылке:  
— Болтают, что порой в пустых комнатах звучат странные голоса. Кое-кто на голубом глазу уверял, якобы видел призраки двемеров – как они выходят из стен и превращаются в туман. Но вас-то пустыми россказнями не запугать, верно?  
— Ага, — согласился орк, озираясь по сторонам. – А что, недурно они обустроились. Двемеры, я имею в виду.  
Владения сгинувшего двемерского семейства представляли из себя несколько смежных помещений, в каждое из которых вела отдельная дверь. Центральное походило на общую залу для встреч всей семьи: с большим круглым столом посредине, выложенным диким камнем очагом в полстены и кухонным уголком. Сунувшийся поочередно в каждую дверь альтмер обнаружил спальные покои, нечто вроде школьной комнаты, гостиную или библиотеку с книжными шкафами и диванами, и маленькую комнатушку, где все стены были заняты застекленными полками, а на полках тщательно расставлены кристаллы причудливых форм и разных оттенков. Гро-Харр, углядев в гостиной низкий и широкий диван, рухнул на него и тут же раскатисто захрапел.  
Тони наткнулся на отгороженный ширмами закуток с большим каменным углублением в полу, где из стены торчали длинные бронзовые краны и вентили. Осторожно повертев их, охотник за сокровищами возликовал – древняя система подачи воды действовала! Трубы, зловеще похрипев и побулькав, разродились упругими струями воды – холодной и горячей, с заметным привкусом серы.  
Набрав полную ванну, Тони с наслаждением содрал задубевшую от пота, грязи и крови одежду, забрался в кисловато пованивающий кипяток и зажмурился от удовольствия. Попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему выпадало такое счастье, толком помыться – но память отказывалась идти навстречу. Зато пришло редкое ощущение безопасности: никто не нападет на него, никакая тварь с оскаленными клыками не выскочит из-за угла. Он укрылся в тайном схроне, он защищен, какое-то время можно ни о чем не беспокоиться, положившись на крепкие запоры и толстые стены…  
Тони был уверен, что прикрыл глаза всего на пару ударов сердца, исключительно перевести дух — но был сурово вырван из сладких грез бесцеремонным толчком в плечо. Довольно сильным толчком. Метко нанесенным жилистым альтмерским кулаком.  
— Не спи, а то захлебнешься и утонешь, — мрачно предостерёг Рингилл. – И вообще, выметайся. Не ты один нуждаешься в ванне. Это орку все едино, он моется, только когда падает в реку.  
Сил спорить у Тони не осталось. Без боя уступив место альтмеру, он завернулся в принесенную снисходительным Рингиллом большую пыльную тряпку и, пошатываясь, добрел до ближайшей постели. Вытянулся поперек нее и провалился в бездонную яму.  
Снов, к его величайшему облегчению, не было. Только пепельно-сизый туман, прорезаемый косыми росчерками падающего снега. За пеленой метели скакал облаченный в доспех из сверкающего льда всадник в глухом серебряном шлеме, скрывающем лицо. Всадник из удушающих кошмаров, безжалостно и неустанно преследующий Тони, сегодня прошел стороной. Облака призрачно сияющих снежинок складывались в очертания кораблей под парусами и взмахивающих огромными крыльями драконов, и рассыпались миллионами холодно сверкающих искр. Охотник за сокровищами спал, уткнувшись лицом в плоскую подушку иссекшегося старого бархата, над его головой убаюкивающе потрескивал за решеткой голубоватый язычок светильника. Страха не было. Была растворившаяся в костях усталость, притаившиеся в сумраке воспоминания, канувшие в никуда дни, утраты и встречи…  
Проснулся Тони с ощущением того, что кто-то пристально на него смотрит. По впитавшейся в кровь привычке Тони, стараясь не дергаться, осторожно приоткрыл один глаз.  
В ногах кровати устроилась Р'Нат. Хаджитка неподвижно застыла в причудливой позе, свернув калачиком длинные задние лапы и сложив передние перед собой. Усы подрагивали, вытянутые к вискам глаза слегка отливали оранжевым.  
— Ты чего? – удивился Тони.  
— Альтмер сказал, у тебя бывают дурные сны, — Р'Нат потянулась, изогнув длинный хвост изящным крючком. – Велел караулить, вдруг тебе чего привидится. А я что, я посижу, мне нетрудно… Ты проснулся?  
— Ага, — мысленно Тони подивился такой неожиданной заботливости. Хаджитка ловко метнула ему на колени увесистый тряпичный тючок:  
— Прислали от местной хозяйки. Сказали – подарок. И мне тоже подарили, вот, смотри! – она с гордостью подцепила когтем болтавшиеся у нее на шее ниточки серебряных бус.  
— Тебе идет, — почти не покривил душой Тони. – Как думаешь, можно разжиться у добрых хозяев бритвой на временно одолжить? Хорошо быть Высшим эльфом, у них борода не растет…  
— Я принесу, — с готовностью предложила Р'Нат, спрыгивая на пол. Итогом ее торопливых поисков стала вполне приличная бритва, ножницы, медная тарелочка с наструганным мыльным корнем и посеребренное зеркальце. Пока Тони брился, хаджитка вертелась рядом, смешливо фыркая и выражая удивление по поводу того, как можно добровольно обстригать собственную шерсть.  
Рингилл обнаружился в гостиной. Засунув руки за пояс, альтмер стоял перед книжными полками, внимательно разглядывая выстроенные плотными рядами книги в пергаментных переплетах со следами позолоты, и нехотя обернулся на звук шагов. Мирная передышка пошла ему на пользу – он вымылся, сменил одежду и в очередной раз безжалостно укоротил отросшие волосы.  
— А Халага где носит? – поинтересовался Тони. Р'Нат запрыгнула в кресло и свернулась там, став похожей на большую лохматую подушку.  
— Раз мы не пленники, а почетные гости, орк заявил, якобы отправляется на разведку и сгинул в подземельях, — рассеянно буркнул альтмер. – Впрочем, его мнение не слишком меня интересует. Итак? Ты принял решение?  
— Нельзя же вот так, с наскоку, — оторопел Тони. – Я спал! В нормальной кровати, между прочим! В кои веки не опасаясь проснуться с оттяпанной головой!  
— То есть тратил время попусту, — припечатал Рингилл. Тони скривился:  
— Ой, ну какого-такого судьбоносного решения ты ждал? Что я вскочу, схвачу топор и запрыгаю с радостным воплем: «Да, да, конечно, пойдем, спасем мир, прибьем даэдру!» Заодно придется прикончить и императора, уйму стражников, рыцарей, придворных и всех, кто подвернется под руку. Какие мелочи для настоящего героя, неуловимого Последнего Мстителя!  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — с неожиданной горечью в голосе вымолвил Рингилл.  
— Ага, — охотно согласился Тони. – Я ведь всего-навсего человек. Тупой и бестолковый. Который отчаянно пытается спасти свою задницу от лавины обрушившихся на нее бедствий. Я просто хочу выбраться из этого дерьма, желательно целым и относительно невредимым, и вернуться домой. Спасение мира совсем не входит в мои планы.  
Судя по выражению лица Рингилла, он уже мысленно подготовил длинную, развернутую и обличающую скудную умственность людской расы речь, но его перебила Р'Нат. Хаджитка дернула кончиком уха и вполголоса доложила:  
— Кто-то сюда идет. Ящер.  
Аргонианин не стал утруждать себя стуком в дверь. Просто вошел, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и мягко шаркая широкими лапами. Плоские когти при каждом шаге с неприятным звуком скребли каменный пол.  
— Николетта очень недовольна давешним разговором с вами, — ящер уселся на длинную кушетку, аккуратно подвернув под себя чешуйчатый хвост и бережно уложив рядом сверток черной ткани.  
— Вот досада, — в тон ящеру поддакнул Тони. Незаметный повернул плоскую голову, наградив человека сумрачным взглядом выпуклых глаз, и закончил фразу:  
— Николетта не доверяет вам. Она встревожена. Слишком часто в последнее время ее замыслы терпели поражение. На доске великой игры против Катарии фигуры Клинков повержены. Нам больше нечего поставить на кон. Кроме вас, но вы… вы сами по себе. Николетта и ее друзья не в силах заставить вас делать то, чего вы не пожелаете. Незаметный полагает, вы правы. Только безумец, желая пересечь реку, очертя голову кидается в незнакомые бурные воды. Разумное существо для начала попытается отыскать брод. Срубит дерево и смастерит крепкий посох, дабы иметь надежную опору…  
— Прекрасные метафоры, но хотелось бы перейти к сути, — оборвал витиеватые речи Незаметного альтмер. Ящер судорожно мазнул языком по нервно раздувшимся ноздрям, издав отрывистый булькающий звук.  
— Хорошо, — после краткого размышления кивнул он. – Будь по вашему. В нашем обширном хозяйстве завалялось кое-что, способное изрядно подпортить настроение любому демону. Вещица из наследия покойного Ховарда Старка, вернее, родича его жены. Вот она.  
Незаметный водрузил посреди стола принесенный с собой сверток. Быстрыми, ловкими движениями откинул полотнища тканей, распеленав кованую шкатулку двемерской работы, покрытую чеканкой в виде часто переплетенных овалов и треугольников. Надавил пальцами на определенные выпуклости в узоре – и с тихим щелчком крышка распалась на две половинки, откинувшиеся в стороны и явившие обтянутое темно-лиловым бархатом нутро.  
Тони сунулся поближе. Р'Нат шустро выметнулась из кресла и едва не столкнулась лбом с человеком. Альтмер высокомерно пренебрег участием в состязании за право первым заглянуть в шкатулку.  
Внутри покоился короткий жезл, отлитый из позеленевшей со временем бронзы и похожий на стебель с узловатыми перемычками. Навершие представляло собой округлое плотное соцветие из множества заостренных лепестков, в точности готовая вот-вот распуститься кисть горноцвета. Выточенный из крупного кристалла, цветок призрачно мерцал отраженным светом, заточенным внутри множества тонких пластинок и переливавшимся от бледно-розового до густого фиолетового цвета. Кончики лепестков покрывала едва различимая глазом золотая пыль. Тони диковинный артефакт показался древним и хрупким, способным рассыпаться в мелкую пыль от неосторожного прикосновения или сильного дуновения воздуха.  
— Роза Сангвина, — просто сказал Незаметный. – Вероятно, подлинная. Один в один схожа с рисунками и описаниями в «Общем своде диковин Тамриэля». Ее осматривали опытнейшие ювелиры и златокузнецы, сойдясь во мнении, что ей никак не меньше пятисот лет. Если это и подделка, то отлично сработанная. По легенде, Сангвин лично взрастил Розу и одарил ее способностью изгонять прочь из нашего мира любого дремору или даэдру, вплоть до высших Принцев и Принцесс. Говорят, явление на свет Розы было итогом очередной свары между даэдра, делившими планы бытия. Также я натыкался на предположения о том, что Роза – плод странного чувства юмора Сангвина и очередная его загадка-испытание, подброшенная в мир людей. Противостоять силе Розы якобы невозможно, свою жертву она распознает сама, а в действии мы ее никогда не видели. Сами понимаете, где в нынешние времена изловить дремору? В последний раз демоны скопом заявились в Тамриэль во времена Кризиса, так ведь когда это было…  
— До чего прелестна, — завороженно выдохнул Тони. – Просто восхитительна.  
Призрачное воспоминание накатило волной и отхлынуло. Стекло работы морровиндских мастеров с едва заметным зеленоватым отливом – тончайшее, но способное выдержать удар боевого молота. Роза в стеклянной тюрьме. До нее настрого запрещено дотрагиваться, можно только смотреть и восхищаться…  
Не в силах удержаться от искушения, он слегка коснулся пальцем гладкого стебля-жезла.  
Мирно дремавшая в своем укрытии Роза откликнулась на прикосновение мгновенной и ослепительной вспышкой, окутавшей ее бледным лиловым пламенем. Призрачный ореол продержался не более пары заполошно-торопливых ударов сердца, истаяв и словно бы втянувшись в кристальный бутон.  
Незаметный приоткрыл длинную, узкую пасть. В горле у него отчетливо пискнуло, точно ящер подавился наспех проглоченной рыбой. Р'Нат вскрикнула и зажмурилась, для надежности закрыв глаза ладонями. Сам охотник за сокровищами в недоумении попятился, прижимая руку к болезненно занывшему сердцу и подвывая сквозь зубы. Ощущение было такое, словно его безжалостно кольнули прямиком в сердце длинной и острой иглой, выточенной из чистого льда.  
— Убедились? Она настоящая, — спокойно, даже равнодушно изрек альтмер. – Подлинное творение принца Сангвина. Будет тебе скулить, Тони. Леди просто намекнула, что у любой розы есть шипы.  
— Это было больно, между прочим, — обиделся Тони.  
— Но не смертельно же.  
— Прежде она никогда так не делала! – сипло выдохнул ошарашенный Незаметный. Узкие щелочки глаз ящера расширились, раздувшиеся ноздри дрожали, как у загнанной лошади. – На моей памяти Роза никогда не светилась! Множество людей брали ее в руки, рассматривали и изучали, но она оставалась холодной. В «Общем своде» нет ни строчки касательно способности излучать сияние!  
— Может, мутсере Тони чем-то ей приглянулся, — опасливо прижав уши, высказала догадку Р'Нат.  
— С какой бы радости? – сунув руку под доставшуюся ему потрепанную охотничью куртку, Тони размеренными круговыми движениями растирал часто бьющееся сердце, никак не желавшее успокаиваться. – Или она приняла меня за воплотившегося даэдру? Ну, тогда она здорово просчиталась, — пронзившая грудь охотника за сокровищами незримая игла рассыпалась на множество стеклянных осколков, болезненно царапающих ребра изнутри при каждом вдохе. Прилечь бы… или хлебнуть пару унций настоя чешуйчатки, да где ж ее взять, в десятке лиг под землей?  
— У Незаметного есть одно предположение, — ящер бережно опустил крышку шкатулки, скрыв Розу. Сморгнул, возвращая себе прежнюю невозмутимость. – Основанное на знакомстве Незаметного с домочадцами ныне покойного ярла Старка и их происхождением…  
— При чем тут генеалогическое древо Старков? – перебил Тони. Сердце болело. С каждым мгновением – все сильнее. Охотник за сокровищами попятился, неловко, боком, упав на вовремя подсунутый хаджиткой стул.  
— Ховард Старк был женат на даме Валентии, происходившей из знатного имперского рода Милиев, — спокойно разъяснил ящер. — Когда Валентия переехала сюда, в Скайрим, вместе с ней прибыла уйма прислуги и дальних родственников, решивших поискать счастья в стране нордов. А еще следом за Валентией последовал ее дед, Милий Дион, человек весьма разносторонних интересов и обширных познаний. Лорд Дион крайне увлекался магическими искусствами, разыскивал и скупал чародейские вещицы, собирал редкие книги… Лорд даже отыскал себе наставника из данмерских магов и сумел изрядно развить свой колдовской талант. Дион был очень привязан к своей внучке Валентии и правнуку Эдварду. Мальчик явился на свет прежде срока, был хилым и часто болел. Врачеватели разводили руками и хором твердили – больное сердце. Однако ребенок не сдавался, цепляясь за жизнь изо всех силенок. Подрастая, младший Старк сделался на редкость неугомонным и любопытным, что однажды закончилось бедой. Будучи лет шесть от роду и лазая по стенам Синего замка, мальчик сорвался, упал и разбился.  
Р'Нат жалостливо мяукнула, встопорщив шерсть на загривке.  
— По всем законам, Старк-младший должен был умереть, — после краткой паузы продолжил Незаметный. – Но старый лорд прогнал прочь рыдающую Валентию, наорал на ярла Ховарда, велел отнести тело ребенка в свои покои и заперся там. Безутешных родителей и прислугу впустили спустя несколько часов, когда Ховард уже собирался отдать приказ рубить двери. Мальчик был жив. Он сломал руку и здорово перепугался, но был жив. Кости срослись, и с того дня маленький Эдвард никогда больше ничем не хворал. О том, что у ребенка больное сердце, как-то позабылось – ибо дитя носилось по замку и городу, как молодой жеребец, не ведая устали. Старый лорд прожил еще с год и тихо отошел во сне.  
— Ты предполагаешь, лорд Дион спас ребенка с помощью заклятий либо же использовал некий талисман из своего чародейского собрания, — не вопросительно, но утвердительно произнес альтмер. – Опытному магу это вполне по силам, а Милий Дион, как ты уверяешь, был достаточно искушен в чародействе. Возможно, при сплетении заклинания Дион позаимствовал часть могущества Розы. Из чего неоспоримо следует…  
Взгляды присутствующих скрестились на Тони. Тот сделал попытку отодвинуться подальше вместе с тяжелым стулом. Вырезанные из каменной сосны ножки жалобно скрипнули по полированному камню.  
— Годы и трудности здорово меняют людей, — в шелестящем голосе Незаметного крылось нечто, похожее на сочувствие, — но Клинки развивают в себе способность надолго запоминать имена и лица. Николетта узнала тебя, Эдвард Старк.  
— Даже если так, что с того? – огрызнулся Тони. – Думаете, я сейчас вскочу и побегу спасать мир? А вот выкусите. Все, что случилось тогда, происходило не со мной, а с Эдвардом Антонио Старком, ныне покойным. Он утонул в заливе. Пусть там и остается. Вы не представляете, каких трудов мне стоило все позабыть, — он стиснул кулаки, заметив, что пальцы начали мелко вздрагивать. – Я не хотел помнить. Не хочу вспоминать. Мне все едино, что станется со Скайримом, императором и даэдрой. Все, чего я хотел – найти тихое, уединенное местечко. Где никто не будет лезть ко мне с вопросами и и где я могу спокойно заниматься любимым делом, — он уже не говорил, но, задыхаясь, быстро выплевывал короткие злые слова: — Мои отец и мать давно умерли, и знаете что? Я ничуть не огорчен. Мать, сколько я ее помню, все тосковала по столице. Ярлу то не было до меня никакого дела, то вдруг он принимался рьяно натаскивать меня на роль истинного наследника престола. Он всегда был для меня ярлом Ховардом и никогда – отцом. Дед – да, тот возился со мной, интересовался моими планами, пытался чему-то научить. Но старика схоронили и все пошло наперекосяк…  
Он вскочил на ноги, пошатнувшись. Заполошно колотившееся сердце рвали изнутри когтями, такими же кривыми и острыми, как на лапах хаджитки, окружающий мир истлевал в алом мареве.  
— Вы все слышали, каким прозвищем меня наградили в Скайриме. Трусливый принц. Отлично! Да, я именно таков. Я трус, обожающий жизнь. Кровная месть, охота за головами – это все не для меня и не про меня. Мне наплевать. Из моего рта – прямиком в ваши уши, отчетливо и понятно: наплевать. Делайте, что хотите. Тычьте своей Розой даэдре в задницу, режьте глотку императору и его присным, мстите за поверженный Саммерсет и разогнанных Клинков. Я не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего!..  
Спотыкаясь и почти ничего не видя перед собой, Тони ринулся прочь. Сослепу врезался в стул, опрокинув его, отшатнулся вбок и налетел на книжный шкаф. Судорожно зашарил руками по полкам, роняя шелестящие книги, пока не наткнулся на ободверину и не ввалился в одну из примыкающих комнат. Захлопнул двери, нащупал выступающую рукоять поворотного замка и рванул ее, услышав, как внутри створок сочно щелкнули сомкнувшиеся металлические челюсти.  
Никто к нему не ворвется.  
Никто его не увидит.  
Ох, только бы не сейчас.  
Рот наполнился вязкой, пенящейся слюной с тошнотворным привкусом гнилых снежных ягод. Больше нет двемерской головоломки. Нечем отвлечь страдающий рассудок, нет кирпичей для спасительной стены против кошмаров. Зачем, о зачем они взломали дверь заброшенного склепа, выпустив на свободу призраков его воспоминаний? Уж лучше бы Снежный всадник, чем ненавистный лик отца, бросающего в холодном раздражении: «От тебя никогда не будет никакого проку!» Снег идет, снег валит из низко нависших над Солитьюдом туч, кровь пятнает сугробы, и отец истошно кричит: «Уходи, уходи ради всего святого!» Он не хочет уходить, он должен остаться, но кто-то хватает его за локоть, тащит вниз по обледенелым ступенькам, над головой зло посвистывают стрелы. Его спутник вдруг начинает заваливаться и оседать, хрипя пробитым горлом, он остается в одиночестве и бежит, бежит по заснеженным галереям и качающимся под ногами деревянным причалам. Он бежит, задыхаясь и захлебываясь влажной моросью, бежит, спасая свою жизнь. Не зная, что вся его жизнь с этого дня станет одним безостановочным бегством.  
Тони съежился на кровати, сунув кулак в рот и яростно грызя собственные пальцы. Соленая кровь смешивалась с горькой слюной, голова кружилась, надрывно бухало сердце. Его заметало пургой и накрывало гневно клокочущей волной, его пронзали копья и спятивший босмер выламывал ему ребра, пытаясь добраться до судорожно колотящегося теплого комка мышц, гонящих кровь по еще живому телу. Как и положено обреченному на погибель трусу, затерявшийся среди кошмаров Тони умирал тысячи раз. Неудивительно, что возникшую рядом хмурую физиономию Рингилла он счел очередным явившимся по его душу призраком.  
— Уйди, — взмолился Тони, — уйди, тебе нечего с меня требовать. Тебя я точно не предавал. Сгинь, оставь меня в покое.  
Альтмер размеренно повел головой слева направо. Какой-то слабый, чудом сохранивший здравомыслие отголосок рассудка Тони завизжал, что альтмер может оказаться самым настоящим, а вовсе даже не наваждением. Невесть почему это подарило Тони крошечное облегчение и малость ослабило сковавшие его рассудок цепи.  
— Знаешь, что он натворил? – торопливо захрипел Тони, осознав, что способен внятно говорить. Может, это был всего лишь еще один виток кошмара, но иметь возможность произносить слова – это такое счастье. – Мой дедуля. Я хотел забыть, но вспомнил. Взял треклятую Розу, оборвал с нее несколько лепестков и затолкал в меня, — он расхохотался, подавился смехом и несколько раз ударил себя кулаком в грудь, туда, где пойманной в сети рыбкой трепыхалось сердце. –Представляешь? Р-раз – и они внутри. Было ужасно больно, аж слезы из глаз. Я решил, что умираю. А потом ничего не болело. Никогда. А сейчас снова болит, — он сглотнул. — Слушай, окажи мне услугу. Не могу так больше. Болтаюсь, как дерьмо в проруби. Ни кола, ни двора, ни друзей, ничего. А у тебя есть цель. Высокие идеалы, мать их ёти. Твой обрывок черного знамени Доминиона, если ты его еще не посеял в боях. Тебе есть, за что сражаться. Ты последний воин Талмора и людишек ненавидишь до глубины своей непостижимой эльфячьей души. Прикончи меня и выковыряй эту колдовскую дрянь. Договоришься с Клинками, они тебе помогут. Оживите Розу, наваляете даэдре. Она сдохнет и все сразу станет хорошо. Люди заключат мир с эльфами и заживут большой дружной семьей…  
Тони закашлялся, дергаясь всем телом. Болтовня не отогнала кошмары, они оставались рядом. Терпеливо ждали, притаившись и оскалив ряды поблескивающих во мраке зубов. Сейчас альтмер уйдет, и они набросятся на свою жертву, раздирая ее в кровоточащие ошметки.  
— Тихо, — велел Рингилл. Протянул руки, опустив тяжелые ладони на плечи Тони и словно пригвоздив человека к одному месту. – Хватит блажить.  
Альтмер совершил то, отчего у Тони любые мысли разом вылетели из головы, оставив после себя приятно звенящую пустоту: подался вперед и поцеловал захваченного паникой человека. Крепко, умело и очень спокойно, словно имел на это полнейшее право. Тони слабо икнул. В последние годы с ним творилось много странных, несусветных и пугающих вещей, но эта с легкостью затмила все предыдущие. Альтмеры из разоренного Саммерсета не целуются с людьми. Альтмеры вообще стараются держаться подальше от смертных, обливая холодным презрением тех, кого угораздит связаться с созданием низшей крови. Альтмеры никогда ничего не делают просто так…  
Кошмары, обернувшись стаей взволнованно голосящих птиц, неопрятной грязной тучей взвились в воздух и скрылись в снежной пелене. Тони заморгал, в упор таращась в голубые, холодные эльфийские очи. Бездонные омуты, в стылых глубинах которых нарезают круги неведомые чудовища.  
— Полегчало? – с откровенной ехидцей осведомился Рингилл.  
Тони осторожно и медленно вздохнул полной грудью, словно не доверяя ощущениям. В голове было пусто, светло и ясно, как в чисто прибранном доме, ожидающем новых жильцов.  
— Нет, — твердо заявил он. – Ты что, забыл? Мы ведь не друзья.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — возразил альтмер. Притянул Тони ближе, поцеловав второй раз, настойчивей и сильнее.  
— Ага, я понял! – подал голос охотник за сокровищами, переводя дыхание. – Подождешь, пока я расслаблюсь, и тогда прирежешь, верно?  
— У меня нет намерения тебя убивать, — буркнул Рингилл.  
— А как же месть за порушенный Доминион и поруганное достоинство Высших? – не унимался Тони. — Наконец-то отличный шанс рассчитаться с Империей за все, неужели ты его упустишь?  
— Ты способен заткнуться хоть на мгновение? – в кои веки незыблемый ледник терпения альтмера пошел глубокими трещинами. – Или тебе, как всякому человеку, доставляет удовольствие тыкать раскаленным железом в чужие раны? Моя месть никуда от меня не денется. Я сделал выбор и разработал план, в котором даже тебе нашлось место. Если тебе легче от этого, считай, что я тебя использую. Жестоко и цинично, как свойственно альтмерам. Сделай одолжение, постарайся удержать свой язык за зубами.  
Тони замолчал. Тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз ему доводилось оказаться с кем-нибудь в одной постели и отнюдь не для того, чтобы согреться долгой холодной ночью. Выходило, что очень давно. Потом он задумался над тем, а когда что-либо подобное выпадало Рингиллу, и тихонько ужаснулся. Существование Падшей Звезды было подчинено исключительно выполнению долга перед павшими от рук людей соплеменниками, и в его целеустремлённой жизни наверняка не было места подобным глупостям. Почему альтмер решил остановить свой взгляд именно на нем? Он не хорош собою, он обожает зубоскалить, по его невольной вине они оказались на Игрищах. А вдруг это судьба? Вдруг Мефала-Паучиха вздумала переплести нити жизней случайно встретившихся человека и эльфа, и полюбоваться, насколько сложным и запутанным выйдет узор? С Мефалы станется, она такая.  
Покамест выходила только обоюдная неловкость да неуклюжая путаница рук и ног. И то, что у альтмера были сухие, твердые губы и очень холодная, слегка влажная кожа, а на плечах и спине ощущались длинные узкие бугорки затянувшихся ран. А еще, вопреки опасениям Тони, он вел себя так осторожно, словно боялся забыться и невзначай сломать человеку что-нибудь.  
Головокружительных бездн перед Тони не разверзлось. Поначалу было довольно больно и неприятно, особенно когда альтмер попытался растянуть его. Но от обоюдной возни под вытершимися одеялами постепенно стало тепло, а что самое главное – изгнанные кошмары не спешили возвращаться. Одно это заслуживало мало-мальской благодарности. Пусть и выраженной в такой странной форме. Тони убедил себя расслабиться, ненавязчивыми толчками под ребра устроил альтмера в более-менее удобной позиции и покрепче обхватил ногами за талию. После пары неудачных попыток Рингилл смекнул, что от него требуется – а может, припомнил, как оно делается, ибо дурное дело нехитрое. Попыхтев еще немного, им удалось приспособиться друг к другу.  
Нависавший сверху Рингилл двигался резкими и неровными толчками, порой неожиданно застывая и часто, тяжело дыша Тони в изгиб между шеей и плечом. Через пару ударов сердца альтмер снова начинал работать бедрами, раскачиваясь быстрей и сильней, пока наконец не уловил нужный ритм и нужный угол – и вот тогда Тони стало хорошо. Не настолько хорошо, чтобы забыться, всецело предаваясь нахлынувшей страсти, но достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы искренне подмахивать в ответ, бормотать заплетающимся языком приходящую на ум чепуху и ни о чем не думать. Пусть все будет, как случится. Короткий привал в долгой и трудной дороге, это ничего не значит, это не изменит отношения Рингилла к людям. Просто альтмеру вздумалось сделать исключение из правил. Может, даже несгибаемой натуре иногда необходимо ощутить, что он не одинок в этом мире. Странно только, что он не отправился подыскать себе женщину.  
Николетта обмолвилась, якобы в пещерах скрываются и эльфийские семьи. Любая альтмерская дева подхватила бы юбки и с визгом ринулась следом за Павшей Звездой, посмотри он в ее сторону чуть ласковей. Но Рингилл отчего-то предпочел не милую соплеменницу, но случайно оказавшегося его временным соратником человека. Эльфы, как сплетничают в тавернах, совершенно не видят разницы, какого пола будет их партнер в плотских игрищах – своего или противоположного. Зато новорожденных детей альтмеры подвергают строжайшему осмотру, и безжалостно убивают, если ребенок окажется недостаточно силен и гармоничен. Высшая кровь должна оставаться безупречной, густой и яростной, как древнее вино, она не может быть разжижена хилыми отпрысками…  
Когда все закончилось, Рингилл, судорожно дернувшись, обессиленно перекатился набок и затих. Чтобы спустя мгновение осведомиться:  
— Ты знаешь, что светишься?  
— Э? – озадачился Тони. Альтмер проткнул руку и слегка коснулся пальцами груди человека, между третьим и четвертым ребрами слева. Тони опустил взгляд и изумленно присвистнул. Рингилл сказал чистую правду – именно в этом месте сквозь кожу, мышцы и кости пробивалось бледно-лиловое сияние. В его свете была отчетливо различима прозрачно-розовая паутинная сеть кровеносных жил и мерная пульсация сердца. Длилось чудное явление не больше десятка быстрых мгновений, постепенно истаяв – снег, выпавший на раскаленные камни – не причинив Тони ничего, кроме безграничного удивления. – Опа. Я теперь что, тоже артефакт?  
Рингилл удрученно вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Видимо, с его точки зрения Тони совершенно не годился в магические артефакты. 

 

История десятая. Тонкое искусство лжи. 

Люди такие странные, частенько думала Р'Нат, да и эльфы ничуть не лучше. Делают верные выводы, но при этом способны не заметить очевидного, пусть оно даже валяется прямо у них под ногами. Сложили уйму баек и глумливых историй про глупых хаджитов, только и способных, что целыми днями пожирать лунный сахар, а ночами – совокупляться со всем, что движется. Хаджиты поголовно тупы, уверяет людское мнение, ленивы и бестолковы. Они собственную задницу не в силах отыскать без посторонней помощи, подчиняются тому, кто громче на них рявкнет, делают лужицы по углам, неспособны чему-либо научиться и вообще являют собой ошибку Создателя.  
Однако и эльфы, и люди единодушны во мнении о том, что в Тамриэле не сыскать более ловких воров и удачливых торговцев, чем те же самые хаджиты.  
Мы так удачно притворяемся, ухмылялась про себя Р'Нат, а глупцы склонны верить тому, что лежит на поверхности. Вот и пусть прозябают себе в ошибочном мнении, пусть чешут языками и ржут, в тысячный раз пересказывая друг другу сальные истории про похотливых кошечек. А маленькая сметливая Р'Нат займется своими делишками.  
Которые шли так замечательно, что хаджитка вознесла краткое благодарственное слово Великой Матери, среди многих дел и хлопот не оставляющей попечением одну из тысяч своих непутевых дочерей. Глаза Р'Нат всегда были широко открыты, уши пребывали настороже, улавливая легчайший шепоток, ее разум бодрствовал, ненасытно пожирая и переваривая чужие речи. Знания, а не золото – вот что нынче движет миром. Чужие секреты, государственные тайны. Разузнай их, опередив прочих – и преуспеешь. За сведения, которыми нынче располагала Р'Нат, могли заплатить очень и очень щедро. А потому не следовало торопиться. Надо было тщательно все обдумать, принять решение и не ошибиться. Если она сможет осуществить свой план, то прежняя жизнь обернется дурным сном. Она станет богата и свободна. Уедет туда, где не бывает снегов и дождей, где только солнце и теплые морские волны. Где ей никогда не придется исполнять чужие приказы.  
Но это – в далеком будущем. Новости о Трусливом принце – неограненный алмаз, тщательно припрятанный в ее кошеле. Есть время мечтать и строить замыслы, а есть время исполнять то, ради чего она терпит лишения и рискует своей драгоценной шкуркой.  
Свет солнца не проникает под землю. В Черном пределе время узнавали по истечению капель в клепсидрах, по мере сгорания толстых полосатых свечей и размеренному тиканью часовых механизмов двемерской работы. Р'Нат вдобавок полагалась на свои ощущения, уверявшие хаджитку, что идет уже третий день их пребывания в гостях у беглых Клинков, и шестой не то седьмой — Игрищ. Ужасно хотелось наверх. По ночам ей снилось голубое небо и яркое солнце.  
Халаг где-то пропадал. Несгибаемый альтмер Падшая Звезда внезапно проникся страстью к человеку-механикусу. Р'Нат улучила миг и проникла в их комнаты, ведомая нестерпимым желанием хоть одним глазком увидеть эдакое диво, достойное занесения в хроники. Нагляделась всласть, обеими ладонями зажимая рот и нос, чтобы не выдать себя громким хохотом. Верно говорили, нет ничего смешнее и нелепее, чем занимающиеся любовью меры и люди. Торчащие во все стороны неуклюжие руки-ноги, суматошное поспешное дерганье и такое зверское пыхтенье, будто они не развлекаются, а тащат в гору воз с камнями.  
Милуйтесь-милуйтесь, пока можете, мысленно пожелала им Р'Нат. Как выберусь отсюда, обещала она себе, первым делом отыщу сородича, который знает толк в деле постельных утех. Или даже двоих… нет, лучше троих! Буду кувыркаться с ними день и ночь напролет, и не стану вылезать из постели, чтобы поесть, ибо жажда моя велика и неутолима.  
Среди множества обитателей Черного предела встречались и хаджиты, на Р'Нат никто не обращал внимания и не лез с дотошными расспросами, куда это она навострилась. Все занимались своими делами, а рыжая хаджитка, натянув на склоненную голову широкий капюшон и держась как можно неприметней, шныряла по запутанным коридорам и галереям.  
Проследив за Николеттой и ее чешуйчатым помощником, Р'Нат выяснила местоположение Зала Созерцания и озадачилась. Да, подле круглых створок не торчали бдительные караульные, но проникнуть внутрь на первый взгляд было почти невозможно. Массивные двери двемерской работы запирались изнутри на сложный замок. Пребывавшие при Всевидящем Оке дозорные отпирали зал только при смене наблюдателей или когда доставляли еду. Р'Нат обдумала возможность нападения на одного из тех, кто тащил котелки с горячей пищей, хмыкнула и решила, что обстряпает все куда ловчее и проще.  
Затаившись поблизости и подкараулив миг, когда рядом с залом никого не было, хаджитка метнулась к покрытым чеканной резьбой створкам тускло-золотистого металла. Отыскала узкую скважину для замка и, довольно пофыркивая, щедро плеснула в механизм бесцветной жидкости из глиняной узкогорлой бутылочки. Закончив, Р'Нат спряталась. Она набралась терпения, приготовившись ждать, и только едва пошевеливавшийся кончик хвоста говорил о том, как нелегко дается шустрой хаджитке полная неподвижность.  
Очередная явившаяся с провиантом четверка обменялась условным стуком с находившимся в Зале Созерцания, лязгнул замок… и ничего не произошло. До чуткого слуха хаджитки долетел хрустящий скрежет и встревоженные голоса, становившиеся все громче. Встроенный в толщу дверных створок механизм наотрез отказывался отпираться. Поспорив и до хрипоты наоравшись, перекрикиваясь с запертыми внутри дозорными, люди решили отправить гонца за Николеттой. Примчавшаяся редгардка несколько раз в раздражении пнула неприступную дверь, заковыристо выругалась и ушла. Вернулась она в компании с пожилым нордом, волочившим на спине здоровенный кожаный мешок, ощетинившийся острыми выступами. Норд уселся рядом с дверью, развязал горловину, извлек набор слесарных инструментов и принялся ковыряться в скважине, пытаясь исправить повреждение. Николетта какое-то время маячила у мастера за плечом, подавая советы, но вскоре неотложные дела призвали редгардку в другую часть Черного предела. Она ушла, прихватив с собой помощников. Норд корпел над двемерской механикой, и та не устояла – лязгнув, двери открылись, выпустив на свободу взволнованных и проголодавшихся наблюдателей. Мастер попытался запереть створки, но не преуспел: при повороте ключа что-то не срабатывало и засовы оставались неподвижными. Озадаченно почесав в затылке, умелец принялся откручивать пластины, скрывающие замок. Поврежденная дверь осталась стоять нараспашку, и со своего места Р'Нат различала тягучие отблески на вращающихся золотых дугах Всевидящего ока.  
Выждав для верности еще немного, Р'Нат осторожно извлекла из поясной сумки фарфоровую склянку, отвинтила крышечку и кончиком языка осторожно слизнула выступившую темно-лиловую каплю. Скривилась, дернув усами, и слизнула еще одну. С телом Р'Нат начали происходить какие-то странные изменения – она словно превращалась в живой хрусталь, обращаясь отлитой из тягучего стекла статуэткой. Теперь сквозь нее можно было разглядеть каменную стену и протянувшуюся вдоль нее жестяную трубу.  
Призрачная Тень, так именовалось это редкое зелье. Принявший его на некоторое время утрачивал телесность, становясь невидимкой. Требовалась большая аккуратность в перемещении, дабы кто-нибудь из окружающих не заметил диковинных эффектов преломляющегося света. На руку Р'Нат играло то, что в коридоре царила полутьма, а мастер всецело погрузился в противостояние с древним механиком, изобретшим хитроумный замок. Легко ступая и контролируя каждое свое движение, хаджитка просквозила мимо сосредоточенного норда, вступив в покой, наполненный золотыми и зелеными переливами Всевидящего Ока. Из наблюдателей в зале оставалась только женщина-данмер, бдительно следившая за перемещениями расплывчатых изображений на синеватой пластине лазурита. Подкравшись к ней, хаджитка стремительным движением прижала к лицу серокожей эльфийки остро пахнущую тряпицу. Данмерка сдавленно охнула, дернулась, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, но быстро обмякла. Напрягая мускулы, Р'Нат продолжала поддерживать усыплённую женщину в стоячем положении. Если возившемуся с замком мастеру вздумается заглянуть в зал, он увидит обычную картину – наблюдателя за работой. Данмерку, которая сперва стояла, а затем для удобства присела в одно из колченогих кресел и малость наклонилась вперед.  
Косясь одним глазом на дверь, Р'Нат гибко опустилась на корточки и, сосредоточенно хмурясь, начала осторожно перемещать рычаги и вращать управляющие рукояти. Всевидящее око над ее головой плавно сдвинулось с места, некоторые из прозрачных линз и дисков поменялись местами. Из глубины лазурита постепенно проступили голова и плечи молодого мужчины, коротко стриженного и облаченного в форменный доспех имперского гвардейца со значком младшего легата.  
— Эй, — приглушенно окликнула Р'Нат. – Я здесь. Я Летящая стрела, слышишь меня?  
Силуэт имперца склонился ближе, подозрительно вглядываясь в пластину. Там, в зале под развалинами Устенгрева, он видел только внезапно обратившуюся к нему пустоту.  
— Позови Таросси, срочно! – зашипела Р'Нат. – Передай, стрела поразила цель.  
— Назовись, — решительно потребовал легионер. – И покажись, кто ты есть?  
Невидимая хаджитка оскалилась, беззвучно рыча.  
— Идиот, я Летящая стрела, — терпеливо повторила она. – Мне нужен генерал Таросси. Немедленно. Ноги в руки – и пошел!  
— Не указывай мне, что делать, — построжал гвардеец. – Генерал не обязан подпрыгивать и мчаться, высунув язык, невесть по чьему слову!  
— Ты что, и впрямь полный болван? — не выдержала Р'Нат. – Значит, слушай сюда: я запомню твою мерзкую рожу. Память у меня крепкая и длинная. Представляешь, что вытворит с тобой начальство, когда узнает, что в тупости своей ты вынудил ждать полевого лазутчика? Завершишь свои дни в самом занюханном и отдаленном гарнизоне, начиная всякое утро с проклятий тому дню, когда дырявая память навсегда испоганила твою никчёмную жизнь! Живо, кому сказано!..  
К несговорчивому младшему легату кто-то приблизился. Р'Нат увидела только смутные очертания человеческой фигуры. Видимо, было сказано что-то, вынудившее служаку злобно зыркнуть в сторону невидимого собеседника и отправиться на спешные поиски главы ордена Бдящих. Хаджитка проверила биение жилки на запястье обеспамятевшей данмерки – та пульсировала ровно и сильно. Таросси мешкал, и это заставляло Р'Нат с каждым мгновением нервничать все сильнее. Действие зелья подходило к концу. Данмерка могла очнуться от дурмана, в зал могла заявиться Николетта или ее подручные, а тот, кого так страстно желала увидеть Р'Нат, все не показывался.  
Наконец ее терпение было вознаграждено – лазуритовая пластина явила облик имперца средних лет, преждевременно поседевшего и с рубленым лицом, весьма подходящим для чеканки на памятных медалях и монетах.  
— Стрела, говоришь? – осведомился он, заглядывая в пустую пластину. – Которая из?  
— Ваба маасзи ладжито («Бегство разумнее битвы»), — прошелестела Р'Нат на языке своих сородичей, называя условленный пароль.  
— Рыжая, — без заминки опознал имперец. – Сказал бы, что рад тебя видеть, но ты, похоже, укрылась Призрачной Тенью. Докладывай.  
— Я нашла их, — хаджитка подобрала золоченый стилос и аккуратно вывела на лазурите ровную строчку символов. – Как мы предполагали, они скрываются в Черном пределе, в одной из заброшенных башен. Верховодят уцелевшие Клинки, их предводитель – Николетта. Та самая Николетта Яростная, которую вы поторопились схоронить. Их много, не меньше тысячи душ. Они крепко здесь засели, но бОльшая часть – не бойцы и разбегутся, лишь бы уцелеть. Павшая Звезда тоже здесь. Они рассчитывают убедить его принять участие в покушении на императора и советницу Катарию, но альтмер пока не дал согласия. У мятежников есть кое-что… вещь из коллекции Старков, которая может дать им неплохой шанс на успех. Клинки пытаются сорвать Игры, давая прибежище удравшим игрокам. Передайте своим людям, пусть будут начеку – тут фалмеров расплодилось как грязи.  
— Отлично, — размашисто кивнул Таросси. – Я всегда говорил, ты далеко пойдешь. Затаись и жди гостей. Они доберутся до вас приблизительно через полсуток, так что не дай покамест себя прикончить, — он хохотнул. – Молодцом, Рыжая. Я горжусь тобой. Мы все гордимся.  
Невидимая Р'Нат взъерошила шерсть за загривке и налегла на туго сдвинувшийся с места рычаг. Изображение Таросси пропало, данмерка зашевелилась, в точности просыпающийся после краткого внезапного сна человек. Торопливо оглянувшись, не оставила ли она по себе каких следов, хаджитка мягко затрусила к дверям. Протиснулась в щель между тяжелыми створками, едва не задев кончиком хвоста усердно трудящегося мастера, выскочила в коридор и бросилась наутек. Душа ее ликовала, беззвучно распевая победные гимны. Она победила. Никто не верил, даже Таросси сомневался, хоть теперь говорит обратное, но ей хватило упрямства настоять на своем. Она нашла тайное убежище заговорщиков и мятежников. Теперь остается только дождаться подхода отряда из Устенгрева и полюбоваться, как он выжжет подземелья дотла. 

 

Утро в Солитьюде началось с изрядной суматохи. Ручная сорока Ноктюрнал, любимица скайримского наместника, тайком проникла в Хмурый замок и вдоволь нашкодила в покоях императора. Слуга, явившийся наводить порядок в комнатах, заметил прыгающую на столе черно-белую птицу и отважно ринулся на злодейку, размахивая тряпкой. Сорока заметалась от стены к потолку, истошно голося во все горло. Вскоре по полу звонко разлетелись осколки случайно задетой вазы и грохнулся опрокинутый подсвечник литого серебра. Испуганная птица щедро наделала липких украшений на коврах, разметала бумаги и выпорхнула в окно. Под скорбные вопли слуги унося в клюве драгоценную добычу – похищенный малый перстень с личной печатью императора. Несшие дозор на стенах лучники, не разобравшись толком в ситуации, но поняв, что стряслась беда, дали залп по удирающей сороке. Проявив чудеса верткости, Ноктюрнал счастливо разминулась с десятком летящих стрел и сгинула промеж скопища острых башенок Синего замка.  
Улизнув от неминуемой погибели, сорока описала крутую дугу и, сложив крылья, влетела в распахнутое окно кабинета наместника. Шлепнулась на стол, выронив звякнувший перстень, и радостно застрекотала, подсовывая голову под руку Лофта. Наместник с величайшей охотой оторвался от изучения разложенных перед ним свитков.  
— Что опять стянула? – поинтересовался он, почесывая сороке горлышко.  
— Сокр-ровище! – бодро каркнула Ноктюрнал, для хозяина и близких друзей – просто Нона. – Сахар-рок!..  
— Ты неисправима, — покачал головой Локи, разглядывая сверкающий перстень. – Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но эту красивую безделушку придется вернуть.  
— Кр-раса! – Нона попыталась выхватить кольцо из руки наместника. – Мой-мой-мой!  
— Вовсе не твой, — возразил Локи. – Не совестно, грабительница? Обокрала правителя страны, и еще хвастается.  
— Скайр-рим? – щелкнула острым клювом сорока. – Нор-рды?  
— Оно конечно, Скайрим для нордов, — согласился Лофт, — асе-таки — согласился Лофт, — атола и отправился возвращать перстень законо треща, Тита Мида. колечко все-таки императорское. Пойдем-ка, прогуляемся.  
Но птица совершенно не желала быть изловленной и представленной пред гневным взором Тита Мида. Увернувшись от протянутых рук хозяина, Ноктюрнал вспорхнула на подоконник и, возмущенно треща, сиганула вниз. Ветер подхватил ее, и вскоре Нона обратилась быстро снующим пятном, угольно-черным среди белооперенных чаек.  
Локи Лаувейссон тяжко вздохнул, выбрался из-за стола и отправился возвращать похищенную собственность законному владельцу. На своем долгом пути по множеству лестниц и переходов он несколько раз останавливался: перекинуться словом с удачно подвернувшимся капитаном городской стражи Алдисом касательно состояния дел в столице; с Эрикуром, фактором Восточной компании – о последних ставках на участников Игрищ; с помощником дворецкого – о большом ужине нынешним вечером и совершенно неисполнимых капризах придворных дам императора… К тому времени, как Локи добрался до Хмурого замка, там воцарилась сдержанная паника. Упустивший коронную ценность слуга трясущимися руками ладил петлю, твердо вознамерившись повеситься на воротах Штормового бастиона. Побледневшие свитские метались туда-сюда, рыцари лязгали доспехами, готовясь разить неведомого врага, император сурово хмурил брови, Бдящие рвались искать заговорщиков.  
Попытка Локи обернуть похищение кольца из преступления против трона в шутку не увенчалась успехом. Мид раздраженно рявкнул на наместника, приказав набить из бедной Ноктюрнал чучело. Локи в ответ предложил запечь сороку в пироге и резким мановением императорской руки был выставлен прочь. Он ничуть не огорчился царственной немилости. В этот прекрасный день ему совершенно не хотелось размышлять над запутанными делами Скайрима, а тянуло подняться на одну из галерей, откуда открывался вид на затянутый льдом залив и зимующие в солитьюдском порту корабли.  
Его любимое место оказалось занято. Чинно сложив руки в перчатках, на узкой скамеечке восседала закутанная в темно-лиловый плащ женщина. Заслышав шаги на скрипучей лестнице и признав наместника, она повернула голову, быстрым движением откинув на спину широкий капюшон с опушкой из белой куницы. Солнечные блики отразились от гладких, стянутых в тугой узел волос блекло-русого оттенка. Лицо дамы полностью скрывала маска тонкой черной кожи с золотым тиснением, в прорезях чуть поблескивали прищуренные глаза.  
— Господин Лофт, — голос женщины был мягким, струящимся, как шелк отличной выделки.  
— Леди Катария, — в тоне ей откликнулся наместник. – Могу я нарушить ваше уединение?  
— Почту за честь, — судя по интонациям, женщина улыбнулась. Незаменимая и преданная трону советница Катария, данмерка знатного рода, трагически обезображенная в боях Великой войны – и, как было ведомо только узкому кругу посвященных, смертное воплощение Принца Боэтии, владыки обманов. Живой сосуд, некогда носивший имя леди Араннелии, альтмерки-воительницы с острова Саммерсет, отважно сражавшейся против людей, но проигравшей.  
Локи смахнул тонкий слой снега с резных перил галереи и боком запрыгнул на них. Налетевший с моря ветер немедля затеребил свисающие края его плаща.  
— Мы так давно не виделись, — с неподдельным сожалением в голосе произнесла Катария. – Эти постоянные заботы и хлопоты… вопреки провинциальным сплетням, при столичном дворе так скучно. За столько лет мне не встретилось ни одного человека, способного задумать и осуществить достойную интригу. Бдящие вылавливают всякую мелочь, но это не то, совсем не то… Ты не представляешь, как там недостает тебя!  
— Спасибо, мне и здесь неплохо, — откликнулся Лофт. – Свежий воздух, дикая природа, простые нравы, красивые девушки… Как я могу бросить этих несмышлёнышей на произвол судьбы, даже ради твоих прекрасных глаз и острого ума? Они сразу затеют очередную гражданскую войну или перегрызутся, сражаясь за корону Скайрима. Нет-нет, я не покину их. Кстати, все не выдавалось случая спросить – как поживает стадо твоих овечек? Сколько их уже набралось?  
Леди Катария провела быстрый отсчет по пальцам:  
— Ровным счетом девять, и каждый сполна наслаждается оставшимися годами жизни. Надёжные люди заботятся о том, чтобы они ни в чем не испытывали нужды, окружающие уважают их за победу в Играх. Их не коснется бедность, болезни или преждевременная кончина. Мои дорогие победители! – она изящным движением сложила ладони в подобии молитвенного жеста, проворковав: – Я так горжусь каждым из них. Они идеальны!  
— И совершенно не подозревают о своем истинном предназначении, — хмыкнул Локи. – Жемчужины для твоего ожерелья. Ступеньки к будущему трону. Жертвенные овечки на алтарь во имя твое. Сколько еще душ осталось собрать для совершения церемонии, пять или шесть? Если победит альтмер, чьим воплощением ты его объявишь – Гирцина-Преследователя или Мерунеса-Разрушителя?  
— Мерунес был идиотом. Он не заслуживает такого симпатичного воплощения, — надменно вздернув подбородок, заявила Катария. – Все, на что достало его скудного воображения – заполонить прекрасный Тамриэль армиями демонов. Ну, и чем закончилась его попытка завоевать мир? Несколькими разрушенными городами и крепким пинком по самолюбию Мерунеса. От которого он до сих пор не оправился, — она тихонько захихикала под маской. — Да, мой план рассчитан на несколько десятилетий, но зато ни единая живая душа не заподозрит божественного вмешательства. Люди и меры сделают все собственными руками, а я… я ведь только даю советы, правда? К которым можно прислушиваться, а можно и пропускать мимо ушей. Выбор за вами. Выбор всегда за вами. Я же не виновата, что из двух возможных путей люди всегда выбирают наихудший?  
— Какая ты коварная, — подольстился Локи.  
— И безумно одинокая, — кожаная маска лишила Катарию возможности пользоваться традиционным оружием женщин, игрой взглядами и многообещающими улыбками. Она нашла выход, придав небывалую выразительность свой жестикуляции. Дрожащая тонкая рука взметнулась в исполненной трагичности мольбе и тут же обессиленно упала. – Ты единственный, кто понимает меня. Но уже который год ты упрямо отказываешься переехать в столицу, чтобы скрасить мое одиночество!  
— А сплетни? – напомнил Лофт. – У меня в ваших столицах и так не самая лучшая репутация.  
— Когда-нибудь это завершится, — леди-советница поднялась со скамьи, тщательно оправив складки платья. – У нас будет шестнадцать победителей и несметное количество плененных душ, мы проведем ритуал и исполним задуманное. Никто не сможет вмешаться, никто не помешает нам. Ведь никто ни о чем не догадывается. Ни здесь, на земле, ни там, в небесах.  
— И мы будем вместе, — подхватил Локи, спрыгивая с пошатнувшихся перил. – Навсегда.  
— Конечно, навсегда, — охотно согласилась Катария. Что-то случилось с ее голосом – только что он тек нежными переливами, теперь же его тембр больше подходил молодому мужчине. – Мне так тебя не хватает, — ее взметнувшиеся руки легли на плечи наместника. Глаза в узких прорезях маски призывно мерцали. Локи понятия не имел, каков был нрав леди Араннелии, но захвативший теперь ее тело и разум Боэтия всегда был безмерно охоч до удовольствий плоти. К сожалению, в столице советница Катария была вынуждена строго блюсти образ дамы, далекой от любых связей, а ее единственный союзник обитал в Скайриме. Она и хотела бы чаще навещать его, да случаи отправиться на север выпадали так редко...  
Оттого Катария была полна решимости хоть немного возместить себе месяцы вынужденного целомудрия. Локи едва успел отмахнуть рукой, вычертив в морозном воздухе слабо искрившийся голубым символ заклятия невидимости. Исподволь шелестящие слухи о подозрительной близости с императором вовремя пресекаются Бдящими, но какой полыхнет скандал, если кто-нибудь из обитателей Хмурого замка случайно узрит наместника Скайрима задирающим юбки безупречной леди Катарии! Норды – люди бесхитростные, открытые и совершенно не способные хранить секреты. Свидетель тут же помчится в ближайший трактир и радостно поведает в подробностях всем встречным-поперечным о том, как господин Лаувейссон охаживал столичную гостью. Вот так, а потом еще вот эдак. И холод им нипочем, и стылый ветер с моря!..  
Тело Катарии под множеством нижних юбок было гладким и горячим. C телом альтмерки у них тогда все вышло безупречно. Локи надеялся сохранить и прекрасное лицо леди Араннелии, но потерпел неудачу. По ходу вселения божественного духа упрямая эльфийка сопротивлялась до последнего, не желая уступать место захватчику. Лицо получилось бесформенным и перекошенным в застывшем вопле ужаса, черты наезжали друг на друга. Попытки Локи подправить дело с помощью магии и личины фальшивого заклятия не удались – отчего-то заклятие не желало удерживаться и спадало. Пришлось заказать у мастера спасительную маску и сочинить трогательную историю о обгоревшем лице советницы Катарии. В общем, Лофт ничуть не рвался снимать с женщины маску, да и зачем? Ему всего лишь нужно добраться до расщелинки промеж ее ног и убедить даму в том, что никого лучше ей не найти.  
Они как раз близились к бурному финалу, когда внизу, наискосок через пустынный двор пронесся один из писцов наместника. Сопровождали его две личности мрачно-сосредоточенного вида, которых Локи уже приметил среди Бдящих императора. Озираясь по сторонам, почтенный господин жалобно выкликал его милость Лаувейссона, заклиная наместника поскорее объявиться, ибо у генерала Таросси есть до него важнейшее дело, не никак терпящее отлагательств.  
Между Таросси с его делом и неудовлетворенной Катарией Локи все-таки выбрал даму. Лишь различив ее глубокий довольный вздох, он позволил себе отстраниться, нежно пробормотав в острое ушко:  
— Пойду узнаю, что у них стряслось. Таросси в своем упрямстве не угомонится, пока не перевернет мой город кверху дном…  
Советница расслабленно кивнула. Локи оставил ее, укутанную защитной пеленой невидимости, и, нарочито громко хлопнув дверями и стуча каблуками по обледенелым ступенькам, скатился вниз, окликая гонца:  
— Я здесь!

Глава Бдящих встретил наместника коротким и не слишком-то уважительным кивком, с ходу перейдя к делу:  
— Мне нужны ваши люди.  
Локи вопросительно вскинул бровь:  
— Для какой надобности?  
Ответом ему стало раздраженное фырканье, очень похожее на ворчание разъяренного кабана. Таросси явно ожидал, что наместник промерзшего Скайрима встанет по стойке смирно и почтительно осведомится, сколько именно воителей потребно всесильному старшине грозных Бдящих, а также к какому сроку их необходимо представить. Но Лофт совершенно не торопился мчаться исполнять приказание столичного гостя, и генералу сквозь зубы пришлось ответить:  
— Мой лазутчик среди игроков прислал весточку. Он проник в логово мятежников, бывших Клинков – тех, что засели в двемерских подземельях Черного предела. Они намерены сорвать Игры… и в безумии своем, кажется, затевают штурм города с целью убить императора. Мои люди, к сожалению, не обладают опытом сражений под землей. Потребуется сотня, а лучше две толковых бойцов, которые не дрогнут перед двемерскими пещерами, спустятся вниз и железной рукой наведут порядок. Причем сделают это быстро и незаметно. Мы спустимся через туннели под Устенгревом… Так найдете людей?  
— Мне надо подумать, — невозмутимо откликнулся Локи. Думал он, впрочем, быстро, прокручивая в уме вероятное развитие нескольких ситуаций. В своих планах они с Катарией приняли в расчет и Черный предел. Советница полагала, что надо опасаться внезапно явившейся на поверхность лавины разъяренных фалмеров. Локи больше тревожился за то, что у кого-нибудь хватит ума или неосторожности поджечь огромные угольные пласты – и тогда Скайрим за несколько лет задохнется в чаду и пепле. А тут, извольте видеть, скрывающиеся Клинки. Очень остроумно. – Говорите, покушение на императора? Это ужасно. Конечно же, наш долг – сделать все, дабы предотвратить его. Чем же я могу помочь вам? – он приложил палец к подбородку. – В Солитьюде есть неплохая городская стража, но они нужны в городе, на случай штурма или обороны. Мою личную гвардию составляют всего десять человек… но зато у нас есть Соратники. Отличные парни, вольный наемный отряд с историей от времен Исграмора. Немного помешаны на идеях личной доблести, но, думаю, охотно согласятся поддержать вас. Двести человек, говорите? Их обычная цена – пять дрейков в день на человека, ваш поход займет два-три дня… стало быть, готовьте три тысячи септимов.  
— Что? – вытаращился Таросси.  
— Три тысячи полновесных септимов, — повторил наместник. – И то лишь потому, что у города договор с Соратниками, и мы совершенно безвозмездно позволили им разместиться в старом поместье «Высокие шпили». Иначе они содрали бы с вас все десять, и не поморщились.  
— Но жизнь императора в опасности!..  
— Это Скайрим, — развел руками Локи. – Понимаю, наши традиции кажутся вам, человеку приезжему и столичному, несколько диковатыми. Но здесь так принято. Хочешь кого-то нанять, неважно, шлюху или солдата – плати вперед. Хочешь, чтобы за тебя отдали жизнь – гони монету. А раз речь идет о расправе над злоумышленниками во имя императора – платите вдвойне. Вы же хотите, чтобы за императора сражались лучшие, которые не предадут и не отступят?  
Таросси побагровел и пошел лиловыми пятнами, намереваясь то ли выхватить меч из ножен и срубить голову нахальному наместнику, то ли разразиться речью о том, сколько почетно бесплатно сразиться во имя Империи. Остановило его только скучающее выражение лица Лофта. Тот не собирался ни уступать, ни торговаться. Он предложил свои услуги и назвал их стоимость. Не нужно – справляйтесь сами. Тут вам не блистательная столица. Тут суровый край Скайрим, где все имеет свою цену.  
— Ладно, — с ненавистью процедил Таросси. – Три тысячи. Но чтобы через два часа ваши Соратники в полном вооружении стояли у Нижней сторожевой башни и были готовы быстрым маршем пройти до Устенгрева. У них хотя бы лошади найдутся? Если нет, одолжим.  
— Лошади – это хорошо, — согласился Локи. – Договорились, через два часа у выхода из города. Позвольте откланяться.  
Выйдя из покоев, отведённых императорской охране в Хмуром замке, Локи немедля развил бурную деятельность. Гонец с наскоро чёркнутой запиской помчался в «Высокие шпили», к Вигнару Серогривому. Локи не сомневался, что магические слова «три тысячи золотых» и «Черный предел» окажут на почтенного воителя нужное воздействие, и к нужному сроку две сотни отборных головорезов будут ожидать у городских стен. Забавно выйдет, если надутый важностью бурдюк Таросси вздумает отдавать приказы Соратникам. Они подчиняются только своим командирам, а Вигнар наверняка смекнет поставить над отрядом самого упрямого и несговорчивого. Скажем, Ольфинну или своего племянника Торольда...  
Стремительно шагавший через просторный двор Синего замка наместник неожиданно сделал резкий поворот через левое плечо и вместо лестницы парадных дверей направился к входу в бывшее крыло Безумного Пелагия, ныне отведенное под архивы и склады Восточной компании. Пройдя мимо занятых работой клерков и торопливо кланявшихся приказчиков, господин Лаувейссон удалился в задние помещения, где ловко юркнул в неприметный узкий коридор. Пройдя по нему, Локи уткнулся в тупик, завершавшийся давно заколоченной дверью. Пошарил по каменной стене, надавив немного выступающий кирпич – и створка быстро и беззвучно распахнулась ему навстречу.  
За секретной дверью начиналась поднимавшаяся наверх винтовая лестница. Она выводила в небольшую комнатку с низким потолком, обставленную в духе обычнейшего жилья нордлингов – массивный стол, широкая кровать из горбыля, накрытая полосатыми пледами, камин и подвешенный над ним медный котелок. Пара масляных фонарей на стенах и толстые свечи на столе придавали комнатушке обжитой и уютный вид.  
Единственным обитателем уединенных покоев был молодой норд весьма крупного телосложения. Он валялся на кровати, рассеянно подкидывая над собой и ловя то за рукоять, то за лезвие короткий широкий кинжал. Заслышав шаги, лениво перевел взгляд на дверь.  
— Подъем, Тор! — скомандовал Локи, ураганом врываясь в маленькое царство полудремы и полутьмы. — Я подыскал тебе достойное занятие. Нечего тут задницу отлеживать. Давай-давай, поднимайся!  
Светловолосый и светлоглазый норд, носивший короткое и звучное имя Тор, нехотя сел и, чуть склонив голову набок, уставился на наместника.  
— Нашим дорогим гостям из столицы не сидится на месте. Господа Бдящие вздумали поохотиться на мятежников, — пошарив на столе, Локи наткнулся на непочатый кувшин с медом и зубами вытащил пробку. – Да не где-нибудь, а в Черном пределе. Мое живое воображение тут же нарисовало жуткую картину, как их там потрошат в мелкое крошево. По доброте душевной я попросил Соратников приглядеть за ними. Ты отправишься с Соратниками, — он отхлебнул из горлышка и сдавленно закашлялся. — Нечего хмуриться! Мне нужен свой человек среди этих чокнутых наследников Исграмора!  
Тор скривился и выразительно отчеркнул большим пальцем поперек горла.  
— Без необходимости резать никого не надо, — подумав, решил Локи. – Просто будь начеку и смотри в оба. Слушай, не мне тебя учить, как быть, когда все дерутся со всеми!  
Тор утробно фыркнул через нос и поднялся. Стоя, он на голову возвышался на наместником Скайрима, едва ли не вдвое превосходя Локи по ширине плеч. Для столь крупного человека Тор производил на удивление мало звуков – двигался легко, так что дощатый пол не скрипел под его ногами, и с момента появления гостя в его обиталище не произнес ни единого слова.  
Тор Безотчий, как его звали обитатели Солитьюда, уже несколько лет был личным телохранителем-хускарлом наместника Лаувейссона. Телохранителем преданным, суровым и удивительно молчаливым – по той причине, что он вообще никогда и ни с кем не разговаривал.  
Хускарл Тор был немым. С рождения, как говорил взявший его на службу Локи. Тор общался только жестами – прибегая при необходимости к помощи кулаков и боевого молота. Последний, как уверяли очевидцы, обладал поразительной способностью победно завершать любой спор или заварушку с участием Тора.  
Локи весьма ценил своего телохранителя. Настолько, что постарался убрать с глаз столичных гостей на время их визита. Во избежание лишних вопросов и роковых случайностей. Обреченный на безвылазное пребывание в четырех стенах Тор скучал и маялся. Небольшая прогулка за пределами города ему не повредит, рассудил Локи. Соратники давно знают молчаливого хускарла и не станут возражать против его присутствия в рядах, а люди Таросси примут Тора за одного из скайримских воителей. Пусть проветрится.  
Тор собирался, вытаскивая из сундука части своего доспеха, а Локи неотрывно глядел в его широкую спину. Вот она, его маленькая личная тайна. Через несколько дней император и Катария уедут, а Тор останется. Вернется на свое место справа от трона наместника. И будет оставаться там еще несколько лет – пока их с Катарией рискованный план не будет доведен до конца.  
А потом… Кто может знать, что случится потом, в великий день, когда будут принесены собранные жертвы и произнесены нужные заклятия? Зачем загадывать на будущее, если можно жить сегодняшним днем, ведя тонкую, полную опасностей и искушений игру с огнем? 

 

История одиннадцатая. Путь наверх. 

Глаза темных эльфов Морровинда от природы имеют насыщенный темно-пурпурный оттенок, обычно именуемый «цвета углей под пеплом». Но у молодой данмерки Ранмери зрачки окружила сеть багровых нитей, а серая кожа под глазами сделалась лиловой – несомненные признаки постоянного недосыпания, тревоги и усталости. Ранмери была одним из наблюдателей, несших дозор в Зале Созерцания. Именно во время ее караула произошла цепочка вроде бы вполне обыденных и объяснимых событий, вызвавших подозрение Незаметного.  
Встревоженный ящер поделился сомнениями с Николеттой. Та нахмурилась и пожала плечами:  
— Ты перегибаешь палку. Не забывай, мы прячемся в позаброшенной невесть сколько сотен лет назад мастерской чокнутых умельцев. Тут постоянно что-то выходит из строя, ломается или просто по неизвестной причине отказывается работать. Но, если тебе приспичило, устрой дознание.  
И вот теперь ящер сидел напротив данмерки, терпеливо понуждая ее снова и снова повторять свой короткий рассказ.  
— Мне нет прощения, — Ранмери понурилась. – Понимаешь… у моей подруги каменная лихорадка. Она постоянно кашляет, ей плохо, она который день даже встать сама не может. Нужен кто-то, чтобы постоянно присматривать за ней. Я сидела с ней, но Николетта сказала – пора к Всевидящему Оку, моя очередь нести дозор. Я пришла на свое место… и меня сморило. От тамошнего блеска, и от жужжания механизмов, и от идущего снизу тепла… — она захлюпала носом.  
— Но ты можешь сказать, что произошло сперва – ты заснула или испортился замок в дверях? – уточнил Незаметный.  
— Сломался замок, — без колебаний ответила Ранмери. – К нам стучали снаружи, и мы кричали в ответ, а некоторые испугались, что нас замуровало навсегда. Но пришел мастер и выпустил нас, а я осталась, ведь моя смена еще не закончилась. Как положено, я проверила работу Ока… присела немного отдохнуть и сама не заметила, как задремала. Мастер окликнул меня, и я сразу же проснулась. С Оком все было в порядке, уверяю тебя!  
— Незаметный хотел бы узнать, куда ты смотрела в последний раз, — ящер наклонился к лазуритовой плите, обнюхивая гладкий камень раздувающимися ноздрями и зачем-то дотрагиваясь до поверхности кончиком длинного, тонкого языка. Ранмери на миг зажмурилась, вспоминая, и быстро перечислила:  
— На Зал размышлений, насосную станцию и еще немного — на Дремлющую башню. Хотела выследить Мать-Дымок.  
— Незаметный услышал, — ящер несколько раз медленно кивнул, размышляя о чем-то своем. Взволнованная Ранмери с трепетом ожидала приговора. – А Устенгрев? Ты разворачивала Око в сторону подземелий Устенгрева?  
Данмерка подергала себя за мочку длинного ушка:  
— Кажется, нет… Нет, на Устенгрев я точно не смотрела! Связью с крепостью всегда занимается лично господин Айтрис. Он говорит, мы еще недостаточно опытны и рискуем обнаружить себя. Нам доверяют только общий надзор за Черным пределом, и все.  
— Отойди к стене. Незаметному желательно осмотреть тут все, — распорядился аргонианин. Ранмери, подхватив юбки и скорбно вздыхая, ушла подпирать стенку подле входа в Зал Созерцаний. Ящер пересел на место дозорного, огляделся. Придраться вроде не к чему, все разумно и логично. Механизмы двемеров живут своей непостижимой жизнью, они ломаются и запускаются сызнова, Ранмери выглядит безмерно утомленной и от нее веет непреходящей усталостью – и все-таки что-то не сходится.  
Незаметный закрыл глаза. Меры так не могут, люди не умеют – только те, кто не утратил связь с природой, в чьих жилах течет густая, звериная кровь прародителей, вышедших из теплых, заболоченных и цветущих болот Чернотопья. Увидеть мир не глазами, но обонянием и осязанием, ощутив мельчайшие оттенки запахов, приобретающих вкус, цвет и объем. Вот Ранмери, от нее тянет лекарственными настоями и кислым запахом давно немытых волос. Вот трудившийся над починкой замка мастер-норд. Старческие хвори, ломота в костях от постоянной сырости, тонкое послевкусие холодного железа и острое черное масло, которым смазывают шестеренки в двемерских механизмах. А вот, желтой тенью на грани восприятия – некто, пахнущий беспокойством, влажной шерстью, толченым цветом кровавого венца и тленным прахом. Алхимические ингредиенты, хм. Некто с ароматом звериной шерсти и алхимии проник на краткое время в зал, создал вокруг себя облачко кисловатого дурмана и спешно улизнул.  
— Ранмери, просвети Незаметного — в числе дозорных при Оке есть хаджиты?  
— Нет, — без колебаний ответила данмерка. – Айтрис говорит, они не способны надолго сосредоточиться на чем-то одном и вечно отвлекаются. Их шерсть рассыпается повсюду и забивается в линзы Ока. Ее потом очень трудно вытащить, и отражатели портятся.  
— Но в Пределе обитают хаджиты, — не отступался ящер. – Никто из них вчера или сегодня не заглядывал сюда – навестить знакомого или вместе с теми, кто приносит дозорным еду?  
— Тут не кабак и не проходной двор, — терпеливо повторила Ранмери. – Сюда настрого запрещается входить просто так, поболтать с дружком или поглазеть на Око. Есть установленный порядок – между прочим, введенный по настоянию Николетты. Мы отпираем только на условленный стук в определенное время. Мы все понимаем, что Око – наше сокровище, и мы всеми силами оберегаем его.  
— Незаметный понял, — кивнул ящер. – Ступай, Ранмери. Ступай и отдохни, если сумеешь.  
Данмерку сменили новые дозорные, опасливо косившиеся на ящера, заставшего в полной неподвижности. Незаметный сосредотачивался, медленно и постепенно вычленяя из царящей вокруг сумятицы свежих и выветривающихся запахов тот единственный, вызвавший его подозрение. Тонкая желтая ниточка. Хаджит. Недавно здесь побывал хаджит, которого никто не видел. Мохнатый и довольно молодой хаджит, пахнущий сложным и редким алхимическим зельем. Он вынудил Ранмери уснуть и касался Всевидящего Ока, поговорив с Устенгревом. Куда же он подевался потом?  
Ящер встал, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Подволакивая широкие задние лапы, направился к выходу. Люди шарахались в сторону, уступая ему дорогу и удивленно перешептываясь. Незаметный ощущал себя неспешно плывущим сквозь густую, непролазную взвесь запахов и шумов – перекликающиеся голоса, древний металл и камни, подземный огонь и вонь сжигаемого в очагах угля, снова люди, бесконечно удручающее разнообразие людей, от которого начинает ломить где-то в глубине за глазными яблоками. Незаметному не требовались глаза, чтобы видеть – он шел, ведомый безошибочным чутьем аргониан, вверх и вниз по лестницам, по паутине коридоров, через цветные дымные призраки окружающего мира. Неспешно и неотвратимо. Он должен знать. Должен настигнуть. Он охотник на тропе, вставший на теплый, влекущий след добычи. В Черный предел прошмыгнула крыса.  
Человеческие голоса отдалились, становясь все глуше. Запахи рудных жил, холодной пыли и двемерских механизмов, напротив, усилились. Туманная желтая ленточка, слабо извиваясь, подрагивала в стоячем воздухе.  
«Здесь», — Незаметный открыл глаза. Сморгнул, приноравливаясь к тусклому свету. Он забрел в дальние, малообитаемые ответвления двемерских лабиринтов. Мерно постукивала вот уже столетия работавшая вхолостую машина, вращая широкое, уходящее в пол колесо. Меднооранжево мерцали заточенные в обманчиво хрупкие стеклянные чаши огоньки. Громоздилась уцелевшая мебель, покрытая толстым слоем пыли. Добыча затаилась где-то поблизости. Ящер медленно повернул голову влево-вправо, языком ощупывая воздух. Звонко стукнув, покатился неосторожно задетый камешек.  
— Будет лучше, если ты сама выйдешь, — предложил аргонианин. – Незаметный знает, ты побывала в Зале Созерцания. Ты приняла какое-то зелье, Призрачную Тень или Лунную Душу, поэтому тебя никто не заметил. Быстро сделала свое дело, удрала и спряталась. Учла все, кроме одного: тебе никогда не отделаться от звериной вони. Человек или эльф не нашли бы тебя. Николетта и Клинки ничего бы не заподозрили. Отличная работа, Бдящая.  
— Как приятно встретить того, кто способен оценить тебя по достоинству, — голос Р'Нат исходил из-за старого, в прорехах и плесени, гобелена на стене, но рыжая хаджитка возникла совсем в другом углу, словно бы неспешно соткавшись из угловатых теней. – Выследил, молодец. Ты же понимаешь, чешуйчатый – ничего личного. Каждый из нас когда-то встал под руку того, кому он будет служить. Ты пошел за Клинками, я предпочла быть поближе к трону.  
— Ты говорила с Устенгревом, — прошипел Незаметный.  
— Ага, — не стала отрицать Р'Нат. – Поболтала по-дружески. Может статься, мои друзья вскорости забегут потолковать с твоими друзьями. Вот будет здорово, правда? – Желтые глаза хаджитки весело блеснули в полумраке. – Довольно вы тут отсиживались. Пора вам явиться на белый свет… ну, и ответить за все совершенное, само собой, это уж неизбежно. Может, заодно вы ответите и за то, чего не делали, но меня это не касается. Просто работа, — она наискось отмахнула хвостом.  
Несколько ударов сердца Незаметный колебался перед выбором. Изловить кошку, скрутить и приволочь к Николетте, пусть как следует порасспросит блохастую лазутчицу? Подпалит ей шерсть под хвостом и внимательно прислушается к каждому выкрикнутому хаджиткой слову. Или главное – вернуться и упредить Николетту? Если вскорости грядет нападение сверху, они еще успеют организовать оборону. Замкнут неодолимые двемерские врата, наводнят Черный Предел разъяренными фалмерами, укроются в башнях – и пусть враги ломают зубы в тщетных попытках прорваться внутрь…  
— Ку-уда это ты, зеленый-и-чешуйчатый? – хаджитка сжалась и вдруг прыгнула вперед, словно распрямившаяся пружина катапульты. Пролетев по воздуху, растопыренными когтями впилась в загривок ящера, стремясь опрокинуть его на спину. Когти мерзко скрежетнули по мелким чешуйкам, Незаметный шарахнулся к ближайшей уцелевшей колонне в попытке расплющить оседлавшую его хаджитку об стену. Угадав маневр противника, Р'Нат спрыгнула на пол, перекатившись и яростно зашипев. Ее хвост хлестал из стороны в сторону, прижатые к черепу уши почти исчезли во вздыбленной рыжей шерсти. Она закружила вокруг старавшегося держать ее поле зрения ящера, выгадывая миг для нападения – позабыв о том, что в случае необходимости кажущиеся такими неповоротливыми аргониане способы двигаться очень и очень шустро. Выпад, укус сомкнувшихся челюстей – и Р'Нат взвыла, тряся прокушенной левой лапой.  
Они сражались, катаясь по полу чешуйчато-мохнатым клубком, с хрустом круша рассыпающуюся от древности мебель. Ловкость и хитрость против упорства и стойкости. Зверь против зверя. Р'Нат быстро осознала, что в ближнем бою здорово уступает ящеру с его сильными лапами и короткими, плоскими когтями, которыми с равной легкостью можно рыть густую, вязкую почву Чернотопья и рвать в клочья чужую плоть. Одна рука плохо слушалась хаджитку, Незаметный стремился задушить ее, и перед глазами Р'Нат мельтешила круговерть черных и багровых пятен. Извернувшись все телом и вложив все оставшиеся силы в удар, хаджитка полоснула ящера под нижней челюстью, где толстая кожа собиралась в мягкие, отвислые складки. На руку ей брызнуло горячим и липким, сводящим металлическим запахом с ума, и она ударила снова. Еще и еще, пока грузная холодная туша не обмякла. Р'Нат на четвереньках отползла в сторону, судорожно шаря руками вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь тяжелого, скажем, отломавшейся ножки древнего кресла.  
Ящер сипло булькал. Жизнь покидала его с каждой каплей убегающей в пыль крови. Р'Нат сидела и ждала, с трудом переводя дыхание. Аргониане живучие. Они способны надолго задерживать дыхание и оправляться от самых тяжелых ранений. Надо убедиться. Всегда надо удостовериться. И как быть с трупом? Бросить здесь, положившись на то, что сюда редко кто забредает? Если все пойдет, как задумано, Николетте и прочим будет уже не до таинственного исчезновения Незаметного. И он такой тяжелый… Но ее всегда учили – надо заметать следы. Всегда надо заметить следы. Она пренебрегла этим правилом, и вот что получилось.  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Р'Нат несколько раз обошла труп аргонианина, прикидывая, как половчее сдвинуть его с места. Ухватилась за чешуйчатый хвост и скользкую заднюю лапу и, поднатужившись, поволокла к выходу из пыльных, темных покоев. Где-то поблизости она видела медленно струящуюся в каменном русле огненную речку. Если столкнуть ящера в лавовый поток, в скором времени от его трупа ровным счетом ничего не останется. Маленькая предусмотрительность на тот случай, если все пойдет не так. Незаметный ушел куда-то в глубины пещер и сгинул, да. Именно так все и было. Может, на него фалмеры напали. Или он оступился, упал в подземный поток и его уволокло к корням гор, откуда нет возврата. Она не при чем. Она ничего не знает и ничего не видела. Р'Нат просто маленькая одинокая хаджитка в беде, которой так необходимы друзья. 

 

Наверное, миновало несколько дней – здесь, в двемерских подземельях, Тони утратил представление о том, сколько времени прошло и что сейчас на поверхности, полночь или полдень. Он ел. Спал, не видя снов и тихо радуясь этому. Несколько раз они с Рингиллом занимались любовью – просто потому, что захотелось. Было странно – и хорошо. Полузабытое, удивительное ощущение покоя и удовольствия.  
Умом Тони понимал, что передышка не может длиться долго. Им удалось выйти из игры, но они не могут вечно отсиживаться в Черном Пределе. Необходимо принять какое-то решение. Понять, куда двигаться дальше и что вообще делать. Клинки горели желанием прикончить даэдру. Альтмер жил надеждой на осуществление мести людям. Лишь один Тони не хотел никому мстить, но его мнения никто не спрашивал. Достаточно было и того, что в его присутствии оживала спящая Роза, загадочный каменный цветок. Стало быть, какой бы блистательный и самоубийственный план не родился в умах Николетты и Незаметного, бывшего охотника за сокровищами поволокут следом. За компанию. Пропадать – так всем вместе. Безжалостные люди, ровным счетом никому из них дела до того, что он совсем не хочет пропадать!..  
Мысли текли лениво и неторопливо. Они ведь не собираются бросать вызов судьбе прямо сейчас? В подземельях тихо и мирно, даже альтмер с орком заключили нечто вроде негласного перемирия. Халаг раздобыл где-то доску для игры в двемерский шатуранж, и теперь они пытались жестоко расправиться друг с другом, перемещая по клеткам резные фигурки. Рингилл растолковал Тони правила игры, но охотник за сокровищами ничего не понял, за исключением того, что в шатуранже из любого правила существуют исключения, и эти исключения также составляют некий свод правил. Но гро-Харру и Падшей Звезде игра вроде бы нравилась.  
Сам Тони рылся в залежах уцелевших книг, написанных двемерскими мастерами. У него появилась идея. Отдававшая на первый взгляд безумием, но зато способная спасти их шкуры. Тони раздумывал над возможностью вернуться к покинутому Центуриону. Если бы ему удалось снова запустить боевую машину, они могли бы потягаться на равных и с императорской гвардией, и даже с даэдрой. Еще отыскать бы какое-нибудь толковое наставление по управлению Центурионами в бою или свод полезных советов по их починке…  
Альтмер, нацеливавшийся совершить ход, замер с фигуркой в руке. Его подсеченные на концах уши дернулись, ловя отдаленные звуки. Гро-Харр утробно фыркнул, и Рингилл резко махнул в его сторону раскрытой ладонью, приказывая не мешать. Где-то вдалеке скорбно вздохнула земля, издав приглушенный, идущий из самых глубин басовитый рык.  
— Что такое?.. – подал голос Тони. – Землетрясение?..  
— Не знаю, — дернул плечом альтмер. – Но я… я испытываю беспокойство. Что-то идет не так.  
— Пора рвать когти? — уточнил Тони. – А я говорил. Я предупреждал, надо сматываться и выбираться на поверхность, но вы уперлись и не желали ничего слушать!  
— Куда это я задевал свою секиру? – хрустнул пальцами орк. – А может, тебе все-таки послышалось?  
Они переглянулись. Теперь даже Тони с его несовершенным человеческим слухом, уловил в ставших уже привычными звуках Черного Предела пугающий диссонанс. Слишком громкий и встревоженный вскрик, подхваченный другими голосами. Вопли близились, перекидываясь из коридора в коридор. Визгливый, оглушительный скрежет, с которым рвутся кованые, соединенные воедино множеством заклепок листы железа…  
В комнату, ударившись о дверь плечом, ввалилась Николетта. Окинула вскочивших из-за стола альтмера и орка свирепым взглядом, не сулившим ровным счетом ничего хорошего.  
— Идем, — сухо распорядилась она. – Бросайте все, хватайте только оружие – и бежим.  
— Да что случилось-то? – Тони выронил книгу. Тяжеленный, окованный серебром том больно стукнул его по лодыжке.  
— Не знаю, — буркнула редгардка. – Похоже на то, что к нам валятся до зубов вооруженные гости сверху. То ли имперцы, то ли скайримские Соратнички, жаба болотная их мать… Вызнать бы, как они нас отыскали, сволочи… И Незаметный невесть куда запропастился, когда он позарез нужен… Где ваша кошка?  
— Погулять вышла, — Рингилл походя отвесил пинка Тони, чтоб человек не стоял столбом, а пошевеливался, и принялся быстро, но без лишней суеты натягивать на себя потрепанный кожаный доспех. – Жить захочет – сыщется. Куда?  
— За мной, — женщина, держа наготове короткий меч, выпрыгнула из казавшихся только что такими мирными и защищенными покоев наружу. В круговерть мечущихся теней, истошных воплей, лязганья скрещивающихся клинков и драки всех со всеми. Гро-Харр отвесил мощную плюху выскочившему на него из темноты человеку с топором наперевес и рявкнул:  
— Соратники! Их знак, золотая секира!  
— Соратники так Соратники, — пробормотал себе под нос Тони. Какая разница, кто атакует столько лет укрывавшихся в развалинах беглецов. Пришельцы явно не горят желанием нести добро и справедливость, они просто ведут охоту на Клинков и их приспешников. Опять зажаты меж молотом и наковальней, и единственное спасение – бежать, бежать как можно быстрее, стараясь не упускать из виду альтмера и орка. Тони пробежал по чему-то мягкому, что вполне могло быть упавшим человеком, боком протиснулся в узкий проход. Следуя за Николеттой, они неслись через жилые помещения, где полыхал вырывавшийся на свободу огонь и в клубах едкого дыма метались люди, похожие на завывающих в ярости и ненависти демонов. Николетта бежала, уклоняясь от нацеленных на нее ударов, задыхаясь, выкликала имена, призывая обитателей Черного предела не поддаваться панике, держаться вместе и следовать за ней. Кто-то успевал сообразить и мчался следом, кто-то оставался позади, наедине со своей несчастливой судьбой и нападавшими. В какой-то миг Тони показалось, что вокруг них собралось не менее двух дюжин человек, целеустремлённо несущихся по сужающемся проходу с протянутым вдоль ребристого потолка светящимся шнуром, а потом они сгинули. Альтмер сотворил и швырнул к потолку заклятие, осыпавшееся лиловыми и синими шипящими искрами на спину раздраженно выругавшемся Халагу.  
Беглецы миновали зал с толстыми приземистыми колоннами, взбежали по полуразрушенной каменной лестнице, где Тони споткнулся и едва не загремел вниз, пересчитав ребрами ступеньки. Кто-то успел поймать его за отворот куртки и рывком поставил на ноги. Впереди образовалась заминка, гро-Харр сцепился с кем-то — Тони разглядел только быстро перемещающийся силуэт высокого человека не то мера, ловко и умело отражающего размашистые удары орочьей секиры. Соударяющиеся лезвия коротко и пронзительно звякали, словно вскрикивая от боли. Показалось или нет, что гро-Харр пошатнулся и отступил под яростным натиском противника?  
Подгорный мир качнулся и снова вздохнул. Пол вынырнул из-под ног. Тони словно ударили с размаху в спину великанским кулаком. Он потерял равновесие, замахал руками и неловко упал. Рядом с ним грохнулся и раскололся на части резной камень, только что украшавший потолок. Светящийся шнур с ослепительной вспышкой оборвался, Тони зажмурился – но на внутренней стороне век отчетливо проступали окаймленные белой каймой силуэты. Землю скручивали судороги. Вокруг зловеще, угрожающе шелестело, грохотало, перекатывалось, скрежетало, угрожая поглотить забравшихся в его утробу людей. Звук нарастал, заполняя пространство, оглушая и пытаясь разорвать череп изнутри.  
Тони ужасно хотелось потерять сознание, но рассудок сопротивлялся, не желая никуда уходить. Охотник за сокровищами распростерся на полу, закрываясь руками и молясь богам удачи о том, чтобы случайный камень не рухнул ему прямо на голову.  
Время шло. Пещеры успокоились. Повсюду клубилась мелкая пыль, забиваясь в рот и нос. Сквозь мутную взвесь слабо пробивался тусклый отсвет уцелевших светильников. Не удержавшись, Тони сдавленно раскашлялся. Поблизости со стоном заворочался кто-то упавший, приподнимаясь на локтях и тряся головой. Кажется, это гро-Харр, ставший из большого и зеленокожего орсимера жутким неведомым созданием, с ног до головы покрытым белесой пылью. Прочихавшись, орк неуверенно позвал:  
— Тони? Остроухий? Эй, парни, кто-нибудь жив?..  
— Я здесь, — осипший голос принадлежал Николетте. Пошатываясь, редгардка с кряхтением и оханьем встала, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в угловатый выступ жестяной трубы, а другой рукой держась за голову. Попытка Тони повторить ее достижение завершилась очередным падением и головокружением. К тому же его изрядно подташнивало. Поразмыслив, охотник за сокровищами мудро решил сперва сесть, привалившись к стене, а потом уже отважиться на героический подвиг вставания в полный рост.  
— Остроухий! – повторил Халаг уже громче и настойчивей. – Ты сдох, что ли?..  
— Не дождешься, — про себя Тони мрачно позавидовал альтмерской способности быстро приходить в себя после любого потрясения. Рингилл не шатался, точно сосна под ураганом и не утратил здравости рассудка. Первым делом он запустил к потолку яркий комок бледно-лилового пламени, в отсветах которого живые пугающе смахивали на мертвецов, но который излучал достаточно света, чтобы оглядеться вокруг и оценить размер разрушений.  
Шагах в десяти поодаль, за возвышением в три ступеньки, слабо пошевеливалось чье-то распростертое на спине тело. Еще толком не очухавшись, неизвестный потянулся за отлетевшим в сторону боевым молотом с короткой рукоятью. Гро-Харр предусмотрительно отпихнул молот ногой подальше, что вызвало у поверженного тела глухое, звериное рычание. Неизвестный поднялся, торопливо отряхиваясь от вездесущей пыли – и оказался молодым нордом крупного сложения, лохматым и с чрезвычайно раздраженной физиономией. Бросив взгляд по сторонам, норд одним тягучим движением вскинулся на ноги, готовый разить врагов налево и направо. Тони очень захотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь, но тут Халаг потрясенно рявкнул:  
— Тор? Тор Медвежий Коготь? Дружище, тебя-то какими ветрами занесло в эти крысиные норы?..  
Норд с недоверчивым изумлением уставился на измазанного каменной крошкой орка. Тот встряхнулся, смахнул с лица слой пыли:  
— Я Халаг. Халаг гро-Харр, не признал, что ли? Младший легат Восьмого легиона, осада Имперского города, ты ж тогда был у меня десятником! И с той поры почти не изменился! Тебе что, память отшибло?.. – орсимер двинулся вперед с явным намерением от души облапить столь удивительно встреченного сослуживца, совершив весь положенный ритуал приветствия, с могучими ударами по спине и плечам и громогласными восклицаниями «А помнишь?..» От объятий норд уклонился, однако на его грубовато-красивой физиономии мелькнула быстрая, светлая улыбка, и он протянул Халагу руку.  
— Узнал! – искренне возликовал Халаг и повернулся к остальным, осторожно подтягивавшимся ближе: — Слушайте, это же Тор. Отличный парень, хотя и норд. Тор, молви хоть слово! Да не хватайся ты за свой молоток, вся эта орава со мной.  
Тор приоткрыл рот. Шумно сглотнул. Поднял левую руку и наискось провел двумя сложенными пальцами по губам, а затем приложил раскрытую ладонь к горлу.  
— Не понял, — озадаченно нахмурился гро-Харр.  
— Мне кажется, твой друг пытается донести до тебя простую мысль – он не может говорить, — предположила Николетта.  
— С какой стати? – вытаращился орк. – Я три года бок о бок прослужил с этим парнем, и каждый день отлично слышал, как он орет: «Стройсь, товсь и к бою!» Тор, да что с тобой стряслось?  
— Я бы озадачился другим вопросом – какого ляда стряслось с пещерами? – Тони наконец перебрался из сидячего положения в стоячее, и огляделся. Пыль рассеялась и улеглась. Стало отчетливо видно, что коридор, через который они вбежали в зал, накрепко закупорен грудой обвалившихся с потолка и стен камней. Из переломившейся железной трубы с шумом выплескивался широкий поток воды, быстро растекающейся по залу. Тони переступил с ноги на ногу, и под подошвами захлюпало. — Не хотелось бы утонуть, находясь под землей…  
Оглядев пеструю компанию и приняв какое-то решение, Тор махнул рукой, призывая всех следовать за ним, и решительно зашагал прочь.  
— Это все Незаметный со своими идеями, — вполголоса говорила Николетта, пока они перебирались через очередной завал и шлепали по медленно, но неуклонно прибывающей воде. Созданный альтмером огонек плыл над их головами, освещая путь. – Он был одержим мыслями о защите Черного Предела. Пытался предусмотреть любые неожиданности. На случай вероятного нападения сверху он планировал открыть шлюзы в старой насосной станции и частично затопить пещеры, чтобы загнать нападающих в тупиковые ответвления и перебить там. Может, Незаметный сумел добраться туда и привел свой замысел в исполнение. Не знаю, — женщина устало провела рукой по испачканному лицу. – Я вообще не представляю, что теперь делать…  
— Выбираться наверх? – немедля предложил Тони.  
— Хорошо бы, да только как?  
Тор, остановившись, повернулся к орку и совершил ладонями несколько быстрых, рубленых движений. Поглядел с надеждой, но Халаг только поскреб в затылке:  
— Э-э?  
— Если не ошибаюсь, это система условных знаков, принятых в пехотных частях Имперской армии, — с невыразимым ехидством в голосе подсказал Рингилл. – Твой друг говорит, чтобы все шли за ним и не отставали.  
— Просто я давно в отставке и… несколько подзабыл все эти армейские штучки, — выкрутился Халаг. – А объяснить, почему ему вперлось играть в молчанку, он не может?  
Снова быстрый танец ладоней и движущихся пальцев. Теперь пришла очередь Рингилла озадаченно хмуриться:  
— Не уверен, что в точности все понимаю… Он говорит, это неважно. Не имеет значения. Его друг… или командир, или брат, сказал, так было надо. Сейчас главное – выбраться.  
— Точно, был у него братец, — припомнил гро-Харр. – Такой болтливый и смазливый задохлик, начинающий чародей. Я его видел пару раз, когда он приезжал проведать старшенького. Парни еще ржали украдкой, мол, норды как-то странно понимают братскую любовь – потому как эти двое сразу бросались искать местечка, где бы уединиться… Ой! – орк не успел увернуться от меткого и крепкого тычка под ребра. – Чего сразу меня-то пинать? Все это видели, все знали. Никто же не лез к вам с советами!..  
— Спроси лучше, как он сюда попал, — перебила Николетта. – И что у него общего с Соратниками.  
— Он немой, но не глухой, — холодно напомнил альтмер. – И прекрасно тебя слышит.  
— Извини, — раздраженно буркнула редгардка. – Что-то я сегодня не в духе. День, наверное, скверный выдался.  
— Он говорит, имперский генерал заплатил ратникам, чтобы увидеть… А, нет, генерал Бдящих заплатил ордену солитьюдских Соратников, чтобы те спустились в подземелья и навели там порядок, — перевел жесты Тора в слова Рингилл. – А ему велели пойти с ними. Приглядеть. Но ему не хочется умирать в темноте, а хочется вылезти наверх… Вот, пришли.  
Тор стоял и указывал на круглую металлическую дверь высотой в два человеческих роста, украшенную двемерскими бесстрастными масками. Рядом с дверью поблескивали несколько рычагов и вентилей, а на укрепленной сверху бронзовой табличке выстроились угловатые двемерские руны.  
— И чем это нам поможет? – озадачился орк.  
— О, не скажи, — оживился Тони. – Я читал про такие устройства. Что-то вроде опускающейся платформы, только эта сделана в виде замкнутой комнаты и передвигается силой падающей воды, а не натяжения цепей. Ну-ка, покрутите вот это!..  
Совместными усилиями Тора, Халага и Рингилла приржавевший за годы бездействия вентиль удалось сдвинуть с места, и створки слегка раздвинулись. Николетта, как самая гибкая, протиснулась внутрь, прокричав, что действительно попала в комнатушку, похожую на большой шар из металлических заплат, и что она отчетливо слышит близкий шум воды. Тони отломал часть воздухоносной трубы и, используя ее как рычаг, створку приоткрыли чуть пошире. Поочередно забрались внутрь, навалившись, закрыли дверцу. Светящийся шарик остался снаружи, и альтмер создал второй – поменьше и оранжевого цвета. На полу комнаты-шара тонким слоем плескалась застоявшаяся вода, пахло в нем ржавчиной, а в стены были впаяны многочисленные выступающие поручни. Подталкиваемый со всех сторон Тони глубокомысленно воззрился на пластину с угловато прорезанными желобами и несколькими разноцветными рычагами. Двемеры не потрудились надписать предназначение рычагов, но красный цвет в их системе обозначений обычно символизировал начало движения так что Тони решительным жестом передвинул рычаг сверху вниз. Где-то гулко звякнули сомкнувшиеся рычаги, металлическая комната ощутимо приподнялась и опустилась, закачавшись… а потом их оглушило ревом воды. Шар с запертыми внутри живыми существами, панически орущими, перекатывающимися и старающимися вцепиться в спасительные поручни, стремительно понесся вперед по причудливым изгибам тоннеля, пробитого тысячи лет назад в толще скал. 

 

История двенадцатая. Мрачный замок.

— Вы спятили, — убежденно сказал Тони. – Все вместе и каждый по отдельности. И план ваш идиотский. Никуда я не пойду. Посижу тут, покуда не стемнеет, и сделаю ноги. Мы выжили, мы выбрались и теперь можем с чистой совестью разбежаться. Чего вам еще надо?  
Он передвинулся ближе к чердачному окну и пробивавшимся сквозь грязное стекло неярким лучам зимнего солнца. Из щелястого окна дуло, Тони мерз, но упрямо не желал сдвинуться с места. Отсюда ему были видны башни Синего замка и кусочек гавани. Мир, который он уже считал навсегда утраченным. Здесь пахло морем и снежной стылостью, здесь были ветер и затянутое серыми облаками небо. Был раскинувшийся на изрезанных причудливыми бухтами приморский город, Солитьюд, бьющееся сердце полуночной провинции. Здесь была жизнь, а смерть – смерть осталась позади, в двемерских шахтах и захваченных фалмерами глубинах, среди шепота камней и рева подземного огня.  
Тони был почти счастлив.  
Остальная компания его счастья не разделяла и рвалась в бой.  
Безумное и выматывающее путешествие по руслу подземной реки длилось, как показалось Тони, века. На самом деле оно заняло не более двух или трех часов, сокрушив к финалу даже самых стойких – Халага и Рингилла. На их счастье, металлический шар завершил свой невероятный путь в заброшенном подвале под Синим замком, куда давным-давно не заглядывала ни одна живая душа. Шар выпрыгнул из мутной воды рядом с каменным причалом, дверца со скрипом приоткрылась и наружу поочередно выползли стенающие путешественники. Тони потом всерьез задумался, как сами двемеры выдерживали подобное странствие по бурной воде? Либо шары использовались исключительно для переправки бесчувственных грузов, либо двемерам был известен способ противостоять сводящему с ума головокружению, ужасу перед пребыванием в крохотном замкнутом пространстве и ожидающей впереди полнейшей неизвестности.  
Самые сообразительные, Николетта и Тор, сумели ухватиться за внутренние скобы и плотно прижаться к изогнутым стенкам. Орсимера всю дорогу под аккомпанемент глухих ударов и сдавленных проклятий швыряло от стены к стене. Удивительно, как он сумел ничего себе не переломать. Выбравшись на твердую поверхность, гро-Харр, сменивший природный зеленоватый цвет кожи на блекло-желтый, рухнул на четвереньки и начал шумно травить, поспешно избавляясь от съеденной вчера и сегодня пищи. Рядом шлепнулся Рингилл. Альтмер не блевал, просто сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку и слабо икая.  
Тони тоже с удовольствием бы проблевался, да только было нечем. Он мешком упал на затянутый скользким илом причал и лежал, пока безжалостная Николетта не надавала ему пинков по ребрам и не вздернула за шиворот. Тони вяло ссылался на неотъемлемое право любого подданного Империи выбирать время и способ смерти по своему усмотрению, твердя, что согласен умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Его волокли дальше – вверх по ступенькам, через склады с ящиками и коробами, навстречу солнцу и свежему воздуху.  
Тор привел их на заброшенный и заваленный старым хламом чердак, жестами велев сильно не орать. Николетта, сторожко глянув из окна, опознала некогда безлюдное и отпугивавшее самых бесстрашных искателей приключений западное крыло Синего замка, обиталище призрака безумного императора Пелагия. Ныне призрак был безжалостно изгнан, а величественное здание в четыре этажа отошло архивам Скайрима и складам Восточной компании.  
Малость оклемавшись и молча отдав дань сгинувшим товарищам, редгардка вернулась к тому, что жгло изнутри душу и не давало ей покоя. Заговорив о том, что Черный Предел утрачен, но, коли ее голова осталась на плечах, она по-прежнему Клинок. Отныне и навсегда пребывающий в неоплатному долгу перед павшими сотоварищами – погибшими от рук наёмников императора и по вине паршивой крысы-изменника!  
Альтмер неожиданно поддержал её. Заподозривший дурное Тони поспешил напомнить, что их первоначальные замыслы строились на обладании Розой Сангвина – но Роза-то сгинула в подземельях!  
— Вовсе нет, — спокойно возразила Николетта. Порывшись по бессчетным внутренним карманам своего многослойного одеяния, она бережно извлекла на свет памятную шкатулку. Тони застонал, выразительно уткнувшись лбом в кулак.  
— Не могла же я ее бросить, — объяснила редгардка.  
— Все равно это ничего не меняет! – стоял на своем охотник за сокровищами. – Слушайте, вам в этом железном шарике совсем мозги отшибло? Так послушайте меня, гляньте по сторонам! Мы в городе, где нам совсем не рады, в окружении врагов! Пес с ними, удача любит дураков. Предположим, мы сумеем миновать императорскую гвардию, проникнем в покои советницы и прибьем ее. Что дальше, умники? Император вот уже десять лет живет в полюбовном союзе с даэдрой. Вдруг мы ее шлепнем, а Тит Мид тоже отдаст концы? Наследников-то у его нету. Здравствуй, новая эпоха Грозовой Короны и грызня за опустевший трон! Только вроде перевели дух после войны с Доминионом, и опять начинай все сначала?  
— Тихо ты, — прошипела Николетта. – Хорош стучать языком о зубы.  
— Нет, ты не затыкай мне рот, а докажи, что я неправ! – не унимался Тони. – Альтмера не трогаю, он спит и видит, как горят в очистительном пламени людские города, но ты, Халаг! Ты остался тут единственным здравомыслящим существом, так скажи свое веское слово!  
Орк шумно поскреб в затылке.  
— Понимаешь, Тони… Я чего встрял в бардак? Ради приза за победу в Играх. Согласись, у меня был неплохой шанс. Но вашими трудами приз уплыл у меня из рук. Что остается — уйти, несолоно хлебавши? Или сдохнуть в попытке совершить деяние, что войдет в летописи? Я предпочитаю второе. Помирать — так с шумом, грохотом и фейерверками.  
— Да не войдет оно ни в какие летописи! – разъярился Тони. – Никто не сложит о вас легенд, потому что никто не узнает о вашем идиотском походе! Очередные полоумные заговорщики, чьих имен история не сохранила!  
Он отвернулся к грязному окну, переводя дух и пытаясь успокоиться. Кто-то осторожно постучал его согнутым пальцем по плечу. Тони нехотя обернулся, встретившись с безмолвно вопрошающими прозрачно-серыми очами Тора.  
— А, — сообразил Тони и устало вздохнул, — ты ж ничего не знаешь. Полюбуйся на этих людей, они чокнутые. Убедили друг друга, якобы советница Катария – воплощенный принц даэдра Боэтия, который тщится поиметь наш уютный мирок. Император, стало быть — безмозглая кукла на троне, открывающая рот по приказу советницы. Вот, теперь они рвутся восстановить порядок и навести справедливость. Даже Розу Сангвина раздобыли. Намереваются отважно тыкать ею в морду даэдре, пока та от огорчения не сгинет.  
Норд поразмыслил и важно, с достоинством кивнул.  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем я говорю? – недоверчиво переспросил Тони.  
Тор снова кивнул. Ткнул растопыренными пальцами себе в глаза, приложил руку к сердцу и сделал всеобъемлющий жест двумя раскрытыми ладонями.  
— Хочешь сказать, что лично видел появление Боэтии? – сунулась ближе Николетта.  
Норд закрыл ладонями лицо, оставив между пальцами щелку, откуда блеснул настороженный, внимательный глаз.  
— Ты не советницу Катарию, случаем, изображаешь? – уточнил Тони, получив в ответ новый кивок.  
— Может, поэтому он теперь и молчит? – предположил Халаг. – Николетта, ты вроде говорила, что Катария разделалась со свидетелями ритуала ее появления в мире. Что, если одного она упустила? Или зачаровала беднягу так, чтобы он больше никогда не произнес ни слова?  
— Отличное предположение, — согласилась редгардка.  
Тор тем временем развернулся к альтмеру, сочтя Павшую Звезду наиболее толковым и понимающим собеседником. Последовал шквал быстрых жестов, шагающих по раскрытой ладони пальцев и скрещенных рук. Выслушав, Рингилл щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание остальных:  
— Слушайте сюда. Солитьюдские Соратники вместе с гвардейцами Бдящих пошли вычищать подземелья. Генерал сыскарей с нетерпением ожидает возвращения своих людей, но всех наперечет Соратников он в лицо не знает. Тор берется добыть пару нагрудных блях Соратников… Дождемся сумерек и выйдем. Николетта и я изобразим пленных, Тони и гро-Харр будут конвоирами. Императора поселили в башне, его свиту — в Мрачном замке. Его охраняют солдаты из городской стражи Солитьюда, имперские легионеры и столичные рыцари. Предъявим трофеи, скажем, что ведем их на допрос к генералу и войдем. Оказавшись внутри, действуем по обстоятельствам. Покои императора и советницы где-то на верхних ярусах башни. Если не нашумим и не привлечем внимания... может, из нашего замысла выйдет толк.  
— Я возражаю, но разве ко мне прислушиваются? – горько заметил Тони. – Разумеется, нет. Всем просто не терпится бросить свою жизнь на алтарь отечества.  
— Не зуди, — оборвала охотника за сокровищами Николетта. Сидевший на груде пыльных ящиков Тор поднялся, намереваясь уйти, но редгардка вежливо придержала его за рукав.  
— Тор. Можно задать тебе пару вопросов?  
Возвышавшийся над женщиной норд склонил голову, готовясь выслушать.  
— У тебя действительно был… есть младший брат? – кивок. – А как его зовут, если не секрет?  
Тор нахмурился. Вытянул палец и неуверенно вывел в толстом слое серой пыли, покрывавшей стенку давно сломанного и тихо ветшающего шкафа, несколько угловатых нордских рун.  
— «Локи», — прочел Халаг. – Верно, я и запамятовал. Его говорливого братца кликали Локи. И еще Лофтом. У нордов традиции в точности как у альтмеров, и куча имен. Одно имечко, родовое и тайное, используется только в кругу родни, другое – только для друзей. Еще непременно есть похабная кликуха, чтобы громко выкликать в бою, и в довесок фамильное прозвище на случай, коли доведется заверять какие важные бумаги… Николетта, тебе что, дурно? Да что я такого сказал?  
— Ничего, кроме хорошего, — вздохнула редгардка. — В мозаике, которую я и Незаметный столько лет пытались сложить, постоянно недоставало нескольких фрагментов. Вот, теперь они у меня в руках. Мое дело завершено, а какой с того прок?  
— Установленная истина, — строго напомнил альтмер. — Разве не это превыше всего для того, кто удостоен высокого звания Клинка?  
— Истину на хлеб не намажешь и заместо щита не используешь, — скривилась Николетта. — Но, раз уж взялись, то пойдем до конца. Все равно отступать нам больше некуда, а я устала бежать и прятаться.

 

Как ни странно, на первом этапе безумный замысел осуществился без сучка и задоринки. Приплывшие с моря тучи щедро засыпали Солитьюд хлопьями мокрого снега, вынудив горожан разойтись по домам и трактирам. Компания, наткнувшись по пути на парочку запоздавших прохожих, благополучно преодолела путь от Синего дворца и принялась стучаться в запертые массивные ворота Мрачного замка. Внушительный и деловитый вид гро-Харра и Тора произвел нужное впечатление на караульных, и те без лишних разговоров открыли калитку для фальшивых Соратников с их добычей. Закованная в цепи Николетта ругалась и упиралась, альтмер надменно взирал на людей сверху вниз, семенивший позади Тони усердно подпихивал пленников копьем. По словам старшего над караулом, его светлость Таросси со своими людьми заняли покои на втором этаже Мрачного замка — шагайте через внутренний двор, пока не упретесь в здоровенную каменную лестницу. Поднимайтесь наверх, там под навесом торчат легионеры, они вас впустят и сопроводят.  
— Ясненько, — буркнул в ответ Халаг. — А ну, скачем резвей!  
По левую руку в сумраке проплыла громада Имперской башни, сквозь летящий снег призывно мерцал теплый свет в застекленных стрельчатых окнах. На широком каменном крыльце Мрачного замка несли дозор столичные легионеры, чьи доспехи украшали алые эмалевые драконы. Вояки уставились на незваных гостей с изрядным сомнением. Выручило то, что почти все они присутствовали на церемонии начала Игр и своими глазами видели Падшую Звезду — а теперь этого же самого альтмера тащили в цепях на допрос к Бдящим.  
— Проходите, — поколебавшись, дозволил старшина дозора. — Кордис, проводи их, а то заплутают в этом крысином логове.  
Мрачный замок впрямь не мог похвалиться особым уютом. Его возводили для защиты портового города, хранения запасов и дабы у горожан имелось место, где укрыться во время нападения с моря или суши. Низкие потолки, толстые надежные стены, способные противостоять ударам катапульты или прожорливому огню, маленькие помещения. Нависающий над морем и выстроенный позже Синий дворец был куда удобнее для проживания.  
Кордис шагал впереди, цокая каблуками по каменным плитам и выспрашивая, каково оно было там, под землей. Гро-Харр внушительно отмалчивался, и поддерживать разговор выпало на долю Тони. У него за спиной Халаг стиснул пальцы и слегка пристукнул ими по воздуху, состроив вопросительную гримасу. Николетта и Рингилл, переглянувшись, согласно кивнули. За следующим же поворотом узкого коридора увесистый орочий кулак обрушился на коротко стриженную макушку. Тони и Тор подхватили обмякшее тело, без лишнего шума опустив легионера на пол.  
— Волоките сюда, — редгардка углядела незаметную дверцу кладовой и распахнула ее. — Когда он очухается, мы должны быть уже далеко. Тор, ты уверен, что сможешь незаметно просквозить отсюда в Имперскую башню?  
Норд, за ноги втаскивавший поверженного гвардейца в кладовку, успокаивающе кивнул. Отделавшись от сопровождающего, компания заговорщиков отважно двинулась дальше, все выше поднимаясь по винтовым лестницам и пробираясь тесными, пыльными коридорами. Тони мельком сунулся в окно, разглядев трепещущую цепочку факелов на крепостных стенах, далекий луч маяка и россыпь тусклых огоньков в домах Солитьюда. Он попытался сориентироваться, но понял, что запутался, не в силах определить, где они находятся — в Мрачном замке или уже в примыкающей к нему Имперской башне.  
За очередной дверью, осторожно приоткрытой Тором, тянулся хорошо освещенный, большой коридор с гобеленами на стенах, деревянными резными вазами в нишах и дверями с серебряными инкрустациями. Норд удовлетворенно фыркнул, в точности почуявшая угощение лошадь, настойчивыми жестами требуя от спутников пошевеливаться резвее. Они вновь образовали живописную группу из пленников и бдительных конвойных, вышагивая по мягким коврам с таким уверенным видом, будто они имеют полное право здесь находиться. Двое встреченных слуг испуганно шарахнулись к стенам, уступая дорогу. Несшие дозор стражники косились с уважением. Где-то высоко в небесах Мефала-Прядильщица Событий решила, что все складывается слишком удачно. Значит, пора метнуть кости на медное блюдо событий и подсчитать, что выпадет на гранях.  
Большие, расписанные киноварью и золотом двери, к которым приближалась компания, внезапно распахнулись. Из внутренних покоев вышло с полдюжины человек, сопровождавших высокого седого мужчину с властным лицом, облаченного в темно-синий камзол. Сановник на ходу отдавал распоряжения, но при виде компании умолк на полуслове.  
— Таросси, прах его побери, — прошелестело над ухом у Тони. На скулах Николетты отчетливо выступили желваки, редгардка подобралась, готовая в любой миг сбросить с рук цепь и начать драку. Тони открыл рот, в точности не представляя, что намеревается говорить, но его опередил гро-Харр, браво рявкнув:  
— Ваша светлость, р-разрешите доложить об исполнении задания!  
— Кто таков? — негромко и спокойно осведомился генерал Бдящих.  
— Гро-Харр, служу в рядах Соратников Исграмора! — не замедлил с ответом орсимер, нарочито сверкнув прицепленной на доспех значком золотой секиры. — Явился по слову командующей, Ольфинны Серогривой, с приказом доставить в Солитьюд и разместить за решеткой взятых в бою ценных пленников. Вот это, — он дернул цепь, понуждая редгардку сделать шаг вперед, — извольте видеть, Николетта Яростная собственной персоной, бывший и беглый Клинок. Остроухое отродье — Павшая Звезда с Саммерсета, которого сколько лет гоняли по всей стране, а император в милости своей лично велел отправить на Игры. Они отбивались как звери, прикончили многих славных ребят, но мы их повязали. Остальные внизу, в Черном Пределе, гоняют уцелевших злоумышленников и заговорщиков, — он вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
— Прекрасная работа, — одобрил Таросси. — Я слыхал много хорошего о доблести Соратников, и сегодня лично убедился в этом. Благодарю, гро-Харр, и твоего соратника тоже. Ваше задание исполнено. Адеберт, выдай отважным воинам их вознаграждение. Да не скупись, они отлично потрудились на благо Империи. Вы свободны.  
— Э-э... а пленники? — опешил Халаг. — Ольфинна приказала...  
— Я их забираю, — пожал плечами Бдящий. — Император наверняка пожелает лично взглянуть на этих людей. Мне тоже охота потолковать с ними по душами. Особенно с леди Николеттой. Уверен, у нас найдется, что сказать друг другу. Ступай, друг мой. Выпей со своими товарищами за здоровье императора.  
Орк чуть повернул голову к Тони. В маленьких, глубоко посаженных глазках Халага плескался вопрос. Пойти на поводу у обстоятельств, продолжая исполнять роли дружинников Исграмора, и отпустить якобы плененных альтмера и редгардку с Таросси? Бдящий уволочет их невесть куда, скорее всего, в подземелья под Мрачным замком. Без посторонней помощи им оттуда не выбраться, а это непреложно означает — придется устраивать шумиху на всю крепость и Солитьюд впридачу...  
— Стой на своем, — дернув углом рта, пробормотал Тони. Орк понял, упрямо склонил безволосую тяжелую голову:  
— Прощения просим, ваша светлость. Сами знаете, приказ есть приказ. Ольфинна настрого велела глаз с пленных не спускать, пока они не окажутся под замком. Ольфинна, она такая. Если к ней долетит слушок, что мы сдали добычу в другие руки, пусть даже ваши, она нас своеручно перед всей дружиной в лоскутки изрежет. А потом вынет требуху и псам скормит. Нет уж, куда они — туда и мы.  
Генерал беззвучно пожевал сухими тонкими губами. Тони предположил, что Таросси сейчас мысленно желает упрямым наемникам провалиться в самое глубокое из подземелий и мучительно скончаться в кипящей лаве.  
— Я сам поговорю с твоим командиром, — отрезал Бдящий. — Судьба ваших пленников — дело государственной важности. Более оно вас не касается.  
— Генерал? — нежно и вопросительно прошелестело рядом. Никем не замеченная, к спорщикам легкими шагами приблизилась женщина, закутанная в просторный темно-лиловый плащ с опушкой. Лицо дамы надежно скрывала маска черной кожи, на плече у нее топорщила перья и разевала желтый клюв большая черно-белая сорока.  
— Таросси, могу я узнать, чем вы так расстроены? Кто эти люди и что они делают в покоях императора?  
— Солитьюдские Соратники изловили Павшую Звезду и Николетту-Клинок, — без особой охоты пояснил Таросси.  
— Неужто? — голос женщины в маске зазвенел изумлением, тонкие руки в замшевых перчатках сложились в жесте безмерного удивления. — Поразительно. Генерал, немедля доставьте их ко мне.  
— Но советница!.. — возмутился Бдящий.  
— Немедля, — спокойно и благожелательно повторила женщина в лиловых одеяниях. Николетта косилась на нее с нескрываемой злобой, Тони — с изумлением. Перед ними стояла советница Катария. Та самая, воплощение коварного божества в преображенном облике эльфийской воительницы. Леди вела себя как самая обычная, облеченная властью знатная дама, занимающая не последнее место при императорском дворе. Сорока на ее плече взмахнула крыльями и застрекотала.  
Изрядно увеличившаяся процессия из пленников, надзирателей, полудюжины встревоженных Бдящих и их раздраженного предводителя, а также советницы Катарии протопотала по коридорам, ввалившись в скромно обставленные покои. Тони затесался промеж Бдящих, нашаривая укрытую за пазухой Розу. После долгих споров Николетта нехотя уступила доводам альтмера и согласилась извлечь артефакт из двемерской шкатулки. Розу тщательно обмотали ветошью, и покамест она не подавала никаких признаков жизни. Не светилась, не полыхала раскаленным угольком, однако даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани пребольно кольнула Тони в палец. Заговорщики не сошлись во мнениях о том, как именно надлежит использовать Розу, потому Тони решил забиться в уголок и для начала потихоньку освободить цветок от тряпья. Сказано же в летописях: «Оживает в присутствии даэдры и сама выбирает себе жертву».  
Катария, откинув капюшон плаща на спину и ткнув кулачки в бока, встала перед Николеттой и Рингиллом, разглядывая их, точно диковинных и опасных зверей. Таросси громоздился за ее плечом, вполголоса назойливо твердя о том, сколь необдуманно рискует советница, и что пленников надо не таскать по замку, а поскорее разместить под охраной в подземелье.  
— Ничем мы не рискуем, — отмахнулась Катария, не отрывавшая пристального взгляда от лица редгардки. — Ах, госпожа Николетта. Сколько лет миновало! Знаешь, ты ничуть не изменилась. Все такая же упрямая и упорная. Гончая, идущая по кровавому следу. Я никогда не верила слухам о твоей гибели... — она в задумчивости коснулась рукой укрытого маской лица, — ты не поверишь, но я даже рада тебя видеть. Все эти годы ты пряталась в Черном Пределе, верно? Хороший выбор. Но теперь тебе и твоим дружкам-бунтовщикам больше негде укрыться. Для вас не осталось места ни на земле, ни под землей, верно, генерал? Придется тебя казнить, дорогая неуловимая леди, во имя мира и спокойствия Империи.

Она сделала шаг, встав напротив Рингилла. Ей пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы взглянуть альтмеру в лицо:  
— Последний герой Алинора и Талмора, какая честь. Мы так рассчитывали, что ты по праву завоюешь место победителя Игр. Кому еще одержать верх в этом грязном сражении, как не тебе, сверкающему клинку Доминиона, его воплощенной мести! Но ты пошел против законов своей страны, предал память погибших сородичей и заключил союз с людьми, — она разочарованно всплеснула руками. — Что-то там есть, в этом Черном Пределе, и это что-то неотвратимо влияет даже на разум детей Старшей Крови. Они стремительно тупеют и начинают совершать редкостные глупости.  
— Ты так в этом уверена? — соизволил разомкнуть уста альтмер. — Я бы не спешил с осуждением и приговором... Харр!  
Орсимер, якобы бдительно таращившийся на пленников, сорвался с места. Сгреб за шиворот зазевавшегося Бдящего и гвардейца, размашисто и с треском столкнув их лбами. Рингилл и Николетта слаженным движением скинули обматывающие их запястья цепи, редгардка выхватила меч у сраженного орком гвардейца и, оскалившись, ринулась на генерала Таросси. По старой боевой памяти Тор кинулся на помощь Халагу, но был остановлен злобным рыком альтмера: «Присмотри за Тони!»  
Роза зацепилась за что-то и никак не желала вытаскиваться. Тони дергал ее, ощущая, как разъезжается под пальцами ветхая ткань и позабыв о том, каким хрупким казался ему артефакт. Крутящийся молот Тора на излете встретился с чьей-то челюстью и окрасился липкими алыми брызгами. Николетта загнала отбивающегося Таросси в угол и лихо орудовала клинком, пытаясь одолеть защиту Бдящего. Генерал пока держался, но его подчиненные оказались не столь удачливы — разящие кулаки гро-Харра и боевая магия в руках альтмера покончили с ними.  
Советница Катария не воспользовалась воцарившейся в покоях суматохой, чтобы проскочить к дверям или позвать на помощь. Она стояла у стрельчатого окна, сквозь в прорези в кожаной личине взирая на побоище. Маска надежно скрывала выражение ее лица, но фигура Катарии и ее скрещенные на груди руки свидетельствовали о полнейшем спокойствии и самообладании. Советница никого и ничего не боялась, терпеливо выжидая, кто возьмет верх в схватке. Тони мог поставить на кон весь золотой запас Мзинчалефта, что там, под своей маской, Катария ехидно улыбается.  
Вспорхнувшая с плеча советницы сорока металась среди потолочных балок, истошно голося и роняя на головы сражающимся катышки помета.  
С коротким и пронзительным криком Николетта нанесла сокрушительный рубящий удар. Клинки столкнулись, издав противное, скрежещущее лязганье. Таросси ловко отвел удар, перейдя в стремительную, напористую атаку. Редгардка змеей нырнула под нацеленный ей в живот прямой имперский меч, упала, выбросив руку в длинном выпаде снизу вверх — и Таросси, зашатавшись, выронил оружие, переломившись в поясе и схватившись обеими руками за рассеченное чрево. По его одеждам расплылось темное пятно, кровь потекла между пальцами, часто закапав на пол. Крутанувшись на пятке, Николетта коротким ударом добила Бдящего прежде, чем он успел открыть рот и завыть, оповещая Мрачный замок и мир о своей гибели.  
Катария несколько раз беззвучно приложила одну обтянутую тонкой замшей ладонь к другой, аплодируя победительнице. Растекшиеся под ее ногами лужи крови смешались с тающими ледяными стрелами, сотворенными Рингиллом, и советница аккуратным жестом поддернула плащ, чтобы не испачкался.  
— Верно я понимаю, леди Николетта, это ваш очередной заговор? — чуть склонив голову набок, осведомилась она. — Что ж, признаю ваши успехи. Вы возникли из ниоткуда, пробрались в Мрачный замок и даже прикончили Таросси. Спасибо, он мне никогда не нравился — туповат и слишком любил отдавать приказы. Что вы намерены делать дальше, пробиваться в императорские покои?  
— Убить тебя, тварь, — прошипела редгардка. Перехватив меч, она напрочь позабыла про Розу-артефакт, видя только оказавшегося в пределах досягаемости давнего врага и слыша только гремевший в крови зов мести.  
— О, это совсем не так просто, как ты думаешь, — советница крутанулась на месте, ускользая от удара, плащ полетел в одну сторону, сама Катария метнулась в другую. Оказавшись вплотную к Николетте, советница взмахнула рукой, в которой блеснул невесть откуда взявшийся кинжал. Долгое, тягучее мгновение — и Николетта отлетает в сторону, с хрипом втягивая воздух. Еще не понимая толком, что случилось, почему она захлебывается пошедшей горлом кровью, почему у нее подкашиваются ноги и меркнет свет перед глазами...  
Роза в руках Тони дрогнула. Короткий бронзовый стебель едва ощутимо изогнулся.  
Распростертая на липком, окровавленном полу Николетта больше не шевелилась. Тони вдруг озадачился странным вопросом без ответа: может ли их вылазка считаться продолжением Игрищ? Если они по-прежнему на Играх, то душа яростной редгардки досталась Боэтии?  
— Вот даже как, — теперь в шелестящем голосе советницы звенело недоуменное раздражение и ярость. — Что ж, вы хорошо подготовились. Куда лучше, чем те, что приходили до вас. Должна вас разочаровать — ваша игрушка, стеклянный цветочек... это всего лишь очередная злая шутка Сангвина. Один из его любимых приемчиков — сотворить никчемный артефакт и щедрым жестом швырнуть его людям. Представляю, как он сейчас хохочет, глядя на очередных болванов, купившихся на якобы древнюю легенду и байки пьяных сказителей. Брось ее, человек. Брось, она бесполезна, и тогда... тогда мы наверняка сумеем договориться, — она небрежно переступила через откинутую руку Николетты, как человек переступил бы через валяющееся на пути бревно. Ее гладко причесанные волосы растрепались, глаза в прорезях маски злобно поблескивали. Тони неуверенно замахнулся на нее Розой. С острых прозрачных лепестков сорвались искорки света, радужными каплями бессильно осыпались на подол лилового плаща. Неужели они прочитались, приняв желаемое за действительное, и все было напрасно? Забыли, что Сангвин — такой же принц даэдра, как прочие его сородичи. Он обожает коварные розыгрыши над теми, кто имел глупость ему довериться. Но если Роза не имеет сил изгнать даэдру, то что ж выходит? Они втроем оказались перед донельзя разозленным созданием высших сил, и сейчас Боэтия накрошит их в мелкие кусочки!  
Словно отвечая настрою Тони, жезл померк, а в груди, там, где сердце, остро и тревожно заныло.  
— Нет, — тихо и твердо произнес альтмер. — Нет. Это не должно так закончиться. Не верь ей, Тони. Это ложь.  
— Чистейшая правда, — хмыкнула из-под маски Катария. — Я-то знаю. Не глупи, альтмер. Сложите оружие, и покончим на этом. Обещаю, я не стану вас преследовать. Могу даже отпустить вас на все четыре стороны. Да, и тебя тоже, Принц-Трус. Это ведь ты, да? Вернулся наконец в родные края?  
Рингилл молниеносным движением метнул в советницу ледяной стрелой. Она подставила раскрытую ладонь, и лед с хрустом разбился о невидимую преграду. Тор швырнул молот, но тот, не долетев и не коснувшись даже края одежд советницы, завис в воздухе и тяжко врезался в пол, выбив из паркета веер щепок. Топтавшийся на месте гро-Харр явно колебался, сознавая, что здорово погорячился и напрасно сунулся в эту заварушку.  
«Так не должно быть, — Тони покрепче стиснул свое причудливое оружие. — Мы так долго сюда шли. Я уже почти поверил, что чего-то стою. Что способен чего-то добиться, а не отсиживаться в глухомани. Вот она... оно... то создание, которое заварило эту адскую кашу. На чей алтарь мы всякий год добровольно проливаем потоки крови. Убей его, и все закончится. Убей его, соверши в своей жизни хоть один значимый поступок!» 

 

История тринадцатая. Угасшее сияние.

 

Складчатый занавес, укрывавший дальнюю стену залы, заколыхался, пошел волнами и резко отдернулся. За ним скрывалась небольшая дверца — как раз пройти одному человеку. Первому из вошедших, человеку крупному и широкому в плечах, пришлось повернуться боком и склонить голову, чтобы не удариться о притолоку. Его спутник, более стройный и легкий на ногу, скользнул неслышной тенью, оказавшись рядом с Катарией. Советница приветствовала его поспешным взмахом руки и раздраженным замечанием:  
— Что-то вы не спешили!  
— Пребывали в уверенности, что ты сама отлично со всем справишься, — легкомысленно откликнулся новопришедший. В свете уцелевших ламп стало видно, что он довольно молод и смахивает обликом на норда, но не белобрысого, а темноволосого. — Итак, что же мы здесь имеем? Гору трупов, море крови и заговорщиков во главе с известным ненавистником людей, Павшей Звездой. Все просто и очевидно. Это не Таросси там валяется, мир его душе?  
— А компанию ему составляет печально известная Николетта Яростная, — уточнила советница. Судя по голосу, она уже успокоилась и взяла себя в руки. — Орк выдает себя за Соратника Исграмора, но я полагаю, он — обычный наемник, которому даже не объяснили толком, во что он вляпался. Беги, орсимер, беги, — она небрежно повела ладонью в сторону дверей. — Далеко все равно не убежишь, но хотя бы попытайся. Ваше величество, мы ожидаем вашего решения.  
— Прикончите их, — после краткого размышления вынес приговор Мид. — Всех. Лофт, потрудись к утру придумать достойное объяснение внезапной кончине главы Бдящих. Все-таки Таросси был изрядным болваном, раз умудрился прохлопать заговорщиков у себя под носом, — он нахмурился, словно пытаясь вспомнить что-то: — Где-то я видел этого нордлинга. Или похожего? Все они на одно лицо... Катария, чего ты ждешь?  
— Тони, сделай что-нибудь, — углом рта прошипел альтмер, отступая ближе к человеку. — Мне ее не одолеть.  
— Давай убежим? — буркнул Тони. — Роза не хочет иметь со мной дела. Может, она и впрямь фальшивка...  
— Ты просто в нее не веришь. И в себя тоже.  
— Советница, леди Катария, — встрял Лофт. — Я бы не торопился разить направо и налево. Нам нужен кто-нибудь, способный поведать о планах заговорщиков. Мы отрубим ящерице хвост, а голова уцелеет, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Оставь норду жизнь, и я уверен, он охотно поделится с нами своими секретами.  
— Прекрасно, пусть говорит прямо сейчас, — согласилась Катария. — Я готова подождать.  
Тор оскалился на нее и глухо зарычал, не хуже поднятого из берлоги медведя.  
— Вообще-то Тор — немой, — ядовито заметил альтмер.  
— То-ор, — протянул император. — Да, теперь я вспомнил. Разве не так звали твоего старшего брата, Лофт?  
— Сводного и давно уже покойного, — голос наместника Скайрима теперь звучал уже не столь легкомысленно, а напряженно. — Тор — очень распространенное в наших краях имя. Тут каждый третий Тор, либо Торвальд, либо Торхунн...  
Он лгал. Тони был уверен в этом. Как и в том, что существо в облике советницы Катарии отлично чует эту ложь и откровенно забавляется попытками наместника спасти шкуру своего родича. Бывший охотник за сокровищами чувствовал себя плясуном, раскачивающимся на тонком, грозящем вот-вот порваться канате над полыхающей огнем пропастью. Или актером в пьесе, вышедшей из-под пера Пелагия Безумного, где в финале участников ждет не поддельная, но всамделишная казнь на виселице. Катария могла в любой миг покончить с ними. Император мог возвысить голос и кликнуть стражу. А треклятая Роза, на которую возлагалось столько надежд и упований, не желала ничем помочь!  
«Ты, — Тони покрепче стиснул в ладони гладкий металлический стебель. — Однажды ты ведь откликнулась. Вспомнила меня, а теперь бросаешь на произвол судьбы. Не знаю, настоящая ты или подделка, но... но сделай для нас хоть что-нибудь, или клянусь, я просто-напросто расколочу тебя вдребезги. Прямо здесь и сейчас, понимаешь меня? Что тебе нужно, моя вера? Я верю в тебя. Ну... стараюсь верить.»  
Роза вспыхнула. Она вытягивалась, росла, превращаясь из короткого жезла в нечто, сравнимое по длине с боевым копьем. Хрустальное соцветие отблескивало радужно мерцающими переливами. Сияние Розы разгоралось, из бледно-сиреневого становясь нестерпимо белым, безжалостно изгоняющим тени и превращающем зал в перекрестье ослепительно острых, режущих глаз плоскостей и граней. Катария прикрыла глаза рукой, и щурящийся Тони ощутил непреодолимое желание последовать ее примеру. Превратившаяся в копье Роза упруго трепетала в его руке, точно стрела на натянутой до отказа лучной тетиве, готовая сорваться в полет. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, словно пытаясь выломать их изнутри, и Тони всерьез испугался, как бы не потерять сознание в самый ответственный миг.  
— Давай, — прохрипел Рингилл. — Давай, человек. Сделай это, ради всех богов.  
«Лети», — Тони подкинул Розу-копье на уровень плеча, перехватил и коротким, резким движением метнул. Решив, что вряд ли промахнется, стоя в десяти шагах от цели.  
Он не промахнулся. Просто Катария испуганной птицей шарахнулась в сторону, перехватила копье в полете и гибким движением уличной танцовщицы крутанулась вокруг себя, удерживая Розу на вытянутых руках. Артефакт мерк и уменьшался, вновь превращаясь из разящего копья в короткий причудливый жезл. Катария сжимала его, отставив руку в сторону и обмотав кисть подолом плаща, словно Роза жгла ей пальцы и одновременно нестерпимо воняла.  
— То-они, — скорбно застонал альтмер. — Я убью тебя!  
— Не надо, лучше я сам, — отказался Тони.  
— У вас был такой прекрасный шанс, — укоризненно покачала головой Катария, словно бы и самом деле сочувствуя досадной людской промашке. — До чего же вы, люди, нелепые и бестолковые. Возьми это, — она сунула Розу стоявшему рядом наместнику Скайрима. — Унеси и уничтожь, да поскорее. — Ее пальцы танцевали, лепя из воздуха трескучий искрящийся шарик. — Ох, альтмер, я так мечтала увидеть тебя в числе победителей, да не сложилось... Придется довольствоваться кем-нибудь другим. Норд, к примеру, отлично подойдет. Лофт, ты ведь обещал мне. Клялся на крови, что отделаешься от него.  
— Верно, — подтвердил наместник. — Обещал, — очертания его фигуры словно бы расплылись на пару ударов сердца, и снова слились воедино, но теперь уже за спиной к Катарии. Его движения стали плавными и тягучими, словно ему приходились одолевать сопротивление воды — и все же он прервал ее чародейство, заломив советнице руку за спину. Катария протестующе взвизгнула, невероятно медленно задергалась, вырываясь — и оцепенела, ощутив приставленный к горлу острый комель Розы. — Помнится, ты тоже мне многое сулила. Но сдается, ты никогда не намеревалась выполнять свои обещания. Просто потому, что такова твоя природа. Так что я припомнил твои рассуждения о могуществе случая и о том, как важно не упустить подходящий миг — и решил, что от тебя больше хлопот, чем пользы. Моя дорогая Катария. Не держи на меня зла, — с этими словами он нанес женщине один-единственный колющий удар, глубоко вогнав суставчатый стебель Розы под ключицу советницы.  
Катария рванулась так сильно и яростно, что Лофт выпустил ее руку. Шатаясь, она молотила руками по воздуху, запуталась в складках плаща и сорвала его. Она не кричала, только испускала сквозь сомкнутые зубы низкое, утробное шипение. Торчащая из ее плоти Роза сияла, сияла и звенела, и тысячи ее острых лепестков переливались от бледно-золотого к темному, почти черному.  
— Не быть мне семнадцатым принцем даэдра во плоти, — задумчиво изрек Лофт. Наместник боком отступал от рухнувшей на бок и судорожно дергавшейся женщины, опасливо косясь на заговорщиков. — Ну и ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Альтмер сорвался с места, Тони только головой успел крутануть, провожая его взглядом. Рингилла не интересовал ни наместник Скайрима, ни застывший в полной растерянности император Тамриэля — альтмер упал на колени рядом с Катарией. Запустил ладони в блекло-русые волосы женщины, торопливо нащупывая удерживавшие маску ремешки и разрывая их. Сдернув кожаную маску, альтмер открыл лицо советницы: обтянутые бледной, почти бесцветной кожей острые скулы, перекошенный в беззвучном вопле провалившийся узкогубый рот и закаченные глаза под набрякшими веками. Тони думал, Звезда сейчас свернет поверженной даэдре шею, но нет — альтмер на удивление бережно приподнял голову Катарии, пристроив ее на своем колене. Она часто и мелко дрожала, словно замерзла и никак не могла согреться, вытянутые ноги беспомощно елозили по полу, скрюченные пальцы скребли доски, а потом... потом с ней что-то случилось. Черты искаженного мукой лица разгладились, сквозь них проступило истинное обличье сосуда для духа Боэтии — скорбный облик альтмерской воительницы Араннелии. Альтмерка на миг приоткрыла глаза. Возможно, она увидела и опознала склонившегося над ней соплеменника — ее тело напряглось, посиневшие губы дернулись в попытке выговорить что-то, но сил оказалось недостаточно. Она обмякла, ее голова беспомощно упала набок. Протянув руку, Рингилл без усилия извлек засевшую в плече мертвой женщины Розу. Артефакт больше не светился.  
— Что, и все? — приглушенным голосом недоверчиво спросил Халаг. — Никаких землетрясений, извержений вулканов и осыпающихся с неба звезд?  
— Тебе позарез нужны катастрофы? — откликнулся вопросом на вопрос Тони. — Без них твоя жизнь прожита напрасно?  
— Но как же тогда люди узнают о нашем великом подвиге? — нашелся с ответом орк. — Должен быть знак. Такой, чтобы все увидели и прониклись нашим величием!  
— Нам бы ноги унести, и желательно вместе с головой, а ты тут про величие рассуждаешь... — Тони смерил взглядом расстояние до дверей залы и прикинул возможность того, что им удастся благополучно смыться. Император выглядел совершенно потерянным и внезапно одряхлевшим на добрый десяток лет. Скайримский наместник, вроде бы бывший союзником даэдры и столь неожиданно расправившийся с ней, украдкой пятился к потайной дверце за занавесями. — Корноухий! Эй, Рингилл, очнись!..  
Тор дотянулся до своего ненаглядного молота и утробно раскашлялся, словно ему в горло попали крошки жгучего перца. Нордлинг с размаху бухнул себя кулаком в грудину — Тони невольно поежился — и сквозь кашель отчетливо прорвалось:  
— Ты с-сволочь, Л-локи. Мер-рзавец.  
Голос у него был хриплый и скрежещущий, как у того, кто был вынужден долгое время хранить молчание, и звучал, словно со дна глубокого колодца. Но, как и уверял орсимер, Тор вовсе не был немым и обладал способностью говорить. А еще нордлинг пребывал в состоянии холодного, расчетливого бешенства — и пер прямиком на наместника Скайрима. Тот вскинул руки, защищаясь:  
— Я тебе жизнь спас, свинья неблагодарная!  
— Ты украл мой голос, — припечатал Тор, пытаясь сгрести верткого родственника за отворот камзола. Локи вывернулся у него из-под руки, крича:  
— Не украл, а позаимствовал на время! Так было надо!  
— Ты всегда твердишь — так было надо!  
Альтмер отгородился от мира скорбью по погибшей соплеменнице, и Тони, оскальзываясь на скользком полу, перебрался ближе к орсимеру. Рядом с надежным, как скала, Халагом охотник за сокровищами чувствовал себя малость спокойнее.  
— Я уже ничего не понимаю, — шепотом, который наверняка был слышен на другом конце Солитьюда, признался гро-Харр. — Но задницей чую — пора валить.  
— Как нельзя более согласен... только как, скажи на милость?  
Рингилл опустил тело мертвой альтмерки на пол, накрыв ее плащом, и поднялся на ноги. Огляделся, словно бы не понимая толком, где находится и что происходит. Тор все-таки изловил Лофта и теперь тряс, как грушу, гневно рыча. Лофт с отвращением жмурился, брезгливо отворачиваясь от летящих ему в лицо брызг слюны. Спорхнувшая с балки сорока добавляла сумятицы, с истошными криками мельтеша вокруг и норовя заехать клювом Тору по голове.  
— Молчать! — надтреснуто воззвал отчасти позабытый в общей суматохе Тит Мид. — Стража! Лофт, какого демона?! Рехнулся или вздумал предать меня? Знай, ты жестоко поплатишься за свое вероломство, и я...  
Тор отбросил Лофта, развернулся, сверху вниз мрачно взирая на императора. Крупный кадык на горле нордлинга судорожно заходил вверх-вниз. Тор с хриплым присвистом втянул воздух, словно бы раздувшись вдвое, побагровел и широко открыл рот. Тони мысленно приготовился к тому, что норд сейчас пошлет императора всея Тамриэля туда, где под мертвым солнцем бесконечно сражаются друг с другом проклЯтые демоны.  
Лофт закричал. Его голос бесследно канул в протяжном, низком рыке, нараставшем с каждым ударом сердца. Звук поглощал все остальные, заставляя в ужасе содрогаться древние камни, из которых были сложены стены замка. Стекла жалобно дрожали в свинцовых переплетах, уши закладывало. Хотелось согнуться пополам и засунуть голову между коленями, лишь бы не слышать этого всепроникающего вопля. Складывающегося в неразборчивое, чудовищно растянутое слово.  
Тони упал, зажимая уши ладонями и чувствуя, как из носа потекла теплая липкая кровь. Орк, мотая головой, точно оглушенный бык на бойне, бросился к выходу, но врезался лбом в косяк и закружился на месте. Тита, нелепо раскинувшего руки, неумолимо повлекло назад, как соломенное пугало под сильнейшим ветром. Он пытался упираться, но утробный вопль Тора был сильнее. Человеческая глотка не могла так долго испускать крик такой мощности, но Тор кричал, кричал, кричал. Вдребезги разлетелись керамические вазы на полках, раскололся надвое огромный стол из мореного бука, с обрушившихся полок посыпались книги. Под потолком на толстой цепи устрашающе закачалась огромная люстра-колесо, уставленная множеством толстых, оплывших свечей.  
Мид, склонив голову, попытался идти навстречу звуку, но тот оказался сильнее — его отбросило назад и буквально размазало по стене.  
Роза Сангвина взорвалась изнутри, рассыпавшись облаком мельчайших осколков. Бронзовый стебель изъела зеленая плесень, превратив в бесформенно перекрученную гнилую ветвь. Окна в зале вылетели со звоном, неразличимым за устрашающим рыком Тора. Лофт размашисто качнулся назад и, криво улыбнувшись, вывалился спиной вперед в темный оконный проем, перечеркнутый косо падающим снегом. Тони показалось, он заметил промельк черно-белых крыльев. А может, это ему померещилось. Как и выпученные глаза императора Тамриэля, и его голова, лопнувшая подобно перезревшему на солнце арбузу, забрызгав белесой мерзостью стену и старинный гобелен.  
Стало темно. Тони упал в объятия темноты с облегчением — там было прохладно и тихо. Может, там и скрывались кошмары, но это были его кошмары. Знакомые и привычные, а не чужое кричащее безумие. 

 

История четырнадцатая. Солитьюд, город у моря. 

Возвращаться в сознание в незнакомом месте и за решеткой постепенно начало входить у Тони в привычку. Вот и на сей раз, с трудом разлепив глаза, он увидел над собой низкий побеленный потолок. Повертев головой влево-вправо и разглядев свое новое обиталище, охотник за сокровищами скривился. Судьба опять не проявила к нему снисхождения и понимания. Ни дворца с прекрасными девами, ни хотя бы двемерской лаборатории, до отказа забитой хитроумными механизмами. Маленькая камера, одна из стен которой представляла собой решетку, тусклый свет масляных фонарей, кривоногий топчан и жестяное ведро по соседству. Для разнообразия на топчане лежал набитый соломой матрас, а под потолком камеры имелось полукруглое окно, забранное прутьями. Судя по косым солнечным лучам, пробивавшимся в камеру, снаружи вечерело, а само узилище располагалось в где-то подвальном помещении.  
Тони медленно уселся, держась обеими руками за голову, трещавшую, как после сильнейшего похмелья. Устало задумался над вопросом: если Роза погибла, то какова участь тех лепестков, что скрывались у него в груди? Тоже раскололись и сейчас с пугающей медлительностью кромсают его внутренности изнутри? Он прислушался к собственным ощущениям: сердце билось, но как-то неровно, рот заполняла медная горечь. Пожевав губами, Тони сплюнул на каменный пол. Плевок растекся темной кляксой. Передние зубы слегка покачивались и кровоточили. В сердце угнездилась ноющая боль, и каждый вздох давался с большим трудом. Тони кинуло в жар, и почти сразу же — в сильный озноб, от которого застучали зубы. Койка была застелена тонким одеялом, и Тони поспешно закутался в него. Что ж, дела проясняются. Он пойман, он в заточении и вдобавок ко всем прочим неприятностям еще и заболел. Впервые за последний десяток лет. Только он такой счастливчик, или остальные составляют ему компанию?  
Пошатываясь, кряхтя и давясь кашлем, Тони добрался до решетки. Вцепился в прутья. Извернувшись, смог разглядеть короткий сводчатый коридор с темными провалами зарешеченных камер. До его ушей долетали невнятные звуки — сдавленный плач, захлебывающийся шепот, скрип и скрежет, озлобленное ворчание...  
— Эй! — позвал Тони. — Есть кто живой? Рингилл? Халаг? Тор? Кто-нибудь?  
Голоса затихли. В камере напротив зашевелилось что-то большое. Словно из темной воды, из глубины вынырнул орсимер. Левая сторона его лица перекосилась, под глазом налился огромный синяк, угол рта изогнулся вниз. Когда он заговорил, стало видно, что Халаг лишился массивного левого клыка.  
— Оклемался, — буркнул он вместо приветствия. — Ты так хрипел и булькал, что мы уж обрадовались, наконец-то ты концы отдал. Видок у тебя был не ахти какой. Рингилл, слышь, я выиграл — он живой!  
В камере слева звякнуло железо. Скованному альтмеру оставили некоторую свободу передвижений и он сумел подойти к решетке.  
— Значит, за мной должок, — с невеселым смешком признал Рингилл. — Как ты, Тони?  
— Жить буду, — кашлянул в кулак охотник за сокровищами. — Но, похоже, этой жизни мне осталось не очень много... А где Тор?  
— Мы не знаем, — развел руками гро-Харр. — Как Тор закончил блажить, ворвалась стража и скрутила нас. А я даже не смог никому в морду дать, — печально признал он свое поражение, — у меня в голове мельничные жернова катались туда-сюда. Остроухий твердит, якобы я ползал по полу и завывал, как волкодлак по осени, но ты ему не верь. Не было этого. В общем, Тору врезали по загривку и уволокли. Больше мы его не видели.  
— Эй, быстро все заткнулись! — пролетело между камерами. — Орк, кому говорю! — по коридору прошел дозорный со значком городской стражи Солитьюда, усердно молотя дубинкой по решеткам.  
— Викель, не хрюкай попусту, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Халаг. — Вон, Тони правду говорит. Сколько нам еще той жизни отмерено? Сторожишь себе и сторожи, — он оскалился во все уцелевшие зубы.  
— Ты это... — стражник не сразу нашелся с достойным ответом, — помалкивай, зверюга! — он не рискнул приблизиться к камере орсимера и боязливо обогнул ее стороной. Гро-Харр через губу гнусно затрубил ему вслед.  
— Что вообще произошло? — спросил Тони. — Я слегка утратил нить событий после того, как Тор замолчал. И вообще, с какой стати он начал вдруг так орать? Это было ужасно. У меня чуть глаза через уши не вылетели. Нас обвинили в чем-нибудь или просто сунули в погреб, чтоб не мешались под ногами? Что творится в Солитьюде, кто-нибудь знает?  
— Бардак творится, что ж еще, — коротко и емко высказался орк. — Таросси-Бдящий убит. Император мертв, и прикончили его вроде как мы. Наместник Скайрима бесследно сгинул. В замке после воплей Тора вышла такая мясорубка, что не разберешь, где чья рука, а где нога. Если верить болтовне нашего дружка Викеля, в городе заправляют легат из охранявших императора стражников и капитан Алдис, глава городской стражи. Скайримские ярлы пока в офигении. Через пару дней они оклемаются, скажут свое веское слово, дурные вести полетят дальше и опа! — поспела заварушка.  
— В точности по твоему слову, — сухо и коротко бросил из своей камеры Рингилл.  
— Разве не этого ты добивался? — отпарировал Тони. — Всеобщая резня за трон, Саммерсет отомщен, торжествуй, маши знаменами Талмора! Ты как, все еще таскаешь с собой лоскуток своего драгоценного знамени?  
Альтмер гордо отмолчался.  
— Что касаемо Тора с его внезапными истошными воплями... — Халаг поскреб за ухом, — помнишь, Незаметный рассказывал про нордлингских Довакинов, сила и громкость чьих голосов вынуждает повиноваться даже драконов? Сдается мне, Тор и есть такой Довакин. Собственной персоной. Со времен Последней войны и до нынешнего дня он почему-то молчал, а теперь снова заговорил.  
— Если б я был драконом и на меня внезапно так рявкнули, я бы просто обделался, — поделился впечатлениями Тони. — Помнится, Тор обвинял Локи, мол, тот похитил его голос. Рингилл, можно ли украсть у человека голос с чародейскими способностями и передать другому?  
— В «Своде летописей Хрустальной башни» упомянуто несколько схожих прецедентов, — не сразу, но все же откликнулся Рингилл. — Да, можно присвоить чужую магию и чужой талант. Если заклинание похищения сплетала даэдра, то с ее исчезновением ее заклятия могли рассыпаться, как проржавевшая цепь. Тор обрел дар речи, а император... императору пришел конец.  
Гулко хлопнула дверь. Зацокали стремительно приближающиеся каблуки. Скучавший на посту Викель бросился наперерез вошедшему, сердито крича, что тут не постоялый двор, а тюрьма, и посторонним ходить не положено. Стражник осекся, и сквозь решетку Тони увидел высокую, красивую нордку с перекинутым через плечо хвостом темно-рыжих волос. Девица была облачена в кожаный доспех и килт, на бедре у нее болтался небольшой топорик с изогнутым лезвием, а выражение бледного лица сулило гибель всякому живущему. Она мимоходом отпихнула с дороги караульного, метнулась к камере Рингилла и заорала, обеими руками яростно тряся решетку в такт выкрикам:  
— Ты! Ты это сделал, эльфийское отродье! Альтмерский выродок! Тебя четвертуют, тебя и твоих ублюдочных дружков, и это — самое малое, чего вы заслуживаете! Что ты сделал с Локи? Ты убил его! Ты! Ты!..  
— Леди Сиф! — Викель попытался оттащить девушку, и она, не оборачиваясь, крепко заехала ему локтем под дых. Стражник отлетел назад, сипло подвывая. Девица по имени Сиф просунула руку между прутьями решетки, норовя ухватить Рингилла скрюченными пальцами за одежду. Судя по разочарованному вскрику, она промахнулась — альтмер отшатнулся вглубь камеры, став недосягаемым. В бессильной ярости нордка ударила кулаком по стене, рассадив руку до крови.  
— Ты сдохнешь, — в ее голосе звенели сдерживаемые железной волей слезы. — Завтра на рассвете. Я приду посмотреть на твои мучения. Буду стоять в первых рядах. По твоей вине у него даже не будет достойного погребения — а ты, ты... Проклинаю тебя, тебя и твою гнилую душу до конца веков! — Сиф смачно плюнула на порог камеры, развернулась и ушла, печатая каждый шаг.  
Орк длинно и замысловато присвистнул. Его дружно поддержали из соседних камер. Наконец сумевший распрямиться Викель издалека погрозил Хагалу кулаком и поковылял на свой пост.  
— Какая сокрушительная женщина, — с трудом выговорил Тони. — Ее можно на неприятельские города выпускать, вместо тарана. Уверен, она с легкостью разнесет в щепки любые ворота.  
— Благодаря ей мы теперь точно знаем, что нас ждет, — удрученно припечатал гро-Харр. — Никто не скажет нам спасибо. Ну, может в летописях каких упомянут, — он протопал вдоль решетки, два шага туда, два обратно, ругнулся и ушел в темноту. До Тони долетел жалобный скрип дерева и железных скрепов — Халаг с размаху повалился на топчан.  
В сумерках принесли поесть — тарелку разваренной овсяной каши с копченой рыбой и, что удивило Тони, кружку вполне достойного эля. Викель в последний раз прошел по коридору, собирая у заключенных пустую посуду, и сдал пост двум другим караульным. Тони, кашляя и потирая ноющую грудь, кружил по камере, страшась заснуть и вновь оказаться во владениях снежных кошмаров. Устав бесцельно метаться, присел рядом с решеткой, тупо следя за мерцанием оранжевого язычка в лампе. Масло почти выгорело, и скоро огонек должен был погаснуть.  
— Тони, — почти беззвучно прошелестело рядом. Невесть каким чудом Рингилл догадался, что человек сидит у решетки, и зеркальным отражением опустился по ту сторону стены. — Ты там?  
— Нет, погулять вышел, — огрызнулся охотник за сокровищами. Невесть почему он задумался об участи ящера Незаметного и рыжей хаджитки Р'Нат. Может, они оказались удачливее своих друзей, уцелели и выбрались из залитого кровью и огнем Черного Предела? Но, даже если они живы, они не смогут чудесным образом придти в Солитьюд на выручку. Как бы Тони не хотелось, вон тот выступающий камень в облицовке стены не шелохнется и не сдвинется с места, открывая потайной проход. Такое случается только в песнях бардов и в романах о пронырливых жуликах, а тут — жизнь. Простая и незамысловатая. В которой ему суждено погибнуть завтра на рассвете.  
— Тони, — повторил альтмер.  
— Ну?  
— Мне жаль, что все так закончилось.  
Тони показалось, он ослышался. Он поковырял пальцем в ухе, но разум заверил его, что слова действительно прозвучали. Альтмер извинился. Впрочем, с момента их знакомства Рингилл совершил много странных поступков, не свойственных его высокомерным сородичам. К примеру, Павшая Звезда спал с человеком и даже находил в этом удовольствие. Если не притворялся, конечно. Хотя зачем бы ему...  
— Может, мы еще выкрутимся, — неуверенно возразил Тони. — К утру похмельные норды вспомнят о своем любимом кличе «Скайрим — для нордов!», полезут бить морды заезжим имперцам, а про нас забудут...  
— Про людей, прикончивших императора? Даже не надейся, — едко хмыкнули с той стороны каменной преграды. — Наша казнь станет отличным поводом к тому, чтобы оттяпать голову еще кому-нибудь. Главное, положить начало.  
— Молчи уж лучше. Без тебя тошно.  
Альтмер умолк, но надолго его терпения не хватило. Ему позарез требовалось высказать наболевшее.  
— Тони. Теперь я понял, что не должен был вытаскивать тебя из твоего медвежьего угла. Ты обрел там свой покой, а я... — он сбился в неловкое молчание.  
— А ты — это ты, — закончил фразу Тони. — такой, какой есть, и никогда не изменишься. Потому что Алинор сожжен и пути назад нет. Между прочим, никуда ты меня не тащил. Это ведь я придумал ехать в Рифтен, забыл?  
— Не забыл. Но там, в Горьких Водах, было хорошо, — он перевел дух и осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, выговорил: — Иногда мне хочется, чтобы мы вернулись туда.  
Тони ткнулся лицом в ладонь, давя смех. Невеселый это был бы смех, и совершенно неуместный, но так и рвавшийся наружу. Альтмер-убийца, Последний мститель Талмора пытался утешить человека. На свой диковинный альтмерский лад, но пытался. Глупой надеждой на лучшие времена, которые никогда не наступят.  
— Рингилл, не лезь мне в душу грязными сапогами, не то зарыдаю, — предупредил Тони. — Давай уж лучше придумывать план побега, все веселее.  
— Мне больше незачем бежать, — огорошил его Рингилл. — Я совершил все, что было в моих силах, и даже немного больше. Мне незаслуженно посчастливилось разделить последние мгновения бытия с Нелл... я не рассчитывал встретить ее еще раз в этой жизни, но промыслом небес наши судьбы скрестились.  
— Нелл — это кто?.. — осторожно уточнил Тони.  
— Араннелия, — выдохнул Рингилл. — Она была моей единокровной сестрой по первому брачному союзу нашего отца. Ты никогда не спрашивал, где был я, когда шла Великая Война. Я был рядом с Нелл — в походах, в битве Алого Кольца и во время осады столицы. При штурме города людской армией я потерял ее. Она пропала, никто не слышал о ней ничего. Мне... — она запнулся, — мне не хочется думать о том, что все эти годы она провела, сознавая, что с ней сотворили и не имея сил ничего изменить. Вечная безмолвная тень под ногами Боэтии.  
— Она узнала тебя? — Тони больше не хотелось смеяться.  
— Не знаю. Надеюсь, что узнала.  
— Мира и покоя ее душе, — произнес Тони. — Она... она была полководцем враждебной армии, она не смогла остановить бойню в Имперском городе... но все равно она не заслуживала такой участи.  
Что-то звякнуло. Тони опустил глаза, увидев у самого пола руку альтмера, перехваченную в запястье двойным кольцом наручников — железным и посеребренным, препятствующим чароплетству. Поколебавшись, Тони просунул ладонь сквозь прутья, коснувшись пальцами раскрытой ладони. Древний как мир ритуал выглядел таким глупым и нелепым... но от него стало легче на душе. Неотвратимая скорая смерть уже не казалась такой нелепой и жуткой. Просто смерть, еще один поворот колеса, еще одна ступень от прошлой жизни к новой. Сброшенная оболочка души, что бессмертна. 

 

Утро выдалось бесснежным, сырым и волглым, закутанным в сырой туман. Солнце еще не взошло, его присутствие угадывалось по бледно-розовым и оранжевым отблескам на изнанке серо-сизых облаков. Вдоль карнизов и водостоков свисала бахрома желтоватых сосулек, истоптанный мокрый снег чавкал под ногами.  
Халаг, когда за ним пришли гвардейцы и выволокли прочь из камеры, устроил драку. Сломал полдюжины рук, своротил пару челюстей и угомонился, только когда ему несколько раз заехали сложенной вдвое тяжелой цепью по загривку. Наполовину потерявшего сознание орсимера обмотали веревками и потащили по коридору, точно тушу на бойне. Альтмер не сопротивлялся, как в драный плащ, завернувшись в остатки достоинства. Тони заблажил, что ни в чем не виновен и огреб по ребрам, но возиться и заковывать в кандалы не стали, сочтя самым безобидным из обреченных на казнь злоумышленников.  
Их кого провели, кого проволокли по коридору до внушительных, окованных железными полосами дверей. Вверх по десятку крутых ступеней, и по лицу словно мазнули влажной и холодной тряпкой. Тот же внутренний двор Мрачного замка, осененный тенью Имперской башни, где всего несколько дней назад толпились согнанные в кучу будущие участники Игрищ, золотые монетки в копилке сокровищ Боэтии. Спускающиеся ярусами деревянные трибуны оставались на месте, ярким пятном полыхал огонь в громадной бронзовой чаше, с одной лишь разницей: на каменном возвышении громоздилась плаха из ствола каменного дуба. Было на удивление многолюдно для столь раннего часа. Зрители подтягивались, входя через распахнутые замковые врата и ручейками растекаясь по обширному двору.  
Тони толкнули в спину, без слов намекая, чтоб пошевеливался. Никто не метнул в проходивших сквозь толпу заключенных ни камнем, ни гнилой репой. Никто не визжал, истошно требуя для убийц жесточайшей из казней и восхваляя почившего императора. Закутанные в шерсть, меха и вываренную кожу нордлинги мрачно таращились из-под насупленных бровей на изловленных злоумышленников, вполголоса сдержанно переговариваясь между собой. Над площадью висел мерный, низкий неразборчивый гул пчелиного жужжания. Казалось, обитатели Солитьюда еще не осознали толком, что произошло минувшей ночью в Мрачном замке. Не поняли, что единым махом лишились и императора, и наместника собственной провинции. Гвардейцы покрикивали на зевак, слишком близко подошедших к эшафоту. Под ногами крутилось несколько больших охотничьих собак, но и те, проникнувшись напряженностью момента, не брехали, только тревожно скулили.  
Озлобленная девушка по имени Сиф заняла место в первых рядах, как и обещала. Тони быстро выцепил ее взглядом: она стояла рядом с крупной белокурой девицей и грузным рыжебородым мужчиной солидной наружности. Блондинка держала Сиф за руку и порой успокаивающе гладила по плечу. Пожилой норд, годившийся Сиф в отцы или старшие родичи, увещевающе ей что-то выговаривал. Сиф раздраженно вскидывала голову, огрызалась и приплясывала на месте так, словно булыжники жгли ей ноги. Возможно, она была единственной из собравшихся, кто искренне желал альтмеру скорейшей погибели.  
Распоряжался мрачной церемонией нордлинг с выправкой имперского легионера, капитан городской стражи Алдис. Капитан чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке — в число скайримских традиций не входили поспешные казни без суда и следствия. Однако преступление совершено, преступники схвачены на месте злодеяния, а руки у них по локоть в крови жертв. Воздаяние должно следовать за злодеянием. Альтмера надо было сразу вздернуть, а не отправлять на Игры... и все-таки не мешало бы сперва собрать суд из почтенных и уважаемых горожан по предводительством наместника, рассмотреть все обстоятельства дело, опросить свидетелей и вызнать имена соучастников... Вот беда, и наместника-то нет, и тело пропало, что хоронить станем, кого оплакивать? Да еще настырно лезущие со своими требованиями и приказами имперцы с их неизбывной кровожадностью и мстительностью. Прослышав о кончине императора, старший над его охраной заблажил, что немедля соберет верных трону рыцарей и отправится выжигать Солитьюд дом за домом. Пришлось связать неуемного вояку, запихать в уединенный покой подальше и приставить к нему охрану и лекаря. И так все скверно, недостает только волнений в городе.  
Капитан никогда не узнал о мысленной благодарности Тони. Добрые и простоватые нордлинги заготовили только плаху. Ни виселицы, ни пыточного колеса для дробления рук и ног. А если в Солитьюде сыщется умелый палач, то можно считать, они легко отделаются. В этом воинственном краю полно опытных вояк, способных в один взмах топора отделить голову от тела. Исполненная постоянного бегства жизнь неудачливого наследника погибшего короля завершится. Он погибнет также нелепо и бестолково, как жил. Один-единственный раз в жизни он сделал нечто толковое — помог изгнать из мира даэдру. Вот только никто никогда об этом не узнает.  
Алдис все же сумел настоять на том, чтобы казни предшествовало оглашение хоть какого-то приговора. Лист с приговором быстренько начертал один из писцов Восточной имперской компании, а оглашать его доверили постоянному глашатаю наместника. Голосина у того был зычный, что твоя труба, и отчетливо доносился до самых дальних закоулков Мрачного замка.  
Первым на плаху потащили орка. Доблестный гро-Харр решил, что терять ему больше нечего, учинив грандиозное и беспорядочное побоище с городскими стражниками, пришедшими им на выручку горожанами и имперскими рыцарями. Это напоминало неравный бой огромного горного медведя со стаей насевших на него охотничьих собак. Медведь ревел, размахивал лапами, крошил черепа и хребты, но в конце концов пал, уступив числу нападавших. Халага свалили с ног и наполовину оглушили — только так людям удалось вынудить орсимера опустить голову на срез колоды. Палач, напяливший на голову наскоро сшитый мешок из красной ткани с двумя криво прорезанными дырками, для пробы замахнулся топором. Тяжелым топором лесоруба с длинной рукоятью и острым, хищно изогнутым и слегка выщербленным лезвием. Тони мельком подумал, что надо бы зажмуриться или хотя бы отвернуться. Лучше он будет вспоминать падающий снег над Ореховым урочищем, и несколько седмиц, прожитых бок о бок с замкнутым, озлобленным альтмером. Халагу надо было покинуть их при первой же возможности, и прихватить с собой Николетту. Теперь Клинок мертва, спустя несколько ударов сердца орсимер тоже будет мертв, а за ним последует Рингилл. Или эльфа оставят напоследок?  
Луч вынырнувшего из пепельно-голубоватых облаков солнца ослепительно сверкнул на летящем поверх людских голов металлическом предмете. Тяжелый боевой молот врезался в опускающийся на шею гро-Халага топор, вырвав оружие из рук палача.  
— Прекратить, — голос звучал чуть надтреснуто, как случается с людьми на исходе лет, но был преисполнен сдержанной силы и уверенности в том, что ни одна живая душа не осмелится выступить против. — Довольно крови.  
Головы собравшихся на площади Мрачного замка одна за другой поворачивались в сторону распахнутых ворот. Глаза изумленно расширялись при виде простой и незамысловатой картины: в ворота неспешным шагом вошел мужчина— имперец средних лет, сопровождаемый молодым, долговязым и широкоплечим нордом. Норд немедля устремился к возвышению для казней, подобрал молот, движением бровей посоветовал палачу уносить ноги и щелкнул гро-Харра по бугристой макушке:  
— Подъем, легат.  
Орка не надо было просить дважды. Он вскочил, слегка пошатываясь и налитыми кровью глазами выискивая, кому бы переломать кости.  
— Угомонись, — посоветовал ему нордлинг. — Рингилл, протяни руки.  
Короткий взмах молота с легкостью раздробил и железные, и посеребренные оковы альтмера. Павшая Звезда потер запястья. В его взгляде читалась легкая озадаченность столь быстрой сменой событий.  
Приглушенное жужжание недоумевающей толпы с каждым мгновением нарастало, становясь все громче и яростней.  
— Тихо, — не прикрикнул, но попросил горожан Тор. Голос нордлинга пронесся по площади, подобно отголоску дальнего грома — он еще ворочается в тучах за скалистым горизонтом, но очень скоро будет здесь. Горе тому, кто не сыщет себе надежного укрытия. — Помолчите, дети Севера. Тот, кто сидит на Рубиновом троне, будет говорить с вами, — он перешел на зычный шепот: — Тони, Рингилл, спускайтесь сюда. Хагал, убери колоду.  
Орсимер двумя могучими толчками скинул деревянную плаху наземь. Император Тамриэля вступил на освободившееся и не запятнанное кровью возвышение, обратившись к взволнованно гудящему людскому морю:  
— Подданные Империи. Леди и лорды, ярлы и рыцари, бонды и горожане. Жители Скайрима. К вам обращаюсь я сегодня не с увещеваниями и приказанием свыше, но с просьбой простить и постараться понять.  
После этих слов воцарилась тишина. Было слышно, как испуганно гавкнула собака и в дальнем конце двора упало и покатилось что-то тяжелое. Всходило солнце, разгоняя туман и сырость. Тит Мид стоял посреди внутреннего двора Мрачного замка, ветер с моря трепал коротко остриженные, с пробивающейся обильной сединой волосы императора. Его голос звенел отлитой в бронзе скорбью, проникая в каждое сердце.  
— В годы Великой Войны, памятной многим из вас, мною и моими доверенными приближенными была совершена чудовищная ошибка. Руководствуясь благими целями и полагая, что действуем во благо народов Тамриэля, мы просчитались. Нас ослепила месть и обуяла жажда крови. Мы забыли о том, что с времен сотворения Тамриэль принадлежит не только людям. В гневе своем, на дымящихся руинах столицы, мы воззвали о помощи к небесам и были услышаны. Но дарованная нам помощь оказалась с изъяном и червоточиной. На золотой тарелке нам поднесли гнилой плод, и мы с радостью съели его, не заметив подвоха. Яд тек в наших жилах, яд отравил наши мысли и все, к чему мы прикасались. Змея вползла в наш дом и свила там гнездо, а мы были не в силах ее изгнать, ибо подпали под ее чары. Советница Катария, таково было ее имя. Но прозвище ее, и личина ее были насквозь фальшивы, служа маской для демона.  
Толпа в ужасе вздохнула. Тони украдкой дернул альтмера за рукав, одними губами вопросив: «Он рехнулся?» Рингилл мотнул головой, пальцем указав: «Слушай».  
— Да, то был явившийся Извне демон! — внятно и громко повторил император на случай, если кто-нибудь, страдающий врожденно глухотой, не расслышал. — Демон, вынуждавший меня совершать поступки, которых я нынче стыжусь, проливать кровь невинных и уничтожать то, что было дорого нашим старшим братьям по крови. Но вчера... вчера случилось нечто, освободившее мой дух из липкой паутины обмана. Нашлись те, в чьих сердцах достало отваги и доблести выступить против демона, нанеся ему смертельный удар. Вот они, перед вами. В своем искреннем неведении вы только что намеревались их казнить.  
Над площадью пролетел общий вздох — как дуновение морского ветра.  
— Люди Скайрима, печальную весть принес я вам, — тихо и печально произнес Тит Мид, — в кровопролитной схватке, что произошла вчера, пал ваш наместник, Лофт Лаувейссон. Я знаю, вы уважали и любили его, а его душа всецело принадлежала Скайриму и его детям. Мы никогда не забудем его, и будем свято беречь память этого человека, погибшего во имя справедливости, — он выдержал приличествующую случаю долгую горестную паузу. — Разум мой очистился и преисполнился отвращения к самому себе. Одолеваемый душевной слабостью, я оставил моих подданных и бежал прочь из Мрачного замка. Я искал уединения и утешения, обретя его у алтаря Талоса, хранителя духа Империи, по наущению демона отвергнутого и забытого нами. И там... — он вскинул голову, точно боевой конь, заслышавший тревожную перекличку зовущих в битву рогов, — там мне был явлен знак свыше. Я встретил юного воителя, обладающего древним и могущественным даром скайримской земли, способностью Довакина. Мы потолковали. Как мужчина с мужчиной. Я осознал всю глубину своих заблуждений. Понял, что мое невмешательство вновь приведет к гибели невинных. И я вернулся. С тем, чтобы сказать вам — эти Игры Боэтии были последними.  
Он кивнул Тору. Норд втянул воздух, и Тони невольно присел, невольно порываясь накрепко зажать ладонями уши. Но Тор не обрушил на Солитьюд всесокрушающий вопль, но тихо, почти ласково выдохнул одно-единственное короткое словечко, Суу.  
Факел в бронзовой чаше погас, рассыпавших тысячью оранжевых искр. Оказавшиеся поблизости шарахнулись назад, торопливо стряхивая попавшие на одежду угольки и затаптывая их.  
— Больше никаких Игр! — разъяренным быком проревел император, побагровев от натуги. — Никакой крови, пролитой якобы во имя давней мести! Никаких убийств! Мы положим конец договору Золотого Конкордата и заключим мир с Саммерсетом! Мир, вечный как Тамриэль, нерушимый, как скалы Глотки Мира!..  
«Николетта бы одобрила, — подумал Тони. — Мир — это хорошо. Любой дурной мир лучше нового Грозового Междуцарствия. Вот только за десять послевоенных лет между нами и альтмерами накопилось слишком много взаимных обид, которые не забудутся по мановению имперской длани. Интересно, Тит Мид в самом деле узрел свет и раскаялся? Или на него от души наорал Тор? А что, если все это — грандиозное надувательство, и Боэтия просто-напросто влез в шкуру императора? Не проверить ведь, Роза-то разбилась...»  
— Рингилл! — зашипел охотник за сокровищами, пока император убеждал растерянных и опешивших подданных в том, что жизнь людей и меров станет намного лучше, когда они перестанут изводить друг друга — Слушай сюда! Мне пришла в голову мысль...  
— ...не является ли император новым обликом Принца-даэдры, — завершил фразу альтмер. — Нет. Определенно, с ним что-то не в порядке, но он — не даэдра. Я не ощущаю той ауры, что сопровождала Катарию... Принца.  
— Тогда отчего вдруг поворот «налево все вдруг»? — блеснул знанием морских терминов Тони. — Почему Тор ходит за ним, как пришитый? Почему... — он не договорил, вновь углядев в толпе Сиф. Грозная дева горько плакала в объятиях подруги. Пожилой норд топтался рядом, явно не зная, что сказать. За его плечо цеплялась, взмахивая крыльями, большая сорока. Может статься, та же самая, что металась по покоям Мрачного замка — вряд ли жители Солитьюда имели обыкновение держать сорок в качестве домашних любимцев. Вот сороке надоело путаться когтями в плотном меховом полушубке норда и она взлетела. Сделав пару кругов, черно-белая птица без всякого трепета перед сильными мира сего приземлилась на каменном возвышении рядом с императором.  
— Нона, пошла вон! — замахнулся на нее Тор. Сорока блеснула иссиня-черным глазом и отпрыгнула подальше.  
— Ты что, ее знаешь? — спросил Тони.  
— Ага, — кивнул лохматой башкой нордлинг. — Да ее все в городе знают. Это Ноктюрнал. Ее Лофт приручил еще птенцом, с тех пор повсюду за ним и таскается.... таскалась.  
«И вот еще хороший вопрос, Тони — почему Тор совершенно не кажется опечаленным безвременной кончиной брата? Оно конечно, загадочная нордская душа — сплошные ледники и дебри... но все-таки, почему?» 

 

История пятнадцатая. Конец и начало, начало и конец. 

Над зубчатым массивом гор полыхал закат — море прозрачного пурпура и темной синевы с проблесками первых звезд. В небесном океане покачивалась выгнутая золотая ладья Мессера. Пахло сосновой хвоей и свежевыпавшим снегом.  
— Его зовут Одавинг, — сказал Тор. — Одавинг, познакомься, это Рингилл. А вот это — Тони. Не ешь его, он невкусный. Будешь потом страдать брюхом, опозоришься перед альтмерами.  
Огромные крылья цвета запекшейся крови с черными прожилками развернулись и сложились, обдав людей прохладным ветерком.  
Дракон по имени Одавинг восседал на груде камней, изогнув длинную шею. Тяжелая, вытянутая морда летучего ящера слегка покачивалась над вечно взъерошенной головой Тора. Кончики клыкастой пасти слегка приподнимались, отчего казалось, что дракон сдержанно и ехидно ухмыляется речам нордлинга. Глаза у дракона были золотистыми в мелкую синюю крапинку, чешуя переливалась оттенками багрянца и зелени, а длинные черные когти без труда оставляли глубокие царапины на вековом граните.  
Зверь был прекрасен и устрашающ. Его появление среди белого дня в Солитьюде неизбежно привело бы к панике и попыткам прикончить крылатое создание. Поэтому встреча людей и ящера произошла здесь, в сосновой роще, что располагалась в паре лиг от города. Дракон явился на зов Тора — не сразу, конечно, а спустя несколько часов после того, как нордлинг громогласно выкрикнул в низкое небо свой призыв. Поначалу Тони не верил, что дракон откликнется и прилетит, но заткнулся, углядев под вечер среди облаков быстро приближающуюся и растущую точку. Описав над поляной круг, зверь мягко опустился на четыре лапы, взметнув вокруг себя облако снежной пыли и неспешно огляделся. Тони показалось, что дракон и впрямь был рад видеть вышедшего ему навстречу Тора. А еще — что летающий ящер и нордлинг отлично понимают друг друга, пускай дракон и не произнес ни единого слова, отвечая на все человеческие речи глухим утробным ворчанием.  
— Он разумеет любое из наречий, человечьих или эльфийских, — Тор слегка замялся, но счел нужным предупредить: — Только не пытайся зачаровать его, чтобы вынудить служить альтмерам. Ничего не выйдет, точно тебе говорю. Зато его племя оскорбится. Догадываешься, что начинает твориться, когда драконы обижаются? Так вот, Одавинг согласен доставить тебя, куда скажешь. Хоть на Саммерсет, хоть в Акавир. Но потом ты тихо-мирно слезешь, а он улетит.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул альтмер. — Благородный дракон не чета ездовой кляче.  
— Вот и славно, — Тор поднял руку, слегка огладив чешуйчатую бахрому на нижней челюсти дракона. — Ну, попутных вам ветров. Одавинг, еще свидимся. Тони... — нордлинг протянул широкую, как доска, ладонь, — удачи тебе в поисках и дорогах.  
Он развернулся и зашагал прочь, весомо и твердо ступая по породившей его каменистой и снежной земле. На опушке леса Тор прошел мимо двух привязанных к дереву коней, впряженных в крепкий, ладный возок на широких лыжных полозьях, и мимоходом потрепал заскучавшим животным гривы. К наступлению ночи Тор доберется до барбикена Нижних ворот Солитьюда и вступит на улицы засыпающего города. Тор Довакин, ставший правой рукой императора. Тор по прозвищу Медвежий Коготь, человек, воистину умеющий хранить секреты.  
— Зря ты так, — проворчал Тони, глядя вслед удаляющемуся нордлингу. — Мог бы сделать вид, что согласен. Все бы остались довольны. Такой красивый жест, как раз для летописей и романов: Последний Мститель благородно совершает первый шаг к перемирию с людьми.  
— Ты сам не раз повторял: я всегда буду стоять под стягом Талмора, — сухо откликнулся Рингилл. — Красивые жесты — не мой конек. Императору не составит труда отыскать другого посредника Старшей крови, более покладистого и гибкого, чем я. Готов поспорить, среди меров вспыхнет целое сражение за право быть императорским посланцем. Но я — это я. Я не меняю своих воззрений лишь потому, что человеческий император нехотя сделал одолжение и попросил прощения за сожженный Алинор.  
Тони сокрушенно вздохнул и снова закашлялся, торопливо прижимая ко рту чистую тряпку. На желтоватой ткани расплылось несколько кровавых пятнышек. За несколько минувших дней болезнь усилилась. Теперь он уже не сомневался: дело в кристальных лепестках Розы Сангвина, столько лет живших рядом с его сердцем. Роза погибла, и лепестки пропали. Зато вернулась позабытая детская хворь, напоминая о себе участившимся сердцебиением, дрожащими руками и резями в сердце.  
— Я и так пошел против собственной воли, — напомнил альтмер. — Дал публичную клятву прекратить убийства среди людей... лишь потому, что кое-кто из вас доказал свое право на жизнь.  
Тони кивнул, мысленно воскрешая в памяти недавние сцены в покоях Синего дворца. Тит Мид, решительно настроенный изменить жизнь подданных к лучшему, для начала предложил Эдварду Антонио Старку, более известному как Тони, наследовать опустевший престол Скайрима. Тони наотрез отказался, доказывая, что не способен к столь важному делу, как управление обширной и воинственной провинцией. У нордлингов есть древний обычай в случае внезапной гибели короля избирать преемника среди ярлов. Вот пусть собираются, бросают жребии и нахлобучивают корону на кого-нибудь другого. А его — увольте. Он не хотел трона в молодых годах, не желает его и сейчас, в годах зрелых. По своим душевным и умственным склонностям он ученый и исследователь, но уж точно не правитель. Благодарствуем, но нет.  
Тогда Тит Мид обратился к Павшей Звезде, призывая забыть былые разногласия и стать посланником грядущего мира между Империей и Доминионом. Но и здесь император встретил отказ, причем еще более решительный и резкий, чем данный Тони. Непримиримый альтмер не намеревался прощать и забывать. Для него люди оставались дикими, необузданными тварями, что уничтожили прекрасный Алинор, разорили Саммерсет и десять долгих лет безжалостно превращали жизнь меров любого племени в кошмар наяву. Холодно и твердо Рингилл заявил, что не примет из рук императора никаких договоров и не подставит своей подписи не под каким соглашением. Он больше не замарает оружия грязной людской кровью, но, вернувшись на Саммерсет, продолжит бороться с людьми не сталью, но словом.  
Переубедить альтмера не удалось. Император скорбно развел руками и повелел в качестве жеста дружелюбия обеспечить Павшей Звезде возможность поскорее вернуться в родные края. У предложенной Тором возможности оказались четыре лапы, пара крыльев и огнедышащая пасть. Возможность по имени Одавинг сидела и терпеливо дожидалась, когда же наконец его попросят отправиться в путь. Его будущий спутник по полету мешкал, затягивая неизбежное прощание.  
Единственным, кто охотно согласился остаться при дворе, был Халаг гро-Харр. Отставной легат Восьмого легиона не стал отказываться от предложенной службы у подножия трона, и на прощание Тони искренне пожелал орку успешной карьеры. Орсимер не стал чемпионом Игрищ, ну, так станет одним из доверенных телохранителей императора.  
— Ты можешь отправиться вместе со мной, — эта фразу альтмеру удалось выговорить только после долгой борьбы с самим собой. Возможно, ему было стыдно за проявленную слабость к человеку. Всего лишь человеку.  
Тони обдумал щедрое предложение и пожал плечами.  
— Что мне там делать? — здраво напомнил он. — Служить ходячим доказательством того, что не все люди — мерзкие сволочи? Представляешь, как станут таращиться на меня твои соплеменники и что будут говорить за твоей спиной? Последний из Талмора приволок с собой живой трофей. Говорящий и кажущийся разумным. Не надо мне такой участи.  
— Куда же ты направишься? — голос Рингилла звучал рассеянно, словно ответ его совершенно не интересовал, а вопрос был задан из чистой вежливости. — Обратно в свое медвежье логово?  
— Поеду в Винтерхолд, вернусь в Коллегию магов. Может, потягаюсь с Ареном за посох магистра. Или напишу трактат о двемерских механизмах. «А может, свихнусь в поисках способа заставить мое сердце снова биться ровно без помощи сгинувшей Розы», — последнее Тони благоразумно не стал произносить вслух. Альтмер вроде бы не замечал его паршивого состояния, так пусть и дальше ничего не подозревает. Незачем ему это знать. Что сделано, то сделано. — Я... я поеду, а то скоро совсем стемнеет. Достопочтенный, — Тони поклонился дракону, — я навсегда сохраню в своей памяти эту встречу. Немногие из живущих смогут похвалиться тем, что видели одного из вашего племени вблизи... и остались живы.  
Дракон прищурил глаза и, чуть приподняв верхнюю губу, выпустил в сторону человека облачко сероватого пара, остро пахнущего серой.  
Тони направился вниз по склону, невесть зачем стараясь попадать в глубокие следы Тора. Их маленькое боевое братство, созданное по вынужденной необходимости, распалось. Было глупо надеться на что-то другое. Да, они сражались бок о бок и спали в одной постели... но себя не переломишь. Озлобленное и честное в своей ярости дитя Старшей крови никогда не свернет с избранного пути и не преодолеет ненависти к людям. Рингилл не станет притворяться и лгать даже ради высокой и далеко идущей цели. Клочок рваного знамени для него дороже, чем возможность попытки снова наладить отношения между людьми и эльфами.  
И все же, медленно шагая к повозке, Тони с замиранием души ждал оклика. Но слышал только завывание ветра, скрип раскачивающихся сосен и то, как далеко в горах звонко взвыл волк. Добравшись до возка, Тони не выдержал и обернулся. Рингилл все еще стоял на пригорке, маленькая фигурка рядом с огромным драконом.  
«Нити судеб сплетаются и расплетаются, дороги сходятся и расходятся, — напомнил себе Тони, забираясь внутрь повозки. — С этим не спорят, это принимают и идут дальше. Я смогу это пережить. Я ж не трепетная девица с разбитым сердцем. Встретились и разбежались. Подумаешь, какой-то альтмер. Все равно ничем толковым это бы не кончилось».  
Ему подарили отличный экипаж для дальних путешествий по зимнему Скайриму. Удобный, вместительный, с переносной печкой и возможностью управлять лошадьми изнутри возка. Ему предлагали опытного возницу и пару гвардейцев для сопровождения, но Тони предпочел отправиться в путь в одиночку, и как можно скорее. Ему было неуютно в Солитьюде. Конечно, сейчас он, и альтмер Рингилл, и орсимер гро-Харр вроде как считались героями, спасшими Тамриэль и лично императора от происков злокозненных даэдра. Может, даже предотвратившими новое открытие врат Обливиона. Но подвигу Мартина Септима и его спутников во время битвы с Мерунессом Дагоном имелось множество свидетелей. В имперской столице даже сохранились останки драконьей статуи, в которую превратился Мартин, пожертвовавший собой ради спасения мира.  
О том, что случилось в Мрачном замке, толком не знал никто. Тони мог побиться об заклад, что летописцы станут старательно обходить этот щекотливый вопрос стороной, отделываясь изложением слухов. Благодаря неожиданному вмешательству безвестных героев Принц-даэдра повержен, император остался жив, а наместник Скайрима пал в бою. Но оставалось еще множество недосказанностей и вопросов, и Тони страшила мысль о том, что ему придется однажды отвечать на эти вопросы. Слишком много тайн и недоговоренностей, слишком много секретов. Тони мог поклясться чем угодно, в том числе своим мастерством механикуса, что видел голову Тита Мида, превратившуюся в кровавое облако. Но император был жив, и Тор-Довакин встал на его сторону... Сорока прыгала по столу, когда император вел беседу с героями Солитьюда., а девушка-воительница по имени Элисиф смотрела покрасневшими, но сухими глазами. Она так и не повинилась перед альтмером за свои брошенные в горячности слова, а с Тони и Халагом была холодно-вежлива. Сиф любила наместника Лофта, речь шла уже о грядущей свадьбе. Теперь Сиф осталась в одиночестве, и Тони с удивлением приметил, что император не только выражал деве свое искреннее сочувствие, но и оказывал нордке явные знаки внимания. Любопытно, приведет ли это к чему-нибудь. В прошлом Скайрим уже давал столице императриц — в том числе грозную Потему-Волчицу. Может, Сиф ждет такая же высокая судьба? Император утратил семью в годы Великой войны, и до сих пор холост. Прежде рядом с ним была обманщица Катария. Почему бы теперь ее место не занять вспыльчивой и храброй нордской леди?..  
Звякали удила, лошади слаженно тянули повозку вперед, хрустел снег под полозьями. Тони закутался в меховое одеяло и снова раскашлялся. Красных пятен на тряпке прибавилось, а путь до Винтерхолда и его лабораторий был так далёк.  
Одно хорошо: пугающие сны больше не возвращались, как будто их и не было. Наваждение сгинуло, и Тони надеялся, что оно больше никогда его не настигнет. 

Тони никогда не узнал, что альтмер провожал повозку взглядом, пока та не скрылась за поворотом тракта. Не подозревал о том, что Рингиллу пришлось собрать в кулак всю отпущенную ему богами волю, лишь бы не заорать вслед человеку, прося остановиться. Мир так огромен, Саммерсет всего лишь часть его, а знамя — просто кусочек драной черной тряпки, расшитой золотыми нитями...  
Рингилл закрыл глаза. Нет, нет, нет. У него есть долг. Есть разоренный дом, который нужно восстанавливать. Остались те, кто верит в него, Павшую Звезду Талмора. Он должен вернуться и поведать соплеменникам о том, чему был свидетелем. Должен укрепить их в мысли, что ни под каким видом нельзя доверять людям, даже если те прикидываются готовыми пойти навстречу. Особенно если люди прикидываются дружелюбными. Это ложь и обман. Пусть Тони уходит своей дорогой и ищет другого счастья.  
Альтмер повернулся к дракону, снисходительно взиравшего на него сверху вниз. От чешуи зверя, древнего и могучего, веяло теплом.  
— Пора, почтеннейший, — Рингилл без наставлений Тора знал, что к драконам стоит относиться с уважением. Они первыми вошли в новорожденный мир, они последними оставят его, когда Нирн померкнет. Одавинг кивнул и слегка присел, подставляя сложенное крыло, чтобы всаднику было удобнее забираться к нему на спину.  
Среди заснеженных ветвей старой и высокой сосны, чуть вздымавшейся над кронами прочих деревьев, щелкнула по кожаной рукавице спущенная тетива. Стрела с широким и плоским наконечником безошибочно нашла свою цель, вонзившись альтмеру сзади в шею. Ее догнала вторая, клюнувшая Рингилла под лопатку. Альтмер пошатнулся, пытаясь одновременно ухватиться за драконью чешую и обернуться навстречу неведомому противнику, но не удержался и грузно опрокинулся спиной вперед на снег. Третья стрела настигла его в падении и, хрустнув, сломалась под весом упавшего тела.  
Одавинг рявкнул, сплюнув огненным шаром, мгновенно проплавившим в снегу широкую полосу. Тор просил отвезти альтмера туда, куда он укажет. Довакин ни словом не обмолвился касательно того, должен ли дракон защищать седока от возможных нападений, а подобные сложности всегда следует обговаривать заранее. Они и в небо-то еще не успели подняться!  
Альтмер лежал на снегу. Из приоткрытого рта вытекала кровь, казавшаяся почти черной. Дракон прислушался — сердце мера билось все реже и реже. Скоро он умрет. Неизвестно, что взбредет в голову прячущемуся стрелку. Вдруг следующий выстрел он сделает по дракону? Кожистые перепонки на крыльях легко рвутся и потом долго срастаются, оставляя после себя уродливые шрамы...  
Дракон рыкнул еще раз, надеясь устрашить лучника, и могучим взмахом крыльев подбросил себя в воздух. Поднявшись выше раскачивающихся макушек сосен, он зорко оглядел поляну. Стрелок не высовывался. Черный силуэт альтмера неподвижно распростерся на снежной простыне. Одавинг решил, что при следующей встрече непременно поведает Тору о случившемся, и, размеренно взмахивая крыльями, направился на юг, в сторону вершины Оротхейма.  
Когда очертания улетающего зверя растаяли в сумеречном небе, по толстому сосновому стволу шустро соскользнула облаченное в черное фигура. Закинув лук за плечи, стрелок опасливо приблизился к лежащему навзничь альтмеру. Павшая Звезда вполне мог притвориться смертельно раненым и вонзить кинжал в брюхо неосторожному охотнику.  
Но нет, бешеный неуловимый альтмер, наделавший столько шороху в Империи, был бесповоротно и окончательно мертв. Убийца обошел труп вокруг, размышляя. Чтоб легче думалось, он стянул с головы плотный капюшон, открыв густой ежик темно-рыжих волос и острые босмерские уши. Традиции и заказчик требовали неоспоримых доказательств смерти жертвы. В былые времена было достаточно принести прядь волос или отрезанный палец жертвы, но альтмер, как назло, стригся коротко, а палец вообще ничего не доказывал. Палец и у живого можно оттяпать, чем порой пользовались бесчестные члены Братства, окончательно потерявшие совесть и страх перед Темной Матерью. Руку ему оттяпать, что ли? Или лучше голову? Хотя с головой столько возни. Перемажешься в крови с головы до ног.  
«Уши!» — осенило босмера. Других таких ушей, отсеченных на кончиках, как у Павшей Звезды, больше нигде не сыщется. Пара взмахов ножом, и тщательно завернутые в тряпицу уши отправились за пазуху. Оставалось решить, как поступить с трупом. Говоря по правде, было бы замечательно спалить его и развеять прах по ветру. Был такой Павшая Звезда, да сгинул без вести. Но хороший костер на пустом месте не сложишь, а таскаться по ночному лесу и пытаться нарубить дров — удовольствие еще то.  
Крякнув, убийца примерился и после нескольких неудачных попыток взвалил тело альтмера себе на плечи. Шатаясь и увязая в сугробах, он доволок мертвеца до опушки и скинул в заметенный снегами овражек. Впереди почти пять месяцев суровой скайримской зимы, которая заметет и занесет поляну и примыкающий к ней лесок. Никто его здесь не найдет, а к весне тело альтмера превратится в хорошо промороженное бревнышко.  
Завершив труды, босмер ушел, насвистывая под нос жизнерадостную песенку. Работа исполнена, свидетелей нет. Было сказано, что Последний Мститель не должен добраться до Саммерсета. Слишком много он видел, слишком многое знает. Пусть же обратится легендой и перестанет смущать умы.  
Босмер по прозвищу Тень шел, почти не оставляя следов на рассыпающемся снежном покрове. Нынешним вечером, прежде отправиться на охоту, он задал вопрос работодателю: не принести ли Матери Ночи две жертвы вместо одной? Бежавший и внезапно объявившийся спустя добрый десяток лет Трусливый Принц тоже много о чем догадывается. Может, с ним по дороге тоже приключится несчастный случай? Обвал там, или внезапно налетевшая шайка разбойников?  
— Нет, — решил человек, властвовавший над жизнями и судьбами обитателей Империи. — Пусть уезжает. В отличие от альтмера, он достаточно сметлив, чтобы держать язык за зубами. Мы будем присматривать за ним. К тому же, как я заметил, он серьезно болен. Вряд ли ему удастся протянуть хотя бы год.  
Черно-белая птица сидела на спинке кресла, светлые блики играли на ее лоснящихся перьях и длинном хвосте. Птица была живым знаком того, что служение Тени своему владыке продолжается. Облик обманчив, тысячью колышущихся листьев нашептывает Лес своим детям. Глаза частенько ошибаются, но сердце никогда не обманет. Слушай свое сердце, ищи скрытые символы, что отмечают верную тропу, и не сбивайся с нее. Мать Ночи, как утверждают легенды Гильдии Убийц, была когда-то живой женщиной из плоти и крови — и одновременно одним из обличий Ноктюрнал. Сорока, носившая имя Хозяйки Тайн, верно сопровождала одного человека, а теперь неотлучно держалась рядом с другим. Сорока знала. Знал Тор Медвежий Коготь. Знал босмер, взявший себе прозвище Тень. Знали они трое, а более никому в целом мире знать не требовалось. Мать Ночи улыбалась, глядя на своих детей и пальцем проверяя остроту кромки жертвенного ножа, в тишине каркали вороны Ноктюрнал и пряла свою нескончаемую пряжу Мефала. 

 

Сотни лет мирно лежавший на склоне горы валун пошатнулся, сдвинулся с места и запрыгал вниз. Его обросший лишайником и припорошенный снегом сосед тоже закачался, нехотя покинув обжитое место и закувыркавшись вниз. Из черной дыры высунулась ободранная рука, больше похожая на звериную лапу. Яростно заскребла когтями по камням, расширяя лаз. Еще несколько камней скатилось к подножию холма, и в отверстие протиснулась голова. Помогая себе рукой и отталкиваясь ногами, извивающееся существо с трудом выбралось из недр, словно второй раз родившись на свет. Тоненько поскуливая, новорожденный растянулся на холодных камнях.  
Это был хаджит, которому изрядно досталось. Некогда рыжая, а теперь черно-пегая шкура была покрыта частыми подпалинами, шерсть на плечах и хребте выдрана клоками. Сломанный кончик хвоста криво торчал вбок. Усы сгорели, оба уха были порваны и уныло свисали по бокам головы. Проступающие под шкурой ребра тяжело вздымались, ноги-лапы со стертыми в кровь подушечками судорожно подергивались.  
Р'Нат не представляла, сколько дней она провела в подземельях. Она бежала сквозь удушливый черный дым и стелющийся под ногами огонь, убивала, снова бежала, окончательно заплутав в безумных лабиринтах Мзинчалефта и думая только об одном — суждено ли ей выбраться наружу. Хаджитка давно ничего не ела, и всего пару раз успела торопливо похлебать воды из подземных родников. Когда она заметила невесть как проникший в пещеры солнечный луч, то поначалу решила, что сходит с ума. Но луч был настоящим и, следя за ним, Р'Нат выкарабкалась под открытое небо.  
От лежания на стылых валунах у нее заныли кости. Р'Нат с трудом поднялась, обхватила себя руками и поджала хвост, чтобы сохранить хоть немного тепла. Спотыкаясь и подволакивая раненую ногу, она побрела вниз. Каменная осыпь вскоре закончилась, захрустел обледеневший вереск. Одолев еще сотню шагов, хаджитка остановилась, вытаращившись в туповатом изумлении.  
Отлогое плечо горы, по которому она неуверенно спускалась, переходило в расчищенную от снега и обсаженную невысокими можжевеловыми деревцами круглую площадку шагов двадцати в поперечнике. Площадка была вымощена плотно пригнанными друг к другу каменными плитами, на равных расстояния друг от друга стояли огромные каменные чаши с полыхающим в них огнем. В центре вздымалась вырубленная из темно-синего гранита статуя — танцующий воин в разлетевшемся причудливыми складками широком одеянии, похожем на кольчужную чешую. Правая рука воина была высоко вскинута, в ней он сжимал длинный клинок с зазубринами на лезвии. Р'Нат слегка сдвинулась вправо, с удивлением отметив: с этой точки зрения суровое каменное лицо воителя больше походило на женское, чем на мужское, хотя статуя явно изображала мужчину.  
Поскальзываясь и оступаясь, хаджитка устремилась вниз. Кому бы не поклонялись в этом святилище, они ведь не откажут в крове и кусочке хлеба бедной замерзающей путнице? Ей много не надо — драное одеяло, кружка воды, кусок мяса... и поскорее добраться до Солитьюда.  
Если б она могла, она бы целиком залезла в каменную чашу и грелась бы, выгоняя мороз из жил и сведенных судорогой мускулов. Все, что могла Р'Нат — стоять рядом с пляшущим огнем, протянув к обжигающему пламени трясущиеся руки.  
— Эй! — снизу по лестнице, оббегавшей площадку с монументов, спешно поднимался мужчина в лиловом балахоне и наброшенном поверх овчинном зипуне. — Ты кто, хаджит? Как ты сюда попал?  
Р'Нат изготовилась врать напропалую, но служитель алтаря понял все без вопросов:  
— Ты Игрок?  
Хаджитка отчаянно затрясла головой.  
— Ты добрался сюда в одиночку? — мужчина скинул полушубок, пожертвовав его мелко стучащей зубами Р'Нат, которую он явно принимал за самца-хаджита. — Одолел всех противников и выбрался из чрева горы?  
Р'Нат снова закивала. Толстая овчина согрела ее, и, прикинув хвост к носу, хаджитка смекнула, что забрела в часовню Боэтии — того самого даэдрического Принца, в чью честь проводились Игры. Судьба любит пошутить. Вот будет забавно, если она, Р'Нат, войдет в число победителей Игрищ. Интересно, что сталось с ее временными спутниками в странствиях по Черному Пределу — альтмером, механикусом, орсимером и леди-Клинком? Схвачены ли они, смогли улизнуть или навсегда остались лежать в коридорах двемерского города? Впрочем, какая разница. В Солитьюде она все узнает.  
— То есть из Игроков больше никто не уцелел? — упрямо продолжал выспрашивать служитель. К Р'Нат отчасти вернулся дар речи, и она проскрипела:  
— Я не знаю. За мной никто не шел, а тех, кто вставал у меня на пути, я прикончила. Черный Предел в огне. Возможно, кто-то еще продолжает сражаться.  
— Благая весть! — возликовал хранитель алтаря. — А ты теперь в безопасности у ног Боэтии. Пойдем, внизу тебя ждет дом, еда и натопленный очаг.  
«Отлично звучит», — хотела сказать слегка расслабившаяся Р'Нат, и не успела. Улыбавшийся ей в лицо служитель Принца-даэдры плавным движением сдернул с нее тяжелый полушубок, обузой повисший на локтях и лишивший возможности орудовать когтистыми руками. Человек ухватил хаджитку за складки шкуры на загривке, вынудив задрать голову, и умело резанул ее поперек горла. Р'Нат дернулась, пытаясь ладонями зажать хлестнувшую из горла кровь. Ее племя всегда отличалось живучестью, и, хоть она потеряла равновесие и упала на колени, она оставалась в сознании. Все предметы вокруг были яркими и отчетливыми, и звучавший в ушах доброжелательный голос — тоже:  
— Так надо, понимаешь ли. Ты доверилась мне, и твоя душа станет еще одной жертвой для Боэтии. Не печалься своей участи, а гордись ею.  
«Нет! — пыталась заорать Р'Нат. — Демоны тебя раздери, я даже не Игрок! Я — одна из Молчаливых Стрел, в Солитьюде ждут моего доклада, я не могу умереть вот так! Я должна жить, ведь я же победила!..»  
Кровь утекала между пальцев, а вместе с ней утекала жизнь верной конфидентки Бдящих, Р'Нат.  
Когда снизу прибежали гвардейцы имперского патруля, недавно прибывшие в святилище с приказом Императора о прекращении Игр Боэтии, запрещении доступа к алтарю и изгнании служителей, они нашли у подножия статуи Принца молодую зарезанную хаджитку. Тело было совсем теплым и мягким, остекленевшие глаза сохранили выражение злобного недоумения, стало быть, убийство произошло только что. Жертвователь успел спрятаться среди окрестных утесов, и гвардейцы вместили свое неудовольствие на тех служителях, кого удалось поймать.  
Безвестную хаджитку отнесли дальше по склону и закопали, сложив над могилой холмик из камней.  
Покровитель лжецов и обманщиков Боэтия, наверное, остался доволен такой жертвой. 

 

Конец!


End file.
